Destined
by anj6193
Summary: The Trial of King: a quest that requires Prince Peasley to go to the surrounding Kingdoms to offer and establish alliances. It is a dangerous quest where one mistake could lead to his demise as well as the fall of Beanbean Kingdom. Knowing this, his boyfriend joins him on this year-long journey.
1. The Trial of Kings

The summer breeze felt amazing on my skin as the boat sailed gently across the sea. The moon was shining high in the sky and the salty sea air was refreshing after working in the boat for hours. It also felt relaxing to take a break before doing night watch. I had been working on the boat since before sunrise, and it was probably around 9:00 P.M. I took a deep breath, gathering the fresh air in my lungs and finally taking the chance to slow down. I was leaning against the mast that was connected to the Crow's Nest, watching in interest as land approached us. I was holding a gently used violin and the bow, considering if I should play it or not. Sighing silently, I placed the instrument under my chin and tuned it quietly. A few minutes passed, and soon I was drawing the bow across the strings, improving a song. I moved slightly faster, increasing the volume as well as the tempo. I found myself gently moving with the music; it had a soothing effect on me as well as the rest of the crew. My communicator on my wrist crackled softly, and Victor's voice came from it, asking for me to play louder. Nodding, I pressed the bow harder against the strings and continued to play, its soft music echoing through the open air to the other crew members. The wind took the music far below me, and I played for a few minutes before closing the small piece. He thanked me, and everything was silent again. I looked out to the sea, the instrument still in my hands. At this rate, we should arrive there by tomorrow morning, tonight if we were lucky. I felt a smile form on my face and a flutter in my heart, realizing that the place we were going to was the place I wanted to be the most: the Kingdom of Beanbean. Slowly, I pulled out the Prince Peasley doll I got for Christmas (my violin bow was propped against the mast), and held it against my heart for a short time, closing my eyes and sighing. Soon, I would be with him again. I could see the happiness in his eyes and that great smile in my imagination. Even for a strong Prince, he has a soft side to him…and that's the part I love about him the most.

I gently placed the doll back in my pocket and looked out to the sea again. Victor came up into the Nest and saluted to me. I saluted back, and we spoke about how Syrup had decided that we were staying for the night since we were ahead of schedule. I felt a smile on my face. Victor rolled his eyes, and warned me to be cautious about my happiness; that she is still thinking about skipping over the Kingdom completely like last time. She was fully aware that I had a relationship with someone in the Kingdom, and she didn't want to lose her Right Hand Man like she lost Brian. I thanked him for the warning, and he asked if I could help out on deck. So for the rest of the night, I was helping out in any way that I could while keeping a watch of the seas…anything to keep my mind off of him. The night was no longer pleasant; it was freezing. The wind had died, so there was no spray from the sea to soothe the icy burn. Some of the men grabbed hats to prevent getting their ears frostbitten, but I denied getting one. Hat hair looks absolutely terrible on me. I kept a pair of earmuffs that wrapped around the back of my head on me, however, and I put them on as well as a light coat (since I was wearing a V-neck).

I was helping a few men carry crates of supplies down into the interior when we got the note that we had arrived at the Beanbean Docks. I told the others that they were dismissed, and that I could get the rest on my own. They thanked me and filed out, thankful for a pit stop for the first time in a few months. Sighing, I turned to the pile of crates that needed to be organized, and that sigh turned into a groan of frustration. Man, this will take _forever_.

As I slid the last crate in the lower brig I sighed of relief, thankful that all of the work was over. It took me about three hours to complete, but I was grateful that it was over. I walked up the stairs, making sure to turn off the oil lamps that hung against the walls. Locking the door and setting the keys in the Captain's Quarters, I told Syrup that I was done. She said that she wanted to see me before dawn the next morning. I realized that I would only have a few hours to myself before I had to come back due to the work I had tonight. Even though I wasn't too happy, I nodded and thanked her. She dismissed me, and I walked out of the Quarters and off the deck.

I slowly weaved my way through the city, recognizing a few faces here and there. The bar was busy, telling me that's where the men were right now. When I got to the heart of the city, it was ablaze with celebration. There were lights flashing in happiness and music blaring from small speakers that were all over the city. Ribbons and balloons decorated everything in sight. There was an odd mix of different kinds of food being prepared. I remember Brian explaining to me about the Mushroom Kingdom Star Festival that happens in October, and based on his description, it looked about the same. I slowly walked through the heart of the city, taking everything in. Vendors were selling different odds and ends all over the place. I approached one of them when he was not busy, and asked him what this certain celebration was about.

"The Ceremony of Awakening is about to begin." The man answered. "Our Prince has come of age to take on The Trial of Kings."

Panic filled me. "Trial…of Kings? I don't seem to understand. I just sailed into port this evening. Can you fill me in?"

The gentleman nodded, and excused himself as a customer appeared. He continued talking to me as he was working. "The Trial of Kings is a very hard quest. The Princes and Princesses of Beanbean go on this sacred journey to not only reestablish alliances with the surrounding Kingdoms, but to establish faith into their own Kingdom as well as themselves. They can only take the few items of basic survival, and are allowed up to three guardians to help them on their travels. This quest is not for the faint of heart. They will have to abide by the rules of the other Kingdoms and how they live, and can only win the alliance if there is a strong trust placed within that Royal Family. Once the alliance is established, the Prince or Princess goes to the next Kingdom to repeat the entire process until all alliances are made, reestablished or broken. The previous King was rushed to the Throne due to the assassination of his brother, so this is the first Ceremony of Awakening we have had in a long time. If the Prince returns with all alliance contracts, he will be highly praised and become King when his time comes. If he fails, however, he will be banished from the Kingdom and will lose everything he had once held dear to him."

The thought of Peasley failing was a thought I wouldn't tolerate. I suddenly turned serious. "Why is it called 'Ceremony of Awakening'? Is he waking up as a King?"

The man laughed. "One could look at it that way. It's more for the people to realize that they could either lose their Prince or get a noble King. Personally, I don't think he is fit; he's going to take it on with no guardians. He is a strong man, yes; but I think he has too much faith in himself…either that or underestimates the Trial."

The panic that filled me had turned into raw fear. I thanked the vendor by buying a small souvenir from him and tipped him. He thanked me for my business, and I walked into the heart of the city again. No matter what I did, I couldn't shake the feeling that Peasley was in danger…anything could happen to him. I knew that Syrup wanted me back on the boat before dawn, but the thought of my Prince going on this mission on his own frightened me more than I have ever felt. I held the doll tight for a brief second, making a dead-set decision. The intercoms that surrounded the city stopped playing music, and announced that the Ceremony was about to begin. Knowing what this meant, I left the heart of the city and walked around it, finding Peasley at the gates. I knew that he was about to leave…alone. As fast as I could, I sprinted through the town and returned to the _Teacup_. I stopped for a few seconds to catch my breath, and walked on quietly. Slipping through the door and getting down the steps to where the equipment was, I found Angelica, and held her in my hands. Strapping on my quiver and my small knife, I exited the equipment room and slowly approached the sleeping quarters. Opening my trunk, I threw some spare clothing and other odds and ends on my mattress. I used my pillowcase to put all of them in, and gently placed my violin in its case and tore off the wrist communicator, resting it on the mattress. Carrying the violin case in my hand and the other stuff, I left the boat as quietly as I had gotten on. I bought a few more items from where we docked like bread and water, and I dashed alongside the outskirts of the city. When I got to the gate, Peasley was nowhere to be seen. I sprinted out of the city, knowing that I would really piss off Syrup for vanishing unexpectedly. Oh well; Victor can take my place.

I ran through the fields, noticing that the moon was almost under the land. The terrain changed from open land to a thin forested area. I slowed down to a fast walk, catching my breath in the process. I saw a faint glow of a small fire, and I approached it slowly and cautiously. I peeked through the branches, and Peasley's face was illuminated by the flames. He was curled into a ball, just blankly staring at them. He sighed, and my heartstring tugged in longing when he gently fingered the ring on his necklace. He took it off the chain, and removed his glove putting the ring on. The silver danced with the light of the flames as Peasley closed his eyes. Sighing softly, I emerged from my shelter, and Peasley bolted upright. His eyes softened when he recognized me.

"May I join you, My Prince?" I asked softly.

He nodded, and stood up. I didn't move; I just set down my equipment and only opened my arms to him. He ran into them and held me tightly, leaning his head against my chest. I held him back with the same strength, reassuring him silently that I was here.

"Why are you doing this on your own?" I questioned strictly. "You could die!"

"I didn't want royal guards to follow me." He answered softly. "It would make me appear vain. I was going to ask the Mushroom Kingdom or Sarasaland to loan me a few after I have established alliances with them so I could show off to the other Kingdoms that they can trust me."

"…you really thought about this. People think that you just left because you thought you could do this all on your own. It startled me a little."

"No. I've heard tales of previous Kings, and decided that I was going to start alone, and use my alliances to help me get through it. It seemed to be the best option out of the ones I had available." I felt him clench his jaw, fighting not to cry. "I tried so hard to not look scared at the Ceremony…and I just know that I am, and there is no way I can ever believe in myself! No matter how hard I trained, how hard I studied…I just feel overwhelmed and scared!"

"Shh…It's okay to be scared. You don't need to wear that ugly "prince" armor around me. It's okay to cry; I'll hold you together when you are breaking apart. I'll protect you as your lover and your guardian. I promise."

The prince nodded, giving in to his tears. I moved my things, and sat down, leaning against a nearby tree. Peasley rested on my lap, no longer fighting his fears and just crying softly. I reached for my violin case, and opened it. Slowly, I positioned it and played lightly.

"Why did you bring the violin?" he asked softly.

"Well, I knew I was going to be with you, and I wanted to show my teacher how much I've improved. Besides, I knew better than to leave a perfectly good violin in a pirate ship."

"Thank you, Fi…for everything. You're the best boyfriend a Prince could ask for."


	2. Mushroom Madness

Feeling Peasley sleeping in my arms was a feeling I knew I would never forget. After a few minutes of playing, I put the violin away and tried to rest a little bit. The side of his head was leaning against my chest, and he could probably hear my heartbeat (that's probably what soothed him enough to sleepiness). It took him a while to relax; the poor guy was panicking about the different Kingdoms, and all I could do was soothe him with the violin and my voice. I felt terrible that I couldn't do more for him, but he reassured me that I was doing a wonderful job…that he just needed someone to hear him talk about his fears about the future. Once he had finally calmed down, he tried to get sleep, and apologized for dumping it all on me.

"Fi…" I lost my train of thought, and looked down at Peasley. "Did you get sleep at all?"

I shook my head. "I'll be alright, though." I reassured. "Did you?"

He nodded, sitting up straighter. "I don't want you to collapse on me. I need you."

"Don't worry about me; I'll rest when you are negotiating with Princess Peach. I know she won't hurt you."

He nodded, and stood up. After pulling me up, we gathered our things and started on our journey towards the Mushroom Kingdom. The walk was pleasant, and we held hands as we walked through the forests. Nothing jumped out at us, so nothing too eventful happened.

"Fiamo." Peasley spoke softly, "Why did you come after me?"

I held his hand tighter. "Well, I didn't want to be with Captain Syrup anymore." I answered honestly, "Conveniently, this Trial happened, and I got away."

"Would you have gone if it weren't me?"

I blinked a few times. "…I don't know. I would want to spend all of my free time with you because I never get to see you. Once in a blue moon I get to relax and feel loved. Even rarer is when I get to sleep with you…or make sure you stay asleep."

Peasley exhaled softly. "Okay."

"Is something the matter?"

He shook his head. "Just fear is all."

I stopped him, and had him look at me. "All I see is you. I don't see Prince Peasley, I don't see King Peasley, and I don't see Peasley-on-Trial. I just see Peasley; the man I feel in love with. The one who taught me to stay true to my heart and what I feel when times are hard…to hide emotions behind a solid mask made of cast iron. You are stronger than you take yourself for." He smiled, and I sighed. "There's that smile."

He laughed casually. "Thank you. It'll be a little while before I recover."

"That's what I'm here for."

"I just feel weak…I know that it is because of all this drama and fear that I'll fail like the previous King…but I'm afraid I'll never break it."

"You will; give it time." I hugged him. "Let's keep it professional, shall we?"

He nodded, and winked at me. We laughed, and walked into the city. It was all abuzz for this early in the morning, and I followed Peasley, keeping Angelica in my hand. Peasley asked about my bow and why I named it, and I simply responded 'a pirate thing'. When we got to the heart of the city, Peasley rolled his neck, and rested his hand on his sword.

"Keep your hands free." I advised. "You look too threatening; I'll defend you."

He nodded, and relaxed his grip. He approached the guards, bowed, and asked for audience with Princess Peach. They nodded, and let him pass. He informed them that I was his Guardian, and I passed as well. They advised that I put my bow away, and I obeyed. Once we got through the doors, I rested my hand on my dagger for protection. We walked through the castle, taking our time. Peasley approached the adviser, and requested an audience with Princess Peach. As they were arranging times, I noticed that all the Toads that were working in the castle were looking at me in fear and worry. I let my arm rest, and Peasley approached me again, saying that we had to wait for a few hours before we could see her.

I nodded, and fought not to yawn. He smiled, and said that I could sleep if I needed. I shook my head, responding that I was going to wait until the meeting got underway, but Peasley countered that it would look unprofessional. I finally submitted to my yawn, and I did softly. He ushered me to one of the love seats, and told me to relax. I leaned against his shoulder, and relaxed as much as I could. I told him that I wasn't going to sleep, but he insisted I did. I relaxed again, and almost fell asleep. I was jolted awake when Peasley moved. I bolted upright, an adrenaline rush pumping through me.

"Talk about waking with a start." he commented.

"More of a start_le_." I countered rubbing my eyes. "Did something happen?"

"Other than a Toad offering coffee, no."

"Did you get me any?"

"I thought you were asleep. You can have some of mine, though. Do you like sugar?"

I snorted. "If the _Teacup_ had coffee, it was straight black."

The Toad came back with a tray, and on it was a coffee cup with a small try of sugar cubes and a spoon. Peasley thanked him, and said I could drink it since I was so insistent on drinking it black. I slowly drank from the cup, and the bitter fluid snapped me awake. I swallowed then gave it to Peasley, thanking him. He dropped two cubes of sugar in the cup and stirred it gently. He took a drink, and balanced the porcelain mug in his hands. I took the cup from him and took another drink.

"It's not as bitter, but it's good." I said setting it on the tray.

Peasley opened his mouth to answer, but a sharp roar cut him off. We both bolted up, and the adrenaline woke me. Peasley grabbed his sword and I grabbed Angelica. The roar came again, and the King of Koopas exploded through the front door. Princess Peach came out, fear possessing her. Peasley jumped into action, and pulled the princess to safety as Bowser sprinted towards her. I jumped to where they were and shot a few arrows, hitting him in the face.

"I don't want any trouble. Leave quietly, and no one gets hurt." I hissed.

The monster laughed his deep-throated laugh. "I'm willing to take the chance."

I rolled my neck, and I dodged an attack. As I did, I fired another arrow, hitting him in the face. It only took a few arrows for the best to call out mercy. I blinked, startled.

"Wow…" I spoke softly, "I have heard tales of this monster that would kidnap Princess Peach, and leaves all kinds of hell and damnation in his wake. You aren't the King of the Koopas I have heard tales about, are you?" he growled at me. "And he could be taken down by a pirate with a few arrows."

"And a Prince of a different Kingdom!" Peasley shouted as he jumped off the banister, making a decent cut in his arm. "My my my, you're quite the fighter."

I was about to tell him to not fight, but I realized that he was doing this to boost his confidence. I cocked a smile, and aimed again. Bowser roared, and went after me. I jumped out of the way, and shot an arrow at his face, catching his shoulder. After raining a few arrows at him and receiving a few attacks from Peasley, he screamed in rage, breathing fire. We both dodged the attack, and Bowser was consumed by rage. Peasley jumped up and landed on his head, bouncing off of it. I held my hands in the air, and he landed on them gracefully. He thanked me, and I set him on the ground. The big Koopa collapsed in the middle of the hall, causing both of us to slightly lose our balance. A few moments of silence passed, and Peach appeared from the interior of the castle. She smiled softly, and thanked us. We approached her, and I dipped my head slightly, showing respect while Peasley bowed deeply.

"Princess Peach." Peasley opened. "I am Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom. I am on The Trial of Kings; a quest which requires me to go to different locations close to my Kingdom to offer and establish alliances. I stand in place for my people, and ask if you would be interested in refreshing the alliance we already have."

She accepted, and they both walked into the Throne Room. I followed them slowly and quietly, still holding Angelica. The rest of our stuff got moved into the room by a few Toads, and I thanked them over my shoulder. They bowed to me and left. I finally put my bow and arrows away, leaning against the wall and listening to the conversation in not much interest. They were discussing trade routes and what supplies each Kingdom had to offer. I started nodding off, and I gently rolled my neck, trying to stay awake. I opened my eyes and saw a Toad handing me a tray with a coffee mug on it.

"The Prince asked you to drink this." He spoke softly to not interrupt the meeting.

I thanked him and took the cup from him. At the first taste I knew it was black, and its tart liquid filled my mouth. It was a bit too strong for me, but I lived with it anyways. I gently cradled the cup in my hands, feeling the caffeine kick in. I set the mug on the floor next to our things, and gently removed Peasley's bag from the pile. I opened it, and glanced in it. I removed a scroll, and opened it slowly, trying not to interrupt the conference. Showing my distaste, I placed the scroll back and grabbed another. Smiling, I rolled it back up and set it next to me. Carefully, I removed the inkwell and quill that was stored away (there were delicately wrapped in soft leather) and closed the bag. Grabbing the scroll and the leather case, I carried them over to Peasley, and set them next to him silently. The conversation didn't break, but he took the scroll from my hand and opened it slowly.

"So," he continued as if I weren't standing there. "Our last alliance called for a trade of fabric for scrap metal. It also says the alliance was a mutual one. Are we in terms with these still?"

"I would like to stay with that, if that is no problem to you." Peach answered.

"There is a note about lending defenses if the need arises. Are we in agreement with this as well?"

When she said yes, Peasley read through the scroll slowly, making sure he had covered everything. She nodded, and opened the leather pouch and produced the quill and inkwell. I went back to his bag, and produced a small parchment that was labeled "Mushroom Kingdom". I handed it to him, and he unfolded it. He read the terms out loud (basically it was a form saying that the alliance was reestablished with no new changes), and asked one more time if they were in agreement. Both parties signed, and the ink dried for a few seconds before it was placed in the scroll and rolled up again. I took the scroll and replaced it in the bag. Peasley thanked Peach, and I bowed to her before taking another drink of coffee.

"If you two need to stay, the halls are open to you." Peach spoke softly.

"Personally, I don't need it, but I think my Guardian would appreciate it." Peasley answered. "He was night watch, and didn't get much rest."

Before I could say anything, Peach nodded and instructed the guards to escort us to our room. I followed quietly sipping my coffee (which was now cold) and Peasley held my free hand. We got into the room and the Toads told us that if we needed anything to let them know. Peasley thanked them, and they closed the door. I started unpacking a few things, and Peasley sat down in a chair, grabbing his bag. He turned on the desk lamp, and set out the different contracts, reading over them carefully. I decided that the best thing to do was sleep; the conference with Princess Peach lasted for most of the day. I grabbed a few things, and softly told Peasley that I was going to shower. He nodded, registering what I said, and I departed.

The cold water felt nice for a change. I was thankful for it; trying to keep up with hygiene on the _Teacup_ was miserable for me. Once I was done, I took a few minutes to run gel through my hair. Knowing how warm it was last night, I put on a thin, long sleeved shirt. It was a lot like Brian's undershirt only a lot thinner fabric. When I came out, Peasley's head was on the desk. I laughed, and gently rubbed his back. He sat up humming in approval, and faced me, sleep etched into his face.

"Why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt?" he asked.

"I want to." I answered.

"Fi…you'll get too hot. Seeing your abs will be a nice change, though." I laughed, embracing him. He cupped my face and kissed me. He distracted me too much that it was too late for me to retort. In one swift, movement, he tore off the shirt. "Oh my god!"

He cupped his mouth and horror filled his eyes. I took my shirt back, but he grabbed my hand before I could put it back on. I clenched my jaw and turned away from him, fighting the tears of shame. He lightly placed his finger over my heart and traced the scar that was there. He did the same for the other ones that decorated my arms and abs. Each one he traced brought back the memory of when I got them; what battles I had fought, what ship we were invading, what treasure we were after…I stopped his hand.

"I hate them." I hissed softly.

He traced one that went along my back, sending chills through me. "Why?"

"I gave up something really important to me…and all I got were these scars." I sat down, not making eye contact. He silently soothed me as he traced each one. "Because of that decision, I can't be loved; I'm only feared."

"That's not true. There are people out there who love you like me and your family. Don't be ashamed of these scars, Fi. Ones like these can warn potential attackers not to mess with me and my Guardian: he is a big bad pirate who doesn't back down from a fight. That's what I see. I see my pirate and my boyfriend…all wrapped up in battle scars and a big heart on top."

I blinked a few times, looking at him in amazement. "They…they don't bother you?"

He shook his head. "Nope; they're beautiful just like you."

I hugged him tight, and he held me back. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and he pulled away, taking off his cape. He draped it on me, saying that I looked handsome in it. As I thanked him, he excused himself so he could change. I nodded, and he left. I set the cape on the chair he was sitting in earlier, and turned out the big light before I stretched out on the bed. A wave of sleepiness hit me suddenly, and I yawned deeply. I turned onto my side, facing the window, and closed my eyes. A few minutes passed, and softly Peasley returned. He turned out the light on the end table, and stretched out as well. I almost said good night, but he wrapped his arms around me and rested his hands on my heart. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it. He got closer and held me tighter, sighing.

"Good night, my Prince." I whispered. "Thank you."


	3. Order of Kingdoms

I distinctly remember where I fell asleep. I was facing the window, my arms crossed around me and a small blanket covering my legs. Peasley was behind me, and he was facing the opposite direction, so I don't know how he was sleeping. I fell asleep pretty fast; I was exhausted from the past two days, and it was the first time I got to sleep in an actual bed in almost a year. I probably snored; it wouldn't surprise me if I did. If I am that exhausted, I am a heavy sleeper. I could never get a good night's sleep on the boat because of the waves. I was always really irritable when I awoke the next morning.

This morning…I was just confused. I awoke with a start, and then I remembered the last few days. I tried to relax again, but something struck me as odd. I was still tired, so it took me a while to register that I wasn't on my side of the bed anymore. I blinked a few times, and rubbed my eyes. Once I opened them again, I was more confused than I was in the beginning. Somehow, we (Peasley and I) had rearranged our sleeping positions to where he was sleeping on his back, and I was on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. There was nothing sexual about the position we were in at all; it looked like we were snuggling and I decided to use him as a pillow. He had wrapped his arms around me like he was protecting me from something, and there was a soft smile on his face as well. I smiled, knowing that he was happy, and it made my heart feel warm. I rested my head on him again just as he opened his eyes. He grunted softly, and rubbed his eyes. I felt his body jolt with shock.

"No worries; I was just as confused as you are a few minutes ago." I whispered. "Good morning, by the way."

"It's not morning." He answered. "It's 2am." I moaned in disapproval, and he chuckled. "Something must have woken us."

I shrugged, and snuggled deeper into his chest. "Wake me when we leave."

"You can continue sleeping." He said as he gently pushed me off. "I have to work on the contracts and map out the Kingdom order." He stood up and rolled his neck.

"Technically it is morning."

"To me, morning is when the sun is up." He turned on the desk lamp and rubbed his eyes. "Man, I despise this Trial. I just want to sleep in my own bed."

"I would like that as well."

He snorted, and a smile lit his tired face. "You would. It's very comfortable and big enough for two or three." Our door opened slightly, and a Toad came in with a teapot and mugs on a tray. Peasley took it from him. "Thank you."

The Toad bowed, saying that it was coffee and left. Peasley poured himself a cup, and turned over his shoulder, saying that resting was a better option for me.

"I don't even want to know why you know that." I said relaxing again.

"…know what?" he asked turning slightly.

"How three people can sleep in your bed?"

He shook his head, trying not to laugh. "I'm not like that, heavens. I just never can decide if I want to sleep on the side, middle or on the other side." He realized what he said too late, and we both lost it. "I hate you."

I stood up and kissed him. "You love me and you know it."

"I know. Get rest, please."

I nodded, and stretched out on my back. "So…I have a question." I felt him look at me. "Do I get anything for going with you?"

"Why?"

"Something to pay back Syrup with. I just ran off without a note. She forgives the men if they do her a favor. But since she knows I go for the other team, I usually have to sweeten it a bit more in order not to do what the other men usually have to do…which means money and jewels. Besides, if I have enough, I might try to buy my way out of the crew." I faced him, and he stared at me, waiting. I clenched my jaw. He tapped his finger against the desk. Frustrated, I sighed, and instantly saw the pain in his eyes. "It's a long story…but I need it. Please…believe me."

"You lied to me!" he exploded. "You're just like everyone else! I thought… God…"

He turned away from me and started crying. I sighed softly, rubbing my temples, trying not to snap. That's the _last_ thing that needs to happen. After taking a few deep breaths, I decided that I had to tell him…or at least hint. I walked over to our stuff, and not only grabbed a handkerchief for him, but a small box. I sat on the bed again, and asked him to let me explain. He turned to me, and I handed him the cloth. He took it and gently dried his face as I opened the box. Memories flooded my head, and I wanted to throw the box across the room and watch it shatter. I fought with every fiber in my being not to. I slowly removed a newspaper article from the box, and handed it to the prince without making eye contact.

"Who is this?" he asked softly.

"My Dad." I answered. "He died in the hospital when I was really young." I felt Peasley's soft stare as I showed him another piece of paper. "It's runny because of how old the paper is, but it is a notice of evacuation."

"Evacuation?" the fear was apparent in his voice and eyes.

I nodded. "The bills got out of control, and Mom couldn't keep track of them. We lost everything…I joined the pirate life to try and make some spare money. The little bit I get goes straight to her so that we could get our lives back together." I crossed my arms, trying not to fall apart. "I was there not too long ago, and I discovered that a lot has changed since last year. Our old Kingdom is no longer safe…she could get killed. My sacrifices would mean nothing."

My silence said the rest. Peasley gently replaced the papers in the box and got it off my lap. He dried a single tear from my face and held me. "I'm sorry for assuming." He whispered softly. "But, to answer your question, yes there is. If you want, we can make a deal." I looked at him. "You don't have to take the money; we can just take your Mom into Beanbean and take care of her so she'll be healthy and safe, okay?"

"And once she is, I am burning that box." I said sharply.

"I honestly thought you were going to throw it out the window."

I chuckled. "That wouldn't be as satisfying. I'd much rather throw it against a wall."

"Tell you what, go ahead and play the violin a little; I want to hear how much you improved over the last year. It'll take your mind off things, and it will relieve me of heavy paperwork."

We kissed and went to work. After I had changed (and fixed my hair), I sat down on the bed again and softly tuned the instrument. I stood up once it was tuned, and tapped my foot softly, feeling for the beat. Once I found it, I closed my eyes and started playing. I'm not nearly the performer Peasley is: he can walk around and do all kinds of things while playing. I get too distracted. I sway with the music once in a while, but it's mainly me tapping my foot along with it. I wasn't playing any song in particular. I played for a few minutes, and then decided to sit down. It threw me off dramatically, and I found my beat after a few seconds.

"We'll practice performance." Peasley laughed as he was reading.

"I can't multitask yet." I responded breaking the song. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you; what Kingdoms are we going to?"

"That's what I am working on."

I tilted my head in confusion. "I thought you were sorting them out. I didn't know you had to contact them."

"Forgive me." He rubbed his eyes and drank from his coffee. "I am arranging them. I thought you were asking me what order."

"Nope. No real order."

"Well, there is Mushroom Kingdom, Waffle Kingdom, Sarasaland and Beanbean. If there are any others, we can try to make alliances with them as well."

"Why do you have to make an alliance with Beanbean?"

"They have to accept me as their future leader. Think of it as an alliance on a more personal level; I will lead them to prosperity if they give me their loyalty and faith." I felt my face drain. "Is there a problem?"

"I am from the Waffle Kingdom. They're not very nice."

"In what way?"

"…I'll tell you later."

He nodded, and went back to work, sorting out the different Kingdoms and trying to figure out the best order to do them in. He explained that he had to end his Trial in Beanbean, or they would not have any faith in him. I never really did fall asleep, but I relaxed and helped Peasley decide what kingdom we were going to next. Each had their own set of trials and terrors that Peasley was required to do and achieve in order to win the alliance. We decided that the next best Kingdom to visit was Sarasaland since Peasley was close friends with Princess Daisy on a personal level. He finally got the Kingdoms in order, and he rested his head on the desk, groaning.

"Does My Prince have a case of homesickness?" I asked softly.

"A bad case." He answered.

"Lie with me for a while; we still have a few hours yet." He lifted his head, and I could see the struggle in his face. I stood up, and gently stood him up as well, embracing him. He wrapped his arms around me and a soft sob escaped his throat. I sat down, and he climbed into my lap. "Close your eyes, and think about what I am telling you. Imagine the word 'home'. What comes to mind? Tell me."

"A lot." He answered falling apart. "The Castle, the rolling fields, the citizens, my study…everything. I want to go home. I haven't been able to sleep because I'm so scared. Fi…I want to go home."

I held his hands and pressed my forehead against his. "Now focus on what I am telling you. I want you to see with your heart."

He nodded softly, and I dried his face with his handkerchief. Gently, I removed one of his gloves, and held his hand for a few seconds. Slowly, I lowered his hand down my arm, letting him feel the muscles.

"You never left home; home followed you." I started. "Your castle is right here…do you see it?" he shook his head. "My voice is the voice of the city; the ones that believe in you. My eyes are your study; the dark Oak wood that makes your desk and the shelves. How they have that glow when light shines on them. They never left. Right here…always with you. Do you see them, My Prince? Do you hear the voices of your people? Do you see your study?" I wrapped my arms around him. "The castle walls will protect you on your journey."

"No." He whispered trying not to cry. "I see nothing…"

I smiled softly. "Home never left you." I placed his hand over my heart, letting him feel my heartbeat. "And there I am. I'm your castle, the voices of home cheering you forward, the good book you read on a cold rainy night and your favorite cardigan sweater on days that you can wear them. Home is a person…and I want to be home to you. Do you see it now?" He choked on a sob and nodded. I kissed him briefly. "Do you feel the kiss of wind? How it is tender and sweet?" I cupped his face, finally pulling away and he looked at me. "Don't be homesick; home followed you here. I'm your home, My Prince. I'll protect you and praise you just as the citizens do in Beanbean. Know that you are not in this fight alone; you have a lot of people who care for you. I love you, Peasley; there's not much else I can say. Home is never too far away as long as I am here, alright?"

I held his hands again. He kissed my hands, thanking me for my kind words. I nodded and then put on my shirt that was torn off the night before. Grabbing my old outfit, I walked into the restroom and changed. Once I looked appropriate, I walked out, and Peasley was packing his things. I gathered the little stuff I packed, and picked up his cape. I wrapped it around him and pinned it.

"Will you be alright?" I asked.

He nodded. "Once we get moving, I will be fine, promise."

We returned the room to its original setting, and turned out the light. Peasley thanked the Princess for her hospitality, and she accepted it, saying that she was more than happy to host us. A few fresh rolls were given to us for our journey, and after saying farewell; we headed out into the morning towards Sarasaland.


	4. Hospital X

We would have gone straight towards Sarasaland, but the people of the city were speaking rumors about a pirate ship in Toad Town. Curiosity got to the best of both of us so we decided to pay the small village a visit. To be honest, I have never been there. Neither has Peasley, but he said that he has spoken to Rose and Wendy about it, and that he was pretty sure that he could find his way. The breeze felt nice and soothing to me; it reminded me of sailing. I looked at the prince, and his eyes were downcast. Gently, I took his hand. A small smile touched his face as he held it back. We left the busy city life to enter the small village. The people here weren't as numerous as they were in the city, but they were talking about the same kind of things. Peasley mentioned that he had never visited a small city before, and I responded that this was good for him; pointing out that he might have to visit a village one day when he is King. When he didn't answer me, I got concerned.

"What's wrong?" I asked bringing his hand to my lips.

"I just don't want to be King." He answered.

"Well, the thought might grow on you. It's a scary thought. One day, you will have to call the shots, and you don't know if it will be good or not. That's what this Trial does to you; it'll teach you to weigh options like never before, and that every choice has a consequence. You may not be ready now, but I guarantee you that you will be once we get through this."

"We?" he faced me.

I shrugged. "This Trial is not only for you. How else can I prove my loyalty to your Kingdom and your people without being feared since I am a pirate?"

He nodded and placed my hand against his lips lightly before setting it down again. We got to the heart of the small village, and a white building stood tall and proud. Remembering that that was the describing factor to look out for, Peasley and I headed that direction. As we got closer, the docks came into view. Fear crept through me as I saw a Jolly Roger flying high and proud, and Peasley held my hand tighter for reassurance. I walked closer, and let out a sigh of relief. On the side of the boat was the word _Lily_ painted in a golden tone. We continued to the white building, and quietly entered.

"Fiamo? Peasley?" Rose asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Hello." Peasley greeted as I took his hand again. "How have you been?"

"Just fine and yourself?"

"Are you aware of the Trial of Kings?"

She nodded. "Word spreads fast. I knew you were in the Kingdom to work out a few things with Princess Peach, but we didn't expect such a visit."

"We heard rumors of a pirate ship." I explained. "I was afraid that it was Syrup trying to find me, but I saw the name on the side of the ship. Where is the Captain?"

"Getting a physical examination." Peasley snorted, and that set me off in light laughter. Rose shook her head, a smirk on her face. "He's sailing up north, and he wants to make sure he can handle the light altitude without the aid of an oxygen tank. I'm just out here to monitor patients. Have you two come for a check-up?"

My face drained, and Peasley sent me a concerned look.

"We will be going to the Waffle Kingdom later," Peasley explained. "And Sarasaland before that. Do you recommend we get one?"

She nodded. "The Waffle Kingdom is known for their harsh winters. The cold dry air might affect your body's ability to fight off diseases and sickness." She faced me, concern filling her eyes. "Do you want to go first?"

"I prefer not to go at all." I answered honestly. "I'm from the Waffle Kingdom."

Rose took my other hand gently. "It's going to be alright. I'll take good care of you…would it help if Peasley went with you?" I nodded, slightly quivering in fear. "I think someone would want to talk to you first."

She turned and walked farther into the house. Peasley sat me down and cupped my face, making me look at him. I closed my eyes, fighting. The fear possessed me to a point where I couldn't move. I felt a single tear escape my eye, and I wiped it away with force and anger, but more came. Peasley gently took both my hands and held them, stopping me. Releasing one of them, he dried my face with a thumb.

"Its…it's because I'm scared." I whispered. I took a few shaky breaths, "Dad…when he died, he was alone. No…no one came and helped him. I'm scared that I'll be left to die alone! That no one will be there to try and save me!"

"Fi…" Peasley soothed. "My poor Fiamo. I'll be here for you; you won't be alone."

"It's not that…not that at all. The doctors never came for him. They left him to die. Peasley…" I looked at him, tears in my eyes. "Don't let me suffer alone."

"I would argue for a doctor first." He answered softly. "Is that why you're scared?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry…"

He shook his head. "Don't be; it's the past haunting you."

I nodded. "I told Rose about it, and she respected my fears and didn't make fun of me. She's probably waiting until Wendy is free as well so at least one of them will stay in the room with me while the other is getting medicine or something."

Rose returned, and I smiled through my tears when I saw Brian. He smiled lightly at me as I cleared my face and eyes. Peasley kissed me on the cheek lightly (probably in an attempt to make me feel better), and I felt the hear rise in my face. Wendy came out as well, saying that they were ready for me. Sighing, I stood up.

"First impressions are a bitch." I greeted.

Brian shrugged. "You're getting a lot better; I can tell. Not many people face their phobias head on."

"Heading north?"

He smiled and nodded. "There's rumor of a treasure up there. I'll let you know what I find out. Doing the Trial of Kings?" Peasley nodded. "I'm sure you'll do great. If you need anything, let me know. I'd be more than happy to help you out."

"I'll keep that in mind." Peasley thanked him.

Brian saluted me, and I returned the gesture. He also hugged me for a brief second, saying that I would be fine. I thanked him, returning the gesture. He kissed Rose, and said that he wasn't leaving until the evening. Wendy said that she could see to us in the back, and we followed her. I'm guessing she did this to leave the two of them for a few minutes. We got to one of the rooms, and Wendy instructed me to sit on the bed. As I did, Peasley gave my hand one last squeeze before sitting in a chair across the room. I took off my vest and unbuttoned my shirt a little more. Wendy approached me, and explained that she was going to check my heart rate. I closed my eyes, focusing on breathing.

"No chest breathing." She spoke as the metal touched my skin.

I obeyed, and I stayed like that for a few seconds. When she was done, I opened my eyes, and handed me a breathing mask. I looked at her confused as I buttoned my shirt back up and put on my vest. She explained that the Waffle Kingdom has a weird atmosphere, and that I could get sick from it.

"I was born there, though." I explained.

"But you have been away from the air mixture for a while." She explained gently. "Your body naturally fights to stay healthy, and sometimes adjusts itself with the change of pressure and location."

I nodded, and she instructed to place the mask over my mouth and nose. I did, and she turned the machine on. Rose came in, and said that she could take over. Wendy responded that she was fine, and that she could do the same procedure to Peasley. I felt the air rush into the mask, and I jumped a bit, startled. Peasley laughed, and I chuckled lightly as I focused on breathing the air in the mask. It didn't have a weird texture or feeling to it to me. Wendy listened to my breathing, and told me to take the mask off, saying that I was alright. I took the mask off and thanked her. Peasley walked over to us, and I switched places with him. He sat down and placed the mask over his face, and took deep breaths. Wendy listened to his breathing, and her face showed discontent. Noticing that his face was getting pale, I took the mask off of him, and he breathed slowly, closing his eyes and leaning against me.

"Is the room spinning?" Wendy asked softly.

"I don't want to find out." Peasley answered. "My head hurts, though. Am I not fit?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"But we can help you." Rose reassured. She handed him a small vial of pills. "Take one an hour before you reach the Waffle Kingdom; it should prepare your lungs for the change in climate. Don't take more than one in a twenty-four hour period; no matter how sick you feel. The first few days there will be tough on your physical health, Prince Peasley, but you should be able to handle the climate just as well as Fiamo."

Peasley nodded, thanking both women. After he was feeling better, we gathered our things, and started to head out. We got to the door, and I turned around. Wendy looked at me in confusion. Gently, I placed a few golden coins in her hand.

"Heavens, that's way too much." Wendy countered.

"I won't take no for an answer, Dr. X." I answered politely.

She smiled, "Thank you."

I turned and walked out with Peasley, carrying our equipment.

* * *

It took a few hours to get out of the Mushroom Kingdom, but we were soon on the dirt road that leads to Sarasaland. I rolled my neck gently, cringing slightly in pain. I had been carrying everything ever since we left the MK, and all the weight was finally getting to me. The sun was at high noon, and we decided to try and make it all the way there in one day since we left so early. We haven't broken our stride at all, and we made very good progress. Peasley insisted that he carry some items, but I denied, saying that I would be alright until we got to Sarasaland. He nodded, and he gently opened one of the packages that held a loaf of bread. He tore off a small piece of it and popped it into his mouth. He tore off another, and offered it to me. He placed it in my mouth since my hands were full, and I thanked him with a slight nod. He wrapped it up again and replaced it in the pack.

"So, can I ask you about the Waffle Kingdom yet?" Peasley asked softly.

I shook my head. "Let's get to Sarasaland first. I have heard that there are bandits and thieves that live on these roads. I don't want them gathering important information."

We continued on quietly. We spoke lightly about each Kingdom and why we needed to go there. Basically, Peasley's quest was to refresh the alliances and see if there needs to be any changes in it like trade routes and goods. He told me that it was very important to him that he get the alliance with the Waffle Kingdom reestablished because of the ore deposit that was discovered last year. Beanbean needs the ore to make weapons and armor. He explained that they used to get it from Sarasaland, but that part of the trade was cut out during the review a few years ago.

I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing that the Waffle Kingdom would be the hardest Kingdom in the Trial Peasley would have to get the alliance. But, I know that there is a way to break off the alliance completely. Personally, I thought it would be best to break the alliance with that Kingdom, but it is his call entirely. I opened my eyes again, and continued forward.

I hesitated, noticing movement out of the corner of my eye. Sensing my hesitation, Peasley took a few bags out of my hands. I thanked him, and said that he should head forward; that I would follow behind him. He nodded, and I fell back a little. I grabbed Angelica and an arrow, holding them in my hands for reassurance. I saw the movement again, and I spun around, firing the arrow. I heard it hit something, and a shout. Panic filled me.

"Go." I turned to Peasley. "I'll cover you."

"We're outnumbered." He spoke softly. "We're surrounded."

"Continue on." He did as he was told. "If something happens to me, run; don't fight for me. Get to safety."

He nodded as I picked off another bandit. They were slowly coming towards us like mummies after a tomb raider. Well, not with their arms out in front of them but the same kind of feel. I heard an arrow breeze by me, and I knew it was getting serious. I picked off a few, and Peasley got my attention, mentioning that they were guarding the path. I nodded, and shot at them as we were walking. It took a few tries, but I finally managed to hit them. A scream echoed through the silence, and both of us booked it. I shot off a few arrows and dodged others. My main concern was for Peasley's safety. I dodged another arrow, and shot off about five more. Pulling out my dagger, I stabbed one that got too close to him, and he thanked me. I was too busy worrying about another that tried to jump me that I didn't have time to dodge the arrow that went into my shoulder. I hissed in pain, but fired off a few more arrows.

The gates of Sarasaland were visible, and I warned Peasley to head there; that the guards would get him to safety. He worried about me, and I told him to go regardless of what happened. My head started spinning in circles, and panic filled me more. I watched as some of the guards greeted Peasley, and I knew that he was safe. Knowing that I had no chance, I felt my entire left side go numb and collapsed on the ground, giving in the poison.

My Prince…have I failed you so early?


	5. Escape the Bandit's Cave

I came to my senses, but didn't open my eyes. The entire left side of me was still numb, but I could feel the pain from the arrow. I was sore from the previous fight and travel that if I moved, my entire body would burn. I slowly moved every muscle, trying to figure out what happened to me. I discovered that my wound was bandaged and my wrist bound together behind my back by chains. My ankles were as well, and I had a gag tied around my mouth. Both my vest and shirt were unbuttoned and down to my elbows probably because someone bandaged my wound. The floor was cold stone as well as the wall behind me. I slowly opened my eyes, and I was in a cave of sorts. Torches lined the walls, providing light, not much, though. The walls were basically bare, and Angelica was resting on the other side of the room from me along with the rest of my equipment. My eyes wandered silently, and they made contact with yellow ones.

The bandit walked over to me and undid the gag, which was a single cloth tied tightly around my mouth. As it was removed, I licked my dry lips and faced my captor. She (I assume from the long hair) lifted my chin, looking into my eyes. Her hands turned my head, and I hissed in pain quietly as my muscles burned. My head started spinning, and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get the movement to stop. She released my head, and I slowly leaned against the wall.

"Perhaps a bit too much poison." She spoke.

"You don't say." I responded sarcastically opening my eyes.

"For a prisoner, you have quite the temper."

"Wait until I get my chance to shine. I'll show you temper like you have never seen before." I knew that my threats were no use because I was still chained to a wall, but it was worth the shot.

"If you tell me the information I need, I'll let you go." She stayed silent for a few moments. "Where is the Prince?"

"Sarasaland." I answered lightly. "As far as I am concerned. Why?"

"Why is he going there?"

"Royal Business."

She closed her eyes, thinking. "And who are you?"

"Fiamo; RHM of the _Teacup_. And you?"

"I don't give my name to pirates."

"Then I will give you one."

She groaned in frustration. "Samuel." She opened her eyes. "Yes, I am a girl."

"I could tell from the hair and body shape."

She knelt down to my height again, and cupped my face. "Tell me; do you have a girl in your life?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "My mother."

"So…an Oedipus Complex?"

"Oh, forgive me; no I don't." instead of waiting for the full answer, my body was sent into shock when her lips touched mine. I closed my eyes, but gave no feedback. I have no idea how long it lasted, but I soon found myself counting sheep and wondering if Peasley got the alliance with Sarasaland yet. When she parted from my lips, I looked at her. "That was nice, but it would have helped you to know that I have a man in my life."

She staggered back, horror filling her eyes. "You're…you're _gay_!?"

I shrugged. "You say that like it's a bad thing. It's your own fault; you wouldn't let me finish what I was saying. Not every pretty boy like me goes for pretty women like you."

Samuel kicked me, and it made the room spin again. The gag was retied around my mouth, tighter than last. A wicked smile formed on her lips. "I can do a lot worse to you, pirate boy, then you have ever dreamed about. Your Prince Peasley came after you." I snapped my eyes open in fear. "We'll make sure to greet him with open arms."

I fought with everything I had to break free of my bonds. Samuel laughed and walked away. My head was spinning and I wanted to lie down, but I couldn't…I wouldn't. Tears formed in my eyes as panic and fear overflowed me. If Peasley died, then it would be my fault. I couldn't protect him, and that alone terrified me. I had managed to get the bonds broken on my ankles, and I tried to stand but crashed to the ground. I was too exhausted and sore to try and break free, and my head was hurting worse. My ears started ringing, and I thought that it was the end for me. My vision blurred, and I closed my eyes, crying.

Suddenly I was jerked. The ringing in my ears got worse, and I groaned in discontent. I felt the gag get torn off of me, and a vial placed at my lips. The liquid tasted absolutely terrible, but I didn't have the energy to fight back. I swallowed it, and slowly the ringing in my head dissolved. The throbbing pain in my shoulder numbed to a standstill, and I opened my eyes.

"You shouldn't have come for me." I whispered.

Peasley kissed my cheek and started picking the locks on my wrists. "Nonsense; you're just as important as I am in this Trial. At least one witness must be in attendance in order for the alliance to be made or changed. Princess Daisy and I spoke a little, and she is interested in changing some of the details in the contract." The cuffs clattered to the floor, and he helped me stand. "That's why I came after you…not alone, of course. She sent guards with me, and they are handling the bandits."

I reequipped myself with Angelica and my dagger, and noticed that I had no arrows. I expressed this to the Prince, and he nodded, saying that he could guard me until we got out of the liar. I nodded, and he gathered the rest of the equipment and took my hand as we walked out. We hid in a few dark areas to make sure we didn't get spotted, and soon we found the exit. As soon as we stepped out, Peasley put his fingers to his lips and let out a shrill whistle. We walked a few steps back, and two other guards came sprinting out of the cave, and all four of us made a run for it. It was a few minutes of running before we got into the entrance of the castle town. The gate slammed shut behind us, and I collapsed on my knees, coughing. Before I completely hit the ground, Peasley caught me, and encouraged me to walk a little more until we got to the castle. I coughed in my hands, and I felt liquid come out of my throat and soak them. I started to panic, and I could feel the liquid seep through my fingers, dripping on the back of my hands.

"The poison's too strong." Peasley screamed. "He needs help." He leaned me against his chest. My body quivered and I coughed again, tasting blood. "Hang in there, Fiamo. I am here for you."

I nodded, and closed my eyes. I felt Peasley pick me up, and lay me down on a stretcher. The fear hit me at once, and Peasley grabbed one of my hands, reassuring me that everything was going to be alright. I felt a mask placed on my face, and I shouted out of fear. Peasley stayed by my side, holding my hand. My body was growing numb, and tears formed in my eyes from pure fear. My ears started ringing again, and I cried for him, begging him to not let me die. I felt his hands against my ears, and the doctors working on me. The fear pumped through me, and my face was drenched with tears.

My shirt and vest were completely torn off of me, and I screamed in pain when I felt a cloth placed on my shoulder. It throbbed, and I felt Peasley kiss my forehead. The mask was removed, and more of the liquid was poured into my mouth. The ringing stopped as soon as I swallowed, and the mask was replaced. The pain subsided some except in my shoulder. I managed to look over, and saw the poison trickling out of the wound. I tried to move to clean it off, but Peasley stopped me, saying that I need to let it bleed. I nodded, and he had me look into his eyes. He removed the mask and kissed me tenderly and slowly, but that didn't distract me from the needle prick I felt right under the wound. I screamed and cringed slightly as the antidote was injected into me. The needle was removed, and the pain continued. Peasley stopped, and rested his forehead on mine, soothing me with his words as much as he could as I sobbed.

"Am…am I dying?" I stuttered as I felt the mask get replaced.

"No; they got the medicine in you." Peasley explained reassuring me. "That was the vial. It moved to your wound, and allowed a more powerful medicine to enter you. You'll be exhausted for a few days."

I felt a tear fall on my face. "My Prince…"

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed quietly. "You have been through so much pain, and I'm here just worrying about pointless things."

"Hey, it's my job to protect you. I'm supposed to get hurt. You're quest is no pointless thing; it's the future of Beanbean. You hold a lot of responsibility; a lot of people are looking up to you, like I am right now."

He smiled lightly, and sat down in a chair behind him, never leaving my face. I tried to lean up, but I was too weak. He took the mask off, cupped my face and kissed me. I sighed and started to relax at his touch. We got lost in the peace for a minute, but he broke away when the door opened. He backed away, and I felt the bed getting lifted slightly, sitting me up. I closed my eyes, fearing the room spinning, but my head wasn't hurting and I opened my eyes to see Princess Daisy facing me with hesitation in her eyes. It dissipated when I smiled softly.

"It's good to see you recovered, Fiamo." She greeted.

"Thanks to you, My Lady." I responded tilting my head slightly, showing respect and still trying to gather my emotions.

"Will he be alright?" Peasley asked softly.

She nodded. "He'll have to be in bed rest for the rest of the day, however. We can continue discussing what we were earlier Prince Peasley, and once he gets his energy back, we can discuss requirements."

"Requirements?" I asked.

Daisy faced me. "Some Kingdoms require a challenge for Princes who wish to establish alliances with them. If they succeed, then the alliance can be formed. Sarasaland's challenge is that they have to participate in the upcoming Festival and take home the popular vote. We are currently holding auditions for our Festival of the Songbird Competition, which I assume you will be a part of?" Peasley nodded, saying that he was going to audition in the Singles. "Fiamo; you're more than welcome to audition as well."

I shook my head. "I don't think I will be up to it since I was poisoned. Thank you for your kind offer, however."

Her face slightly darkened. "The thing is that Peasley needs a partner."

I sat up slowly, "I thought he was in the Singles."

"I am." Peasley faced me. "I need someone to design my performance, however. The audition works as a team effort; we both send in resumes, I do a performance, and if I get picked we hit the ground running."

"I will put in word that you are weak from the poison so you won't be automatically disqualified." Daisy said. "With that, I wish you good rest."

Daisy turned and left as Peasley picked me up like a groom would his bride on their wedding day. Making sure not to hit my wound, he carried me up the stairs and into the room we were staying at. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and held me in his arms for a little bit. I yawned softly and he set me down, unbuttoning my hospital shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He kissed my forehead. "Just making sure you don't overheat, my love."

"…I see you are trying to find a new name to call me."

"And? 'Fi' is getting a bit repetitive for me."

"It's a bit too lovey-dovey for my liking. You can call me that when we are alone, but not in public when we are traveling. Do I need a new one for you?"

He shrugged, and gently removed my left arm (that was the one that was wounded) from the sleeve. He took the other one off, and handed me a wife beater. After I put it on, he rested his forehead against mine. I placed his hand against my heart, and he took it back. Concerned, I looked at him. He removed his glove, and replaced it, saying that he couldn't feel my heartbeat. Sighing, I moved his hand off me, and turned slightly, facing away from him. He placed his hand against my face, and gently turned it so I was facing him again. I jerked away, sending pain through me. I hissed, and Peasley was at a loss. I sat up, rubbing my eyes in anger. He handed me a handkerchief, but I didn't take it. He held it in his hands, unsure what to do.

"…do you want to talk?" he asked softly trying not to set me off.

"There is nothing to talk about." I answered. "Please leave me alone."

"Fi…"

"No. Leave me alone."

"Please talk to me."

"Just stop!" I exploded facing him. "Just…stop, please. I can't do this anymore! I can't. I'm a pirate; a man who has a thirst for blood and treasure! There's no way in hell that I can be with you, Peasley! You're a Prince; a man who has a lot of people looking up to you…a man who is praised and loved by hundreds. You probably have women by the hundreds wanting to be Queen. No way…no way…there is no way we can ever be! My life is the sea, and yours is the Kingdom and the castle and your people! I have nothing to give you, Peasley; nothing! They will fear that I will attack you or kill you! I can't do this anymore…I can't…no more." I was sobbing at this point, and took a breath before continuing. "Please, no more. I love you more than I can express, but that doesn't change damn thing! No matter how hard I try, I can never win you. I can never love you the way I want to. It kills me inside that there will be someone who will love you, and it won't be me! I know that no one can love you the way I do now. It destroys me in more ways than I thought. Make this pain end…make it stop! End this torture to my heart, please! I can't take anymore…I can't…I…"

My rage was too much. I fell to my knees, covered my face with my hands and wailed in pain. I felt like my heart was going to explode, and my throat burned with pain from screaming. No words could explain how alone I felt…it was like I had fallen into a deep hole and could never escape. I could scream as loud as I could for as long as I could, but I would receive no answer other than the empty echo of my heart's pain. I was shuddering, and my shoulder rippled in pain. It burned, but I continued to bawl. I had calmed down slightly, and softened my cry.

"…Fiamo?" Peasley asked terrified. "…where did…this come from?"

"I don't know!"

"Stop shouting at me!" he cried. "Please…"

I glared at him and for the first time, I saw genuine fear in his eyes. His hand was resting on his sword, and his body trembled in fear. He took a step back, not sure what to do. Tears were flooding out his eyes, and he was biting his lip, trying not to cry. It didn't work, and he closed his eyes, sobbing. Misery filled me, and I stood up. I tried to dry his tears, but he backed away.

"Can I say something?" he asked softly. "Can we talk like civilized people?"

I sat on the bed again, covering my face and crying. Peasley brought a chair closer, and sat across from me. He asked if I could look at him, and I did.

"How long have you kept this in?" he asked softly.

I felt rage fill me, but I suppressed it as best as I could. "Since…since we started dating."

"Fiamo, look at me." I did. He offered his hands, and I took them lightly after few seconds of hesitation. "Your words hurt me…a lot. I love you; never doubt that in your mind. Our relationship is a hard one; I knew that coming into it. My heart fluttered when you said you needed to talk to me back then; that had never happened to me before. I was scared, but I knew that no other man could make me feel the way I did that night…or woman for that matter. It is true that I have to marry when I come home from this quest. You're right: I have lots of women wanting to marry…but I have men, too. The Queen knows I am gay, and she is taking precautions deciding a husband for me. Not only that, she is also looking into adoption centers for potential princes and princesses. Things are changing in Beanbean, and there was a lot of fear in the castle when I had to come out to the Kingdom. I was afraid that they would ridicule me and wouldn't want me as their ruler. That happened, but I earned their trust again, and they want me to lead them into the Golden Age with whoever will be my King. Fi, I know you are under a lot of stress and pressure and pain. I am too; this quest is no walk in the park. But to me, it sounded like you were blaming me for everything."

"No." I whispered sobbing. "That's not it at all…"

"It felt like that to me. You were begging me to end the pain and torture. It sounded like I was physically beating the living hell out of you. You were blaming me for your suffering. I'm suffering inside as well; you're not the only one feeling this pain. I give you all of my love every day, and you just say it hurts you… My love wasn't attacking you in any way; you just made it hurt you. I will never stop loving you. You mean so much to me. I know that when times get hard, I can turn to you for a shoulder to cry on or someone to protect me. I could always turn to you for anything. You are the first person I turn to because I know that you would never hurt me. You would never hurt _anyone_. I knew that when I opened my heart to you. I spilled my feelings towards you that day, and I was so scared that you would hurt me. I remember how much happiness filled me; for the first time, I found someone who loved me for me and not my royal status. I knew that you would never hurt me; your heart is too gentle. You're not the big bad pirate you talk yourself up to be, Fi. I don't see you killing people for the pure joy of it. I have never seen a pirate smile the way you do when I tell you that your eyes are pretty. I know that you are not a fan of killing others; you told me that. You said that you found no glory in it. You're too romantic as well. I haven't heard of a pirate who gives a Promise Ring to their sweetheart for Christmas. I wear it every day, knowing that you got it just for me. I always put it on my finger and held it close to my heart when times got hard and you weren't there.

"This quest is not for the faint of heart. It's not only for the Prince, but for the Guardian as well. I know that there will be times where I just want to cry and call it quits. You know that there will be times where you want it to end; I think we ran into one instance tonight. A lot of people are depending on me to get these alliances made and reestablished. They are depending on me for their future…and they don't think I can do this. A lot of people said that I was too weak to do this mission, and that the Kingdom would fall to madness. You mentioned that you had no right to love me, and that the people of my home will ridicule you. I know that will happen, but I see that you can prove them wrong. We both can prove them wrong. We can prove them _all_ wrong. It's been years since we had a King who was bold, brave and had a compassion and love for his home. He also needs to love his partner just as much, and be willing to disagree if they think something is wrong and lend a hand in aid when it is needed most. I look at you…and I see that. I see a strong King in front of me; one who is worthy of the crown upon his brow. Your gentle heart would lead Beanbean to their Golden Age. Your willingness to help could build a new foundation for generations to come. Most importantly, I see the man I love; the one who taught me that it's okay to be scared. He passed the borders no other man ever has, and saw the real me inside the shield I hid behind. You changed me in ways that I can't even begin to describe. I love you, Fiamo…I love you so much. You're the reason I am still in this quest. Both of us will want to quit, I know that for a fact. But…we can't; we must continue on. This is no longer my Trial, it's yours as well. We can do this…we can change the Kingdoms we form alliances with…we can change Beanbean. Don't give up just yet; we've barely scraped the surface of something truly beautiful and amazing. It's a future…a bright and beautiful future of you and me ruling Beanbean side by side into their Golden Age. I see that, Fiamo, I see it when I look into your eyes and when you hold me. I hope you see the same. I love you with everything I hold dear, and no one is ever going to change that."

Silence filled the void. Peasley was breathing hard from all the talking he just did and tears streamed down his face. I was completely and utterly stunned. I had just calmed down from crying about my anger. I felt the tears building in my eyes again. I let my tears fall, and caught Peasley's hands when he tried to brush them away. He still had tears spilling out of his eyes, and I cupped his face, drying it with my thumbs. He wiped my tears away, and I held him close to my heart. He wrapped his arms around the back of my neck, and smiled. Seeing his smile warmed my heart. He pulled me into his lap. I sat sideways and rested my head against his heart, closing my eyes and bringing my arms in. He held me closer and closed his eyes as well, resting his head on top of mine. We lost each other in the silence of our newfound love and passion. I felt tears fall again, but I was too tired to do anything about it. He gently brushed them away and I snuggled closer to him.

"Peasley," I opened my eyes and looked at him. "…I see that future of us ruling Beanbean side by side. We'll chase it down together. It will be hard, but it's so vivid and clear that it seems real. It will be real; I know it. I'll make sure it is."

He sighed, and I sent him a worried look. "I…I said too much."

"No; you said just enough. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry; I love you with everything I have. I understand if…"

"I still love you. I just think that we should have spoken about this sooner. I think we handled it pretty well. We're both tired and frightened; I think sleep is in order."

I nodded and stood up. We held each other for a few seconds, and he said that he had work to do. I stretched out, and he tucked me in before turning out the big light. The small desk lamp was turned on, and Peasley sat down pulling out his quill and inkwell. I closed my eyes, and drifted to the sound of his quill writing softly. I was almost asleep when the light turned off, and I felt him snuggle into my arms. I held him closer to me, and he kissed me lightly before getting comfortable and his breathing deepened. I held him closer to me and fell asleep myself.


	6. The Audition

"Are you sure about this?" Peasley asked uncertainty in his voice.

"Absolutely." I responded. "You can trust me. I'll be honest with you."

The day had started bright and early for the two of us. One of the things we had to do was get headshots and performance shots for our resume for the audition later on this evening. Peasley was changing into one of his outfits, and he had expressed that he didn't like it; that it looked terrible with his skin complexion. I was back to wearing my pirate attire, and was looking at my violin in interest, making sure it was still in good condition. He warned me that he was ready, and I stood up and walked over to the changing station he was in.

"…you weren't kidding." I said when I saw the red sequin shirt he was wearing. "Can you move in that?"

"I can move just fine; red just clashes and makes me look like a Christmas Tree." He sighed. "It's not very comfortable, either."

I held his hand. "Well, you're my Christmas Tree…who looks really pissed off about wearing red."

He laughed, and asked if I could pick out something for him. I mentioned that he had a few outfits picked out for him, but he countered me by showing me the rest of the outfits…all of them were bright red. I laughed, and it caused him to laugh as well. I knew that he wanted to look good for the photo shoot because not only were these going in the resume, but a copy of them were being sent to Beanbean for the Queen to keep as well. He said that there was a strong chance that they would be published for the public to see as well, so he wanted to look professional, fashionable and confident. Nodding and taking everything in, I told the Prince to change back into his normal attire and to practice with my violin. I left him to practice and went behind the station to find the rack of costumes and clothing.

I cringed slightly at all the different kinds of fabric and colors and textures. It was brutal; it looked like something died on them. I gently thumbed through some of the costumes looking for something that would not only look good on him, but would allow him to move and perform as well. I ran through the few instructions that he gave me, whispering them to myself as I examined one in interest. I sneezed, the dust being too much.

"Bless you." Peasley called to me.

"Thanks, love." I answered.

"…I like that."

"Good to have change once in a while. Can you wear a leotard?"

"Not by itself."

"I know that."

"…If you think I need one."

I picked out one that was black and draped it across my arm. I grabbed a few costumes and set them on my arm as well before returning. Peasley smiled at me as he was slowly drawing the bow across the strings. He stood up and took the outfits, thanking me in the process. As he closed the door behind him and locked it, he thanked me for not picking out red. I chuckled, and slowly drew the bow across the strings. Suddenly a song came into my head, and I played it. It was fast-paced with a lively dance beat to it. It was too fast for me just to sit, so I stayed standing up, and found out that as long as I could focus on the music, I could walk around. Not breaking the dancing in my fingers and arm, I did fast three-point-turns, spotting my head as I spun. I spotted at the door of the changing station, and I saw Peasley watching me in confused interest. I spun to him and even did a fancy leap in order to land a few feet in front of him. I closed my piece, and he looked at me in dumbfound amazement. I laughed lightly, and lunged on one knee, playing a short musical piece.

"Why in the world are you dancing?" he asked.

"Why not?" I countered lightly standing. "It's fun; have you danced before?"

"Ballroom and Tango."

"I did jazz when I was really young. I was the only guy in the dance class. I had the ladies all around me, asking if they could dance with me."

Peasley laughed. "Now look at you."

"I have an awesome boyfriend who looks amazing in blue."

Peasley blinked a few times. "…you think so?"

"Light blue compliments green. I can tell I did well just by looking at the vest." I cupped his face and kissed his forehead quickly. "Time to be professional. Get changed, love."

He shook his head, resting his hands on his hips. "Yeah…'love' is super professional."

I laughed lightly, and it brought a smile to his face. He returned to his prison of a changing station, and I sat down in the chair again, serenading him softly with the violin. He recognized the tune immediately and started humming along with it in a different octave than what I was playing in. The door opened (not Peasley's; the one across the room) and Daisy walked in with a few men behind her. I stood up and knelt on one knee, showing respect while not breaking the song. I softened the song, explaining that Peasley was still changing. Daisy nodded lightly.

"You must be the Prince." One of the men said. "I-"

"I'm Fiamo." I cut him off lightly as I closed the song. "The Prince is getting into costume."

"Forgive me. I am Pierre; his makeup artist."

"Makeup?" Peasley asked from his little cubical. "Why do I need to wear makeup?"

"So you don't look pale on stage or in the shooting." I answered turning my head towards his changing station. "I haven't taken dance in years, but I still know that."

He laughed, and I got a questioning look from Daisy. Her expression changed, and I turned. My breath was taken away when Peasley came out, holding his old attire in his arm. He was wearing his hair back behind his ears, and his eyes were shining in happiness (I think it was because he saw my awestruck expression). He decided to go with the black tuxedo and the light blue vest. His jacket wasn't buttoned, so the blue vest was visible. Pierre walked to him and buttoned his coat.

"Thank you." He spoke kindly.

"Will you be wearing your gloves?" Pierre got straight to business.

"If you need me to." I handed him the violin and I took the clothes out of his hands, setting it on the chair I was sitting in earlier. "Thank you."

"Fiamo." Pierre turned to me. "Don't tell me you're wearing that."

I looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"You need a photo shoot as well, dear."

I felt my face drain. "But…why? I'm not auditioning; I'm designing the show if Peasley gets in."

"Your information is in the folder with his resume." Daisy answered. "The judges want to see what you look like, and how you two function together as a team."

"I don't think you need to worry about the functioning part. He's my Guardian in the Trial of Kings. We get along just fine." Peasley said locking arms with me. "Fiamo, there are suits in the changing station for you to pick out. Just grab one, and we'll be good to go."

I nodded, and he released me. As I was walking into the changing station, I could hear Peasley explaining the Trial of Kings to Pierre and his assistant. I could also hear him warming up softly as I decided what color I was going to wear. As I was getting the vest on over the dress shirt, I could hear Pierre's assistant ask Peasley's sexuality. I froze, waiting to see how he would answer.

"You don't ask that to a Prince." I heard Pierre scold.

"There is actual reason to my asking." He explained. "Prince Peasley, does the Queen know of a relationship you hold?"

"Like a love interest?" he asked softly. "No; she only knows my preference…is it that easy to tell?"

I heard his voice soften; a strong sign that he is uncomfortable or scared. Grabbing the coat and draping it over my arm, I walked out quietly, and none of them noticed. I leaned against the wall in interest.

"My lord," his assistant began. "I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. It's just-"

"Get to the point." I spoke my tone grave.

His assistant fell silent. It took him a few seconds, but he got his voice back again. "We mentioned that the Queen was going to get a copy of these shots. There is a high chance that they will get published as well. I was thinking just to let your people know, that you should have a photo of you and your loved one."

Peasley smiled. "I understand where this is coming from, but the man I chose to love…well…to put it kindly, wouldn't be approved by the Kingdom. He has a dark past, but he is honestly a nice guy." He shrugged. "Besides, I know that we need a picture together for the resume anyways; I just wish for the ones that show our love not get sent. It will take a lot of hard work in order for the Kingdom to warm up to him, and if a photo is us is released that shows us at our happiest, things will not go well for either one of us."

Taking it as a cue, I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him after he was done speaking. I kissed his cheek, and he laughed lightly. I held him for a few seconds then released him so I could put my coat on. Once I did, he turned and his eyes widened at me.

"I have to represent your home somehow. So, I decided yellow." I faced him as I was buttoning my coat "You have a very perplexed look on your face. Is it a bad color for me?"

"You look very handsome in a suit, Fiamo." Daisy spoke for Peasley. "He's a lucky man to have you in his life."

"I see it more as the other way around; there are a lot of men who would be perfect for him, but he chose me and he is happy…that's the most important thing to me." I held his hands for a few seconds. "Let's knock this competition out of the water, shall we?"

As Pierre was applying make-up to Peasley, he was receiving instructions at the same time as well as the lights being adjusted to his skin complexion. I was behind the camera, watching in interest. I had Angelica in my hand and had an arrow, practicing taking aim. I never released the arrow, though. It gave me something to do until it was my turn. It took a few minutes, but Peasley was finally ready. He stood up, and thanked everyone for their hard work. As they stepped back, the prince picked up his violin and started playing softly, tuning it. He closed his eyes in focus, and the first picture was taken.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" he asked looking at Pierre's assistant.

"Not unless we tell you." He answered. "Try to keep your face visible to us though so we can see it."

He nodded, and pushed his hair behind his ears. He sat down on the wooden block behind him, and played the intro to _The Beanlands_. Getting an idea, I found the other violin (it was the one Peasley was supposed to use, but he decided to use mine instead) and tuned it softly as well. There was a part in the song where two violins would play in harmony. As I was softly tuning, I felt one of the assistants applying a light layer of makeup on my face. I nodded thanking him, and walked on the set playing the harmony. Peasley and I made eye contact, and a warm smile filled his face. He stood up, and did a light spin. I did a three point turn around him as the tempo and the mood changed. We both moved with the music, mainly mirroring each other's moves. Near the last minute of the song, we leaned against the other's back, playing our hearts out with the violins. As the last eerie cords echoed off the walls, we held our position for a few minutes before breaking our stance.

"And you said that you couldn't multitask." Peasley said.

I laughed. "You said you were no performer, either."

"Oh, please."

Pierre asked us if he could get some shots of us with our weapons. Peasley agreed, and I stepped off, taking his violin with me. He grabbed his sword, and looked very handsome with it. He did a few poses, and then it was my turn. I grabbed Angelica as well as a dagger. Before I did any poses I undid my jacket and took it off, exposing my white formal dress shirt and yellow vest. I grabbed my bow again, and stood my ground, aiming at Peasley. He stepped out of the way and I released it, sending it into the changing station. I pulled out another, and faced the camera, reassuring them that I wouldn't release it. I turned my face grave, and focused on the camera right in front of me as the soft sound of shutters went off. I lowered the arrow and bow, and flipped the dagger in my hand (it was up my sleeve). I tossed it in the air lightly, and the shutters went off every time the dagger was in the air. I caught it with precision and care. I put it away and they thanked me. I put my coat back on and Peasley walked up to me. He gently buttoned it, and once he got to the top, he smoothed down my coat.

"Are you warmed up for your audition?" I asked softly. He nodded. "I'll be there; if you get a case of stage fright, just look for me, alright?"

He nodded, and hugged me tight, saying that he would keep it in mind. He asked if he could use my violin. I handed it to him, and he took it gently. We walked out of the room, and entered the theatre where the auditions were. We were standing backstage, and all the others were warming up their voices and stretching. Looking around, I realized that Peasley was the only one with an instrument. He swallowed, and I rested my hands on his shoulders, telling him that everything would be alright. There was a woman on stage, and she was belting her piece for the audition. I spun him around, and had him look at me.

"The worst thing to do to yourself is watch others audition and perform." I spoke. "It makes you feel hopeless and frightened. You are a powerful performer, my Prince; I have seen how you can move people just by speaking to them. There is a certain charm about you that everyone sees; not just me. Do you know what song you are performing?" he nodded lightly. "Make this performance powerful. Don't make it the most powerful, though; you still need to wow them at the Festival."

He smiled lightly, thanking me. I told him that I would be backstage, waiting for his return. He nodded, and took a deep breath. He warmed up softly until it was his turn. I kissed his hand, and he thanked me. Turning, he held himself tall and proud as we walked out on the stage. I walked around to the other side of backstage and waited for him there, watching in interest from the wing. A monitor was producing the image on the wall. He was absolutely glowing with confidence and happiness, talking to each judge.

"Prince Peasley," One of the judges asked. "What piece will you be auditioning with tonight?"

He tuned lightly. "A song from my home titled 'Fire Tears'." He answered.

I felt my heart leap into my throat as he took his place in front of the microphone. He closed his eyes as he began to play softly.

"Let me take you on a journey." He opened. He played his heart out for the first few measures before softening again, "The tears of flame are the ones of love. These tears gave the law to the living, to the biggest mountain to the smallest creature. It gave nutrients to the water as well. It will give us the wind to guide us together."

At each element addressed, he changed tempos and moods, taking the audience to each different location. I closed my eyes, listening an imagining. The tempos changed, and Peasley stepped away from the microphone stand, giving an all-out performance. When he began, the audience and judges were talking among themselves. At this point, the entire theatre was dead silent, watching and being moved by his performance. Each crescendo was perfect, and his movement framed the image and mood. He approached the stand again, softening his song.

"There will be times when the wind will not be kind. The waters will not come, and will dry the land. The tears of flames that were once of young love has turned to burning hatred. No matter what the gods throw at us, there is one constant act of nature that even they could not destroy." He slowly softened his song until it was dead silence all throughout. "The compassion of man."

He stood there for a minute, not wanting to break the mood he had set. When he set his arms at his sides, the entire pavilion erupted into cheers. I had never heard anything like it before. The judges thanked him, and he bowed lightly and headed off stage. As soon as he got there, I held him in my arms as hard as I could. He held me back for a few seconds, and we retreated deeper backstage. Pierre offered to fix our makeup, but Peasley asked for a minute. He left us to be.

"Do you…" he fell silent.

"That was amazing." I whispered to him. "Did you _hear_ their reaction? No one has made the entire theatre dead silent tonight, and I bet you that every person in that audience had tears in their eyes. If someone tells you that that was terrible; they're wrong. People back here were sobbing, Peasley; you moved everyone! I would be a sobbing mess myself, but I knew what was coming and I braced myself. Because of that performance, they had to take a break so that they could get their sanity back! That was a truly amazing performance."

He had a giant smile of his face. "I think the main thing that helped me convey the mood was a small trick I did." I looked at him. "While you were gone sailing, I would play that song and imagine you were there with me. It always hurt me because I would open my eyes, and reality would come back to me. I channeled that feeling through me; imagining that you were sailing again, and that if I played with all my heart you would materialize in front of me."

"I request a personal performance, then. So that when you open your eyes I will be there." I stood up and held him, making him set down the violin before he held me back. I choked back a sob, and he held me tighter. "You were incredible…just…wow."

He chuckled and we broke our hug. He turned to Pierre, and said that he was ready.


	7. Dinner and Two Candles

We waited backstage and watched the other auditions in interest. Once everyone had went, we were called up on stage in performance order by the name of the performance. I held the violin in one hand, and Peasley's hand in the other. I got to go with him on stage this time. They went in batches of ten. The first ten was brutal; they were basically told that they didn't make the cut. I felt fear shoot through me, but I had to keep my composure for the Prince, who was clenching his jaw in fear. The first few groups went, and then it was us. Each pair was addressed individually, explaining their praises and flaws as well as ask basic questions. After that, they would say 'Cut' or 'Fly'. Seeing their reactions, I knew what word meant what. I felt bad for the singer in front of us; she was ripped apart. She was escorted off the stage with her partner. 'Fire Tears' was called and Peasley took a deep breath. I locked arms with him and entered the stage.

"Hello, gentlemen." One of the judges greeted.

"Good evening." I responded.

Peasley tipped his head, silently showing respect.

"Let's talk performance." The second one opened. "Prince Peasley, you said this song was from your home?"

"Yes I did." He responded.

"And where would that be?"

"Beanbean, sir."

"The song is supposed to be performed in a celebratory manner, not a ballad."

"I am aware; I chose to perform it as a ballad."

"May I ask why?"

"You may; it's more of a celebration of the heart. I used to practice and practice this song until my arms would go numb, but I was always scolded by my instructor that I was playing it incorrectly. That person told me that I was going to go nowhere as a performer if I couldn't master that number. I felt a more powerful connection to the text and the notes as a ballad; soothing and slow with dramatic building."

He nodded, and scribbled a few notes down on his clipboard.

"To me, Peasley, it seemed that the song was directed towards one that you care for. Is this special someone in Beanbean?"

"No. They are nonexistent." He answered softly. "It's more of my heart wanting to find them, and this song is my call. It's my heart dreaming that one day they will find me, and that I would be truly happy when they arrive."

Keeping it professional. Good answer, Peasley.

"Fiamo." I looked at the third judge and slightly jumped. "What is your role?"

"I am his Guardian for the Trial of Kings." I answered truthfully.

"What were you before?"

Peasley reassured me silently. "I am part of a pirate crew, but I usually watch over the ship or explore caves for hidden treasure."

"How did you learn to play a violin, then?"

"The crew would be gone for good parts of the night. My underling and I would watch over the boat while they were gone. To pass time, he would sketch and I would practice violin."

"Did you also dance?"

There was a little laugher from back stage and the audience. "No; I danced for three years, then had to quit. I still remember what I was taught, however. That's why it is mentioned."

He scribbled in his clipboard, and Peasley started to sway a little. I wrapped my arm around him, telling him to unlock his knees before he passed out. He nodded, and bent his knees a few times. After making sure he was alright, we locked arms again.

"The issue we have is that you two should have auditioned in the Doubles and not Singles." The second judge spoke a bit disappointed.

A thick blanket of silence draped over the entire theatre. Thankfully, we were the last people in the group of ten. Peasley closed his eyes, and I watched as his lips barely move. I unlocked my arm from him, and he clasped his hands together, sending a soft prayer. I rubbed his back to reassure him, and he nodded, thanking me. The three judges looked at us, and he opened his eyes, hiding his fear as best as he could.

"One more question." The third judge spoke to us. "If we let you Fly, you would be the only one that is not a vocal performance or a dance. Therefore, competition will be very hard for the two of you. We will give you dancers to work with, but the central focus will have to be Peasley. Tell us; why should we let you Fly?"

Peasley opened his mouth to answer, but I cut him off.

"We knew that coming into this. " I explained. "We knew that Sarasaland would be one of the hardest Kingdoms to win an alliance with due to this tough competition. We have a lot to prove to people. They only see me as a pirate; a man for a thirst for blood. Many believe that the Prince won't last; this Trial is not for the faint of heart. They think he's weak and not fit to rule. This is only the first of many Trials that we have to face. This competition can and will prove so many people wrong…not only for me, but for him as well.

"He is not fighting this fight alone. I know that he is strong enough to handle anything that is thrown at him. He just needs to show that to the rest of Sarasaland and Beanbean. If we Fly, I guarantee you that both of us will charge into this competition head on. No matter the result, I will be very proud of myself and Prince Peasley for our hard work. I will give this my all, and I know he will too."

The room fell silent. The audience members applauded my answer, and Peasley thanked me. I nodded, giving him a side hug. That happiness was demolished when one of the judges said 'Cut'. I felt horror fill me and I held Peasley tighter, trying to keep him together. He was praying with all his heart; I could see his face breaking. The word 'Fly' was spoken next and the fear was washed away for a little bit. One judge had the power to either let us succeed or stop our Trial here. I knew that the entire Trial would end here; this was the only way that we could win Sarasaland. I locked arms with him again when he was done praying, and he faced the final judge. The silence was very thick an intoxicating. I knew Peasley was using his shield of Royal status to keep him from breaking, but I didn't know how much longer he could hold.

"Peasley, I have to ask." The third judge addressed us. Peasley looked at him. "There is no live feed to Beanbean, so you can answer honestly. I have done my research on your piece; I have played it as well, and this is the first time I have heard it as a ballad. You've uncovered emotions that no one else has."

"Thank you." He answered softly.

"I know that you said that this song was your heart longing for love…you played it as you already finding it and wanting to share it with the world. I feel that you told us the other one for the fear of Beanbean finding out."

He hesitated, and then nodded.

"So, is she real? You don't have to tell me who if you don't feel comfortable."

"It's a little more complicated." He answered softly. "I don't see him too often."

"Play that song for him when you see him next." The judge smiled, "and tell him that that song let you Fly through auditions."

The crowd completely exploded with happiness. I embraced him, trying not to hit his violin. He held me back, sobbing in joy and shock. It was a few seconds before he pulled away and cleared his face, trying not to smear the eyeliner too much. He turned to the judges and thanked them before we exited the stage. As soon as we got into the wings, he fought to keep his composure, saying he'll break when we get to the hotel. I nodded, and held him.

"I'm proud of you." I whispered in his ear. "You were phenomenal."

He gently pushed me away. "If you start that now then I will cry." He answered.

I chuckled and we walked outside. The night was peaceful and filled with life. The neon lights were all aglow and the people were minding their own business. We kind of looked out of place because we were wearing suits, but I don't think either one of us cared. We got to the hotel that all the performers were staying, and Peasley checked in. The receptionist handed us our room keys, and Peasley grabbed a piece of paper and signed it asking for her name. I smiled softly as he wrote her name on it as well. He gave it to her, and she thanked him. Daisy was waiting for us in the lobby, and explained that our stuff was moved into our room. We thanked her, and she congratulated Peasley on his success. He tilted his head in respect.

"You have three weeks to prepare a five minute performance for the Festival." She explained calmly.

"That's not a lot of time." I answered.

"That is the point. Another task of this contest is that you have to represent a part of our culture in some way. We already gave it to you, and it is in an envelope along with other instructions with your equipment."

"Thank you, Princess." Peasley answered. "Do we approach you with an appointment before or after the Ceremony?"

"After; I have much to attend to. I have a decent time slot blocked off for if you win."

He nodded, and thanked her. She stood up, called her guards, and was escorted out. I locked arms with Peasley and we went our own direction. Looking at the key, we discovered that we were staying on the eleventh floor; the top floor of the hotel. As we got on the elevator and rode it up, he thanked me for speaking when he couldn't. I nodded, saying that I did pretty well. As the door opened, we were greeted by some of the singers and dancers.

"Hey, Peasley!" One of the men greeted. "Do you and Fiamo want to go with us?"

"Where to?" he asked

"We're going to the Hot Box; the club down town. We're going to get drinks and celebrate." One of the dancers answered.

"It'll be fun!" another said.

"I would like to, but I have to turn your offer down." He responded calmly cutting them all off. "We have been traveling on foot for the past few days and haven't gotten enough rest. Perhaps we could all go another night?"

They nodded and we switched placed. Once the elevator closed, Peasley exhaled. I held his hand, and we walked down the hall until we found our room. He unlocked it, and opened the door. It was a very spacious room. It had one bed and a showroom window that we could see the city lights all ablaze. Closer to the entrance was a small kitchenette and a small dinner table. A desk was on the other side of the room and the room had enough space for a dancer to practice in. Our stuff was in the middle of the room, and the envelope was on the desk. Peasley walked in and after removing his shoes, walked to the desk and took his coat off. He draped it behind the chair and sat down, opening the letter.

"Going straight to work?" I asked as I closed the door and locked it. He nodded lightly. "You could have gone to the Hot Box with the others; I wouldn't have stopped you from having a little fun."

He faced me. "I'd much rather spend a quiet evening with you…but I don't think that's going to happen, either; too much work to do. I don't want to be caught up in that sort of atmosphere because I don't want Beanbean to know and have them think I am irresponsible."

He went back to work. I rubbed his shoulders, and he sighed, humming in happiness. I massaged them for a few minutes, and he asked if I could rub his neck. He tilted his head down and moved his hair as I gently rubbed the place where the neck connected to the shoulder with the pads of my middle and index fingers. After thanking me, he sat up and fixed his hair. I grabbed his bag for him and he pulled out his quill and inkwell. As he started working, he read the letter Daisy gave us.

"…this will be interesting." He said yawning noiselessly. "We are supposed to respect the Dead in our portion."

"Do you want some coffee?" I responded to his yawn. He said no, but I was making a pot anyways. "What specifically are we supposed to do?"

"The letter says that we must perform a song that will heal the Dead's wandering spirits." He silently grabbed a roll from the bag and tore off a piece of it, chewing on it as he continued. "It also points out that we will be one of the last performances. Also says you are designing the entire thing minus music; which is my responsibility."

"Why are you eating the bread?" I asked as I poured coffee into two mugs. "That's food for travel. We can order something with a bit more flavor."

He put the roll away. "It does have flavor; it has spices baked into it." I set a coffee mug down next to him and a small tray of sugar. "Is this decaf?"

I laughed. "No; I'm going to be up thinking about the performance while you work on all that boring contract work." I walked to the desk and picked up a pamphlet, looking through it. "What sounds good for dinner?"

"I don't know; nothing too fancy please."

I looked at him. "This will probably be one of the only decent dinners we will get on this quest, My Prince. I know we are here for three weeks, but I see myself busy with this big performance that I won't get any fancy dinner." I was looking through the pamphlet again. "Now, I'm not talking like a steak or anything, even though that sounds amazing right now."

"Anything other than bread and water sounds amazing."

We snickered. "But seriously, what sounds good?" He shrugged as he turned the page in the schedule book he had in front of him. "Do you trust me to pick out something?"

"As long as it isn't overpriced…"

I nodded and rested my elbow on his head as I was reading the booklet. He laughed lightly and a few different kinds of food caught my eye. A lot of them sounded really good, but I kept coming back to one of them. Deciding on something, I tucked the small booklet in my coat pocket as well as my personal stash of money.

"I'll be right back." I whispered in his ear.

"Don't be long." He answered shivering lightly.

I kissed his cheek and left him to be, grabbing one of the two room keys in the process. I exited the building and the brisk wind hit me. I pulled the pamphlet out again, and looked at the address of the restaurant I was looking for. It took a few minutes, but I walked in the fancy bar, and waited a few seconds before approaching the counter. I held a small chat with the bartender, explaining what I wanted. He nodded, and told me to sit down and wait a few minutes. As I did, we held an in-depth conversation about music and dance before my order was ready. I paid the amount and tipped him as well. As I got to the door, he stopped me. I turned, and he had a bottle of white wine in his hands, saying to give it to Peasley. I thanked him and carried it gently in my hands as I walked back to the hotel. As I entered the building, I walked into the elevator and got back into the room. I closed the door with my shoulder, and walked into the kitchenette. I glanced over, and Peasley was scribbling away in his book.

"What are you writing in that little black book of yours?" I asked. "Fantasies of us?"

Peasley chuckled. "I wish. It would be a beautiful story of a Prince and a Pirate that would run away and get married."

"Well the Prince would screw over his home if he did that." I answered looking at the label on the wine bottle.

"It's my story; it doesn't have to be realistic, Fi."

"Well there is no need to get hostile about it." I said as I opened the bottle.

"I thought you weren't getting fancy." He stood up, his voice hinting irritation.

"Stay there; it's a surprise."

"…can you at least tell me what color?"

"White."

"I prefer red, but I'm not going to be picky at this point." He grabbed his coat and put it on. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Sit down and look handsome."

He shook his head and had a small smile on his face. He walked towards the kitchenette and grabbed a table cloth. He draped it on and smoothed it out. I asked him to get the candles, and he looked at me in confusion. He obeyed none the less and set two on the table. I walked over with a matchbox and lit a match. I lit the two candles and blew out the match. As I tossed the burned one in the sink, I dimmed the lights in the process. Grabbing a few plates, I set them on the counter and prepared the meal. Once it all looked all fancy-like, I poured the wine in glasses and set them on the table. Before I could turn to get the rest, he stood up and hugged me. I held him for a few seconds and realized in a sudden panic that he was crying.

"Peasley?" I cupped his face.

He placed his hands on mine and took a shaky breath. "I just got overwhelmed. Just…this is the first candle-lit dinner I've ever had."

"…_ever_?" He nodded and smiled. "Wow, I feel honored."

I held him again for a few minutes and he sat down once he got a hold of himself. I walked into the kitchenette and grabbed the plates. I set them down and sat in my own chair. I rested my hand on the table, and we held hands lightly. With the other hand, I grabbed my wine glass, and tilted it slightly towards him. He smiled, and did the same.

"For a successful audition." I said as our glasses tapped one another.

"For us." He responded lightly.

I have to say; our dinner date went well. We enjoyed Toasted Pine Nut Couscous with Garlic Shrimp with white wine. We drank responsibly; only had one glass each. I surprised him with a small dessert as well; a small sponge cake with fresh berries and cream. For the first time since we started dating, I saw him at his happiest. That smile never faded or faltered throughout the entire date. Our hands never parted each other (except when he blushed and placed his hands against his face), and we held both of them after we were done. I truly felt comfortable and happy and it warmed my heart to see Peasley that way as well. Since this mission, one of the only things we talked about was the alliances. For a few short hours, we didn't even talk about alliances or competitions or trials. I told him stories about treasure hunts I went on and he would tell me ones about brave and daring missions he went on involving Fawful. We talked about interests and pastimes when we get the chance to enjoy them. Basically, our conversations were like a normal couple would have. I think this is the first "real" date we have ever had; all the others we have had had involved him sneaking out of the castle in order to see me for an hour before I went back to sailing for almost a year. The room fell silent, and I smiled when he yawned quietly. I told him that he should get ready to head to bed; that tomorrow and the next few days were going to be tough. He nodded and hugged me again.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Dinner was wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I answered as we separated. I took off my coat and draped it on the back of my chair. As I was gathering the dishes, I noticed that he hadn't moved. "Is something the matter, my love?"

He blinked. "Huh? Oh…I'm alright. I just think you look sexy in yellow."

I smiled. "You look stunning in blue yourself."

He thanked me and grabbed his pajamas before walking into the restroom. I took my time clearing the table and blowing out the candles. Once I had everything done, Peasley walked out with his hair wet and a robe. He told me that I should get a shower as well, and I grabbed my sleeping attire.

"There is a robe for you in there too. Fi," He said. "Can you…"

"What?" I asked softly.

"…not gel your hair tonight? I want to see it down."

I nodded, and went and washed up. Just as he had requested, I didn't put gel in my hair once I got out; I combed it to the side and kept it out of my eyes as much as I could. I put on my black slacks and a white t-shirt before stepping out, tying the robe around me. Peasley was stretched out on the bed reading a book. He glanced up at me, and placed a book mark in before closing it. I took my robe off and hung it up before I sat on the bed next to him. He ran his hand through my hair, saying how soft it was. I collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.

"Man this is soft." I whispered as Peasley turned off the light. "Is your bed this soft?"

"If I remember correctly." He answered. "Fiamo…thank you."

I looked at him. "For what?"

"Everything. Tonight was really a dream come true for me. For a little while, the stress was gone and I felt like I could smile and laugh freely. I did do that tonight; I wouldn't trade those two hours for anything in the world."

I held him closer to me and kissed him. It was soft and delicate and only lasted for a few short seconds. I heard his small laugh of pleasure and I closed my eyes. We parted lips and I nuzzled into his arms drifting off into a well needed sleep.


	8. Inspiration for the Show

It was around six in the morning when I woke up. Being cautious not to wake Peasley, I rolled out of bed and brushed the hair out of my eyes. I walked into the restroom and fixed it, smiling. When I exited, I started brewing the coffeepot and was typing away on the laptop that was provided for us in the room. I had moved some of Peasley's things to the side so I could work. I had the letter in my hand when the coffeepot went off softly. I went and got myself a cup, and when I returned I snickered. The Prince was sprawled out on his back, sleeping peacefully. He was snoring lightly, telling me that he was in a deep slumber. Setting down the mug, I grabbed the blanket and tucked him in again. I kissed his forehead, and a smile touched his lips. Before I sat down to work, I closed the showroom window curtains before the sun rose casting the room in an eerie darkness. The light from the laptop guided me to the desk, and I turned on the lamp as well. I drank from the coffee cup as I pulled up a word document and an internet tab.

Doing research is not an easy thing; you can never tell the difference between fact and opinion. Not only that; I got a little more information than I bargained for. I was working away at the computer for a few hours when Peasley woke up. I greeted him as I was typing a note about how wandering spirits could sometimes possess others.

"How long have you been slaving away?" he asked softly.

"Six in the morning." I answered taking a drink of coffee. I made a disgusted face since it was cold.

"What are you doing exactly?"

"Doing research on the dead."

"So…you have been looking at cadavers for four hours?"

I laughed. "Well, not exactly. That's later for costume design."

"Sounds like you have an idea."

I nodded and printed off my notes sheet. "I gave you a little bit of research to work off of. Do you know what song you are doing?"

"I have a decent idea. Please take a break; you've been working for almost six hours."

I blinked. "…really?" I looked at the clock and it was almost noon. "Wow time flies."

He laughed and draped his arms around me. "Why don't you rest for a while? Get your energy back? You've worked hard and deserve a break."

I nodded, and kissed his hands. We switched places, and I relaxed on the bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Peasley typing away on the computer_._

* * *

The walls and floor were white and bare. There was no trace of color at all and there was nothing on the floor. I had to blink a few times to realize I was staring at a wall. I looked around, and realized that the entire room was completely white. I placed my hand against the wall, and the smooth cold painted wall filled my palm. I let my hand glide across the wall as I walked alongside it. My footsteps echoed off the walls and floor, making it sound like a professional woman was walking through a school hall in her high heeled shoes. As I was walking, my hand found a small hole in the wall. I grasped it and gently pulled on it, exposing a small door.

As I opened it and stepped in, I was in a new room. Like the one I was just in, the walls and floor were white. There were faint black lines etched into the walls, helping me tell the difference between wall and floor. The door slammed closed behind me, and I jumped as the sound echoed through the entire room. I took a few seconds to recompose myself before I cautiously made my way forward. Distress filled my heart; the walls looked familiar to me…somewhere in my dark past I have walked these halls. As I walked through, another door appeared in front of me. Slowly, I rested my hand on the knob and pushed the door open. A hallway opened up to me. That distressed feeling turned into terror as I recognized the hall. I closed the door behind me, and continued forward, fearing what was ahead. The right side was lined with different doors and each one had a different number. Each door was closed except the one at the very end of the hall. I made my way towards it and got to the entrance before I was cut short.

"No…" a small voice whimpered.

I jerked away from the doorway, recognizing the voice. Fear possessed me, and I backed away to the other side of the hall, plastering myself against the wall and sliding down to the ground. I knew that voice…I knew it all too well. I started breathing hard as a cold sweat formed on my brow. A heart meter was softly keeping track of a heartbeat, and that was the only sound minus my breathing. My heart was pounding in my ears and I felt tears swell in my eyes. My mind was running a thousand miles an hour with fear; the fear of what was happening in that room. I knew what was going on…and I didn't want to go through it again; once is enough. Clenching my jaw as tight as I could, I took a shaky breath and stood up as I pushed myself off the wall. I knew that if I wanted out of this nightmare, I had to go forward. Quietly, I entered the room. The tiles on the floor were white and the drapes that separated the two beds were closed as well. I quietly walked around them.

"Everything will be fine." The little boy spoke softly. "The doctor is coming soon."

He was sitting in a chair, clutching the older man's hand. The man's face was pale and his brown eyes were distant and unfocused. The boy's eyes were beginning to fill with tears. The older man gently brushed away a tear that was on his son's face. I wanted to back away…I didn't want to see this, but my muscles tightened and refused to budge. All I could do was stand in watch in misery at the scene. I couldn't even close my eyes! I watched in agony, knowing very well what would happen.

"Don't give up, Dad…" he spoke again. "…please."

"Son…" the older man wheezed. The boy held his Dad's hand harder. "My time is sort."

"Dad!"

"No…it's alright. Your mother will take care of you." Tears were falling freely down my cheeks as I fought not to cry out loud. "My boy…I love you. I will always love you…no matter how far apart we are."

"You're going to live! Please, hang on just a little longer!" The man coughed, and the little boy sobbed in fright. "Dad!"

"Take care of your mother." He whispered.

"I need you!" the little boy screamed. "Please…don't leave me."

The father looked at his son and coughed, silencing the boy. "I love you, my son…"

He fell limp against the bed, and the heart meter fell flat.

"…Dad?" he asked. His eyes widened on horror and filled with tears, his little mind comprehending that his father had died. "No…No…No! Dad!"

He wailed in pain as he buried his face into the bed. I finally broke then, releasing the pressure in my jaw. I cried in an attempt to drown out the sound of the small child mourning over his father. That old wound of my past was torn open again, and the pain flowed through me once again. I covered my face with my hands and bawled, giving in to the pain.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I was back in the hotel. My body was covered in a cold sweat and there were tears soaking my face. I covered my mouth with my hand, and started crying again. I felt Peasley hold me closer to him and he dried my face. I realized that he was sitting in bed with me, and had me in his lap. I nuzzled closer to him, starting to calm down. I closed my eyes and saw the old man's face again, causing me to start crying harder. Peasley gently placed his hand against my cheek, and leaned my head against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat as well as his deep slow breathing. I found comfort in his touch and I placed my hand against his. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I had relaxed and was only sniffling.

"Can you tell me?" he whispered. I didn't answer. "It must have been bad; you were crying in your sleep, Fi."

I felt the pressure in me build, and I started bawling again. He held me tighter and waited until I calmed down. "I…I want to go home."

"Home?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. "I want to go back; back to my old life. Before I met Syrup, before we lost everything… before my Dad died!" I bolted upright and faced him, tears streaming down my face. "I want it all back, Peasley! I want the childhood I never got! I want my parents…I want my Dad… God I want him... I want him back! I wish he never died!"

He held me as tight as he could as I cried. He stayed silent until I relaxed again. He handed me a handkerchief and I dried my eyes and blew my nose, trying to pull myself together.

"I hate seeing you cry, Fi." Peasley whispered. "I feel powerless when you do…I'm glad you joined Syrup's crew. If you never did, you never would have been sent on that mission that almost killed you. You would have never seen Beanbean… and we would have never met."

He took my hands and rested his forehead on mine as I choked back a sob.

"Those nights that I had to sneak out of the castle to see you, the moments of pure joy and happiness, the bliss that possesses me when you hold me and the chill when you whisper in my ear…none of that would have existed. In those moments, I felt like a love-sick teenager just dreaming of when I got to be with you again. I don't mean to be cruel, but I'm glad you went through your life the way it happened. I would have never met you and had the best boyfriend in the world."

"Your words soothe me. When everything seems dark, I can turn to you and your light will guide me back to happiness. I'm not going to lie; a lot has happened to me…more than I wish to share. You keep reminding me of the one thing that is my most prized treasure, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Most pirates have that one treasure that they are looking for; Syrup is looking for ancient gold and Brian is looking for gems and precious stones. I have something better than that…your smile." I pulled away, and his cheeks were slightly red and a shy smile on his face. "And don't even get me started on that laugh of yours."

"Stop…" he said covering his face with his hands. "My entire face is red."

"It's true, though." I sighed.

"No." He pulled me into his lap again, sensing my mood change.

I snuggled closer to him. "My Dad's death was just hard on me."

Peasley paused. "You dreamed about your Dad?"

"I guess there's no way around it." I pulled away from him, and his eyes filled with hurt. I crossed my arms in an attempt to comfort myself. I faced him, looking at him straight in the eye, "When I was six years old, my Dad passed away. I know I told you that, but I was there with him when he died." The concern that was in his eyes drained to alarm and sadness as I continued to explain. "There were no doctors that came to check on him. They just hooked him up to the heart reader and left him to die…with his six year old son telling him to fight. It was just him, alone, in a completely white room and having no one to comfort him in his time of need. That was the first time he looked into the dead's eyes, and it still haunts him to this day…even after seventeen years. It's the reason he is afraid…those white walls reminded him of the pain, and he never wants to go through that pain again"

"I never had a father in my life. Well…I did, but he left the Kingdom when I was very young. I don't remember him at all."

"Maybe it was a sign." I whispered.

"Come again?"

I held his hands, and he pulled me into his lap again, making sure that I would be alright. "This whole thing; the festival, the performance, my dream…it's all pointing to the same thing. I think my heart is trying to tell me to move on and not mourn my Dad as heavily as I have been."

"That's it!" He shouted suddenly. The cheer startled me, and I hit the floor. "Fiamo, this is it! Our performance! The dead is respected, yes; but we have been looking at the wrong kind of information!"

I stood up. "What are you talking about?"

He sprinted to the computer and did a quick search of the Songbird Legend. He spoke to me as he searched. "According to the legend, the Songbird comes to families in their time of most need. It is custom to have a statue or a painting of the Songbird in high tense family situations like birth, sickness and death."

"I don't want to replicate a death scene."

"That's not it." He pulled up an image, and showed it to me. There was a giant statue of a magnificent bird in the middle of a church. In front of said statue was a coffin. "This is a funeral. It is believed that the Songbird will take their spirit to the afterlife where their destination will be set. It does this to help the family ease the pain of their loved one. That evening after the funeral, you are supposed to put a cherry on the window sill outside the deceased one's bedroom. By sunrise, if it is gone, they have passed on to the next life. If the cherry remains, their sole has not been taken to the heavens yet, and every day the fruit remains is how many days it takes for the spirit to pass."

I felt a wave of happiness and realization hit me. "Wait a second." I stood up and paced around the room. "We could replicate that part of the myth, and have you be the Songbird. Instead of singing, you could play your violin around the stage."

Peasley jumped up, getting caught in the excitement. "We could start it out with the stage completely dark, and a spotlight hits someone on stage. They could be the narrator of the scene. As they are explaining it, I can begin to play and take the spirit with me to the heavens!"

We bounced ideas back and forth through the entire evening. So many different changes happened to our original idea that there was barely any trace of it in the final the time we were satisfied with our show, the sun was down and the city lights were all aglow once again. Guilt flickered through me, but Peasley reassured me that we needed a day like today. Well, not one where I would wake up from a nightmare but a day where we could relax and not worry about alliances or anything like that. Once we ran through the entire idea without any hiccups, he jumped up and down, clapping his hands in sheer glee and laughing in delight. He leaped into my arms and cupped my face, kissing me. I set him down, holding him close to my heart as our lips parted. I knew that he had a lot of happiness building in him, so I let him go and he bounced on the balls of his feet. I took his hand and spun him slowly like in Ballroom, and he laughed. I spun him about two or three times, and he spotted his turns by looking at me.

"My my, I haven't seen you this happy in a long while." I said holding his hands.

"I feel so confident in myself now." He answered leaning his chin against me, looking up my chest to my face. "I was afraid that we couldn't do this; I haven't had a single idea since we got the assignment. I feared that we would lose this alliance, but I didn't want to tell you because you were in a good mood last night and this morning. I almost said something, but I got scared when you started crying in your sleep." He smiled softly, reassuring me. "It helped us in the long run though, Fi. I hope you…" he paused, trying to find the right words. "will do this with me. I understand if it hits too close to home."

I brushed some hair out of his face. "I'll do it. There might be points in time where it will get too hard, but that's part of the healing process. If it gets too much for me to handle, I know you will be there for me just as I am here for you. Just think; after this performance, the ladies will be all over the violinist."

"Oh, I don't think so. His Guardian is pretty damn sexy. He's Eye Candy, for sure."

"Well, he has his eyes on the violinist." I held him in my arms again. "Well…what flavor is he, then, this eye candy of yours?"

He laughed. "Dark chocolate."

"This is going to be amazing; I promise. I'll make it happen."

He nodded, and we exchanged a quick kiss before heading our separate directions I went and took a quick shower, and took some time in styling my hair. I reequipped myself with my old attire, happy for my vest and shirt. I exited the restroom and was hit by the smell of something cooking. I peeked in the small kitchen, and Peasley was standing in front of the stove and was stirring something in a skillet. He glanced up, and smiled at me. I leaned against the doorway, watching in interest.

"Stir fry." He answered my question before I could ask. "Well…mainly cooked vegetables and a little bit of the shrimp from last night. Nothing worth writing home about."

"Have you written to home yet, speaking of?"

He nodded. "I sent a letter once we left the Mushroom Kingdom, telling the Queen that everything was going well and that I had a Guardian. She wrote to me, but I haven't gotten the chance to read it."

"Go ahead and read it, then."

"Dinner's almost ready anyways; it can wait until after we eat."

I went to his desk and saw the letter that was addressed to him. I gently held it as Peasley set the plates on the table. I handed him the letter, and he sighed, telling me that he didn't want to read it because it would make him sad. I tucked it in my vest pocket and we sat down for dinner. He ate, but I knew that he was upset. He fought looking away and hardening his face. I quietly took his plate, saying that we could heat it up when he was hungry. I put the plates in the fridge and went over to my equipment. I scanned my belongings silently until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a small rectangle wrapped in cloth. As I unwrapped it, a small rectangular shaped blue box filled the rather dull cloth it was wrapped in. I opened the box and gently clutched the small bottle. I twisted the nozzle and sprayed a little cologne on my chest, shoulders and neck before closing the bottle and put it back in its box and wrap. After placing it back in my pack, I returned to Peasley. He inhaled deeply, and smiled.

"This was a special occasion." I whispered.

His smile faded when he saw the letter in my hand. He took it, and I carried him to the small single cushioned seat and sat down, having him sit in my lap. He nestled into my chest, taking deep breaths of the cologne. He stayed like that for a few minutes. I rested my chin on his shoulder lightly as he opened the letter. He took the letter out of the envelope, and the golden wax Royal Seal greeted us. He took another deep breath for confidence as he broke the seal and unfolded the letter. He held it upright so I could read it over his shoulder. After reading the first few sentences, I held Peasley in reassurance, knowing that this letter wouldn't be kind.

_Dear Prince Peasley,_

_ I know that you are having a hard time adjusting to the Trial; that is to be expected. The thing that troubles me so is how much trouble you are having. Many of your people in Beanbean believe that you are not strong enough to handle the Trial; that you will not be able to lead them into the Golden Prosperity that you promised them. They seek help from me and pray that everything will go well for the future. They tell me that you should not lead them at all; that your heart is not in the right place. I like to think otherwise._

_ I heard of your success in the Mushroom Kingdom. Not only the alliance but fighting off Bowser at his surprise attack. Your first instinct was to get the Princess to safety; an action taken into high account and consideration. I am also pleased to hear that you have a Guardian accompanying you as well. Fiamo, is it? I received the pictures you got taken for your resume for the Festival of the Songbird. You looked very handsome and professional, Prince Peasley, not only with the violin but the headshots as well as the ones with your weapons. I was uncertain about your choice for Fiamo until I saw the shots of him. I can see that he truly cares for you and your health just by the one picture of you two of you playing the violin back to back. He appears very strong and courageous as well as having a gentle heart and a sole of pure nobility. I would like to meet him. Have him write me a letter so I know his handwriting as well as how much he cares for you. _

_ You know as much as I do that the Royal Family has to appoint the next King or Queen to rule alongside the member of pure and noble blood. This choice for me is rather difficult for I know how sensitive your heart can get at certain points and subjects. Not only do I have to keep those in mind, I also have to choose someone who the people will approve. I am under as much pressure as you are, Prince Peasley. Take each decision you make into heavy consideration; one decision could lead to your demise in the Trial of Kings. Your people have more faith in you and your strength after the success of the audition (which was live streamed to the Kingdom), and we only heard that you were Flying; we weren't allowed to see the judges question you for they said it was one less thing for you to worry about. I know that you treated them with respect without having to see it; it is in your nature._

_ Do not be discouraged; you are doing a fantastic job at tackling this mission. You made a wise decision to bring a pirate along with you who genuinely cares for you and your well-being. I know that he is the one who trained Captain Brian; he was the one who told me. He also explained how you two had met. _

_ I can see the wide eyed look on you face, Prince Peasley. You can't hide everything from your mother. Keep that in mind as well; I know a lot more than I am telling you. If you ever need anything, write to me again. I am very proud of you, Peasley. Don't forget that. Don't hesitate to use the Dark Coin if you need it; Eugene is on standby._

_May the Trial bring you Strength and Courage,_

_-Queen Bean_

Carefully, he folded the letter, placing it against his heart. I felt a sense of fear pass through him, and I kissed his cheek as I held him closer to me. He took a deep breath, and whispered that my cologne had worn off. He shifted lightly, and buried his face against my heart, losing himself in the heartbeat and my cologne. I tilted his head up, and his eyes were swelling with tears. I tenderly dried a tear from his face and we locked eyes.

"…she knows." He whispered. "She knows about you."

"She mentioned me in the letter a few times." I answered.

"She knows that you are on Syrup's crew…she brought up the 'selecting the partner' issue because she knows that I like you."

"I wouldn't worry about that; I would worry about getting this show done. We'll worry about relationship stuff when it comes, alright?" he nodded. I carried him to bed and set him down. "Just get some rest; it's late."

I sat down next to him, and held his hands. We sat across from each other, and I noticed that he was fighting the urge not to cry. I held his hands tighter as a single tear fell from his face on his hands. I kissed the top of his head as I stood up. When I released his hands, he covered his face and sobbed, saying he wanted to go home. I walked over to the pile of equipment and pulled out the violin. I tuned it quiet enough that he didn't know I had it. I pushed the office chair in front of him, and sat down. He couldn't see me because he was still crying. Gently, I placed the violin under my chin, closed my eyes and started playing softly. When the first note rang in the air, his cry softened. As I continued the piece, I barely opened my eyes to see him looking at his hands, which were clutching his pant legs. His face read sadness and shock. When he glanced at me, I closed my eyes again as I lost myself in the music. I poured my heart into the strings for the last few minutes. When I softened my song to close it, I opened my eyes and he still had tears on his face….but he also had a smile as well. It was a small one, though. I closed the piece, and set the violin on the desk. He stood up and I gathered him in my arms, resting my forehead on top of his head, burying my face into his hair. We stood like that for a few minutes, and I felt his breathing deepen. A small laugh escaped my throat.

He fell asleep standing up and leaning against me.

I moved the chair back with my foot, and sat down, cradling the now sleeping Prince in my lap. His legs were hanging off the side (there were no arm rests on the chair) as he sat sideways. His head was resting on my chest and his face was relaxed in happiness. One of his hands was gently in a fist and the other hand held that and both were in front of his face, making it look like he was either sucking his thumb or praying in his sleep. I turned off the lights from where I was sitting, and turned on the laptop, its dim light casting shadows. As I started to do research on more of the myths and legends of the Songbird, he stirred in my lap and sighed in his sleep.

"You're not the only one suffering from homesickness, my love." I whispered as I kissed the top of his head. "You want to go back; I understand that. You have a family and people to go back to. Those people love you for you and believe in you more than anything in the world. You are very fortunate to have a home to go back to where they all care for you and your well-being."

I typed a few things down on the computer and bit my lip slightly.

"…I don't."


	9. Yorik

I got my research done by around one in the morning. I saved the files and printed them out before I stretched out in bed for the night. I wrote a note on the computer screen, telling Peasley that I had gotten the research done and that I was going to start working on the costume and choreography when I woke up. I also told him to wake me by at least ten; I didn't want to sleep the entire day away. I was sleeping peacefully, and was suddenly smacked in the face with a pillow. I bolted up, and glanced at Peasley. He smiled as he hit me upside the head again.

"Rise and shine." He greeted. I groaned and fell back again only to be smacked in the gut with the pillow. He wasn't being gentle, either; the pillow hit me and made a satisfying sound and it stung a little. I took the pillow from him and buried my face in it, blocking out the sunlight as he tore open the showroom curtains. "If you don't get up, I'm not kissing you all day."

I sat up, saying that I better get one. He told me that I had to be physically standing and in my day clothes before I got my reward. I rubbed my eyes, taking a few minutes to decipher my thoughts that were swirling in my head. He handed me a cup of coffee, and I thanked him as I took it from his hands. I gently took a sip, letting the bitter liquid fill my mouth. It took me a few moments, but I was soon awake. I stood up and managed to get to the restroom to change. I decided against it when I saw my face in the mirror. I felt dizzy, and I fell to my knees. I closed my eyes, trying not to lose my stomach. A few minutes passed, and I heard the door open.

"The room's spinning." I whispered.

I heard the water running, and felt his hands taking my shirt off. He told me to stretch out and he covered my eyes with a cold wet cloth. He had another in his hand, gently wiping me down to try and cool me off. Silence and the sound of water filled the area. I knew that the floor was soaked, but Peasley said that he would take care of it. He folded a cloth and tucked it under my neck. He took the one off my eyes and dipped it in the water again before replacing it. He kept dabbing my face and body with the cold cloth until I moved my hand to remove the one over my eyes. I sat up, and regret it as the room spun harder and faster. Bile was forming in my throat, and I swallowed. He took off his cape and gloves, tossing them out of the room. He continued to soak my face and body with cold water.

"Talk to me." He said.

"I'm stressed and scared." I whimpered.

"…keep going."

"No; I'll scare you. I need you to keep your confidence and head clear for this trial. I'm trying to handle your fears as well as mine." I took a deep breath, trying to not lose it. "I can't…I can't take it."

Peasley kissed my neck. "You are strong, Fi; the strongest man I know. It's okay to break. You don't have to carry all of the fear and trauma; that's why we are a team. You have been carrying it for a while and you're growing weak. Let me take some of the weight; you'll break from exhaustion, and I'll have to end up carrying not only you but the fear you are carrying along with our equipment. I don't want you to get so scared you get yourself sick; I need you to stay healthy for the performance; we only thought of the idea yesterday."

I nodded and tears filled my eyes. "I'm scared that we won't get the alliance with Sarasaland; that your Trial will come to an end before it even begins. You'll be out in the streets by yourself. I know what that life is like, and that's scaring me. I don't want you to feel the fear and distress I did. I never want to see that life again, and I don't want to see it through you or anyone. That's why I'm trying to reassure myself that everything will be alright, but I am starting to lose faith. I didn't know what we were up against with this; I was so confident at the audition. We are against _professionals_; people who do this for a living and those who have done it for years and years! I'm scared that it'll all come crashing and we won't get the alliance. I'm so bloody terrified that I haven't gotten sleep. I've fought to keep a smile for you because I know that you are under a lot of stress yourself. I love you so much; I want to make this easier for you but it seems that everything is going wrong."

I took a few deep breaths, my nerves finally relaxing and the room no longer spinning. I looked up at Peasley, and he knelt down to me. He lifted my head with his hands and kissed me a few times, making each one passionate and deep regardless of how short each one was. A giant smile was on his face even though tears decorated it.

"This…" he whispered trying not to have his voice break, "This is why I love you. You care so much about me. You want the best for your Prince and are willing to do anything in order to see that happen. Just, oh my god Fi, I don't know what to say. I've never had anyone worry about me this much before. Sure, I have palace guards who worry about me when I vanish…but they don't have the fear that you do. Just based on what I hear and I see, I know that I found the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I know that, if we fail, you would fight until the very end to make me happy, healthy and safe even if it meant fighting for the rest of your life. Nothing has gone wrong, Fiamo; everything is working out. Sure, we hit a few roadblocks and a poisoned arrow in the shoulder," I snickered, "but we are making wonderful progress. We're _way_ ahead of schedule."

I nodded, and we stood up (and I put my shirt back on). He turned to leave and got his cape and gloves on "Peasley." He faced me, "…thank you. I still feel worn down, but not as badly."

"If it gets too much for you, please talk to me. Communication is key in any kind of relationship."

We left the restroom, and went separate ways. He was working on the musical score of the performance we were doing and I was designing different outfits. I glanced up, and saw his head slightly tilted down. I walked up to him, and stood him up. He blinked at me in confusion as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You're the entire world to me." I confessed suddenly.

"…wait what?" he asked.

"I've been waiting for an opportunity like this to happen; one that would require me to spend an unreasonable amount of time with you. The best way to prove to yourself if the person of your interest will accept you and love you is to stick yourself in that kind of situation and see how long you two can stand each other. There have been points where I have wanted to tear my hair out in rage and frustration, and there have been other points where I'm sure you've wanted to smack me across the face. The added bonus is that we are under a high pressure situation; which allows us to see each other at our worst and at our best.

"But, not once, has the thoughts of leaving you crossed my mind. You're sweet, kind, brave and very handsome. Your eyes remind me of the oceans and your golden heart is the treasure hidden within it. The only way to the treasure is the key; and that is your smile. I get overprotective of my treasure; it's the rarest thing in the world. There is nothing else like it. I passed your only two defensive traps of 'I'm Royal Blood' and 'I'm Homosexual' with ease, and got to where the treasure lied.

"It was damaged and covered in soot and soil from previous encounters, and I found the small treasure that was broken and shattered and distributed all across the room. One by one, I picked up each piece with care and placed the treasure back together using my love and concern. Those broken pieces soon transformed into the most attractive man I have ever seen with emerald skin and sapphire eyes and accented with gold, pearl and ruby. I have stayed in that small room, taking care of the treasure, and I have not regretted one day of it. I hold it in my arms like I am now, and I remember how it was we met and what it took for me to open my heart to you; those ocean-blue eyes."

He stood there, blinking with an awestruck look on his face. His eyes read shock and uncertainty. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a tiny squeak. It took him a few minutes, but he found his voice.

"…treasure?" he whispered.

I nodded. "You are priceless to me; I wouldn't trade you for the world."

"Fiamo." he downcast his eyes and fear flickered through me. He closed his eyes. "This feels right. I was afraid that we were losing what we had. You reminded me how much I mean to you, and it brought it back." He looked at me. "Thank you, Fi, for everything you have done for me so far. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." his blushed a deep red and laughed nervously. "I've never been anyone's treasure before."

"Get used to it." I responded hugging him. "Now; I need to work on this show; we're losing practice time. I think we are partnering with some of the dancers, so I need to get the choreography kind of laid out."

He nodded, saying that if I needed to rest because I haven't seen sleeping. I said no and we went our separate ways. I went back into the restroom and took a quick shower and fixed my hair before I changed into a black shirt and pants. I grabbed a few water bottles from my pack and put them in the fridge to chill as I was practicing. I stretched for a few minutes, and practiced a few spins to make sure I was limber. As Peasley would practice a few measures of music, I would try and make bits and pieces of choreography since he told me that he was working on the main chorus. I was doing a handstand when someone knocked on the door. I slowly returned to the ground and stood fully before Peasley go to the door. I nodded, and he smiled at me before opening the door. One of the male dancers greeted us, asking if we had an idea of what we were doing. When Peasley agreed, he asked what our idea was.

"What part are you in the show?" The Prince questioned.

"We are right before you, and we need to have some sort of a plotline with this competition." The man answered. "Oh, call me Yorik."

We invited him in, and I got a bottle of cold water and drank from it lightly. Peasley and Yorik spoke about plotline and context, and I knew it would have been rude of me to practice and try to make choreography while we had company. I grabbed the sketchpad that was given to us and opened it to the first page.

This is when I realized how screwed we were. I can't draw anything to save my life. I tried none the less, using basic shapes around the base and experimenting a few things. Thankfully, there was a body base already on the pages for me so all I had to do was draw the outfits on and try different things. I glanced up, and a scowl formed on my face. Noticing my stare, Peasley gently cut Yorik off, and faced me concerned. I set the sketchpad in the Prince's hands, and he looked at my few sketch ideas I had as I approached Yorik.

"Can I ask you something?" I said softly. He nodded. "I know that you want to do your best with this competition, but I fear that you won't do it for noble intentions. Tell me, what parts of your performance have you worked out?"

"The basics; just as far as you have." He stood up. "Why?"

I smacked his wrist in the air, and a small recorder escaped from his cuff. I caught it in the air, and looked at it in interest. I turned it off and pocketed it. I folded my arms, looking at him with the face I grew up with on the _Teacup_, and I have to say that I probably scared the poor man. I watched his face drain and he staggered back. I felt the mood in the room change dramatically, and I sensed the fear that was radiation from Peasley.

"I don't like lying sneaks." I spoke. "I know one when I see one; I grew up with them all around me. I also hate people who would take information from others to use against them. You're not even in the competition; you were the partner of the dancer who got cut right before we were called up. I don't know what you are up to, and I sure as hell don't like it. Do us all a favor and leave before I personally escort you out by throwing you out the window."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Not at all, really. I could threaten a lot worse, but that would make me look bad."

"And throwing people out of windows doesn't?"

I shrugged. "It sounds better than getting shot in the eye socket with an arrow or two or getting stabbed by a dagger. I'm not a man to take chances, Yorik; I want you to know that. Don't think I didn't see those sneaky eyes you were giving the Prince. Just by that alone you are on my bad side and recording our information doesn't help your cause."

I stood there tapping my foot, waiting to see what he would do. He backed up a few paces and stood still, locking eyes with me. "Well you can't always protect the Prince; he has to have someone to love, no?"

"Define that for me: physically, mentally, emotionally or sexually?" I heard Peasley snort behind me and Yorik stuttered at my response. "I can tell you that he is unavailable, and that his boyfriend might actually throw you out the window if you stay here much longer."

He stood there, blinking at me for a few seconds. I took a casual step towards him, and he scrambled back, tripping on his own feet and falling back. I walked towards him but he was backing away from me once he stood back up. I got him out in the hall and closed the door casually, locking the door.

"You seem to have too much fun scaring people." Peasley said.

I placed my finger against my lips. He nodded, and we stood still for a few minutes. Suddenly I slammed my fist against the door, not only causing Peasley to slightly jump but to hear Yorik shout in surprise and hit the wall on the other side of the hall. I waited a few seconds more, and gestured to Peasley, instructing him to hide in the restroom. He obeyed quietly. I unlocked the door, and slowly turned the door handle. I heard footsteps running, and I chuckled in satisfaction as I closed the door again. I opened the door to the restroom, and Peasley hugged me. I kissed his forehead, and he did the same.

After checking that he was alright, we got back to work. I continued to sketch out ideas on the notebook and Peasley sat next to me, adding his input softly. Personally, I didn't like how the show was coming out, but we were too far into the competition to change the idea. We decided that we would stop for the night, and enjoyed a light dinner before we got dressed for sleep. I closed the curtains and literally jumped on the bed, body slamming in the pillows. It caused Peasley to move slightly, and he laughed as I buried my face in the pillows. He turned the light out after putting his book away, and held my hand. I knew he was under a lot of stress (he didn't like the show, either), so I whispered reassuring words to him until he fell asleep. I tried to relax as much as I could, and I almost fell asleep until I realized that the curtains weren't closed completely. I stood up to close them, and I saw Peasley's skin was softly growing in the moonlight.

Wait…

A flood of ideas hit me then. I was silently jumping up and down in glee. I carefully pulled the drapes farther back, and the idea blossomed into a brand new show concept as he stirred in his sleep, a smile forming on his lips. The new ideas that were filling my head gave me an adrenaline rush as I opened the computer. My fingers danced across the keyboard for hours, and they never stopped until I got the entire idea typed out. Even though my fingers were going a thousand miles an hour, I would glace at Peasley sleeping in the moonlight and in the white bed sheets. I read over my new idea slowly to make sure it made sense, and I almost started cheering. I saved it more than once, and grabbed the sketchpad. Glancing at the Prince again, the ideas danced in my head as I started sketching the new costume ideas out. It took a few tries but I got down what I wanted, producing about ten different costumes to choose from. I set the sketchbook down and looked at the music recordings Peasley had saved on the computer. I plugged in headphones and listened to about 15 different tracks before deciding on what to do.

As I was working on splicing different sections of the music together to make a new song, the coffeepot started to brew as it was on a timer. I glanced at Peasley again, and noticed that the sun was starting to fill the sky. I listened to what I had, decided it was good enough, and stood up to close the drapes. I grabbed a cup of coffee and enjoyed a small moment of silence, happiness and accomplishment before going back to work. I finished splicing the music, and wrote a small note to Peasley.

_My Prince,_

_ You're probably confused because you are reading a letter from me. Usually I would tell you, but I will be asleep by the time you wake up and see this (I hope). After you fell asleep, I tried to sleep myself when I noticed that the curtains were still open. I stood up to close them, but I saw the moonlight cast its magic upon you. The result of a long night's work can be found in a separate folder on the computer and the sketchpad on the keyboard. The music is a bit jumpy, but that is to be expected when splicing different music files. I typed out a few notes on what I have planned for choreography because I got really tired. If you could record the song so it will all flow smoothly, we can work on choreography when I wake up._

_ Please make sure I am awake and moving by at least noon. I just ask you don't smack me in the gut with a pillow. Get creative, though; let's keep this interesting, shall we?_

_With love,_

_Fi XOXO _

I set the note next to the coffeepot as I put my cup in the sink. I settled into bed, and fell asleep. The last thing I remembered was Peasley sitting up and rubbing his eyes.


	10. Meeting the Dancers

I was stirred from my sleep by the sound of a violin. I blinked a few times, and opened my eyes slowly and faced my end table, looking at my clock. It read eleven, and I sat up slowly as I rubbed sleep from my eyes. I noticed the coffee cup, and saw the steam from it. I took it slowly and turned. Peasley smiled at me softly as he was playing the violin. He was sitting on his side of the bed and was serenading me. He closed his small song as I took a drink from my coffee. He took it from my hands and placed it on his end table before he caught me off guard and kissed me.

"Well, you seem in a chipper mood this morning." I whispered as our lips parted. "What's with the good mood?"

"Am I not allowed to be happy?" he answered hugging me. "Although your idea seemed rushed, it is a good one. It's a lot better than what we had."

I held him for a few seconds. "If I keep this up I might get laid."

He smacked me upside the head, laughing. "Don't bet on it; gotta stay professional."

"Says the man who wakes me up by serenading me."

"Hey, I could have done other things."

"And I wouldn't have minded that at all."

"I'm sure you wouldn't. I don't either, but this mission has to get done first, unfortunately. We'll have our night soon, love; I promise."

"I'll hold you to your word."

He laughed deeply and we kissed one last time before I got up. I got a quick shower in and changed into my dancing attire again. To my surprise, Peasley was wearing his white travel cloak, mentioning that he had his normal outfit on under it and explaining that he wanted me to get my inspiration back from the night before. I explained my idea more in depth, and we bounced it off each other until we got something to work with. I explained my concept, and he got lost. Sighing, I told him to lie down on his back. He blinked in confusion but did as I requested. I placed my hand a few inches from his chest.

"Are you pretending to rip my heart out?" he asked.

"Not really." I answered. "Well, it won't be me; it'll be our three dancers."

"So three people are trying to rip me apart…how pleasant."

I laughed. "No; they are taking your spirit out of your body to carry you to the heavens."

"Why three people?"

"The three symbols the Songbird represent: faith, love, and courage. All three of them work together to get the spirit out of the body. Faith will carry you, love heals the family that still grieves the loss, and courage encourages both parties to continue on so that no one party will slip into the darkness where the music can't be heard. It is all one bird, but I want to use three people to represent each symbol." He nodded, and I replaced my hand where it was, "Pretend that there is a string connected to my hand and your heart."

"You are tearing me apart." He snickered.

"Don't pulse; we're not at a club." That caused both of us to break into laughter. "Just let it happen naturally. Use your chest and not your arms."

It took a few minutes and tries to get it done, but soon we got to the point where he could raise his chest a few inches off the ground without making it look too hard. Our door was open because it was getting hot, and we were working on getting him to set up when a few women walked in. They watched in interest, staying silent as we practiced. Just as I had instructed him, he slowly sat up, pretending to still be attached to the string, but couldn't quite get up. He ended up losing his balance and crashing to the ground. He laughed as I greeted the dancers who had just come in. I pulled Peasley up, and he thanked me.

"So, may I know your names?" I asked facing the dancers.

"I'm Cassandra." The blonde one introduced, "The raven-haired one is Sandra, and the red head is Cecily."

We went around the room and talked a little bit about ourselves before getting to work. Peasley and I presented our idea, and I lamely added that it was made last night. They reassured us that the idea was good, and that we would get a good vote. Peasley started instructing them on basic choreography as he played his violin so they knew what the music sounded like. I watched in interest, only jumping in when I needed to for fixing dance techniques and figuring out costumes.

For the most part, the girls were silent and only spoke when they were confused about a movement. They were very respectful towards Peasley, but the thing that kind of confused me is the fact that none of them spoke to me unless I addressed them. At one point, I broke the rehearsal for lunch and a break. They chatted with the prince, and I listened silently as they asked him questions about the concept and what his home was like. I finished rather early, so I decided to work on the music and picked up the violin and played as quietly as I could. I was sitting in the office chair on the other side of the room, drawing the bow softly against the strings. I played through the entire performance, silently moving my lips to some of the dialogue that was in the show.

Lunch ended, and I cleaned up as Peasley was finishing up choreography for the opening and cleaning it up. He dismissed the women, thanking them and saying that they could come back after their break if they wanted. When he closed the door, he faced me with concern in his eyes. He moved the sketchpad I had in my hands, and snuggled into my lap, sighing. I laughed and held him. We stayed silent for a few minutes, and he kissed my heart.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I answered kissing his forehead.

"You just seem sad. Was it because the girls didn't talk to you?" I didn't answer. "Well, they were pretty intimidated by you."

"…really?"

He nodded. "They saw the scars on your arms; I heard Cecily and Sandra talking about them. They were wondering how you got them. They're afraid to ask because they think you would get offended."

I nodded, understanding. "I'm not the best guy when it comes to first impressions."

"Oh, yes you are. How else would you have gotten me?"

"You're mine? I thought I was yours."

"How did you get this one?" he traced a scar that started at my shoulder and ended at my elbow.

"Cutlass." I answered softly. "Pirate hit me when I was aiming for another."

"And these? Are these arrows?" he traced a few bigger scars on my arm.

"Bullets." I felt him tense in fear. "They grazed me. I've never had one actually hit me and stay in my body.

He took his gloves off and slowly traced the scars on my arms. He took my left arm and traced the ones on the inside. He asked softly if I had given them to myself, and I kissed his head, saying no. I explained that that was how Syrup used to punish us; that she would physically beat people if it got too much for her to handle. She didn't do it often, but it had happened more than once with me. He took my right arm to look at the scars there, but I saw the perplexed look in his face. He gently traced the letters that were tattooed on my wrist, spelling a woman's name.

"I've never noticed this before. I thought it was a scar." He spoke softly his voice straining to stay calm.

"Victoria is my mother's name." I spoke.

The confusion and pain faded. "I always thought that was a pretty name."

I laughed lightly. He got off my lap as I went to the equipment and unearthed the small box that I still want to throw against the wall. I returned with it, and Peasley took it from my hands, saying that he didn't want me to destroy it. I chuckled and looked through it until I found the old family portrait I had tucked away. I handed it to him, setting the box on the coffee table. He placed the photo next to my face, looking at them in interest.

"You have her eyes." He complimented. "And your Dad's strong build."

"I also got her hair; but it is hard to tell in that picture." I looked through the box again, and handed him another photo I had. "This was her last year. You can see how much she had changed."

In the family portrait, she was a healthy weight and her eyes were filled with happiness and life and hopes for a bright future. The picture I gave Peasley was not the same woman; it was only a shell of what she once was. That happiness was no longer apparent in her eyes and she was wearing an old jacket of mine that was way too big for her. Her hair was a soft pink; it no longer had the vibrant red that it was years ago and age had hit her pretty hard. It absolutely shattered my heart to see this picture of her, but I needed to see it. I see it as often as I can.

"Is she healthy?" he asked softly. "Like, I know she is underweight, but I mean sick."

I shrugged. "She wasn't when I was there last year when that picture was taken." I took the picture and kissed it, holding it close to my heart for a brief second before placing it in the box again. "The money I had given her over the past ten years has kept her out of prostitution."

I watched his eyes grow in fear. "Is she…?"

"She almost gave in, but I started screaming at her that no man should ever lay a hand on her but me…not in that way, of course. I don't want her to go there because she will be recorded as an active prostitute, and all of my hard work to get her life started over again would go nowhere; her name would be soiled and she could never hold a job."

"Does she at least have a roof over her head?" his voice filled with panic and genuine concern. "Or… a dry warm place for the winter; I know the Waffle Kingdom is known for their harsh winters."

"She stays out in the rain, begging. Once of her friends is an active prostitute, and takes her in if the weather gets too bad. Last time I was there, she told me that a man had his eyes on her." I snickered lightly. "She and her friend explained to me that she used a lot of the pirate techniques I taught her in order to protect herself when he made advances. The only thing she lost was the money she earned that day and gained a scar. She's not defenseless at all; I made sure of that before I joined the _Teacup_. The men that come for 'business' know that she is not one; she keeps the place clean as much as she can in exchange for either a place to sleep for the night or a few coins. She gets to eat a little bit; so I'm happy for that."

"Well…I hope I get to meet her. Does she know about me?"

I sighed. "No…she doesn't even know I'm gay." I held the Peasley doll in my hands and clutched it to my chest. "She knows that I have someone special in my life…but she thinks it's a girl. I have talked to her about your eyes, but I say 'they' and 'them' instead of addressing you as a male. She told me that when she gets sad or depressed that she thinks of me and my sweetheart and how happy I am with 'her'."

Peasley smiled warmly. "I'm sure that she will still accept you as her son; my mother did. The entire Kingdom was after me, and I was scared to the point where I felt safe in the dungeons. I remember that there was a day where I couldn't handle the pain and fear, and she just held me as I sobbed. She told me that Mr. Right would come to me when I least expected it…she was right; he came to me after he almost drowned in the ocean." I snickered lightly. "You said that you Mom imagines you with your sweetheart?"

"Yes. She says that she thinks of me and 'her' holding hands. I told her about our first kiss, and she hugged me, telling me that she was really happy that I found someone to love me regardless of my rank and past." I looked down at her name again. "I had Brian write her name and stick a sewing needle in my wrist over and over so that the ink would stay. It is to remind me why I made these sacrifices, and that all of my hard work is not going to waste; I am slowly saving her life. It will be the best feeling in the world when I tell her that she has a brand new home to call her own and a steady job in order to keep it. The pain was nothing compared to what we have been through in the past seventeen years…almost eighteen now.

"Ever scar I have…every cramp, ache and pain is a constant reminder of what I got myself into. Every single one of them is telling me to quit. This mark…this is telling me to go on; it's telling me that a brighter future is at my fingertips. I can touch it, but I can't grab it just yet. I made that promise to her years ago, and I am not backing down and I will never stop chasing it. I haven't seen her smile in genuine happiness in years. Yes, she smiles when I get to see her once a year, but it is not the smile I see in that picture." I gestured to the family photo of us. "That is the smile I have been trying to see on her face, and it is the most beautiful smile in the world. I am striving to see it again, and nothing will make me stop."

Silence filled the room as Peasley digested all the information I just told about her. I realized I said a lot more than I intended to, but Peasley grabbed my hands before I could say anything. My eyes watered, and I took a few shaky breaths. I looked at my wrist again, made myself relax. Before I could do anything destructive, he gathered the photos and returned them to the box. I felt another pair of hands on my shoulders and one more pair holding my right hand. I turned slightly and Sandra was holding my hand, tears in her eyes.

"There is no need to mourn for me." I spoke softly.

"You are the best son any mother could ask for." She whispered trying not to cry.

"I know for a fact that you have an awesome boyfriend." Cristina chimed in. "He talks about you constantly. He has this little sigh when you leave the room."

I stood and kissed his forehead. "I want to hear this."

I walked out and entered the restroom. As I closed the door, I pinned my ear against the door and heard it. It was soft yet filled with happiness and longing. I returned, and his cheeks were bright red. I gathered him in my arms and kissed his forehead. He chuckled in happiness, and all three girls basically squealed at us. Peasley's face turned completely red.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. "I heard the sigh a little bit, though; it was too soft." He nodded, and leaned against me. "Well, are you girls here to continue?" All three nodded. "Well then let's get to it! Let's blow this performance out of the waters and wow the crowds!"


	11. Festival of the Songbird

For the next few weeks, we rehearsed and worked out the entire five minute performance. It came along really well, and the girls not only continued to be respectful to the Prince, but they spoke with me during breaks and during meals. We had become a close-knit family in the small three weeks we had to work on this performance. They would chime in different ideas for dance moves, music or costumes and some were taken while others were discarded. This whole performance was created not only by me, but by five people; our small family. The day before the show, we ran through the entire show once without stopping, and it was the first time that we got to do it on the stage. I discussed colors of lights to match skin complexions with the designer, and Peasley was warming up on stage while we adjusted the lights to make him look good on stage. Cassandra was in costume and make up, stretching out her legs and we argued with the lights to match both of them. Once we got that established, I told the other two that I wanted to do a full run of the show with lights, and they all agreed. I sat down in the theatre, and watched in interest. I had a notepad with me to make sure I wrote down notes on their performance so we could improve before the big performance tomorrow.

The lights dimmed lightly, and I was using a god mic (a microphone that projected my voice all throughout the theatre) to read off the small bits of dialogue we had at the beginning. Once I read them, I turned it off, and watched the performance unfold in front of me. The entire story behind this performance was that Peasley had died, and that the Songbird was going to take his spirit to the heavens. Sandra, Cecily and Cassandra were standing on a platform representing the statue of the mystical bird, and Peasley was in a coffin with the lid closed (it was propped open so he could breathe). Sandra was the first to move, and she gracefully stepped off the platform. Cecily and Cassandra followed and all three of them did their dance in sync, raising the lid. All three of them placed their hands just above the coffin, and pulsed lightly. At each pulse, the sound of Peasley's violin grew in volume. Slowly, he sat up from the coffin, and the three girls helped him out. Peasley's green skin was toned down dramatically, giving him the appearance of a ghost and there were spots of red on his white costume, showing that his spirit was corrupt and in pain. Each girl was painted completely grey to show that they were part of the statue. Hair, costume, eye colors (we got color contacts for them)…everything was grey and stone-like. When all four were on stage and performing, the lights were adjusted slightly.

I wrote down a few things that we needed to work on, and all the sudden I couldn't write. A wave of melancholy slowly blanked me as I watched the performance. Everything was in sync and had a strong purpose. The music was slow and filled with passion and longing as well as a hint of discontent. Watching the entire show unfold was amazing and made me feel…I don't know; lonely, I think. As the Songbird carried Peasley's spirit to the heavens, I felt the pressure build in my eyes and face. Hot tears soon traveled down my face as the entire performance closed. A few minutes of silence passed as I closed my eyes, trying to recompose myself. I felt Peasley hold my hand (he was the only one wearing gloves) and ask if I were alright. I looked at him, and he brushed my tears away, his face reading concern and fear. I smiled lightly, and he jumped up and down, cheering in happiness. The three girls responded in a similar manner, knowing that they did an excellent performance. Peasley kissed my cheek, asking if they needed to run through it again. I agreed, but advised a small break first so that they could rest and I could calm down

The rest of the time we had in the theatre was spent on dancing technique. Once in a while I would take one of the girls' positions (or Peasley's) and do the correct choreography for them so they know how precise and clean it needed to be. We worked for a good two solid hours before we were told that our time was up, and we left in good spirits. I made sure all three girls got to their rooms safely before Peasley and I went back to our room. Peasley went straight to the restroom to wash off the stage make up and change out of his costume as I made a light dinner for us. It was nothing too fancy; just a few sandwiches and tea that Peasley had made this morning. We switched places once he was done, and he was writing in his schedule book, moving appointments and travel times around. He mentioned that he didn't want to eat by himself, and he closed his book and stood up. After our light dinner, he was nodding off, and I laughed as I carried him to bed. I turned out the lights after locking the door, and relaxed on the bed next to him. He curled into a ball and buried himself in my arms. I held him, telling him that the performance will go well tomorrow and that he had no reason to be scared. He nodded and sighed, trying to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up and brewed coffee. Once it was done, I gently shook the Prince awake. He bolted upright, but relaxed when he saw me. He mentioned that he had a hard time falling asleep, saying something about his nerves keeping him awake. I reassured him that everything would be alright and that the performance will go wonderfully. He smiled, thanking me for my kind words. I gave him a cup of coffee and cooked a few eggs before sitting down and the table myself. We were both talking in happiness when our door knocked lightly. I watched Peasley's body tense, and I told him that I would get it. He nodded. The fear in his eyes was strong. I approached the door and opened it.

"…Cecily?" I spoke loud enough for Peasley to hear.

"Can I talk to you two for a moment?" she asked softly as I closed the door.

I escorted her inside, and Peasley was standing up. He was still a little shaken, but he composed himself as she sat down at the table.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your breakfast." She whispered. "But I have news."

"Well…good or bad?" Peasley asked softly.

She down casted her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Cassandra." She answered facing me. "She was stretching and practicing this morning with the rest of us; we were in her room on the first floor. She was practicing a move and twisted her ankle in the process. She still plans on dancing for you, though. She says that she'll get through it despite the pain."

"Wait." Peasley cut her off. "How bad is the injury?"

"She's currently on crutches and ice."

"How. Bad. Is. The. Injury?"

He was pressing her with his words. He wasn't being mean about it at all. As I cleaned up breakfast, Cecily whispered that her ankle was swollen.

"But she is willing to dance!" she cried. "She wants to do this for both of you."

"Calm down." I answered. "Let's go downstairs and talk to her, alright?"

"I'm here." Cassandra called into the room through the door. "Can I come in?"

I opened the door, and she was on crutches. Sandra was behind her to make sure she wouldn't fall. They both came in, and Peasley asked if they wanted breakfast. As he was making a light breakfast for them, I picked up Cassandra and set her on the love seat. I pulled a chair in front of her, sat down, and gently took her foot in my hand. As I undid the wrapping on her ankle, the colors of a nasty bruise greeted me. It was brown black and blue.

"How did this happen?" I asked softly.

I heard Peasley's reaction from the kitchen, and I heard him searching the cabinets. A few seconds passed, and he handed Cassandra some ibuprofen and water. She politely denied, but he gave it to her anyways. I laughed lightly as he returned to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

"I twisted my ankle." She answered after taking the medicine. "I'll be alright, though."

"No." I answered sharply. I said it a bit too sharp, and the entire room fell silent. "Let me ask you something; how much do you love dancing?"

"More than anything in the world." She answered softly.

I sat down next to her and brushed the tears off her face. "Ignore the rest of us; this is a decision you need to make. From when I met you three, I knew that every single one of you loved to dance. All of you have such great technique and balance…it reminds me of myself when I was younger. I was a dancer when I was in grade school, but due to certain events, I had to drop my class. It hurt me to know that I could never be a dancer; it was one of my dreams before my life suddenly shifted for the worse. The worst thing that could happen to any person is to watch their dreams shatter to the ground to the point where you can't even begin to start putting it back together. If you dance for us tonight, I can guarantee you that this dream and love for dancing will shatter.

"This injury is too bad to be ignored. Look at how swollen it is." I gestured to it. "Personally, I would rather miss dancing the performance of my lifetime to let my injury heal than doing the performance while hurt. You could get through the dance, but it could do so much strain to your ankle that the nerves would be too damaged that you can never dance again. The decision is yours to make, but I don't want you to dance; I want you to continue doing the activity you love."

"But…" she was sobbing. "…but you won't get the alliance."

My heart leaped to my throat, and Peasley and I glanced at each other for a few seconds, sympathy flickering through both of us.

"There needs to be four dancers on stage." Sandra explained softly. "If Cassandra doesn't dance, then there would be three; you guys would be disqualified in a heartbeat."

"I can do it." Cassandra reassured.

"No." Peasley interrupted. "I don't want you to; you're in too much pain and it could affect the performance. Can't we find a replacement?"

"We only have two hours until show time." Cecily answered. "That's not enough time to teach someone a dance."

"Well, she can still be on stage; would that count as four dancers?"

"She has to be moving in order to count."

"Are you sure there is no one else we can teach?"

I stood up and walked to the restroom. I changed into my dancing attire, and returned.

"We can explain to the judges that our dancer got hurt." I explained stretching myself. "The only person we can teach to at this short notice is me; the choreographer."

"That can't work." Sandra cut in. "You have to be backstage."

"I designed the show and I can do this one small portion. The part I was doing, the narration, Cassandra can do from on stage."

Peasley's eyes widened in excitement, "She can be off to the side, telling the story!"

"It would make sense if I wore Peasley's costume." Cassandra chimed in standing on her good foot. Cecily stood by her as she hobbled to the middle of the room. "I can represent the fallen spirit. If we can get his costume changed, he can represent a spirit who is still making the decision of he will Fall or Fly."

"That's it!" Cecily cheered. "But the issue is Fiamo's costume; we won't get one done for him in time."

"What are you two wearing?" I asked.

Sandra ran off and changed, coming back in a few minutes wearing the costume. It was a very thin fabric that draped off her arms and showed her elegance and grace.

"I can sew." Cassandra said. "If you can get me the fabric, I can make something for you really quick."

"Tell me what you need." Peasley exclaimed. "I can get it for you. Fiamo, go with the other two to get in make-up; we have very little time!"

The three of us (Cecily, Sandra and I) ran out of the room, and didn't even bother with the elevator. We sprinted down the stairs, and Sandra took the lead. I had learned to control my breathing when I was working on the _Teacup_, so running for long distances didn't bother me too much. We got to their room and Sandra unlocked the door. Cecily explained that my entire body had to be painted grey, and I nodded.

Between the two of them, they covered my arms, chest and back. They left me to do my legs and face. It was strange to see my entire body grey and my hair red. Sandra covered my eyes, and Cecily sprayed the living hell out of my hair. I wasn't too pleased at the thought of getting my hair sprayed, but I couldn't object at this point. I knelt down in my knees so both girls could get to my hair and spray it grey. Once it was done, I stood fully, and Cecily sprinted into the restroom and returned, yelling at me to sit. I obeyed, and she placed the contacts in my eyes. I blinked a few times, mentioning that they felt weird but I would be alright.

Peasley and Cassandra came in (he was carrying her) with my costume. I went into the restroom and changed into the costume, and we walked out to Cassandra. She did a few alterations on my costume as she was explaining the parts I had to relearn. As soon as the costume was on, we did a quick run of adding me into the dance and Cassandra reciting the dialogue. Once I got comfortable with the dancing, we changed Peasley's and Cassandra's costumes and did one last run of the full show.

"Guys, we are going to do great." Sandra said. "Keep in mind that this victory is not determined by the judges, but by the people themselves."

"Go full out." Cassandra expressed, "Act like this will be the last time you'll dance; it very well may be."

"Wait a second." I cut in. "What do you mean by that?"

"This competition is a lot more than celebrating our traditions." Cecily explained. "It is an evaluation of how much we have grown as dancers."

"What about Cassandra?" Peasley asked fear in his voice.

They shrugged.

"We can make a note that I had to take her place due to an injury." I spoke up. "Once she is healed, can she do a small performance by herself?"

"It is a possibility." She answered. "Let's focus on this performance right now; we have an hour before we need to get there."

We all nodded, and gathered our things. As we exited the room, everyone was chatting happily, but I downcast my eyes. Peasley held my hand and kissed it lightly.

"You're an amazing dancer, Fi." He whispered to me. "One day, you will get to tell your Mom all about this performance and how it got us the alliance."

We got backstage, and we all held hands and sent a silent prayer for a successful show. The lights dimmed, and the entire show started. We watched the other performances in interest, and the one right before ours we turned and faced the other direction. We spoke encouraging words to one another throughout their performance and when the audience applauded, we all took a collective breath. I warned Cassandra to take her time and feel the music before she spoke and she nodded. Peasley and I thanked everyone for their hard work when the lights dimmed. It faded to complete darkness, and the three of us dancers got into position. I took a deep breath, controlling my nerves as Peasley climbed into the coffin. Once he was in position, a few seconds of silence passed, and the sounds of a car crashed echoed through the theatre.

"No!" Sandra belted as long and as hard as she could.

The silence blanked the entire theatre, freezing everyone in eerie silence. A single spot lit up a small chair off to the side of the stage, and Cassandra slowly made her way to it. She sat down, and her white outfit was splattered in red and her hair a mess, representing the soul that was lost in the accident that had just occurred. Her mascara was running down her face and the make up on her face and arms made her appear like she had died only moments ago. The lights on the stage came up, and the three of us held our position as the Songbird.

"The sacred journey of the spirit is long." Cassandra narrated with a deadpan tone. "It is not an easy quest. It begins, as many people know, within a place of melancholy. After the party as left, the spirit begins to make their journey."

Softly the echoes of Peasley's violin started, and Cecily stepped off the podium, using my arm to balance herself. She approached the coffin and gently traced her hands across the lid. Sandra followed and both girls were dancing around the coffin. The music grew louder and more melodic as the two of them lifted the lid. They both reached their hands in, and guided Peasley up and helped him out. He looked around, giving the appearance of being lost. He continued to play and quieted his song. Sandra and Cecily were guiding him towards me, but he broke away, looking the other way; the side of the stage that was completely dark.

"When the spirit parts from the body, it is their decision to choose the path they will take. The Songbird can only do so much to help the wandering spirit, but not much can be done." Cassandra spoke. Cecily fell back, standing against the coffin, and Sandra stood behind Peasley, gently gesturing him towards the light. "Faith will do anything in her power to try and persuade the spirit to go towards the light, but Faith alone cannot always guide them to the Light."

Cecily joined in, trying to help out Sandra.

"Love can remind the spirit of the family it has lost and their hopes for the spirit to pass. Usually these two alone can guide the spirit…but sometimes, the darkness is too much."

Peasley broke away from the two of them, his face showing discontent and pain. He walked towards the dark side of the stage, and the other two were at a loss of what to do. The entire stage started to turn dark and Peasley's music began to become disoriented and jumbled.

"Most spirits get curious of the Darkness. In some cases, the pull can be strong, and the spirit can lose all control of what they once were."

Before Peasley could walk off stage, I leaped off the podium and gracefully traveled across the stage, stopping right behind him and hugging him around the waist to not interrupt the music. We stood still for a few seconds, and I slowly traveled towards the middle of the stage, taking Peasley with me.

"The Courage that sleeps within the Songbird is the final attempt to prevent the spirit from Falling." Cassandra explained as we got to the center of the stage. "They use everything the spirit has done in their life to encourage them to go to the Light."

Sandra and Cecily came to me, and all three of us did a dance sequence, trying to persuade Peasley that it was better for him to go to the Light and to Fly with us. Once our dance was over, the music became more melodious and connected even though he glanced over his shoulder at the Darkness, debating. He turned that direction and started walking towards the dark side of the stage. He got to the edge and stopped. He glanced over his shoulder at us, and all three of us held our hand out to him, silently asking him to join us. He stopped playing his violin, setting the silence set the mood and suspense. He brought his arms down and closed his eyes. A few seconds passed, and he choked a sob, running towards us.

The entire pavilion erupted into cheers of happiness as all three of us embraced him. He brought up his violin again and played an all-out performance with Sandra and Cecily as dancers. I stepped back and stood in a pose, making it appear that I had grand wings of blue silk. Sandra and Cecily had them as well as they guided Peasley to me. We resumed our positions that we had on the podium, and Peasley sat down, softening his music until it was almost nothing. He let out a slow soft high note that rang through the entire theatre as the platform we were all on began to rise, indicating that Peasley's spirit was Flying.

As the lights faded to darkness, the audience was silent. Once it was all black minus Cassandra, I stepped down and carefully approached her. Gently I gathered her in my arm and carried the chair with my other hand. I did a slow three point turn as I exited the stage and the lights faded to complete darkness. A few seconds passed, and the lights came on again as the last performance took off.

I walked backstage and left, entering the little waiting room all the other performers were in. they were all chatting among themselves, and I spotted Peasley and Cecily. I walked over to them and set Cassandra in the chair again. Peasley jumped up and down as silently as he could and embraced me, saying that we did one of the best performances that we had ever done. The two of us embraced each girl, thanking them from the bottom of our hearts for their hard work. A few minutes passed, and I noticed that all the performances had finished, and we all made our way towards the stage again.

Just like at auditions, each group was called up by the name of their performance. The evaluations were a lot harder than the ones at the auditions, and all of the groups before us were chewed up and ripped apart at their dancing technique and vocal ability. It sent chills all through us and I noticed for the first time that Peasley was genuinely scared about this. Sandra held his shoulders in reassurance (since I was carrying Cassandra). Our title was called, and we quietly entered on the stage. Someone brought a chair, and I thanked them as I sat Cassandra in it. We all faced the judges and did a small pose.

"Good evening, performers." The first judged greeted.

We all returned the greeting.

"So, how long ago did you make this show?" the second one jumped straight into the critique of our performance.

"We had it after the first week." Peasley answered. "Due to an injury this morning, we had to change our game plan and add a new dancer in."

"What was the injury?"

"I twisted my ankle." Cassandra answered softly. I knelt down, propped her foot up and gently unwrapped her ankle, exposing the multiple colors and swelling. "I would have danced tonight, but both Fiamo and Peasley denied it, saying that it could have ruined my dreams and career."

"I see…" The judges were silent, analyzing our performance.

"Peasley, you're facial expressions were strong." The third judge praised.

"Thank you." Peasley bowed slightly.

"Though your dancing was a little weak; you were easily outshined by your dancers." That hit him hard, and Sandra embraced him, silently reassuring that he did great. "I liked how your violin music was chaotic when you were contemplating going to the dark side of the stage; it was a nice touch. Your gestures could have been bigger and more precise."

"The chemistry you and Fiamo shared in the moment where he pulled you from the Dark was phenomenal." The second one praised. "The feelings were complete and encompassed both of you, making that one moment one of the most powerful in the show. Fiamo, sweetheart, how long has it been since you took Jazz?"

"A few years, but I try to keep my technique up as much as I can." I answered.

"The technique was a little shaky; was it because you learned the choreography this afternoon?"

"I was the choreographer; I just brushed up on it as much as I could in the short time we had. All three of them were on me about my technique."

"I can say that I can tell you practiced; try to make it cleaner and more precise next time. It wouldn't hurt to smile, either."

"Cassandra," the first judge spoke. "I know you didn't perform for us tonight, but when you three came to the Board View with the basic choreography you learned that night, you were strong throughout even though your moves were sometimes incorrect. If you are able to dance again, make sure to brush up on your landings; they were not sticking."

She nodded lightly.

"I did like how you represented the damaged body, however. Your speaking was clear and fit the mood well."

I gave her a high-five, and the audience rumbled with laughter.

"Okay, that's it; am I the one who has to talk about Peasley's sob?" the first judge cut in. "If we are talking about powerful moods and moments, that one takes the prize for sure."

The crowd responded happily and he flashed a giant smile, laughing in glee. We received a few more critiques, and we were sent off. For the most part, we weren't too terribly torn apart, but it was apparent that our performance was very weak. We walked back to the hotel in silence, not having much to say. I made sure all three girls got back to their rooms (and that Cassandra had her crutches and plenty of ice) before Peasley and I went into our room. As I closed the door, I told him that I was going to shower and get the body paint and hair color washed off, and he nodded softly. I noticed the sadness in his face, and I tilted his face towards me. He opened his eyes and almost instantly tears filled them. I told him that we could talk to each other through the door while I go the paint off, and he gave the okay. He told me to make sure I actually did talk to him, and I smiled as I held him before going into the restroom. He waited until the water turned on before he started talking.

"Was our performance that bad?" he asked loud enough for me to hear.

"…I don't think so." I answered honestly. "You have to keep in mind that it is the people's choice; not the judges. They didn't chew us out as much as they did the others."

"But…but…aren't their votes based on what the judges say?"

"Not always, my Prince." I heard him sobbing. "...Would it help if you were here?"

"I…I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Well, as long as you aren't staring at me."

He quietly came in, closing the door behind him. "I'll just look at your head…if that's alright."

"No problem at all." I tried scrubbing my arms, but none of the paint came off. "Stupid body paint; it's not coming off."

"Well don't hurt yourself; let the soap set after you lather it on."

"…do you know how awkward that sounds?"

He laughed lightly. "Hey, whatever works."

"It's good to hear that laugh of yours; I've missed it." He sighed. "…me and my big mouth, gosh dang it."

"It's not you, Fi. It's not you at all. It's me."

I pulled the curtain back, peeking out and looking at him. "What do you mean?"

"You still have the contacts in."

"I know; I'll get them out later. What are you talking about?" He shook his head and started crying again. Sympathy and pain flickered through me. "…I know. You don't need to say anymore."

"I can't take it much longer."

"Well, watching me shower isn't helping much either, love." I returned to getting the paint out of my hair and skin. "Hey, the paint's coming off."

"Do you love me?"

I stopped washing my hair in shock of the sudden question. "Of course I do, Peasley. Why would you ask that?"

He didn't answer. I finished rinsing myself off as much as I could and shut off the water.

"Do I need to leave?" he asked softly.

"Just hand me a towel and my lounge pants." I answered.

He did, and I quickly towel-dried myself. I placed the towel over my shoulders and put my pants on before pulling the curtain back. I grabbed my shirt and put it on, tossing the towel on the drying rack. I took my contacts out, set them on the counter and left.

"Tell me when you are in the shower; I'll still talk to you." I called through the door.

"No…" his voice was thick with pain. "I'll be fine."

"You are the farthest thing away from fine."

I waited a few minutes then he told me I could come in. I gathered his sleeping attire before I did, and set them down as I looked through the small medicine cabinet. I found my cologne, and sprayed it on me as well as his clothing before putting it back. By that time, the water shut off.

"That was quick." I spoke as I tossed a towel over the curtain.

"I didn't have body paint." He answered as I tossed his sleep shirt over, and he caught it. "Did you do something to my shirt?"

"Oh, it's just a little _le véritable amour_ sprayed on them."

He sighed happily, and put it on. I tossed over his shorts, and he thanked me as he put them on. I fixed my hair before we left. I turned out the light and held his hand as he fought. I guided him to the bed and tucked him in. I made sure the doors were locked and turned out the rest of the lights. I sat on the side of the bed, facing the showroom window. The curtains were open, and I started to stand to close them but Peasley stopped me, saying that he wanted to see the lights. I climbed into bed, holding him in my arms behind him. His body relaxed at my touch as our hands locked. He mentioned that the city lights reminded him of Stars, and that he had never seen so many before.

"Wait until we get to the Waffle Kingdom; I'll show you a really cool place to stargaze." I whispered kissing his neck. You'll love it. Get some sleep; we have a big day ahead of us."


	12. The Results

One of the greatest blessings about this Trial is the amount of time we get to spend together. Even though he has a lot of responsibilities to attend to, I am always there to support him through it. But there are days where I can't handle the pressure and stress, and he comforts and soothes me until I am strong enough to help him again. For the most part, my personal life hasn't been an issue and I could keep it separate from the mission (this also counts our love life)…but today was completely different. It was a very important day for the Prince; this day would determine if we got the alliance with Sarasaland. He was in the restroom changing into his costume again, trying to look as professional as he could. I faked a smile when he exited and said that I could change. As I closed the door, I sighed, trying not to lose my emotions. It took a few minutes, but I managed to gain control and changed into my black suit, not bothering with the tie or vest. I put a pair of white gloves on and was examining my cuffs when Peasley opened the door. His eyes read deep concern and confusion.

"Cassandra is wearing her Songbird outfit today." I whispered. "So there is no need for me to wear it."

"So a suit?" he asked softly.

I finally broke, sobbing softly. He embraced me, not knowing why I was crying but wanting to help anyways. It took me a few minutes, but I managed to get a hold of myself again. I faced Peasley and he cupped my face, genuine concern in his eyes.

"Eighteen years…" I strained not to cry again. "Today marks eighteen years…since he died."

Peasley held me tighter as I regained control of myself. By this time, we were in the living room and he sat down next to me. He held my hands and kissed my forehead, whispering that he loved me and that my Dad would be proud of how far I have come in the time he was gone. I nodded, and I heard the other three girls enter. They didn't say anything. Cassandra came up to me and asked if she could hug me. I stood up and she held me. All three of them knew what today was; I had told them about my Dad's passing when we presented the idea of the show to them, explaining that it was to try and help me move on. She held me for a minute before releasing me, and Cecily hugged me on one side while Sandra did the same.

"Thank you…all of you." I said quietly.

"We'll make a note about it at our voting booth." Cassandra answered. "What time did he pass? Do you remember?"

"It was early afternoon…around 2."

"If you need to step out so you can hold a moment of silence for him, go right on ahead. We can manage without you for a few. I'm sure the voters will respect your loss."

"I put a note about it in the pamphlet." Peasley stated calmly. "All it said was that this performance hit you a bit too close to home since the passing of your Dad. They'll know you are respecting him when they don't see you."

I thanked them again and Peasley fixed my coat as we left. He grabbed a few handkerchiefs along the way. All five of us (Cassandra was on crutches) walked out of the hotel in silence as we made our way towards the building where all the voting was being held. It was basically a big room with tables in it. They were lined up against the walls, and the one that was ours was very close to a door. Cecily mentioned that she had requested that one for my benefit, and I thanked her. We all arranged the table in a tasteful manner then sat down.

It took a few hours, but soon the entire place was filled with people. All five of us were talking to them as votes came and went. I got a few sympathy mentions for my loss, and I thanked each one of them deeply. I didn't use my Dad's death in order to win votes at all; that would have been very vain of me to use him that way. Sandra brought us a light lunch, and we all went in shifts so some people got to eat while others spoke to possible voters. It was a fairly good plan we had; we kept everyone's attention by wearing full costume (minus me) to remind people which performance we were. I glanced at the wall clock, and it told me that it was 1:57. A wave of sadness hit me all the sudden, and Cecily told me to go take a few minutes. I nodded, and started to leave. Before I got to the door, Sandra caught up with me and placed a small cherry in my hands saying that it would help me. I thanked her and left.

The streets were surprisingly quiet as soon as I had closed the door. I walked through the empty streets until I got to one of the smaller fountains of the Songbird. Sitting down, I grabbed a handkerchief and couldn't contain my emotions anymore.

I broke into a hard sob.

I don't know how long I cried, but it felt nice to actually cry and morn for him. I haven't had time to since Mom and I lost everything and I had joined the _Teacup_. I probably bawled for a good five minutes before I started calming down. I rubbed my eyes with the cloth, cradling the cherry in the other hand. Once I could see straight, I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

A small sound interrupted my focus. Confused, I opened my eyes and looked around, but didn't see anything. Suddenly a small bird landed on the lip of the fountain. It was a baby blue color, and it peeped at me. I smiled lightly as it hopped in my direction. It stopped next to my knee and spread its little wings out, chirping at me again. It tried to fly, but didn't get very far. Using my hand that held the handkerchief, I rested it on the lip of the fountain and the little bird jumped on my hand, singing in happiness.

"Aren't you a pretty little bird?" I whispered. It chirped at me again, and I laughed. "Very friendly as well." I used my index finger of my other hand to pet him, and it nuzzled under my fingers, closing its eyes in satisfaction. "You like me, don't you?"

It sang to me for a minute as it continued to nuzzle under my gloved hands. I told it that it had a pretty singing voice, and the bird blinked at me. It turned its head, and I followed it.

"Oh. Do you want this?" I grabbed the cherry and presented it to the bird palm flat. It hopped to my other hand and pecked at the cherry happily. Once it was all gone, it looked at me and sang to me. "I don't have another; I only had one."

The bird took off. It landed on my shoulder then took off again. I stood up and followed the bird with my eyes. It landed on the statue and sang to me before it took off into the afternoon sun. I looked at the statue of the Songbird, and a sudden realization hit me. I smiled a great smile as I waved farewell to the baby bird.

I returned to the building, thanking the women (Peasley was busy) for giving me the few minutes to truly mourn for my Dad; that it really helped me. I had a new charge of energy and was going all out with talking to voters and getting the votes. I think what helped voters vote for us was for them to seeing how well I was handling the passing of my Dad. The others were happy to see my quick recovery and how hard I worked until the hours drew to a close. I didn't take many breaks because I knew if I stopped I would get sad again. There were only a few voters left, and all the groups were trying their hardest to get them. I sat down and just watched in interest. Peasley looked at me in concern, but didn't ask anything. One of them came up to me.

"Good evening." I greeted.

"Hello." She responded lightly.

"If you are waiting for the song and dance, it's not going to happen; I can tell it is stressing you out. But if you have any questions, we would be more than happy to assist."

"Will Cassandra be able to dance again?"

"I went to a doctor earlier this afternoon." She answered from where she was sitting. "He told me that if I stay off my foot for a few weeks that I should be able to dance again."

She nodded and left our table, talking to the one next to ours.

"Does she know how much she is torturing the performers?" Sandra asked.

"I think she is just having fun watching them squirm." Peasley answered. "I've given up at this point; there are plenty of other performances that had a lot more votes than ours."

I faced him. "So what does that mean for you?"

"Come again?"

"You wouldn't get the alliance with Sarasaland."

He shook his head. "We have it already; it would just stay the same with no alterations. I don't think we did so badly to the point of actually losing the alliance. We just can't change it."

The room fell silent as the woman we talked to earlier was the only one left. Everyone's eyes were on her, and I noticed how uncomfortable she looked. I asked Peasley if he had his violin and he handed it to me. I softly played it, filling the room with music. She looked at me.

"I can't take silence." I explained to her. "It is easier for me to think if there is music or something in the background. I'm just trying to ease the discontent I see on your face."

She smiled, thanking me. I closed my eyes and continued to play slowly and softly. I stood up, getting restless and gently swayed with the music. For a minute, everyone's eyes were on me and off of her. Smiling, I managed to get out from behind the table and stand in the center of the room, playing. I told her to take her time and that I can keep the focus away from her for a little bit. She thanked me and took her time as I played _Beanlands_. I stood in the middle of the room losing myself in the melody. A few minutes passed, and she told me that she had voted. I nodded as I closed the song and she thanked me for helping her decide. Another gentleman and I made sure she had an escort home before we returned to our own tables.

"She gave us her vote." Sandra informed. "She didn't do it because of your kindness; she did it because your recovery made her realize that our performance touched on something that is usually overlooked."

"I'm not too happy at the thought of my Dad's passing being the reason we are getting the votes." I felt my expression darken.

"Well, it's not like we planned it deliberately. Your experience of losing him inspired the show, and ironically the day of voting was the day he died." Cecily explained.

"You should have seen the people that came over while you were gone." Peasley held my hand. "They noticed you were gone, and the entire place fell silent."

I faced him. "They were silent?"

"They knew how important the performance was to you, and word got around that today was the day. The judges asked us after you left what time he passed, and everything stopped…everyone stopped. It was one of the most powerful moments I have ever experienced."

"Wow…I didn't mean for that to happen."

"That's not all…" Sandra added. "The doors aren't known for blocking sound." Horror filled my eyes and dread and embarrassment filled me as I felt my face burn. "That's when the power of our performance made sense to everyone; no one really understood why you were hurt after eighteen years. It was near the end of the moment when your voice carried through the building."

"Damn it…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of at all, Fi." Peasley told me as I covered my face. "I would have cried harder. You never had the chance to mourn for him in the first place; you were always too busy trying to save your Mom's life and keep her happy. It made me realize that as well; everyone realized that you never had time to properly mourn for him."

Sandra handed me another handkerchief. I thanked her as I held it against my eyes, trying not to cry again. It took me a minute, but I reassured them that I would be alright. I closed my eyes, and saw the baby bird in my mind and smiled. I helped close our table and even reached out to the others for help; one of the singers had a booth and it was only her and her assistant. Peasley and I jumped to the occasion, saying that the faster and more efficient everything is packed up, the sooner all of us can go home. I just got done collapsing a table and putting it away when a familiar figure caught my eye. Peasley looked at me, and I casually shifted my head. He looked up, and I saw the fear in his eyes instantly. He sighed and raised his defense.

"If you wish to speak to me," he spoke calmly, "I'd prefer you come to me rather than stare from across the room."

I turned and Yorik was walking up to us. I gently rested my hand in my pocket, fingering the blade for safety precautions. The man bowed to the Prince deeply.

"Prince Peasley." He greeted standing. He was a full head taller than him. "I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight."

"He has paperwork to attend to." I answered.

"Well, what about after? I could grab dinner or you and I can go someplace."

"Peasley, I believe the girls need help." I spoke as I winked at Cecily. "Why don't you see what you can do? I can arrange this if you are interested."

"Thank you." He walked over to Cassandra and examined her ankle.

"You are really fucking creepy." I hissed. "Stop stalking him."

He laughed. "You are quite wrong. It is you who is the stalker. I watch as you follow him and watch in silence. But…we aren't that much different you and I." he gestured to Peasley. "We both want him for the same reasons. He is gorgeous, has beautiful eyes….and a lot on money."

"I want nothing to do with his wealth or Royalty."

"Really? You always address him as 'my Prince'. It seems strange to me that you would address him as such and not want a piece of the royalty yourself."

"It's not his royalty. I am not willing to discuss my relationship with the Prince to you."

"You have secrets to hide?"

"I'm sure you do, too."

"Not as big as yours."

"Excuse me?"

He walked right up to me. "If you don't want Beanbean to know that their beloved Prince Peasley is in a relationship with a bloodthirsty pirate, I suggest you drop this conversation and leave me be."

"You don't frighten me, asshole." I hissed. "I've shot a lot worse than you. Keep in mind that, yes, I am part of a pirate crew; I am not going to deny that at all. I love the men I work with; we are a family. If word gets out, fifteen vicious men will be hunting you down to make sure you are killed for your actions. That's just the crew I work with. About twenty other men would be after you as well; Captain Brian's men. If you want your body to be torn apart limb by limb, go on ahead and tell Beanbean our secret."

"Fine, have it your way. I'll go tell the Queen right now." He turned and started walking.

"Just know you won't get to see the Prince if you do this."

That stopped him. "Do explain."

"Captain Brian is held in high regards in Beanbean for his services towards the Kingdom; he and his men protect the boarders when are not hunting for treasure. He is also the man I trained; my name is already known because of this. If you reveal my secret, he would jump up and explain how the only way you would have found out about it is by stalking him. He doesn't lie and she would have you banned from the Kingdom, never to see the Prince again."

He walked away, leaving the building completely. I placed my hands on my temples. I felt one of the girls' hands on my shoulder.

"There is a dagger in my left pocket." I spoke. "Give it to Peasley."

I felt her hand in my pocket and the blade was removed. She walked away and I continued to breath. I felt a pair of hands rub my back slowly, and I relaxed slightly. I turned and Peasley was giving me a reassuring smile, trying to make me feel better.

"I don't want to hurt you." I whispered. "Please stop."

He did. "Did he upset you?"

"Just…I'll talk about it later. It's not safe."

I kept my eyes closed and I felt him gently guide me out of the building. I felt the air hit me, and I asked if everything was packed up. He told me that everything was taken care of, and that the girls were in front of us. He made sure they got into the rooms safely before he got me back. As soon as he locked the door, he walked in front of me and carefully undid the buttons on my coat trying not to irritate me. Once it was unbuttoned, he told me to take it off. I did and it hit the ground.

"Leave it." I spoke straining not to snap.

He was very cautious and ushered me deeper into the room. I didn't both to open my eyes; I only followed his words. They lead me to the bed and I rested my hands on it, gathering the sheets in my hands. I clutched them so tightly that I knew my knuckles were going white. I felt my nails pierce the skin in my palms and I released them, trying not to get blood on the bed. I felt Peasley sit me down and cradle one of my now-bleeding hands in his. I felt him wrap it with bandages. He left for a few minutes and returned.

"Can I see your other hand?" he asked kindly.

I sat it on my lap. My hand was still in a fist and my nails had pierced through the skin. He got to the other side of me and gently rubbed my wrist and arm, soothing me as much as he could. He knew better than to push me; he just waited calmly and patiently until he felt the muscles in my arm relax. We sat in silence for a few minutes, but my mood never lifted.

"…would talking help?" he asked. "I'll just listen."

"I don't know." I answered. "I'm afraid I'll hit you."

"Tell me what is on your mind."

"My hands hurt a lot. I don't feel the anger I did earlier, only the pain in my hands." I hissed as he opened my hand. I felt the cold cloth in my palm, and he was gently cleaning them. "It's not like I want to hurt myself; it is habit for me to clutch my hands tight."

"I can cut your nails after I bandage your hands if you would like."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. You'll hurt yourself again." He wrapped my hand and I felt him shift his weight. "Relax your fingers, please."

I clutched my hands. "I can't think straight…I'm upset. I try to protect you and I can't…I can't protect you from him. No matter how hard I try, he's still there. He'll never leave you alone. I tried to scare him off, but he knows…"

"…knows what?" he asked fear in his voice.

"Our secret; he knows that we are far in our relationship. He threatened me, saying that I should ignore him from now on or he'll tell the Queen who I am and ruin what we have! He wants to get rid of me so he can have you for himself. He made that clear to me. He wants you for your title and is willing to sabotage my name in order to get it. I told him that he would have about thirty-five pirates after his life and he would be banished; Brian would protect you if…" I placed my other hand on my neck, fear possessing me. For the first time, I realized how dangerous our situation was.

"No. I won't let them. I would rather you be exiled from the Kingdom than die."

"But I would never see you again."

"Then it's settled. I'll live with Yorik staring at me. We'll just have to rub it in his face every time we get the chance to. Once we get back to Beanbean, I can address the issue properly. You will get some recognition for your services as Guardian; I can arrange a few things so that you can get a home in Beanbean for you and your mother to live in. You'll be out of the pirate life and we can see each other more often than we could before. Lie down; you are exhausted." I followed his instructions, and he rested a few more pillows under my head. I turned my head to face him, and he smiled as he took my hand. "You can sleep if you want to."

"I'd rather be awake and watch you take care of me." I closed my eyes for a few seconds. "…can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything." He answered as he dug through his small travel bag and brought out nail clippers.

"This isn't my question, but why in the world did you bring those?"

"My nails are very thin and they split and are very painful. I keep them short to prevent them from splitting."

"By any chance, do you know what color the Songbird is?"

I opened my eyes and he was trimming my nails and filing them so there would be no sharp edges to cut my hands. "Light blue; almost a baby blue color."

"Then I was right."

"You've lost me."

"My Dad…his spirit finally moved on."

"Wait, start from the beginning; I'm confused."

"When I stepped outside to take a moment for my Dad, I was absolutely bawling. I held the cherry in one hand and a handkerchief in the other. When I started calming down, I heard a small chirp. A baby bird was standing next to me." Peasley stopped, listening to my story in interest. "He got on my hand and let me pet him. He sang to me until I stopped crying. Then he saw the cherry and when I gave it to him he gobbled it up. He flew off my hand and landed on the statue of the Songbird before flying away towards the sun." I sat up and faced him, "Peasley…my Dad finally passed on to the heavens! After eighteen years, he can rest in peace! The Songbird came to me and soothed me of my pains, allowing me to finally move on with my life so my Dad can watch me from above."

"Fiamo!" he hugged me. "That's truly amazing. We'll have to tell Princess Daisy regardless of what happens; we're supposed to get a call tonight if we win the popular vote. We can tell who got the popular vote because at some point someone will be screaming in happiness. The girls will be coming soon; they would have come up here with us, but I was afraid of your short temper. But…I'm happy that happened to you and your Dad. That's truly amazing."

We parted, and I thanked him for his kind words. I sat up as he continued cutting my nails. We spoke lightly about the myth and the other Kingdoms we need to go to for the alliances and our door knocked. Peasley called over his shoulder that the door was unlocked and that they could come in, and Cassandra pushed the door open with her crutch, saying hello. She mentioned that the other two would be up later; they were having a hard time getting the paint off. Sandra came in a few minutes later, and I told her that she was more than welcome to use our shower to finish getting the color out of her hair. She thanked me and headed in.

Once all three girls were in our room (and clean of body paint), Peasley was working on my other hand as I explained about the baby bird when I was mourning for my Dad. They all had the same reaction as Peasley did: shock then happiness. We all had a light dinner and held a nice chat about our backgrounds and past as well as dreams gained, achieved and lost. The mood was very light and happy. We could hear the people next to us talking as well, but we couldn't distinguish words. Cassandra mentioned that the entire ceremony and performances were being broadcasted and that she wanted to see what everyone else did as well as how we did.

I have to say that everyone did a fantastic job; not only us but each performance was amazing and breathtaking in its own way. All the sudden our happiness disappeared at the sound of a car crash. Sandra's voice rang strong and powerful in the darkness, setting the tone automatically. Peasley made a comment about how terrible Cassandra looked, and she responded with a 'thank you'. We laughed lightly. Peasley also warned us that this particular show was being broadcasted in Beanbean for the Queen and his people to watch.

Cecily repeated all of the critiques we were given before Cassandra started speaking. We all watched in interest, making small comments here and there about our performance. When the part of the show came that I pulled Peasley away from the darkness, all five of us got chills. The judges were definitely right; that moment was powerful. Sandra told the Fiamo on the television to smile, and we laughed. He did for a few seconds, but that was about it. The entire show closed and Cassandra was carried off stage as the entire crowd was dead silent.

As the final performance started, Cassandra informed us that the phone call would happen right after it. We spoke about how our show went as watched the final one. Once the lights went dark, the crowd exploded with happiness and the credits began to roll. Peasley turned off the television and no one spoke, not even our neighbors. It felt like someone had muted the entire world. Everyone was waiting for either a cry of happiness or a phone to ring. I held Peasley's hand, and soon we were all standing (Cassandra was sitting) in a circle holding hands, silently reassuring ourselves. Minutes passed, and the feeling was absolutely terrible. I wanted to scream to get the feeling to go away, but I knew I couldn't.

Our concentration was cut when the sound of a phone echoed into the room. It took me a few minutes to realize where it was coming from. I stood up, but Peasley stopped me, saying he would answer it. I remained with the girls as he walked across the room, grabbing the phone.

"Hello, Prince Peasley." He answered calmly.

He closed his eyes and faced away from us, nodding. His voice lowered to the point that none of us could tell what he was saying. He pulled out his schedule book and wrote in it, scratching things out in the process. About a minute passed, and he thanked the person who called and hung up.

"So?" Cecily asked.

"That was Princess Daisy." He informed us. "She wanted to give her condolences to Fiamo."

I nodded. "Was that all?" I asked.

"Basically…" he faced me. "That and she wanted to move our appointment time."

"Appointment time?" Cassandra asked.

"Wait…_that_ appointment?" I pressed. He gave a short nod and shock overwhelmed me. "Wait…we got it?"

"To quote the Princess: 'The five of you completely stole the show. It was no surprise that the popular vote went to you.' Fi…we completely blew the competition away! We did it!"

I embraced him as a shout of pure joy rang from all of us. The girls were completely astonished and were cheering as well. I set Peasley down and gathered Cassandra in my arms. I did a few three point turns with her, saying that I wanted her to experience the happiness with us. She thanked me and I set her down and she and Peasley embraced. We all had a group hug for a few seconds then separated.

"I just want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart." Peasley said tears of happiness on his face. "This would have never happened if it weren't for all three of you. All of you are more than welcome to come to Beanbean once I return after the Trial."

"The honor would be ours." Cassandra answered as she gathered her emotions. "Would Fiamo be there, though?"

"I sincerely hope so." I answered. "That's my goal."

We all celebrated for a little while longer and Cassandra mentioned that it was probably best for all of us to sleep; that Peasley has a very important meeting to attend. After thanking them again and again, I lead the girls out and made sure they got to their rooms safely. Once I returned, Peasley was in his pajamas and I walked into the restroom to change. As soon as I did, he was sitting on the side of the bed, writing in his schedule book. I kissed his forehead, and he set the book on the end table. He kissed me back, saying that he was genuinely scared that we wouldn't get the vote since the judges ripped us apart. I closed the drapes and made sure the door was locked before gathering the Prince in my arms. He turned out the lights, and he snuggled closer to me.

"Fi…" I looked at Peasley. "Thank you for coming with me on this journey. I know that it will only get worse and harder from here on out. The past two months were very hectic, and I still remember you joining me on the first night, asking if you could join me. That meant so much to me. I just wanted to tell you that before all hell breaks loose."

"I'm glad I found you; I was afraid I lost you." I answered kissing him. "Get some sleep now; you deserve it more than anyone else here."

He shifted his position until he got comfortable, and I wrapped my arms around him, holding his hands. He held them back, and I felt the ring on his finger. Our hands intertwined and I closed my eyes. I fell asleep to a future with the Prince in my dreams.


	13. Meeting with Princess Daisy

Peasley woke up rather early due to the meeting that he had with Princess Daisy. I was up because my sleeping pattern was still was on 'pirate mode' and naturally woke up at 5. When I did wake up, he was on top of me. Not in a sexual manner; but he was holding me in his sleep. I didn't mind; I just laughed lightly at the thought of our positions being switched from when this happened in the Mushroom Kingdom. I sat up a little bit, trying not to wake him and turned on the desk light. I grabbed the book that was on my end table and read quietly. It was really awkward to hold the book up; my arms got sore. I would have rested it on my chest, but Peasley was sleeping peacefully. About an hour passed, and he groaned in irritation when the alarm went off. He tried to reach for it, but he ended up hitting the bed instead. He finally did get the alarm and rubbed his eyes. When he lay back down, I wrapped my arms around him and it startled him. He bolted upright with a shout and I laughed. He smiled, and relaxed again.

"I have never seen anyone sleep as deeply as you." I greeted.

"I haven't been getting sleep for the past few nights." He answered resting on me again. "A lot has been on my mind, and I think feeling your arms around me helped a lot. I know that you hold me every night, but I think feeling you breathe under me helped because I knew you were there. Maybe your cologne soothed me."

He turned his head and rested it on my chest. I sat up fully and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He stayed silent as I combed his hair with my fingers. I kissed the top of his head.

"What's on your mind?" I asked softly. "Communication is key to any relationship, Prince Peasley." He shook his head. "Sweetheart?"

"There is nothing to say. I'm just scared; I expressed that already. I don't think I can handle this anymore. I thought my homesickness would subside, but I have been traveling for over two months and I feel absolutely awful. I feel like I have gotten nothing accomplished. I'll end up losing everything…"

I held him close, but he tried to push away. I didn't budge, and I could tell he was getting irritated. I leaned towards my end table and grabbed my small bottle of cologne. I leaned back from him and sprayed it once on my chest before I held him again. He took a deep breath, and I felt him relax. I watched as a single tear rolled down his cheek as he closed his eyes. He fought to contain his composure.

"When everything turns dark, there will always be a light." I spoke. "You may not see it because you may be too deep in the dark. That light is me; I am a flame that is comforting and gentle. Use me to regain confidence. Let my warmth sooth your aches and pains. I will never leave and I will never go out; not until you are home safely where you belong. You have to believe in yourself. If you don't who will?" He was silent. "I'm your favorite cardigan sweater."

He sat up and looked at me. I cleared his face from tears, and looked into my eyes. I held his hands and rested my forehead against his. I kissed him lightly, and he chuckled. We stayed there for a few minutes and I got up, carrying him with me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I kissed his nose.

"You always know how to make me smile." He said as I sat him down. "I thought you were my Castle."

"I was, but I decided that a cardigan fit my purpose more than a castle."

"Yeah…you're the sweatshirt that is too big on me that I wear when it is cold and trying to sleep. Your constant support is like the warmth of it."

"Go ahead and get ready." I answered as I set him on the ground. "We can head there early so you can talk to Daisy as a friend before you get down to business. I think seeing another friendly face will help you. I know that seeing my face can get tiring."

"Not to me." He kissed the nape of my neck. "You better get ready as well."

He walked into the restroom and I had gathered my change of clothes as I waited. I started packing our equipment as Peasley exited, saying that he could get the rest packed up. After I took a quick shower, we got the room back in perfect condition and exited. I returned the key to the front desk and we headed out into the early morning. The walk was rather short since the hotel was fairly close to the Castle. Once we got to the bridge that connected the castle to the rest of the city, the guards acknowledged Peasley and I and we walked right on in. Just like last time, Peasley approached the main door into the Throne Room and spoke with the guard there, checking in with his appointment. He returned, saying that Luigi was visiting her but we were more than welcome to go in and socialize. I nodded, saying that it would be best for him since he hasn't seen them for a while and a certain voice caught my attention. Peasley noted it as well, and he told the guard to open the door slightly. As he did, Luma flew through the door.

"Mr. Princely Bean Man!" he screeched in happiness. "And Red Head Pirate!"

He flew to us and Peasley hugged him first before I did.

"How Pirate?" he peeped.

"I'm fine." I answered. "And you?"

"Happy. Mama happy, too." He turned to Peasley. "How Bean Man?" he saw Peasley's sad eyes. "Why sad?"

"I miss home." He answered.

Luma poked his nose. "No sad. Princely Bean Man strong. Did good at show. Almost done; almost home. Queenie happy for son."

"You spoke to Queen Bean?"

"Mama did. Mama and Uncle Mar-Mar watching home since Prince away. Nothing bad happen. Queenie happy for son; say Princely Bean Man do good. No sad, kay?"

He sat on Peasley's shoulder. "Okay. Thank you."

"Talk to Mama and Flower; they help."

I held Peasley's hand as we walked in the Throne Room. Daisy was wearing her normal princess dress and was sitting on the steps to her throne. Luigi was next to her and they were holding hands. He smiled when he saw Peasley and me walking in. He stood up and told Luma to leave Peasley alone.

"No." he chirped. "Sad. Miss home."

"This may help him." Luigi pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Peasley. "Straight from Sandy herself."

"…Sandy?" Peasley asked quietly.

He took the letter and opened it. I greeted Daisy and held a small conversation with her as Luigi and Luma were trying to help Peasley. It felt really nice to speak to them as friends before we got down to business; I could tell it lifted a lot of stress off of the Prince as he spoke to Luma about his daring travels. Whatever the letter had gave him a new charge of energy and purpose. Sandy's letter made me realize that I still had to write to Queen Bean. Once that connection was made, one of the guards came in, saying that the meeting was about to begin.

"Princess Daisy of Sarasaland," Peasley bowed. "I am Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom. I am on The Trial of Kings; a quest which requires me to go to different locations close to my Kingdom to offer and establish alliances. I stand in place for my people, and ask if you would be interested in refreshing the alliance we already have."

Wow he has this speech rehearsed.

"As we discussed earlier, your task was to win the popular vote for the Ceremony of the Songbird in order to make any changes to the Alliance." She explained. "As you did win the popular vote, are there any changes that need to be made or addressed?"

I grabbed the current contract out of Peasley's bag and he took it from me in one fluid motion, pretending I wasn't there. He read the contract out loud to her, and after the first agreement she stopped him, saying that there had to be changes. I set a few pads of paper and pens next to him, and he thanked me.

"Both parties must have a witness." Daisy spoke to a guard. "Luigi is fine."

I turned and the guard was behind him. Luigi slightly jumped but the guard apologized before moving on. I grabbed a notepad myself and a spare pen, and started scratching down a few ideas for the letter I had to write to the Queen. Not coming up with many ideas, I turned the page and drew a number symbol on it. I drew an X in the middle square, and handed the pen to Luma. I wrote down the rules of Tic-Tac-Toe on the paper for him and we played a few games. Luigi laughed lightly as Luma tried to draw an O. I asked him where he wanted it, and he pointed at the top left square.

We played for a few hours and Luigi and Luma played a few games as well. The little guy got sleepy, and was soon snoozing in his Mama's lap. I turned back to the letter I was supposed to write, and I sighed, resting my head on my knees in completely loss. Luigi tapped my arm, and he silently asked for the pad and pen. I handed it to him, and he scratched out everything I had written. He wrote underneath it and handed it back to me.

_Don't make an outline of who you are; she's a smart woman and can see that. Just portray yourself in the letter. Paint a picture of who you are. Tell her a little of your past and experiences so she knows that she can trust you with her son. Just let your hand write and see what happens._

I blinked a few times. I whispered that his handwriting was girly, and he chuckled. Before I could start writing the letter, one of the guards interrupted the meeting, saying that it was time for a break. I looked up, and Peasley just rested his head on the table. I chuckled and walked up to him. Daisy sighed and rested her forehead in her hands. Luigi stood up and asked one of the maids for coffee for them and they scurried off. I rubbed Peasley's shoulders, and he hummed as he sat up. He gently moved his hair, telling me that he wanted his neck rubbed. He sighed as I did gently. He thanked me as he put his hair back. I told him to stand, and he did with a confused look on his tired face as he faced me. I moved his arms so they were wrapped around his upper chest.

"Relax." I spoke as I walked behind him. "I am going to crack your back."

"I sincerely hope you aren't planning on hurting me." He answered as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Take a deep breath, and don't exhale until I say so."

I picked him up, and he gasped in shock as his feet left the ground. I reminded him to relax, and he did. I told him to exhale, and as he did I lifted him a little bit over me and held him tight as I felt his back crack a little bit. I set him down and fixed his cape and outfit.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"I do, thank you." He answered.

I looked over and saw that Daisy was wearing a tank top and shorts (apparently she had worn them under the dress). She was doing a few gymnastic tricks in order to wake herself up. Luigi walked beside her in case she fell or something happened. The break lasted for a few minutes, and the maid came back with four coffee cups for us. Luigi helped Daisy get back in the dress and kissed her before he went back to where we were sitting earlier. I made sure Peasley didn't need anything else before I grabbed two cups and returned to where I was sitting with Luigi. I handed him a cup and he thanked me as he took a little sugar that I had brought over as well. One of the maids returned it to the tray and I thanked them as they did. I picked up the notepad, took a deep breath, and just wrote. It took me a few minutes to write out everything I wanted to say, and I handed it to Luigi to look over. He suggested I make it should a bit more formal since I was writing to a Royal Family member. After a few hours of writing, I finally had a decent letter, and I quietly got a quill and inkwell as well as a parchment. Luigi suggested I write it at the table, but I expressed my fear of interrupting the meeting. We quietly bickered for a few seconds and I sighed and gave in. I walked over to the table on the other side of Peasley and rested everything I had in my hands. I gently sat down, trying my best to not to disturb the meeting. I blocked out the conversation they were having about trade routes as I dipped the quill in the ink and began writing.

_ Dear Queen Bean,_

_ My name is Fiamo, and I was informed that I was to write you a letter to explain who I am to you. I know that you are deeply concerned for your son and Prince, and I am here to reassure you that he is safe with me. My past was a hard one and a story for another time, but I can touch on it. I have made certain sacrifices in my life in order to save my mother from sickness, and one of them was joining the pirate crew of the Teacup. _

_ Despite the reputation the boat has, I want to make clear that I do not see myself as a pirate, rather an outcast on a pirate ship. I am not one for killing others and plundering villages. I am more of a treasure hunter. I only fight to defend my crew; who I see as family. Therefore, the most important thing to me is the safety of the Prince as we are traveling to different Kingdoms as well as his safety when we are in that Kingdom. So far, we have run into no major problems in our travels._

_ If you have any other questions, feel free to write to me personally. I will answer any and all questions you may have for me. Do not fear, My Lady; he is in good care. He will come home safely. You have my word on it._

_Sincerely,_

_Fiamo_

Okay, so it was not like letters I have written in the past. I knew that she was a very busy woman so I decided to keep it short and simple. I waited for the ink to dry before I set the quill and inkwell besides Peasley. He thanked me by nodding his head as his conversation continued. I showed my wimpy letter to Luigi and I watched as his eyes scan the paper in interest. He nodded and handed it back to me. I folded the letter and held it in my hands delicately. I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my head on my knees. A few minutes passed, and all the sudden I felt someone's hands gently rest on my shoulders. I shuddered as a cold chill passed through me and Peasley laughed as I felt goose bumps rise on my shoulders and arms. I looked up and he smiled as his hands moved to the back of my neck.

"You okay? You seem down." He whispered.

"I'm alright." I responded. "Mm… that feels nice."

"Now you know why I love it." He saw the letter in my hand and took it lightly. "May I?" I nodded and he opened it. He read it carefully and slowly then handed it back. "I think she'll love it. It is your voice when we first met when you kept praising me."

"Sorry."

"No; don't be." He rested his hands on my chest and fixed my collar. "It's one of those special things that couples do to tell one another that they love each other. It makes me smile when you call me your Prince."

"Well, you are My Prince."

His smile deepened and he squeezed my hand. The meeting was called back to a start, and he returned to the table. Based on where they were in the contract, I could tell that the meeting was drawing to a close. I stood up and grabbed a new scroll and set it next to Peasley.

"You have nice handwriting." Peasley spoke not looking at me. "Can you copy down what we say for the new alliance?"

"I don't know the proper format for a contract." I answered. "But I can write them down as a list so you can format it later if you wish."

"Wonderful."

I grabbed the notepad I was writing on earlier and sat down next to the Prince and stayed silent. The only sound that I made was the sound of my pen scratching the surface. I never looked up from what I was writing. Once they got done, I read the points I wrote down, and added a few more that both parties added. After making sure I had everything, Peasley grabbed the scroll I had placed down earlier and started writing it out. Daisy dismissed me, thanking me for my help as I went back to where I was sitting.

Luma was awake, and he sat on my shoulder when I approached him and Luigi. I gently handed him a cookie that Luigi had given to me earlier, and Luma peeped a 'thank you' as he nibbled on his snack. He offered a bite to me but I politely denied, laughing in the process. He insisted I have one, but I told him that I wouldn't have time to eat it and the chocolate would melt. He was determined, and gave me two cookies, saying one was for Peasley.

By this time, the contract was signed and the alliance was reestablished. Peasley thanked Daisy for her time and the meeting came to a close. I hugged Peasley and gave him the cookie from Luma. He laughed, thanking him. I excused myself and approached Daisy, stopping her. She turned and I bowed to her. She said that since the meeting was over I didn't have to be proper around her; that she preferred to speak to me as a friend. I nodded, and told her about the tiny bird that came and visited me when I was mourning for my Dad. As I was explaining, the entire room grew quiet and everyone was listening to my tale. I told Daisy how the baby bird sang to me until I stopped crying and made sure I was alright before it noticed the cherry. I felt the pressure build in my eyes when I stated that the bird landed on the statue of the Songbird before flying away completely. I ended the story the same way I did when I was telling it to Peasley; that my Dad had finally moved on after eighteen years and could finally rest in peace. Daisy was completely stunned and the entire castle was silent. Peasley came up and wrapped his arm around mine, giving it a hug.

"There have been rumors of this happening." Daisy spoke softly. "It's good to hear that it has happened to someone who wasn't born in Sarasaland. I believe that since you portrayed the Songbird in a positive light, it decided to help you in the way it knew how. Personally, I think that your father's spirit had already passed since it sang to you. The Songbird sings sweetly to the weakest member of the family until they have stopped mourning. At the point in time, you were the weakest person in your family because, after all these years, you were still mourning his death; you haven't had time to properly mourn for him. The Songbird saw your pain and wanted to help you. This is an honor for you, Fiamo. I'm happy that this happened for you."

We spoke for a few more minutes, and Peasley mentioned that we had to be going to the Waffle Kingdom. Daisy requested that we stay one more night, but he politely denied saying that we would be behind schedule of we stayed another day. I knew that he was right, but a part of me wished that we could stay one more day here.

It's not because I don't want to go to the Waffle Kingdom…it's I don't want _him_ to go.

I stayed silent as the final arrangements were made. We both said farewell to Luigi, Luma and Daisy as we left the castle. A few guards escorted us out of the Kingdom and told us the safest route to go towards the Waffle Kingdom. I thanked them and Peasley bowed. They returned to the city and we made our way through the dirt road, walking away from peace and going straight into the mouth of Hell.


	14. The Clean Sweep Act

There was a point in the travel where Peasley got exhausted but wanted to get to the Waffle Kingdom in one trip. He struggled to stay on his feet, and I ended up cradling him for a few hours before he whispered that he could walk again. We had made it about halfway before I finally agreed and set him on his feet again. He took off one of his gloves and held my hand, our fingers intertwining. He smiled at me, but it diminished when I sighed. He kissed my hand and held it against his lips, waiting for me to speak.

"I just worry for you." I whispered.

"Why?" he asked concerned resting our hands. "I can perfectly defend myself."

I faced him. "You're sounding a lot better."

"Well it is because I am farther away from home; can't turn around and head straight there now. I'm not mad at you…just concerned."

"I know." I looked away, knowing that I couldn't hide it anymore. "Peasley…the reason I worry so much is that the Waffle Kingdom has…well, it's changed a lot in the last year."

"In what way?"

"It got to a point where it was too dangerous for me to enter the Kingdom. I still risked it to see Mom, but it is unsafe." I faced him again. "But…let me worry about that. You have an alliance and other things to attend to."

He nodded and thanked me for finally telling him. We walked in silence, listening to the sounds of the night. I stopped, and Peasley looked at me in concern. I pulled out his blue sweatshirt, draping it over his head and saying that it was cold. He put his arms through the sleeves and thanked me as he smoothed out the front and back. I also handed him his sweatpants and he put them on as well. He mentioned that he had an extra sweatshirt and that I should wear it, but I countered that I was perfectly fine in what I was wearing. He put his glove back on and we held hands again. I felt him gently lift my arm and traced the letters of my Mom's name on my wrist. He also fingered the ring and I felt my heart flutter. The sensation traveled through my fingers, and they trembled slightly. He laughed and placed my hand against his face for a few seconds before holding it again.

The night was still and peaceful. The only sounds around us were the sounds of crickets chirping and the grass under our feet as we walked. The dirt path we had started on turned into a worn down grassy path that lead into a forested area. I knew these forests well from growing up when Dad was still around, and I had reassured the Prince (and myself) that nothing bad was going to happen if we went through it. We had finally gotten to a small clearing and we decided that it was best to set up camp for the night. I set everything down and Peasley got the flint from his pack as I grabbed a few nearby sticks. Rolling my neck, I set the stick in a pile and warmed up my fingers. I struck the two pieces of flint against one another until sparks rained from them. One of them caught the pile and soon a small fire was started. I babied it until it grew to the point where I could keep it under control without it going out on me. I held the flint in my hands until it cooled down and replaced it in the pack. Peasley was sitting close to the fire, trying to stay warm as I pulled out the seasoned bread we had gotten from the Mushroom Kingdom. I also grabbed a small metal container we had and placed the bread in it. Gently I held the box over the flames, trying not to char the living daylights out of it.

"I like seeing you in that ensemble." I spoke as I adjusted the height of the box.

"Really?" he asked softly. "I don't get to wear it often. This is the outfit I wear when I don't want to deal with royal duties and all I want to do is relax and read or sleep."

"You look very sexy in it. I've always liked men who let their appearance go once in a great while and I get to see what they truly look like."

"I'm not the most attractive Bean in the Kingdom."

"To me you are…and that's all that matters."

He glanced at the box. "What are you doing?"

"I'm reheating the bread." He eyed me in confusion. "What? I like warm bread."

"I've never seen that done before."

I shrugged as I turned the box in my hands. "It's a trick I learned from when Mom and I were living on the streets…although we used scrap tin foil instead of a box."

"I keep forgetting about that." He whispered. I felt the sudden mood change, and I glanced up. Guilt and sadness was written all over his face as he stared blankly at the flames like he did the first night of the quest.

"I wish I could forget it sometimes…but I don't mind it now. I look back and realize how much I have grown and fought in order to get where I am today. If I had never lost my home, I would have never made the sacrifice of selling my soul to the _Teacup_. I would have never been sent on that mission that almost ended me and I would have never met you." I turned over my shoulder to look at him. "We would have never happened."

"Well, since you put it that way."

I smiled at him as I turned the box once more. "One of the things I always told my Mom was that I would take time for myself only once she was happy and healthy and I was away from Captain Syrup…when we would have that small house and I would help her as much as I could to pay bills so we wouldn't fall under the same poverty we were at when I was a kid." I realized that I had started daydreaming and fell silent.

"No, please continue." Peasley stood up and held my hand once I set the box down to cool and let the bread bake for a while. "There's a certain tone in your voice that you have when you talk about your Mom and your past and your dreams. I love that voice. Please don't stop."

I sat down, and he rested right in my lap. He leaned his head against my shoulder and looked at me, waiting for me to begin. I got a case of stage fright, and he told me that he would talk about his dreams as well if that helped me. I got the bread out of the box, tore it in half and let it cool for a second before I gave him his half. We ate a light dinner of bread and water as I spoke and daydreamed about my future and the ones I had when I was smaller. When I told him that I wanted to be a dancer, he responded that I should pursue it once I am free from Syrup.

"But I have a bigger dream." I whispered. "One that…if it comes true, the one about me dancing would die."

"Can you not have both?" the concern was strong in his voice.

I shook my head. "Both of them require a lot of time commitment, and my dancing would have to take a back seat if I got the other one."

"Which is?"

"…to get my Mom out of the Waffle Kingdom. I want to move to Beanbean to be closer to you."

I took a deep breath and only planned on telling him that I wanted to spend as much time as I could with him, but I ended up spilling my heart and losing myself in my dreams. I told him about the older dreams I had about him; the ones where I wanted to tell him I liked him and the ones where I debated when to have the first kiss. As I caught up with the time where we were at in our relationship, I closed my eyes and was completely gone. I explained in vivid detail about how I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life and live in a small house together; either that or the Castle. I told him everything I had felt, everything I had dreamed and longed for… I opened my eyes and realized I had basically explained what I had expected in our relationship. We were standing at this point, and I turned away as my face burned with shame and regret. I covered my mouth with my hands as he approached me. He stood in front of me for a few seconds, and I had no idea what was going through his mind. He took my hands and held them for a few seconds before embracing me. I blinked in confusion.

"I love your dream." He spoke as he held my hands again. "I want to be there as well. Everything you described…I just don't know what to say. There was a smile in your eyes and on your face. You are a really sweet man; I'm glad we met. You have a way with words that makes me realize how lucky I am to have you in my life."

"I'm not nearly as talented as you." I answered as my face cooled down.

"I was trained; yours is natural. There is a really big difference."

"Public speaking is what you were trained in. When you talk about me, it's different."

He smiled. "What can I say; I'm a romantic."

"More like a hopeless romantic."

"…true."

He held my hands and spoke about the dreams he had. Most of them I could predict; the ones about how he wanted to lead hid Kingdom into prosperity and be known for that and not his sexuality. He explained how he was one of the biggest political figures in the Kingdom not only for his status but where he stood on certain subjects. One of the biggest ones is his stance for the homosexual community, which was small. Sadness filled his eyes when he told me that he helped a lot of couples achieve their dreams of being together, and that concerned me. I tiled my head slightly like a dog would, and he sighed as he closed his eyes.

"One of the best compliments I got from the community was from the reverend himself." He said. "He told me that he admired my willingness to help others get their dreams to come true of lives with their loved ones. I responded that I did it not only for them but for myself; that there was no way I could be with the man I love because of political stances and all that drama, and that I lived my happiness through each person I helped." He looked up at me, and I dried a tear from his face. "He told me that no matter who I choose to love that he wants to meet him so that he and the people I have helped can return the favor and help me."

"Would they be offended that I am not a Bean?" I asked. "Not only the community but the Kingdom as a whole?"

"We are in strong relationships with humans; the only physical difference is skin color. Relationships between Beans and Humans are common nowadays, so I think they would be fine that we are together…it's the small detail that we are both male that's the issue."

"I wouldn't be concerned about that, my Prince. I am more afraid of how they will react when they discover that I sold my soul to Captain Syrup."

"Well you didn't sell your soul to her. You said you had a contract and that you could leave once your Mom got a better life. It'll be the past by then, and that will be the issue to deal with. But, I have faith that the Queen will listen and take your sacrifices into consideration."

I kissed his forehead, and asked him to continue talking about his dreams. He answered that he basically had the same dream I had; to be together. I glanced over my shoulder and realized that the flames were dying and I turned to get more sticks. As I did, I watched as he looked up to the sky. I glanced up as well and noticed that it was completely decorated with thousands and thousands of Stars twinkling and dancing in the night sky. Deciding against my plan, I set the sticks down and allowed the fire to die completely. I wrapped my arms around him and he whispered that he had never seen the sky like this before. Getting an idea, I went back to our packs and grabbed the small sleeping bag. I unzipped it and Peasley looked at me in confusion. I unfolded it and laid it flat. I also grabbed my quiver of arrows, and gestured to him, silently telling him to join me. He took off his sweatshirt and sweatpants in the process, revealing his princely attire once again. I told him to lie on his back. Concern filled his eyes and I reassured him that I wouldn't hurt him. As he did, I rested my quiver under his head and I stretched out next to him, staring at the sky.

"Wow…" he breathed. I glanced over, and his eyes were wide in amazement as he looked at the Stars. "I have seen pictures of Starlit skies, but that is nothing compared to this."

I rested my hand on his as I rested my head on my other free arm. I smiled to myself, knowing that Peasley was awestruck at the sight. Memories of my young life before Dad died danced in my mind and that smile grew, knowing that he passed on and was watching me.

"When I was younger…when the skies used to be filled with Stars like right now, Mom Dad and I would lie on our backs and try to count them all." I whispered.

"Where do I even start counting?" he laughed.

"Wherever you want. I used to draw pictures with them…kind of like connect the dots."

"Are the skies like this when you are sailing?"

"Sometimes. My favorite kind of nights when sailing are cloudless night with a full moon. The light dances off the smooth surface of the ocean and the sea breeze is nice and crisp. When the crew is asleep in the barracks and it was only Brian and I watching in the Crow's Nest, he would draw by the light of the moon and I would either watch in interest or try to count the Stars. It was before you taught me the violin; when those nights come, Brian isn't on the crew now so it is only me. I play slow ballads and lullabies as I watch the moon and Stars."

"I hope I get to experience that someday."

"I'll make sure you will. It's truly magical."

"Look!" He suddenly pointed straight in the air with his free hand. A single Star shot across the sky. "A Shooting Star!"

"Make a wish."

"…what?"

"Have you never heard of making wishes on Shooting Stars?"

"I have, but I never understood why people did it."

"They believe that the Shooting Star is a Wishing Star. You saw the first Shooting Star, so there is a chance that that was a Wishing Star. They usually streak across the skies at this hour of the night. Don't say it out loud, though; wish with your heart."

I watched him close his eyes, thinking. He opened them after a few seconds and told me that I should wish on a Shooting Star as well, saying that we could share the wish. I was about to tell him that I had to have a Shooting Star of my own, but another shot by. I closed my eyes, and wished with my heart that I would be able to save my Mom once and for all. I opened my eyes again, and there was a smile on his face as he turned to look at me. I gently brushed the hair out of his eyes, and we held hands in silence. He closed his eyes and began to relax. I sat up and fed the dying flames another stick. I sat up and watched the darkness to make sure nothing would try to jump us as he was sleeping.

I watched the skies lighten up and I stood, stretching my legs. Peasley woke up at my touch, and he whispered that he didn't sleep very well; that he tried but couldn't relax. We gathered our equipment and I tossed him the bottle of pills Rose gave us before we left for Sarasaland, advising that he take them now. He read the instructions and asked for water. I handed the bottle to him and he took one pill slowly. He thanked me as I replaced everything in the bag and we continued forward. The morning rays of the sun danced around us as we walked through the thin forested area. I was counting my steps, and when I counted to 100, I grabbed Peasley's wrist and dragged him off course. He started to fight back, but a look of seriousness from me stopped him. He caught up with me and I held his hand with the same force I was when I was holding his wrist. He didn't ask me anything; he followed silently and the only time he spoke was to ask if he could take some of the stuff from me. I told him that I wasn't mad but determined, and he exhaled in relief. He took some of the supplies off of me and continued to stay silent as we weaved our way through the uneven path.

I pulled some branches back, and a small secluded village appeared in front of me. Peasley glanced over my shoulder, and sent me a concerned look. I continued into the village, and he tried to break away from my hand. I reassured him that us holding hands was safe, and he nodded. I got to the heart of the small village and turned left, walking into the small hotel. The clerk at the desk saw me, and a scream erupted from her throat. Peasley blinked in confusion as she came out. We hugged each other for a few seconds.

"It is so good to see you!" she cheered.

"Always good to see your smiling face." I responded. "How's business?"

"Fine. Need a room?"

I nodded and wrapped my arm around Peasley. "You've heard of Prince Peasley."

"I have." She bowed to him. "I am Alexandra."

"The pleasure is mine." He answered.

Alexandra walked back to the desk and said that she could get us the best room she had available. I started to pull my coin purse out of my pocket, but she insisted that since Peasley was here on the Trial that we shouldn't pay. I tried, but she mentioned my Mom and I froze.

"Is she alright?" Peasley asked.

"I have no idea." Alexandra responded. "She isn't here; she's still in the city."

"I told her to get here." I whispered.

"You know how she is."

"…that is true."

She laughed and handed us our key. I thanked her and held Peasley's hand again as we made our way towards the room.

"Fiamo." Alexandra stopped me.

I turned around and she slightly tilted her head at me. I nodded and she sent me a concerned look.

"I'm really lost." Peasley whispered.

"I'll explain later." I answered. "Go on and find the room; this place is perfectly safe."

"I'd get lost; you know how I am with directions."

I laughed and Alexandra was a few feet away. I turned to her and sighed. Peasley held me and asked if everything was alright. I saw Alexandra's face light up in genuine happiness at his reaction. I nodded both to Peasley and Alexandra and she rested a hand on my shoulder for a few seconds before returning to the desk. Peasley and I continued through the building and found the room we were staying in. It wasn't anything like the room we stayed in in Sarasaland, but it was a decent size. It had the same basic layout as the one we stayed in earlier. I closed the door behind me as Peasley started unpacking his things.

"So…I'm not trying to be rude," he spoke facing me, "but is Alexandra a transvestite?"

"Drag Queen." I answered. "We were really good friends in grade school and she helped us out when times got tough for Mom and I."

"So a guy in a dress?"

"Basically…she's happy, though so I'm not stopping her."

He smiled. "I find that really amazing."

"You should tell her; I think she would like that."

"But what was with the silent communication between you two?"

I sat down on the side of the bed. "She was asking me if we were dating." He blinked in confusion. "My last relationship was…to put it lightly, terrible. She was there for me when times got really hard and she got scared that you were as bad as he was."

He sat down next to me. "What did he do?"

"…I'd rather not say."

"Okay." He stood up and we shared a short kiss. "Why are we here and not the city?"

"I want you to discover that on your own. I suggest you change into something more casual; people will tend to answer you more truthfully if you look like one of them."

"…I'm a Bean."

"What difference does that make? They get Beans here once in a while, but they are not too keen on Royalty. That's why I want you to dress casually." His eyes lit up, "Yes, that means you can wear a cardigan."

"I like this place already." He cheered as he went through his clothing bag again. "Now the question is color and style."

"Nothing too fancy."

"…then my grey one with a white shirt and jeans it is." He faced me. "This is as casual as you will see me; take advantage of it. I know I will."

"I saw you in your big blue sweater."

"That's when I'm cold."

He grabbed his new clothes and walked into the restroom to change. I stood up and made sure I looked alright in a mirror that was hanging on the door. Other than the fact I looked exhausted, I fixed my hair and Peasley called through the door, asking if he should lose his gloves. I answered that it was up to him since it was getting colder outside due to the approaching winter season, and he thanked me. He opened the door and was buttoning the top buttons on his cardigan when I saw him. He looked up and smiled at me. I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear that I was lucky man. I felt the chills go through him as he hugged me. He kissed my forehead as we parted.

"You do look nice." I spoke softly.

"Thank you." He responded. "Do I look too fancy?" he stepped back.

"I don't think so."

He nodded as I offered my hand to him. He took it and we walked out of the room in silence. He locked the door and placed the keys in his pocket. As we walked out of the hotel, the sun was in the sky. The wind was a little chilly, but we both managed. I said hello to some of my friends and Peasley was silently observing. Some people approached me (I knew them) and asked about Peasley. In those moments he got to show his true personality and it warmed my heart to see him smiling and laughing. We ran into Alexandra again, and she complimented his cardigan. The reaction he had, which was pure amazement and happiness, made me smile. She was on her break, so we decided to have a light lunch at a picnic table. It wasn't much, but I could tell that Peasley really needed the break where he could be himself in casual clothing.

"Alexandra…can I ask you something?" Peasley brought up.

"Absolutely." She answered.

"…where am I? Fiamo said that he wanted me to discover on my own."

"Which I see why." She answered facing the Prince. "You are in a small refuge where the lucky ones that escaped live."

"Escaped?" his voice was filled with concern and fear.

"Have you heard of the Clean Sweep Act?"

"There was talk about it earlier in the month, but I was in Sarasaland at the time. I knew that it was a bill when I was still in Beanbean, but I don't know what it is. Can you explain it?"

I switched placed with her, and she rested her hand on Peasley's. She leaned close to him.

"It was passed not too long ago." She explained in a whisper. "I have no idea how it did, but it did… To put it in the simplest of terms, the Kingdom is getting a "clean sweep" of the streets and houses, running out the homosexual community."

"Why?" the horror possessed him.

"Shh…don't raise your voice. No one really knows. The Queen is insane and is blaming all of the issues on us."

"Wait. People are getting _killed?_"

"Hush, child. I think the term you are looking for is 'hunted'. There are people still in the city, hiding and trying to make a living. When they are discovered, they have two choices: they leave the Kingdom all together or die. Some people fight for their lives, but there hasn't been one who has survived."

"I…I just can't wrap my mind around this. Are you safe here?"

"We are safe here, child." She soothed him. "The Queen is completely nuts, but our Princess is wise. She was the one who made the refuge and she lives among us. She doesn't separate classes with us; her goal is to save as many of her people as she can."

"Princess Éclair was always concerned about the homosexual community." I stated. "She is straight herself, but that doesn't stop her from trying to help them out."

He nodded. "What about Victoria?"

"As long as she stays in the prostitution house and stays silent like she has been, she'll be safe. She is a strong independent woman who won't let a man touch her. Last week, she broke a guy's nose because he had pinned her to a wall."

I smiled.

"That should teach him." Peasley answered. "…I think that's all I have."

"You can always ask me anything about this; I can take a break whenever if you have any more questions."

He nodded, and I mentioned that I wanted to risk going to the city to see Mom. Alexandra snapped at me, saying it was suicide. We bickered for a few then she gave up. She warned us to be careful and to let her know when we got back. We thanked her for her time and walked back to the hotel. Peasley got into the room and grabbed his brown traveling cloak, putting it on. He pulled his hood up when we got out of the building. He said goodbye to Alexandra, thanking her for her help. We held hands as we left the refuge and walked side-by-side when we arrived at the gates. Peasley reminded me that I was smart, brave and doing this for my Mom, and I nodded thanking him. He followed closely behind, barely making a sound as I cautiously maneuvered my way around the city. It was dead silent the only sounds that could be heard other than the wind was our footfalls and the footfalls of the guards as they patrolled the streets. I turned down an alley, and Peasley stayed behind me.


	15. A Trip Down Memory Lane

The walls between the buildings were very close, and I warned him of the people. He was about to ask, but we came upon one of the many areas where the homeless stayed. The small squeak that emerged from his throat told me that he was shocked and slightly horrified at the sight. It wasn't that he was scared; it was that he knew that I lived like this for five years. The corners were sharp, and the ground was covered in litter and the homeless. Their brown eyes would stare at us, and I whispered to Peasley that he needed to avoid them; that that was the only way you could tell if someone were alive or dead. He paused slightly, but continued following me. I felt the fear coursing through him as well as pain and sympathy for me. Some of the homeless recognized me and called my name. I would say hello if they spoke to me first. We made good travel time, but it was paused when a little boy came up to me. He looked at me and I stopped. I knelt to his height and placed a single golden coin in his hands.

"Make sure you save it." I whispered to him.

His smile was giant as he nodded. He hugged me and out of habit I placed my hand over my coin purse. He pulled away and told me that he would never steal from me; that I was his idol. I smiled and told him to keep working hard and he nodded and walked back to his family. I stood up and gestured at Peasley that we were continuing. He followed me as we turned a tight corner. There were doors on the walls, but I ignored them.

"There." I whispered pointing forward. At the next turn, there was a small cardboard box and what looked like a sad attempt at making a house. "That's where Mom and I lived."

"Does it hurt to return here?" he asked.

"It can if I am not careful."

"Does your Mom stay there, too?"

"She did until I left." We continued forward. "After I was gone, she had no luck getting money; I got most of it because of my age and my big eyes that would fill with tears. I used every trick of the trade to legally get money. I never stole because I knew that would have gotten Mom and me in a bigger bind than we were in and still currently in."

"She raised you well given the circumstances you were under."

"Make sure to tell her that."

"I will."

We got to an area where the doors were closer together. Papers and trash covered the stone ground and Peasley walked closer to me. I counted the doors until I got to thirty-two. I approached it and sighed. I warned Peasley to get behind me, and he obeyed. I knocked three times, then two, three again, five, then one. I heard footfalls from the other side of the door, and I gently moved the doorknob and knocked three more times. The door was unlocked and it opened for me. I grabbed Peasley's wrist and quickly dragged him in with me. The woman closed the door and told me that she was happy to see me. I turned my face grave and exposed my tattoo to her. She blinked a few times and apologized, saying that she was in the back working. I released my grip on Peasley and he followed me as I weaved my way through the run-down building. The floors were creaky and the windows unwashed. The entire place had the feeling of being extremely filthy. I warned him to not look at the women's eyes, and he obeyed (I could feel his stare on the back of my head). They would call to us, asking if we came for business. I purposely pushed my right sleeve up. I also pocketed my ring, telling the Prince to do the same. He tucked his necklace in his shirt under the cloak and thanked me. Nodding, I approached the end of the hall and a single door greeted us. Sighing, I approached it and knocked twice.

"Guess who?" I spoke. I heard a gasp of happiness and a smile lit my face as the door flew open and a woman appeared in the door frame. "Mom…it's so good to see you. Are you busy?"

She held me as I had a small moment of joy with her. She ushered us inside the room, saying that she always had time for her son. When she closed the door a small sob escaped my throat. She held me and told me that there was no reason to cry and that she was safe and unhurt.

"I thought you weren't coming back until Christmas." She spoke pulling away.

"I thought so as well," I answered honestly, "but certain events happened and I got to come today. How have you been?"

"Alright. Nothing too terrible has happened over the last few months. The winter is the hardest season."

"Then I have this for you." I handed her my entire coin purse. "It's not much, but I will get a lot more once I am done with the Trial of Kings."

She blinked. "Trial of Kings? I thought Prince Peasley was doing it."

"I am." He answered pulling back his hood. "He's my Guardian."

"It will be enough to get us out." I added. "…and the rest can get you a house and a job and our lives back!"

Her eyes softened. "You know you don't have to do this, Fiamo."

"I've done a lot of things for you; I love you." I showed her the tattoo. "Nothing is going to stop me from saving you. Your name is still pure so job searching won't be too hard. I am determined to get this done; it has been my dream since we lost everything and the first guy attacked you."

I could see a smile on Peasley's face as my Mom and I talked to each other about our lives and future. He jumped in the conversation as well, saying that he could provide a small house for her in Beanbean once she was debt-free. Talking about the dreams I have had since I was eight brought back memories of a past that was hard and terrifying. Peasley and I explained everything that we had been through so far: Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser, the bandits, the Competition…just everything we could think of. I described the legend of the Songbird to her and how I was graced with it on the anniversary of Dad's death. She cried saying that she was happy that I finally stopped blaming myself for the loss and that I could finally move on and start my own life. Throughout the conversation, I could tell that she really liked Peasley. He was very polite to her in the beginning and finally let out his laugh when he confessed his love for sweatshirts and cardigans. For the first time I saw a genuine smile on Mom's face and I hugged her, throwing her off.

"This." I pulled away and framed her smile with my hands. "I've waited for this for fifteen years; that smile. I finally get to see it."

She hugged me and said that the smile was always there. Peasley lightly countered by explaining how I described the smile I was looking for and how much it meant to me. We were talking happily until the sound of a door breaking filled the otherwise silent abode. Fear shot through me and I sent a panicked glance at Peasley, who pulled up his hood. The voice of a guard echoed off the walls, and Mom ushered the two of us to the other side of the room, explaining that she didn't want to take any risks with me and the Prince. As we hid in the shadows, the guard threw open the door. He withdrew his weapon, and Peasley tore off his cloak and pulled out his sword, blocking the incoming attack. I emerged from my shelter, carrying the cloak and embraced Mom.

"How dare you!" Peasley roared. "We were having a private discussion!"

"And who are you supposed to be?" The guard questioned. Knowing what was happening, I squeezed my eyes closed as hard as I could and covered my Mon's eyes as Peasley flipped his hair, releasing a flash of pure Light. A few seconds passed and the light faded as I opened my eyes. "…forgive me, Prince Peasley."

"I would say so." He responded crossing his arms.

"For your safety, we need you to leave."

"Because of the Act?" the guard nodded. "I understand. I was trying to find a safe route to the Castle to arrange a meeting with the Queen, but I stumbled across her," he gestured to my Mom, "and she was kind enough to help me out."

"I see."

"Is there a way she can join me?"

"Is she…?"

"Yes." I answered.

She stayed silent.

"Does she have a partner?" the guard asked

"Mandy." She answered standing. "She is the woman who greeted you at the door."

The guard nodded. "Come with me and no one will get hurt."

I heard the pain in his voice, and Peasley heard it too. His eyes opened slightly in realization. None the less, he nodded and asked for his cloak. I gave it to him and after he put it on, all four of us walked out of the room. I called to Mandy while putting emphasis that she was with my Mom (I called her Victoria, though). She got what I was implying and followed us. It took a few minutes, but we all got out of the Kingdom safely, and the guard told Peasley that when he is ready to make the appointment to tell the guards at the gate so this incident doesn't happen again. Peasley thanked him for his services, and I lead the small pack to the refuge. Due to the approaching winter season, it had been raining the past few hours so the ground was completely soaked and muddy. I carried my Mom and Peasley carried Mandy before anyone could object. Mom was shockingly light, and I showed my concern to her through my face. She insisted that she was healthy and fine, but she knew that she couldn't persuade me otherwise.

A few minutes of walking in the mud and rain and we arrived back in the refuge. Alexandra greeted us with a big smile and it grew to a shout when she saw Mom. All five of us got to the hotel and Alexandra grabbed towels for us. We all sat down and chatted about how the city was getting along (what we saw of it anyways) and Peasley mentioned that he needed to go speak with the guard when he was ready to approach the Queen with the alliance offer. I sent him a concerned look but he ignored it, turning away from me and talking to Mandy.

Mom and I spoke a little more about memories of our past, and I brought up that she was more than welcome to stay in the room Peasley and I were residing in. She thanked me and the three of us walked to the room leaving Mandy and Alexandra to talk. Peasley unlocked the door and we all entered quietly. He mentioned that his Prince attire needed to be washed and asked me to change clothes so he could wash mine as well. I vetoed that he didn't have to wash them, but he said that he wanted to so that he could leave my Mom and I alone for a few to reminisce and how much better it was going to be from now on. I almost retorted, but he crossed his arms and tapped his foot lightly. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the bag of clothing I had and walked into the restroom, changing into slacks and my skin-tight white long sleeved shirt. I placed my other clothing in the bag, and tossed it to him as I left. He thanked me and exited the room.

"Fiamo." I turned and faced my Mom and there were tears in her eyes. I held her hands, worry consuming me. "…you've grown so much over the past years. I know that I haven't been the best Mom in the world -"

"Don't say that." I cut her off. "You are the best Mom in the world. You taught me how to set my priorities and made sure every decision I made was weighed carefully in ways that helped me out of situations. I never ever stole money when I was begging, but I used my big eyes and my determination to save you to get it. Some of the valuable things you taught me got me out of sticky situations that I couldn't have gotten out of easily. You deserve a better life than what we lived; that was the determination you taught me. I have never let go of that dream because I know how much you dream of it as well. It is the least I can do. You are an amazing woman, and you show me people who say you aren't; I'll teach them a lesson in self-defense."

"I second this statement." Peasley answered coming back into the room. "Fiamo has told me a lot about you, the things both of you went through and the trials he endured when he was on the _Teacup_. You did an excellent job under the circumstances you were under."

"Why don't you take a nice hot bath?" I asked her. "And I can make a light lunch."

"…can you cook?" she asked concerned.

Peasley burst into laughter.

"I can follow cooking instructions and recipes." I answered smiling. "I was just going to make something light; nothing too grand."

"At this point, anything other than bread and water is a cuisine." Peasley laughed.

Mom nodded, and thanked us for our hospitality. She turned to leave, and I stopped her. I handed her one of my sets of clothes for her to wear once she got out. She denied, saying that she was alright with what she had. Before I could say anything else, she closed the door on my face.

"This was in your pocket." He handed me my ring and I thanked him as I placed it in my pocket again. "She needs to know, Fi."

"I'm afraid of how she'll react." I whispered as we walked to the other side of the room.

"You're a Mama's Boy. I don't mean that in a bad way, though. She loves you; I saw it in her eyes when you were explaining to her how she was the best. I think she will be happy to hear that her son, who sold his soul to pirates and sacrificed everything in his life to save her, finally found someone who loves him for him. We can do it tonight."

"We?"

He kissed me quickly. "Well I will be there for you."

I held him for a minute or two until I heard the water shut off. I held his hands for a few before I went to the kitchen to make something for Mom and Peasley went to work on alliance stuff. She came out in a different dress than what she was in earlier and explained that she snuck it out when we left the Kingdom. I knew that she took advantage of the hot water because I couldn't get the tap to heat up for me. She walked in the small kitchen and she explained how everything worked as I was following a recipe. Once it was done, I told her that Peasley and I had already eaten and that she can go on ahead.

"Peasley." I called over my shoulder as I grabbed a pitcher from the fridge. "I have never met anyone with a tea addiction as strong as yours."

He snorted. "Have you _met_ Wendy; she is the biggest tea drinker out of all of us."

"You have to remember that she was possessed, I almost drowned and the world was being incased in ice. I had a few more things to worry about. Have you heard anything from Waluigi since then speaking of Wendy? I haven't been able to keep in contact with anyone."

"I've heard that she moved in with him."

"In the apartment?" Horror slightly filled my tone.

Peasley blinked as he faced me. "No…he has his own house. Well, mansion is the better word for it; the man gets lost in it sometimes."

"That place we stayed at was _his place_?How in the world did he acquire a mansion?"

"Luigi gave him the title deed."

"…yes because Luigi is the kind of man to give away mansions."

"Well he won it in a contest he didn't enter, and it was filled with ghosts. That's how he met King Boo. After a terrifying night, he became victorious. The mansion vanished but the money was real, so he built a new one. He wanted to move in, but he decided against it; it was too far away from the city and Luma wasn't too keen on the idea. So instead of putting the land to waste, he gave it to Waluigi."

"Huh…maybe I should ask Luigi for a mansion."

He laughed. "Tell me how that goes for you."

By the time our small conversation ended, Mom was done and went to put her dishes away. Peasley jumped up and said that he would get it; mentioning something about a break. He removed his gloves at the desk and rested his cardigan on the back of the chair as he walked into the kitchen. As he started filling the sink with water, I realized in sudden horror that Mom could see his necklace. I stood up to try and get his attention, but before I could do anything else she approached him and looked at it in interest. She asked if she could hold it, and fear consumed his eyes as he explained that he wasn't taking it off.

"I respect that." She answered gently taking it in her hands. "I won't take it off you."

"It means a lot to me." He whispered as she set it down. He placed his hand over it. "Someone very special gave it to me for Christmas a few years back."

"Is it an engagement ring?"

"A Promise Ring." He answered holding it in his hand. "It has 'Our love is as eternal as time' inscribed on the inside of it. It means a lot to me because I don't get to see this person often, and I hold until they come back."

She held Peasley's hand. "If they went out of their way to give you the ring, I'm sure they will do anything it takes to see you again."

He nodded, smiling. "I know; we write letters to each other."

She walked deeper into the kitchen, saying that she could help him out. He thanked her, and the two of them were talking about Beanbean and what his life was like before he went on the Trial. After the dishes were done, he excused himself and returned to his paperwork, putting the gloves and cardigan back on. Mom and I exchanged a few words then Mandy appeared, saying that she wanted to talk to her. I let her go, and once she left the room, I let out a sigh.

"You need to tell her," Peasley spoke casually not looking up at me.

"I know…" I whispered. "But how? I can't just go up to her and say I'm gay."

"She's a sweet lady; take whatever approach you are most comfortable with. She'll understand." He stood up. "I need to transfer the clothes. I'll be back."

"Thank you, My Prince, for being here for me."


	16. A Night of Terror

He smiled and hugged me for a second before leaving. When I was alone, I bit my lip, trying to think of a way to tell Mom. The stress started to get to me, and I rested my hands on my temples as I sat down on the side of the bed. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, letting my mind drift and imagine the seas. I could feel the sea breeze on my skin and taste the salty air. I felt like I was up in the Crow's Nest again all by myself on a peaceful night. I tried to control my breathing, but I was so frustrated and stressed that I couldn't keep it under control.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands rest on mine. They were lean and gentle, and they moved my hands away from my head. I opened my eyes and Mandy was sitting across from me with a concerned look on her face. She was wearing her work clothes and was all dolled-up. She dried a tear from my face, not saying anything. She waited until I got my breathing under control before holding my hands and talking.

"It has been years since I have seen you cry." She whispered. "I thought those days were over. Do you need to talk?"

I shook my head. "I'm just scared and stressed out."

"…can you give me a hint?"

I took a deep breath. "I just need to talk to Mom, and I'm afraid that…"

"Your mother loves you; I wouldn't be afraid about her reaction."

I nodded and took another shaky breath. Mandy reassured me that everything would be alright and we exchanged a hug. I asked her if she was going to work, and she shook her head, saying that business was hard since she left town. I apologized for dragging her with us, but she rejected it, saying that she and my Mom had planned on leaving that way soon. She stood up and left, saying hello to Peasley as he entered. He returned the greeting, and his face filled with worry when he saw my face. He set the laundry basket down and I stood up. He hugged me as tight as he could, reassuring me silently that everything would be fine. He pulled away and handed me a handkerchief as Mom came in.

"Mom…" I whispered as I dried my face. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." She saw the discontent on my face and sat down in the chair Mandy was sitting in earlier. Peasley sat down next to me. "Is something the matter?"

I looked down at my hands. "Do you remember the conversations we used to have; the ones when it was really cold outside, and you use to hold me against your chest to try and keep me warm? The ones we had about dreams of the future to pass through the cold winter nights. Do you remember those?"

"Yes I do. You would always smile and tell me that you would save me and that we would start our lives over and you would go back to dance class. Your eyes would grow wide with happiness at the thought."

"Yes…but those aren't the kinds I am addressing."

She slightly tilted her head. "What ones are you talking about then?"

"I'm talking about the ones that had me having my own family; the ones that had me in a small home with them. That small house that was in a secluded area where my family could grow in happiness and no fear of wondering when their next meal will be or a warm dry place to stay in the winter."

"You would talk a lot about that dream; it always started the same but the endings would be all different in their own good ways…have you lost that dream, Fiamo?"

"No." I faced her. "That dream is still alive…it's just different, a _lot_ different. It changed dramatically over the last few years. People came into my life and altered it, making me realize something important about myself…something you need to know."

"Oh?"

"It changed not only my dream but it turned my world completely upside down, sideways, took it in a few loops and threw it on the ground. I learned how to live with it, but it has done more damage to me than help. I wouldn't change it for the world; it defines who I am. It's what makes me…well, me."

Panic started to fill me, and I bit my lip. She held my hands, waiting patiently for me to finish my statement I took a shaky breath and tried to speak, but my throat caught and no words came. I closed my eyes and cried in my hands; the fear was too much for me to handle. I felt her sit on the other side of me and wrap her arm around me, pulling me towards her so I was resting my head on her shoulder. I dried my face and took a deep breath.

"I already know." She soothed cutting me off.

"…what?" I was horrified.

She smiled at me as she brushed my hair out of my eyes. "I know that you like men."

I could feel Peasley's fear. "…but doesn't that make you angry?"

She shook her head. "Not in the slightest, sweetie. It wouldn't have made your Dad angry, either. We both wanted the best for you, and if it is men you prefer over women that doesn't upset me. You're my son; I watched you grow until you left at thirteen to pursue your dreams of saving me."

I nodded. "But…how did you know?"

She smiled. "I guess you could call it a motherly instinct." She turned to grab a glass from the end table and set it in the kitchen. She came back and laughed slightly "and there is also the fact that the man you love is sitting next to you. You have a good taste in men, by the way."

The mood shifted dramatically. I quickly slipped the ring on my finger that was in my pocket as I watched the horror consume Peasley's eyes. I held his hand, fearing that he was going to break. For the most part he stayed in one piece, but the initial shock hit him pretty hard. He rested his head against my shoulder.

"Was…was it that obvious?" he asked softly.

She pulled up a chair and sat across from us. "To be honest, no; I just observe things and go in depth with what they might mean. You tend to learn a lot from prostitutes." That made Peasley chuckle. "I'm sure he has told you that you have a pretty smile."

"He has more than once." He answered sitting up and calming down. "That and he calls me his Prince."

"Prince Peasley-"  
"Just call me Peasley, please."

"Can I tell you something?" he nodded. "I'm sure he has explained to you our past and how hard it got for us after his Dad passed away. The worst thing for me to do was to tell him that he couldn't go to dance class anymore. His eyes filled with tears, but he nodded knowing that he could never get that dream to come true. Since then, I had always tried to get the best for him. He would go out of his way to make sure I was safe; an event that I never thought would happen. It brings me to tears every time I think of the sacrifices he made for me to make sure his new dream would come true. It got him in a few dangerous situations as well."

"I can imagine." I could tell he was recovering and warming up to my Mom. "It always hurt to think about what Fi went through."

That genuine smile I had been striving for appeared on her face again. "I like that for him." She held her hand out to him, and he took it, uncertain of what her motive was. "Peasley, I want to personally thank you for what you are doing for him. It's not easy for a homeless mother to provide for her young son."

"I don't really know what I did, but you're welcome."

"You gave him a reason to live for himself." She paused. "He had always been looking out for me and the determination to get my life back together took away most of his life. He had become a slave of his past. Peasley, you are probably the best thing that had happened to him; he got his very own Prince Charming."

The shock was apparent in his eyes and voice. "…Prince Charming?"

"Yes; the one in the stories. He is fair, wise and has a wonderful smile. In this case, both men and women fawned over Prince Charming in hopes that he will choose them. Out of all the possible choices there were for you…you chose my son; a man who had suffered through life and made sacrifices that tainted his name in order to save his mother. The best thing to know for a mother is that her son is being loved by someone regardless of his past."

"Mom…" I whispered as I felt tears trail down my face.

Peasley blinked a few times and wiped tears from his face. "Wow…I'm not worthy of this compliment at all, Victoria. Fiamo was the one who saw past the royalty barrier and fell in love with me for me. That alone is a great blessing. I wouldn't ask for anyone else to love let alone join me on this Trial. He has helped me in more ways than one, and I wanted to cry when he told me about the sacrifices he made and the life he could never get back. Just…just knowing that I can make him happy is the best thing in the world."  
"That's why you are Prince Charming; you gave him a reason to _be_ happy…and for that I thank you from the very bottom of my heart."

He was silent and at a complete loss of what to say. Mom told him that he was a part of the family as much as I was, and he was genuinely touched by it. He thanked her and hugged her, which threw me off a little. She held him back for a few then they separated. He turned around and kissed me. I kissed him back and the small moment ended just as quickly as it started. We held hands for a minute and I hugged him before he went back to work.

We spoke openly about the alliance, and Mom even jumped in once in a while to clear something up if we weren't too sure about it. The main debate was that he wasn't comfortable asking for the alliance if he was in danger during the meeting and he thought it would be in Beanbean's interest not to be in alliance with a Kingdom that was not too fond of homosexuality. The only thing that was stopping him was the discovery of the ore mine just a few miles away from the Kingdom; Beanbean was interested in the metal for their weapons and armor.

"Why don't you hold a meeting with the Queen and ask her for advice?" Mom offered.

"The thing is that I can't make any kind of contact with my home unless it is a letter saying that I am alive." Peasley answered softly.

"But this is a really big decision that may change the future of Beanbean. This is too big for one person to decide; call for a meeting and discuss it. It could be seen as a good choice because you recognized this as too big of a decision to make on your own and you are seeking advice."

He closed his eyes and nodded, deep in thought. I stood up and rubbed his shoulders, and he sighed in contentment. I kissed his cheek as he moved his hair out of the way and I rubbed his neck. He voiced that he didn't know what to do and I could tell from the tone that he was about to break. I looked out the window and told him that it was late and that he was probably tired. He nodded, but said that he needed to get this thing sorted out first before he went to bed. He stood up, pulling away from my hands and walked into the restroom. I faced my Mom, and she smiled reassuringly. I hugged her, and she held me back.

"Fiamo." I looked at her. "I know that first impressions aren't the best, but I know that he is under a lot of pressure and stress. I'm sure he is a nice guy when he isn't under all the pressure."

"The thing is that he is always under some kind of stress." I answered softly. "He turns to me to help him through it. He told me that one of the best moments he had with me was when we had a small candlelit dinner in Sarasaland. I know that he was under a lot of pressure with the performance, so I decided to do it for him."

"Well, that's what you need to do during this; you need to keep his mind intact so he doesn't lose it."

"Like the Queen."

She tilted her head. "Peasley's mother?"

"No; she is a wonderful ruler. I'm talking about the one here."

She nodded. "Princess Éclair is still a wonderful leader; she was the one who established the refuge here for the people to be saved. They still respect her despite the decisions her mother made."

I excused myself and knocked on the door. "Peasley?" No answer. I opened the door, and he was gone. "Oh god…oh no."

I looked out the door and it was slightly open. His cloak was missing as well.

He had gone to try to make the alliance.

I grabbed Angelica and dashed out the door, leaving my Mom in the room. I sprinted through the halls, and I heard Alexandra shout that Peasley was headed out of the refuge. I thanked her as I ran out of the hotel. The night was still and cold as I sprinted through the heart and reached the outskirts. I could hear gunshots in the distance, and fear overwhelmed me. The one thing about the Clean Sweep was that people would try to reenter the Kingdom to gather the things that had left behind in their houses or just try to move back in. If any of the guards saw them trying to get back into the Kingdom, they were ordered to shoot and kill any person.

They might mistake the Prince as a citizen.

The gunshots continued to echo off of the trees as I ran through the night. I got to the clearing, and I could see the dark cloak moving gently in the wind. I hissed his name, and he turned his head slightly. I saw one of the guards spot him, and the fear that consumed me was a fear that I had never felt before. I tackled him to the ground and I heard the gunshot as we landed. We stayed absolutely still, but I whispered in his ear, asking if he were alright. He whispered that he was, and we remained still as the footfalls of the guard approached us. He stopped a few feet in front of us, and in one fluid motion I stood up, grabbed my blade and knocked the gun out of his hand. As I stood, Peasley got away and ran towards the forest. I deflected an attack and kicked his helmet to give me time to turn and follow the Prince.

I heard the guard recover, and I grabbed Peasley, hiding behind a thick tree. A bullet grazed the side of the tree we were hiding behind, sending a rain of wood chunks and splinters in the air. We stayed completely still and took slow steady breaths. He started to move, but I held him close to me, placing my hand over his mouth. The footfalls came from behind us, and we both tensed in fear as he walked by. A movement caught the guard's eye, and he spun around and fired off. We heard a scream of pain and the body fell on the ground. I press my hand harder against Peasley as a sound of horror escaped from his throat. The moon was full and it danced through the leaves and the blood that decorated the man was terrifying. I closed my eyes and gently covered his with my other hand. The fear coursed through him as the footfalls walked around us, leaving the scene completely. I counted to one hundred before I uncovered his eyes and mouth. I hugged him, and he shuddered in fear. I opened my eyes, and I saw the tears as he stared in mortification at the murder in front of him. I picked him up and tore his gaze away from the sight of the dead body. I covered his face with my chest as I walked quietly.

He broke into a sob and started trembling in fear as we got to the entrance of the refuge. I stopped and sat down on the lip of the fountain as he clutched me and cried openly out of fear and trauma. He was trembling and I took his cloak off so he wouldn't overheat and held him. He rested his head on my shoulder and tried to calm down but I could tell that it wasn't going to be easy. His body was shaking violently, and I asked him if he wanted to go back to the room. He nodded, and I slowly stood up before helping him. We walked silently through the night until we got to the hotel. Alexandra's eyes filled with relief when she saw us, but they were filled with concern when she saw Peasley. His face was almost white and I wrapped my arms around him, reassuring Alexandra that he would be alright in a few hours. She nodded and said that Victoria was waiting for us in the room. As we walked through the halls, Peasley started shaking again. He closed his eyes to try and steady himself, but they snapped open again with fear and his body trembled harder. I told him to take deep breaths through his nose as I slowly picked him up. I walked into the room and Mom stood up, seeing Peasley's condition. She went into the kitchen and I could hear her get a glass of water for him as I got him into the restroom. I got his cape off and found one of my Mom's hair ties to pull his hair back behind his head.

"I'm here for you, My Prince." I soothed as he sobbed and fell on his knees. "Just take it easy and let it happen."

I took his gloves off and stripped him down. His body was hot to the touch as he completely lost his stomach. Mom got a cold cloth and draped it across his back as I gently rubbed his shoulders and arms. Mom went to the other side and gently dabbed his face when he wasn't coughing up bile. He closed his eyes and tried to gather his emotions. They snapped open again and I held his hand.

"Close your eyes." I whispered.

"I can't." he sobbed. "I can't and not see the blood…"

"Close them and think of what I am going to tell you." He nodded, and after a second of hesitation he did. His body lurched and he coughed up more bile for a minute. As I was talking to him, Mom was trying to cool his body down with the wet washcloths. "Imagine a small flame; it is gentle and warming. It is a small candle, and it is setting on a small table with a clean white tablecloth. The room is dark, but it is not pitch black."

"Is this a candlelit dinner?"

"Just after it; I am sitting across from you and we are holding hands."

"What are you wearing?"

"Whatever you want me to."

He nodded and I saw a smile on his face as Mom wiped down his face again. She suggested that he take a cold bath or shower, and I added that I could help him. She denied my help but thanked my Mom for the suggestion. I left him to be and saw that Mom had rearranged the bed so that Peasley could sleep peacefully (or at least try to) tonight. I got a few candles that he has packed away and I lit them and set them on the end tables. I set up the hideaway bed that was in the room for Mom, and she thanked me. I kissed her goodnight and I heard the door open. I locked the door and wrapped my arms around him. I could tell that he hadn't fully recovered yet, and I helped him get into bed and tuck him in. Mom set a pan next to the bed and he thanked her. I climbed into bed on the other side and wrapped my arms around him in a gentle embrace, kissing him. He thanked me and snuggled into the pillows as much as he could. He noticed the candles and I felt his happiness. I stood up and sprayed my cologne on my chest and arms before blowing out the candles. He sighed in happiness as he rested against my arm, using it as an extra pillow. I held him closer to me and I could feel his smile as he relaxed and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	17. Make or Break?

Something my Mom taught me when I was younger was that you can find out a lot about a person based solely on how they sleep. She always was good at finding things out about a person before saying 'hello' so I usually turned to her. When I opened my eyes, my arms were still around him and he was still sleeping peacefully. His head was resting in the crook of my arm and one of his hands was over my heart. It made me smile to see him at peace for the first time in a long time. I closed my eyes in thought, and then decided to move. I slowly sat up and rested the sleeping Prince in my lap. His head was now resting on my chest and he was using his hands as an extra pillow. I grabbed the book I had been reading for the past few days and opened it quietly. I turned on the small lamp next to my bed and rested my back against the headboard as I lost myself in a world of mystery and slaying dragons.

I'm a fantasy action/adventure guy. So sue me.

I was at the height of the final battle when I heard my Mom stand up. Not taking my eyes off the book, I asked her how she slept. She responded that she had a good night's sleep for the first time in a while and mentioned Peasley. I didn't catch everything she said, so I placed my finger on the word I was on and looked up at her. She laughed lightly and asked if I was still reading fantasy novels.

"I always do." I answered. "They take me away from the pain of this world and let me follow the adventure of another. I feel like I am actually with the hero or heroine as I am reading. Do you still read?"

"Once in a while; Mandy sometimes got books for me." She gestured to me. "I see that he is sleeping well."

I kissed the top of his head. "He likes to snuggle when we get time to…even if it is in his sleep. He also has an odd obsession with cardigans and sweatshirts." I placed the bookmark back in the book and set it down on the end table. I gently shook Peasley awake, and he groaned in discontent. "He also enjoys sleep."

"Then why did you wake me?" he whispered pulling a blanket over him, covering me as well. "I was perfectly fine, and now I feel crummy and more sick than yesterday."

"Just take it easy for a few hours." My mom advised.

He nodded and I moved so that he could stretch out again. He whispered that he wanted to call Beanbean to hold a meeting about the next thing he should do; that it might cost him the Trial. He also said that the decision was stressing him out too much because both sides have their own arguments and needed advice. He got up and walked into the restroom, changing into a baggy grey sweatshirt and black slacks. He asked where his gloves were, and Mom handed them to him, saying that she washed them after he went to sleep. He thanked her and put them on. He sat down on the loveseat and asked me to be next to him. As I did, he looked through his pack and revealed what looked like a flat metal disc. I didn't say anything as he turned it on and typed in a few numbers. A holograph appeared and the image of Queen Bean appeared with the word 'calling' flashing across the screen and fading in and out. Another screen appeared, and it was a small chat box. Peasley typed out that he wanted to speak with the Queen for urgent business, and as soon as he sent it Lima appeared on the other screen.

"…Prince Peasley?" she asked concerned and confused.

"Yes," he answered. "I'm not feeling well. But is the Queen available; it is urgent."

"She is with the Board…you know this will affect you badly."

"I am aware." He answered coughing. "But I need her advice; the Board's advice probably wouldn't hurt to have either."

"A moment."

Her image disappeared and my Mom handed him a glass of water as I retrieved the medicine Rose gave us. He thanked us both and took one pill before the screen appeared again and Queen Bean was visible. He smiled weakly and coughed.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." He greeted.

"We can't see you." She answered.

"Forgive me." He pressed a few buttons and the chat box was replaced with the image of us. "Can you see me now?"

"I can, yes; though you do not look the greatest."

"Altitude sickness. My body is still adjusting to it. The reason I called is of great importance. Is the Board in attendance?"

"We are, my lord." One of the men answered not too pleased.

Oh no.

Peasley sighed. "I am at a loss of what to do and seeking advice and approval. We are in the Waffle Kingdom in one of the few refuges that exist on its boarders. The Clean Sweep is in full motion, and I almost lost my life. I have also seen sights that I wish I could unsee."

"What exactly is the Clean Sweep?" another member asked.

"It is an act that was recently passed in the Waffle Kingdom." I explained softly. "It was made to rid the entire Kingdom of homosexuality. They are run out of their homes and forced to live in conditions that aren't the best. If they try to return to their homes, or if they refuse to leave at first asking, they are shot and killed on the spot."

The entire room went silent.

"I know for a fact that it would not be safe for our Kingdom to reestablish or keep the alliance with the Waffle Kingdom due to my sexuality and my rising to the throne in close time." Peasley continued. "But I am also aware that we have had our eyes on the metal ore mine that was discovered just in the last year. I also know that we are in dire need of this metal for the safety and protection of our fair Kingdom and its people. This is where I am stuck. Either way, we could put the future of the Kingdom in grave danger. I fear that if we keep the alliance, we won't see the incoming attack and basically invite death into our homes. If we break the alliance, I fear a war, and we don't have the prevision necessary for the battles to come."

The Queen and the Board stayed silent. Peasley coughed, and I whispered to him, asking if he were going to get sick. He nodded, and I told him that I would explain your absence. He thanked me and stood up, meeting Victoria about halfway before coughing violently.

"Fiamo, is it?" a board member asked.

"Yes. May I know your names?" I answered.

They went around the room and introduced themselves. It took me a bit to get them all down, but I did eventually. We all spoke lightly about how he was adjusting to the Trial, and I explained that homesickness wasn't as big of an issue as it was when we were in the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland, saying that they were too close to home that he could turn around and make it back in less than a day. I could see that some of the members were taking notes, so I chose my words carefully as I explained the Trials that we went through. We spoke about the performance we did in Sarasaland and the encounter we had with the bandits.

"Can you answer something for me honestly?" the Queen asked. I faced her, waiting patiently. "It seems to me that he is dealing with more than just altitude sickness." She whispered.

I nodded. "He is; not only is altitude an issue, but there is the unnatural high stress level that he is under with a mix of the sights he has seen. I'm used to them; I grew up here until I was thirteen and joined the _Teacup_ to save Victoria; my mother."

"Just out of curiosity, why did you join the crew?" a board member asked.

"We had lost our home when I was eight, and I did everything I could to keep her out of prostitution…and one of those choices was joining the crew and give her all the money I had earned that year to try and pay the debt off. Once we are debt-free, I want to buy her a small house like the one I grew up in and she can get a job to keep it and we can regain the lives we once had."

"You realize that by making this sacrifice, you've tainted your name?"

I shrugged. "I would rather taint my own name than my Mom's. She is an amazing woman who is capable of extraordinary things; she raised her eight year old son for five years on the streets and he never stole. I would move back in with my Mom after she got the house because the contract I hold with Captain Syrup would terminate. If the bills got out of hand, I would move out and live on the streets until she got a hand on them." The entire room went silent. "I would rather live through poverty than have her live through it again. Either that or I would join the _Lily_."

"How exactly did you meet the Prince?" another member asked.

"We met during the Reign of Ice a few years ago. I was on a mission and the boat I was on exploded. I almost lost my life, but Luigi saved me, and he and his friends took me to Beanbean to get medical help. That's when we met."

I controlled my face and posture, knowing that they were going to drill me about how much I know about Peasley. It was probably because the suspected that there was more to our relationship than what it appeared…which was true. I heard Mom set Peasley on the bed, and I asked him if he wanted to talk or if he still was sick. My mom answered for him, saying that he needed to rest for a little bit. I returned my attention to the small meeting we were having, and I noticed that the Board was gone.

"They are on a break." The Queen explained.

"I must have missed the announcement." I answered softly.

She laughed lightly. "They just decide to sometimes. I think all the information you gave them overwhelmed them; that and this whole alliance issue."

"Will he get docked for it?" fear and worry consumed my eyes.

"Why are you asking?"

"I know that it could hurt him to the point of not completing the Trial, and as a result he would lose everything. I know that feeling, and I don't want him to experience that at all."

She smiled a genuine smile. "You care for him a lot."

"He is a very good friend to me."

"There is nothing to fear; we all decided that he made a good move to ask us for help and advice; this decision is a rather big one and either path we take will put us in danger. Once he is feeling better we can discuss it with him." She paused. "What were the sights he explained?"

"He tried to go to the Kingdom on his own in the middle of the night, and as a result one of the guards thought he was a citizen trying to get back in the Kingdom." I answered softly. "I got to him in time and we hid in the forests. That guard shot and killed a man right next to us, and I think the sight and smell of the murder got to him. I would have lost it myself, but with the experience I had growing up around the dead and dying taught me to avert my eyes and distract my mind."

She nodded. "Can I talk to my son?"

I looked over my shoulder, and he nodded. I carried the small metal disc to him, and I grabbed his hand and rested it on the metal (his eyes were covered by a cold towel). I moved it to his forehead, and he asked if I could put more water on it. I nodded and went to soak it as he held a small conversation with his mother about the scene he witnessed the night before. Mom propped his head up, and introduced herself to the Queen and continued on. He smiled softly as I placed the cloth on his head and he thanked me in a soft whisper. I asked if he needed anything else, and all he said was that he needed my company. I nodded and sat on the other side of the bed, leaning against the headrest and grabbed the book I was reading earlier and continued the adventure. Peasley fetched the ear buds that were tucked away in his pack and plugged into the disc so I couldn't hear what the conversation was about; I could only hear his responses.

The meeting went on for hours, and he would take breaks every once in a while. Thankfully, he had recovered enough to eat an extremely light lunch and hold it in without getting sick. I could tell that he was really exhausted and he struggled to stay awake to get through the meeting. Concern flickered through me after I had finished reading, and I asked him if he needed to rest. He shook his head as he countered someone's statement about the alliance. Fearing that he couldn't function for much longer, I set my book down, grabbed a pen and notepad and took one of his ear buds out, placing it in my own ear. I stayed silent and only looked down at the page I was writing on. I had it angled so that he could look at it on occasion and at one point he took it from me to read what I had written.

"Fiamo." One of the members (I think his name was James) called. I glanced up. "How neat is your handwriting?"

"Very." I answered. "Why?"

"Prince Peasley, did you pack the writing tablet?" the Prince nodded. "Let Fiamo take notes, and they can be projected on the screen for both parties."

He excused himself, and I watched in worry as he got out of his position (Mom was there to help him and make sure everything was alright) and he found the tablet. He told me to try it out, and I wrote on it. It felt really strange to not see the words I was writing on the pad but to see it on the screen. I got used to it after a few minutes and once the meeting was back in session, someone mentioned something important and I wrote in cursive.

"You do have a nice cursive hand." Peasley whispered.

I half shrugged. "It's faster for me to write than my print."

The meeting went on and as the notes page expanded, so did the screen. I found out how to select different pages (they illuminated on the tablet for me as well). I decided to mash two pages together and they each had a different label on the top. One said "reestablish alliance" and the other said "break alliance". Both pages had their own long extensive list of notes, and I had a third page open and only appeared when I needed it for other information. As they went on breaks, I worked on rereading my notes and making them more clean and in detail. I had to take a break once due to a writer's cramp, but got back into business after about a half hour.

Mom brought us coffee and a light dinner as the meeting continued. She asked if we needed anything else and when we declined, she had Peasley stretch out and another cold cloth was placed on his forehead. He apologized in advanced if he fell asleep in the middle of the meeting, and there was light laughter in the room. Grabbing the pen, he scribbled on the notepad that he might. I wrote back to him that no one would be upset if he did, and that I would have in-depth notes for him when he woke up. I also added that it was late; that we had spent almost the entire day with this meeting. He sighed, and before the meeting started again, he wrote a small note to me and continued with the meeting like nothing had happened. From the get go, I was writing notes and crossing out some, trying to help out the Board, Queen and Peasley made a decision for the alliance. I bit my lip, trying not to voice my opinion. We had been stuck in the same place for about two hours. Taking a deep breath, I opened a new page and wrote out my idea silently. The Board was already silent because they were thinking, and they watched the words write themselves out on the screens in front of them.

_We have been stuck in this predicament for a few hours._ I wrote slowly. _The main thing that keeps appearing is the lack of metal in the Kingdom of Beanbean as it stands. Is there a way that Beanbean can get metal from the Mushroom Kingdom or Sarasaland? If not, I think the best solution is to break the alliance with the Waffle Kingdom for the Prince's safety. Regardless of which action we take, they will still attack. The metal we have could be reused and recycled until we find a metal supply of our own or until another Kingdom we are in alliance with finds a mine. It is a temporary solution to a long-term problem, but this is the only thing I can think of at the moment. – Fiamo_

I had decided to sign it so they knew it was me writing it and not Peasley. He watched me sign it, and read through what I had written in silence. He nodded, agreeing with my statement but saying that he didn't want to risk weakening what little metal existed in the Kingdom. The Board agreed with him and I sighed silently to myself, knowing that this meeting was going to go nowhere any time soon. I continued writing notes down silently and all the sudden everyone stopped talking. I glanced up and everyone was gone. The Queen was resting her head in her hands and sighed.

"I love you." Peasley whispered as he yawned.

"I love you too." she answered looking up at us. "I can tell that you have grown a lot as a man during your travels, and you listen to each argument and weigh it as this process went. Even though you are sick, you are doing a wonderful job."

He smiled. "Thank you, Mom."

She blinked a few times. "It has been years since you called me that."

"I know; I felt that you needed to hear me say that; no matter how much we both go through and how much time passes, I will still be your son in the end."

"Thank you; I did need to hear that."

He chuckled lightly. "Do you need to hear it again?"

"No, but thank you."

He nodded, and the members of the Board came back in a slightly better mood. The meeting returned to the normal flow and they were at the part where they were looking at my notes and trying to make a decision, so my services were no longer needed. I set the pen down and Peasley took the tablet from me as I gave him the other ear bud. He continued with the meeting and I was about to stretch out when I saw the pen and notepad. Noticing the note that he left me, I picked up the pad and read it silently.

_I think I found the root to my homesickness…I miss my Mom._

I gently wrote underneath it that he should tell her that so she knows that, and set the pad next to him as I put the pen away. I got up and changed into clothing more suitable for sleeping and when I returned, the conversation with the board ended for all I could see was the screen of Queen Bean. I could tell that he took my advice because I could see that he was trying not to cry. I mentioned that he would feel better after a good night's rest and maybe a light snack. He thanked me but asked for a few more minutes. I nodded and heated up a little soup for him as he calmed down. He was laughing lightly once dinner was made and I kept it warm for him as he closed the conversation. He sat up and placed his hands on his head.

"Are you going to get sick?" Mom asked kneeling to his height.

He shook his head. "My stomach is fine. My head just hurts."

"Maybe a light dinner and a hot shower will help you out." I answered handing him the bowl. I sat down next to him and he rested his forehead against mine, thanking me. I stayed silent and wrapped my arm around him as he ate slowly. When he was finished, Mom took the bowl from him and he thanked her. "May I ask what the final decision was?"

He sighed. "We decided that the best thing to do was to break the alliance." He answered as I helped him stand. "We knew that both decisions would lead us into war, and if we broke the alliance, we could warn our other alliances ahead of time for the upcoming battles so we have help…not to mention their metal and weapons for the time being. I brought up the refugees here and how they might be used as human shields against their will, and the Board decided that we could extend out arms to them if Princess Éclair will allow us to."

"I'm sure she will." Mom answered. "I'm sure she would want to reestablish the alliance once she took over from the current Queen and the Clean Sweep is terminated."

He nodded. "I will approach her with that before I go and break the alliance."

"It is a good idea."

Peasley was gently escorted to the restroom and I stretched out on the bed, sighing. Seeing the notepad again, I got an idea and pulled my phone out. I opened it and seeing that I had no messages from anyone, I started writing and attached a small picture of a pink rose to it before writing.

_Just a small note to remind you that I love you ;)_

I sent it, and I saw Peasley's phone light up a few seconds later. The chime went off, notifying him that he got a message. I turned mine on silent and got comfortable, turning out a few of the lights. I heard the door being locked and felt Peasley rest in the bed with me. I whispered that he got a message on his phone and he thanked me as he picked it up. I saw the light reflect off the wall as he opened it. I closed my eyes and started drifting to sleep, but the light from my phone blinded me as I got a message. I opened my eyes and saw Peasley's name on the screen.

_Thank you. You are the best xoxo. Can I talk to you outside?_

_ Can't we talk on here?_

_ I've been trapped in these four walls for a while._

I sat up and got out of bed, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. When I turned, he was sitting up and looking at me, worry and fear consumed in his eyes. He stood up, and I held his hand to make sure that he was alright. After reassuring me that he was, I grabbed his jacket and one of my light ones. After we both had them on, I grabbed a key and we both exited the room.

He was silent the entire time as we walked down the hall and when we got into the entrance hall. We got out of the building and he guided me to one of the picnic benches off to the side of the road. He looked at me, silently asking me if it was safe. I nodded, and he sat down as I sat across from him. Our hands never parted and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, I tilted his head up, and I watched his eyes look at the Stars. He looked at me again and concern filled me.


	18. Eugene and Alessa

He was taking slow steady breaths, and I ended up moving next to him. I pulled him in my lap and I kissed him. I had planned on it being a quick and short one, but I felt a wave of sadness and melancholy fill me as he kissed me back. Before he could pull away, I held him closer to me and I felt his hands tighten as they gathered my jacket into them. I never really lost myself and I don't think he did, either. I could tell that he was feeling better as the thick blanket of sadness faded into the night as our lips parted. He smiled a soft and warming smile as he leaned against my chest, pulling his legs in as I held him tighter and kissed his forehead.

"You said that you needed to talk?" I whispered as we locked eyes.

He nodded. "I'm scared. I know that we decided that the best thing to do was to break the alliance, but I am afraid that it is the wrong choice. I fear that this is the decision that will lead to my demise and ultimately the end of Beanbean." I held him tight as he sobbed and I kissed him over and over again softly. "How are you so confident?"

"Well, I know I have to be strong for you." I answered. "I have complete faith in you, My Prince; you made the right decision to contact your home to see what they thought about this decision and they are going to warn the other alliances about this decision and ask for help. If you are not confident in yourself-"

"I'm not!" he screamed facing me. "I scared and under a lot of pressure and sick! I can't think straight and I am alone! There is no way Beanbean will take me as their King if I break this alliance! We _need_ this for the safety of our own home."

I held his hands. "You're not alone; I'm right here. Victoria is here, too. Mandy and Alexandra are here for you as well. You are far from alone on this journey. Did you tell your Mom that you missed her?" he nodded as I let his hands go and he cleared his face from tears. I rested my hands on his waist as he tried to pull himself together. "You really need to get some well-needed sleep; you haven't been sleeping well and you being sick doesn't help your cause either. If I carry you back to the room, will you sleep in my arms along the way?"

"I can try…"

I stood up and cradled him. Before he could relax, I kissed him deeply for a short time. "You are a brave man, Prince Peasley; don't lose sight of that. You're just physically weak."

"You are brave, too." He whispered.

He closed his eyes as I walked him back to the hotel. I had the key in my hand as I walked into the building. I got to the room and it took me a few minutes to get the door open. Once I was inside, Mom was sitting at the table, and her eyes filled with relief when she saw me. They filled with concern, and I told her that Peasley was sleeping peacefully. She nodded and relaxed, telling me good night as she relaxed on her own bed. I set Peasley down on the bed, and watched his face change from peace to discontent and worry. I shed my jacket and rested it on the back of the chair and got the one off of the Prince. Getting an idea, I picked him up and rested him in my lap once I sat down. I saw his smile again as he snuggled closer to me. I laid down myself and stayed on my back and used the extra pillows to prop my head and fell asleep, making sure he wouldn't fall off of me in his sleep.

When I woke up a few hours later, Peasley was already up and he looked exhausted. He was drinking a cup of coffee and he saw me. He smiled, and I got up and joined him. I whispered my good morning, and he returned the greeting. He explained that he got a little sleep and that it was nice to wake up to me peacefully sleeping. He also mentioned that I had a light snore, and I laughed, saying that it gets deeper if I am utterly exhausted. Mom greeted us and told Peasley that Princess Éclair was waiting for him in the lobby to talk about the refuge and their safety. He thanked her, and stood up. After sharing a soft kiss, he pulled the Dark Coin out of his pocket and flipped it in the air a few times. Each time, a small wave of Darkness radiated from it. It flipped in the air, and a Dark Portal appeared and a cloaked hand caught the coin mid-spin. Eugene and another cloaked person emerged from the portal. As it closed, the coin was returned to Peasley.

"You called, and I answer." Eugene greeted pulling his hood down. "I am here to serve."

"No need for the formal introduction." Peasley spoke lightly. "I need an escort to guide me to the Waffle Kingdom. It has to be a woman for fear of the homosexuality I have, and a red head. Word has gotten around that my Guardian is a red head and preferably an archer; is there anything you can do?"

"I am Alessa." The second person answered pulling her hood back, exposing a mop of red hair. "I am in Class B; same as your friend. I am also a Dark Mage and an archer. I had received instructions from Queen Bean of this need."

"Please don't be formal." Peasley greeted. "To me, I see that you are a friend of Eugene; a friend of his is a friend of mine."

Eugene held her hand and blushed lightly. "Well, she's more than a friend."

Peasley smiled warmly. "Will both of you come with me to my meeting with the Princess? From there, we can split up and Alessa can join me for the travel to the Kingdom."

They both nodded. Peasley reassured me that he was going to be okay, and after a small hug he exited the room with the Dark Mages in tow. It made me happy to see that Eugene was in a relationship; he was having a hard time since everything happened to him and he spoke to Peasley about it more than once. I sat down again and out of habit I pulled the Peasley doll out of my pack and held it close to my heart before setting it down and began packing up our things. I noticed that the book that I had just finished reading had a different colored bookmark in it. I set the book in Peasley's bag and folded the laundry and set it in my bag. Once everything was packed away, I turned slowly, making sure I had everything packed except a few necessities. I held the Peasley doll again and sat down on the edge of the bed, closing my eyes.

Why in the world am I so scared for him? He is capable of defending himself and is a smart and brave man. Yet…no matter how much I reassured myself, I felt a section of me covered in fear and it would slowly convert the rest of me into this fear until I couldn't control it anymore. I opened my eyes and Mom was kneeling in front of me. I knew that I didn't have to tell her what I was feeling; I could see the look of understanding in her eyes as she rested her hand on my face. She told me that he would be fine and that the fear I feel is because I am not there to protect him if something did happen. She also explained that Alessa would protect him until he got back to the refuge. I nodded, but it didn't make me feel any better. I downcast my eyes and kissed the doll softly. I closed my eyes, trying to contain my fear and sadness. I opened them after a few minutes and Alessa was standing in the doorway.

"Princess Éclair wished to talk to him alone." She whispered as I approached.

I nodded. "Can you do me a huge favor?" she slightly raised an eyebrow. "Was there anyone else in the room…or looking through the window?"

"Alexandra was at the desk. That is all I am aware of. Is there something else I should be worried about?"

"…there might be."

She nodded. "I'll keep my eyes open for any suspicious activity. I highly doubt that they will follow us into the Kingdom for if they did, they would get shot and killed."

"Thank you, Alessa."

She rested her hand on my shoulder and smiled. "He's safe with me; I know you are scared for him because it is your job to protect him. But Queen Bean held a special appointment with me last night and request I go with him to the Kingdom, saying that she trusted me the most out of the other females in the Academy. Eugene has also told me of your relationship with him, so I'll make sure to take good care of him for you."

She embraced me, and I held her back for a few seconds before Peasley cane in the door way, saying that the meeting was over. He glanced up at me and after Alessa and I parted, he hugged me and rested his head on my shoulder, saying that we had to believe in each other in order to believe in ourselves. I nodded and whispered to him that I was concerned and scared for him but I knew that he could defend himself. We held hands and rested our foreheads against one another for a few seconds before he parted. Even though exhaustion was etched into his face and it was strong in his eyes, he smiled for me and made sure I was alright. I told him I was, and he rested his hand on my face before turning and leaving, his cape cracking the air as he spun. Alessa followed quietly and I saw her glance down the opposite side of the hall before continuing. I sighed in worry as I returned to the room and walked into the kitchen.

"You need to calm down." Mom said as she took the glass from my hand. "Scotch?"

I nodded and sat down at the small table. I rested my elbows on it and my forehead in my hands. I heard the small glass be set down in front of me and another as well. I glanced up, and she was pouring a glass for herself. She sealed the bottle and put it away before sitting down herself. I asked if she was trying to make me talk, but she shook her head and said that she was worried for me and that she was there if I needed to talk. I sat up and gently took a sip, feeling the alcohol slightly burn at the taste. We sat in silence and I held the glass in my hands, looking down in it for a minute before taking another drink. I set the glass down and all the sudden my Mom sneezed.

"Bless you." I whispered handing her a handkerchief. "Are you getting sick?"

"Thank you." She took it and wiped her nose. "Nope; I'm as healthy as I was a month ago when the weather was much nicer."

"Is it normal for me to feel this way?"

"Scared? Of course; he could die." I tensed, "Oh, sweetheart. He's a strong man with a big heart to match. You need to believe that he can do this."

"I do believe; that doesn't make me feel any better. Just everything that has happened so far is getting to him, and the addition of a stalker doesn't help."

I realized too late my mistake, and I looked down and turned away, taking another drink. She knew not to question me further, but I knew her concern and curiosity got to her when she rested the Peasley doll on my shoulder. I set the drink on the table and held the doll to my chest. I faced her and told her everything about Yorik and our last encounters with him and the threats he made to me and the looks he gave Peasley that it scared him. When I got to the meeting at Sarasaland and explained the threat he gave me, Eugene sat down on the other side of Mom with genuine concern in his bright blue eyes. I broke the story temporarily, telling him that he was more than welcome to get a glass and join us. He thanked me and got up. I continued where I had left off, and both of them listened in deep interest. Once I was done, Eugene quizzed me about what I knew of him and he closed his eyes as I explained his general appearance.

"Be careful with him." Eugene opened his eyes cutting me off. "He's not nice."

"I knew that already." I whispered.

"He is a master of disguise, but you can't mistake the look he gave to Peasley; you described it to the point where I can imagine it. Make sure to look at the eyes so you know if it is him or not."

"The eyes are the weakest part of a human." Mom explained. "You can learn a lot from people just based on their eyes; it was the shared glance between you two when the guard came in that told me you two had some chemistry under your belts…not in that way, of course."

I laughed quietly, but that blast of happiness faded just as soon as it had appeared. I closed my eyes and sighed. I heard a chair being moved and I felt a presence close to the other side of me. The room was silent for a minute and the sound of a small booklet hitting the table broke it. I opened my eyes and it was a small photo booklet. Confused, I blinked, took a drink and opened it slowly. The picture on the front page was of Eugene doing a really powerful dark spell, and the struggle was in his eyes as the power coursed through his arms. I turned the page, and the two pictures that greeted both were of Alessa. I turned another page, but they were empty. I thumbed through the rest of the pages and they didn't have pictures in them either. I got to the back, and there was a note written on the inside of the back cover.

_These pictures are the ones you need to turn to when you feel down or lost. Remember the stories behind them, and the sacrifices and pains that we both went through before and after the picture was taken. They are the physical proof that you are not what you once were. You are not a monster or a killer; you are a good man and an amazing boyfriend._

_-'Lessa  
_

"I knew you had a box of photos and papers of your past to remind you why you made the sacrifices you did; that is where I got the idea of this picture book. I know that a lot of people only see you as a pirate, so I thought you needed to see this."

"Alessa doesn't seem to be the kind to settle down with a boyfriend." I analyzed as I flipped back to the pictures of her. "You don't seem that way, either, but I am not judging."

He nodded. "It just kind of happened, really. We're both really serious about our jobs and studies, but once we get some free time, some really intense magic happens."

I lifted an eyebrow, and he burst into a happy laughter. "You've been there?"

He shook his head. "Her roommate isn't too keen of me, so we usually meet in my room. The floor I live on is strict about visitation hours, so there is no way that we could if we wanted to. She has a beautiful personality and she reminds me of how you would talk about the Prince. If you think about it, she's my own Prince Peasley."

"I'm happy for you, Eugene."

All three of us chatted as friends for a few hours until the room got dark. Mom stood up and turned on the desk lamp, and the fear consumed all of my senses. Eugene reassured me that everything was fine, and Mom suggested we wait outside. Before we did, I grabbed Peasley's sweatshirt and sweat pants knowing that he would be upset when he returned (and possibly cold). We stepped outside and sat on the lip of the fountain, facing the entrance. We continued to speak lightly and gunshots rang through the night. Each one caused a small chill through me, and Mom hugged me. It was a few hours before there was a gunshot that rang cold and clear through the night. I stood up and grabbed my dagger as the fear coursed through every nerve in my body. Sensing a presence of unease, Eugene stood as well, allowing small wisps of Darkness to radiate from his hands. We walked towards the entrance and Mom followed.

There were about three guards near the entrance, and they were searching through the darkness and the forests. None of them were wearing their armor and were only equipped with guns. Tucking my knife away, I pulled Angelica out of her holder on my back and equipped an arrow in my hand. Eugene told me to aim to the far left because Alessa was using her dark magic to hide herself and Peasley within the shadows. I nodded and aimed at the base of one of the trees. I let it fly, and all three of us hid behind a nearby house. I heard the arrow strike the tree and the gunshot after it. I fired off another, trying anything I could to get the guards away from the other two, but it seemed like nothing was working. Getting an idea, Mom walked out of her shelter, and I tried to grab her to pull her back, but I was a few inches away.

She was at the entrance and gestured to me to fire off again. Fear possessed me as I took aim and let another arrow off. It landed a few feet away from her and the guard fired off again. Instead of getting silence, she screamed in pain and terror, kneeling and clutching her stomach. For a split second I thought the guard had shot her, but I saw no blood and I realized that this was her plan. All three guards responded to the scream and approached her. Peasley bolted out of his hiding place as a dark cloak silently moved through the night. Alessa was following him in the forest, making sure nothing bad happened to him. One of the guards turned and saw Peasley. In one swift movement he pulled out his gun and fired off.

The Prince fell to his knees and scrambled into the forest again. Terror possessed my senses and Eugene held me back. Before the guard could fire off again, Mom stood up and spun the guy around. She punched him square in the face and before he could retaliate, she scratched him across the face, drawing blood. She disarmed him and aimed the gun at the other two guards, who were paralyzed in fear. Eugene cast a dark spell in them to blur their vision and she got away, putting the safety on before tucking the small handgun in her pocket. Peasley and Alessa sprinted past us and the three of us ran back into the refuge. Eugene cast one more spell behind him, saying that it will guide all three of them back to the Castle.

Once back in the room, Eugene checked on Alessa and Mom got the heavy cloak off of Peasley. I handed him the disc and he thanked me as he plugged in headphones and turned it on, pulling up the screens again. A smaller screen hovered in front of him and he used his finger to draw a series of symbols on it. Another screen appeared and it was translating his symbols into words. After he was done writing, he hit enter and the message was sent.

_Meeting went as predicted. Threatened war. Might not be back by then. Warn MK and SL. Tell others I am alive and well; will be home soon._

It was not two seconds before he got an answer.

_Received and following._

He closed the conversation and turned the communicator off. He tore the ear buds off and he set it all to the side before I held him. He broke into a sob as he clutched me, burying his face into my chest. I took his cape off and told him that a change of more comfortable clothes were in the restroom. He thanked me and walked in. A few minutes passed and he came out in his blue sweatshirt and pants. I retrieved his other attire and put them away, asking if he wanted to travel now or later. He said now because he didn't want to endanger anyone else. I nodded and set everything on my back. Eugene and Alessa were already gone, and I had a small moment of farewell with my Mom. Peasley said that the guards in Beanbean knew what she looked like so she was more than welcome to travel there and stay there so she was safe. I kissed her cheek and then we were out. I thanked Alexandra for everything and said that Mom had the keys, and she wished us luck on our travels. I could tell that the only thing he wanted was out of here, so once we got outside I took his wrist and sprinted out the back entrance.


	19. A Game of Cat and Mouse

We both used our full stride to cover more ground and to be more silent. Once we were a few miles out I released his wrist, apologizing. He didn't answer and I noticed that the look in his face was not one I had seen on him before. Deciding to stay silent, I returned my focus to the path in front of us. I asked where our next Kingdom was, and he shrugged. I knew that the only thing he wanted was to get out of the refuge so no one else was in danger of the breaking of the alliance. I had to fight with everything I had to not try to comfort him; no words I could say would be able to heal him. He just had to steam for a while. We slowed down to a walk and he held his head, moaning in pain. I cautiously handed him the water flask I had packed, and he took it and took a drink from it. I gently took it back and rested it back in the bag as we continued.

The moon was now high in the sky, a small sliver of a waxing crescent. He suddenly stopped, and his face read that he was struggling to stay composed. I set the bags and equipment down and stretched, sighing in relief as the weight of the bags caused my back to ache. I fished out the flint and a few sticks and started a small cooking fire. I also retrieved the bread and the box and heated up the bread like last time by carefully holding it above the flames. Once it was done collecting heat, I set it down and noticed that Peasley was lying on his side in the grass. I got to the equipment and got his sleeping bag and pillow and set them behind him, fearing that he would lose it if I asked him. He felt my presence behind him, and he turned to see me not there and the sleeping gear. He unrolled the bag and pulled it closer to the flames, resting on top of it and rested his head on the pillow. I put on my winter coat as the wind picked up. I watched in interest as Peasley stood up and fed the fire a few more sticks before resting again. He stared blankly at the flames and slightly shivered at the wind.

I got his black cloak and unfolded it, draping it across him like a blanket. He paid no mind to me as he sat up and put the cloak away, and was searching through the bags. I went to mine and got the small blanket I had tucked away, I rested it next to him, and he took it and returned to his sleeping bag. I checked on the bread and offered half to him. He didn't touch it and turned away from it, the fire and me. I placed the bread back in the box, and sat down, watching the darkness. I heard him move, and I saw that he was standing up. Cautiously, I approached him.

"…do you want to talk?" I whispered.

That's all it took for him to snap.

"What is there to talk about!" he exploded. "I basically screwed over my Kingdom! We are going into war because I thought of myself before my people and I didn't feel safe being in alliance with a homophobic Kingdom. This one decision was the beginning of the end of the Beanbean Kingdom and my family's reign. I will be viewed as an egocentric bastard who only thought of himself and it was his vanity that lead to the ultimate demise of the once proud Kingdom; one that never got to see their Golden Age! My ancestors worked hard to establish my home, and I am the one to destroy all their hard work! There is _nothing_ I can do to save it now! I've murdered my Kingdom!"

"Peasley…calm down." I soothed. "Everything will be alright."

"How do you know? You can't predict the future; no one can! I know based on the situation I put my home in that it will be the end and it will be the most gruesome and painful end any Kingdom has ever suffered! Our fertile farmlands will be drowning in the blood of my people as the guards and warriors of the Waffle Kingdom slaughter them and my family like animals!"

"That won't happen. The guards at Beanbean are smart and strong warriors; they have protected the boarders from worse than the Waffle Kingdom. You also have Captain Brian guarding the waters as well as the other alliances to help you."

"Don't backtalk me!" he was in tears.

The best thing to do was to not show the frustration that was building in me and to try and talk some sense into him. I knew that it wasn't him I was talking to; it was the terrible mix of sleep deprivation and illness possessing him and screaming at me. I took a deep breath, freezing my facial expression.

"My Prince," I gently explained, "you're tired and frustrated. Those two with the mixture of being sick from high altitude isn't helping, either. You need some sleep; please lie down. I'll guard you."

"How can I sleep?! How can I … with those eyes? They watch my every move when I sleep and when I am awake! They only move when I do; those yellow eyes that could freeze anything! That smile…that smile that is only filled with wicked desires for himself."

Fear filled me. "Yorik…he's been watching you sleep?"

"He never fucking left! He's been following us since we left Sarasaland. I try to relax and he's always there!" He burst into a bloody wail and I held him, trying to soothe him. He tore himself away from me and smacked me clean across the face. I stared at him in disbelief and horror as I rested my hand on the spot that was now stinging and beginning to swell. "Just…no; you can't do anything to stop it. You can't do anything to make it better; nothing will be the same. Everything I had once held dear to me will be taken away from me and Yorik will still follow me! You can't soothe the pains in me anymore! There is nothing you can do now; it is too damn late. You're too late to save me."

"Let me explain..."

"No! You are the last person I want to talk to! You are the last person I want to see! You used your past and your pains to gain sympathy from others and to get closer. You became clingy when we started dating; I thought it was only going to last for a few days but it never ended! I can't do this anymore! I can't; not with you! It's over…done! We're done! Just go! I never want to see you again, Fiamo! We're over!"

He collapsed on his knees and wailed in pain and misery. Knowing that there was nothing I could do to help him, I turned and let him be, sitting down near a thick birch tree. I leaned my back against it and just looked out into the darkening night. I watched as a few winter clouds drifted across the sky, covering the light of the moon and Stars. My eyes still watched the path in front of me. I knew that he was just angry and tired, but he still hurt me (as well as my face). I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing there was nothing else I could do to help him.

A single raindrop hit my nose, and it was cold as it fell down the side of my mouth and upper lip. I heard the rain pick up in speed and intensity, but I didn't feel any more on me. I glanced up and noticed that there was a black umbrella above me. I reached up and took it, and turned. Peasley had moved all of our equipment out of the rain and was opening another umbrella up to keep it dry. He was completely soaked; the rain came in a sudden rush and he got caught in it. Carefully, I stood up and held the umbrella above him. We shared eye contact for a moment then he turned away with pain in his face.

"I'm sorry…" he barely whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

I set the other umbrella down next to the equipment and wrapped my arms around his waist. He rested his hands on mine with uncertainty. I held him closer to me and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?" I whispered in his ear. He shook his head and I could feel the guilt radiate from him. "I forgive you."

He faced me. "No…I don't deserve it. I wasn't myself; I was tired and upset. It was a rash and hasty decision. I exploded at you when I shouldn't have."

"I'd rather take it than someone else. I knew that you weren't feeling well at all." I grabbed his cloak and pulled it on him. "You'll catch a cold; we don't need any more of your energy drained." He nodded as tears fell from his eyes. "Just think about it; once this whole thing is over and everything about the Waffle Kingdom is settled, we will be together at last. You no longer have to pretend I am there and I don't have to hold the doll when I miss you. I've experienced worse in my life than a tongue lashing."

He nodded. "So…the last part…"

"If you want me to back off, let me know; I didn't know I became clingy to you."

"…that's not what I am talking about."

I smiled "That's all you said. You just said that I was too clingy and you ended it there."

His eyes widened in realization, and a smile decorated his face. "I love you; you're too good to me."

I wrapped my arms around him again and rested my forehead on his. He chuckled and framed my face with his hands and I felt his lips on mine. It was soft and gentle, giving me slight chills. I held him tighter to me and he sighed. That sigh turned into a small gasp of shock as I kissed him back, slightly pressing deeper. He accepted it as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I held him closer to me and he parted slightly to tilt his head and kissed me again. It was much more passionate than the last one, and our hearts touched.

For the first time in a long while…I felt accepted for who I was. I wasn't seen as a pirate or a bloodthirsty killer; I was seen as a man…a man, a best friend and a lover. I remembered that one of my dreams growing up was that someone would take me and my Mom away from our hard lives and she would have a home and a job. That imaginary person would have had a daughter and she would have been my very own Princess. In a way, Peasley was that pretty girl I used to imagine. I felt safe with him; I felt loved; I felt like I _belonged_.

We stayed there for a few seconds before our lips parted. His body grew warm under my arms as his face turned crimson. He tried to say something, but the only thing that escaped his throat was a small squeak as his words got caught in his throat. I felt a smile light my face and I let go of him. He caught my hands, holding them. He rested his hand where he had smacked me and I felt the guilt blanket him. I gently took his hand off my face and kissed it. The wind picked up, causing the rain to break through the small shelter we had and the cold rush soaked us both. He cringed slightly and I held him in my arms, trying to shelter him from the bitter air. The moisture from the air and rain was collecting in his sweatshirt as the water soaked my shirt. He gently brushed some of my now soaked hair out of my eyes.

"Have you ever…" he whispered.

"What?" I asked softly.

"…kissed someone in the rain?" His voice was straining to speak as he closed his eyes and his face burned bright red.

Using both my hands, I brought his face up to mine and kissed him deeply. He was paralyzed with shock for a few seconds before I pulled away from him. He looked at me in bewilderment. "Now I have."

A smile brightened his tired face as he laughed in happiness. The rain came harder and the trees gave up, no longer sheltering us from the cold sting. He laughed in delight as he jumped up, kissing me deeply. I caught him, but the momentum caused me to lose my balance and crash into the ground. He collapsed on top of me, knocking the wind out of me. I took a slow and steady breath, trying to recompose myself. Taking the opportunity, Peasley used that moment to deepen the intensity and desire he was feeling. A bolt of shock went through me as I felt our tongues touched for the first time. I felt his hands gather in my hair as his taste filled my mouth. It was a mix of love, desire and peppermint. Before I knew what was happening, I felt my throat let out a deep moan of pleasure and my hands slip under the wet sweatshirt as they traced his spine. I felt a cold chill pass through him, causing the skin under my hands to crawl in happiness and a sigh to radiate from his throat.

We stayed like that for a little while. We completely lost ourselves within each other. There was no rush to the intimate moment we were embracing. There were no alliances to worry about, no meetings to schedule, no Royal Family to impress and no secrets to hide; there was only the two of us. Gently, Peasley unlocked his mouth from mine. I opened my eyes and watched him turn his head and sneeze into his arm.

"Bless you." I whispered as I sat up.

He nuzzled under my chin and I wrapped the thick cloak around him. "Thank you. Are you alright; that fall must have hurt."

"Winded, but fine…maybe a bit sore from carrying everything."

"I understand if you are hurt…"

"Physically? Well my face still stings a little, but not much else."

"I am sorry for hitting you."

I would have answered, but the sound of footsteps cut me off. He heard them too and we both stood. Before the hood went up, I recognized the fear of the unknown in his face. I closed my eyes and listened to the footfalls. Focusing all of my energy, I could tell that the person was coming from the left. I grabbed Peasley and we hid in the shadows as the man walked through the trees, steeping into the clearing and looking around. He stood tall and proud and he was close to my height. My body froze in terror as I recognized the unmistakable scar on his face. It was a nasty line that started at his right eye and cut through the bridge of his nose and ended at the left cheekbone.

That scar told me who it was, and the attire told Peasley that he was a pirate; his black shirt and brown pants were covered in rips and tears while the pistol he was holding (it was still in the holster) had a white skull on the magazine port. I turned over my shoulder and told Peasley to gather the equipment. He traveled quietly, and his movement caught the man's attention. The Prince froze, and I waved at him to go. He continued and I followed him, keeping my eye on the approaching pirate. My breath caught when he stared forward, and it looked like he was locking eyes with me. I stopped moving, fearing that he saw me.

He grasped his pistol and I began to panic. I heard a hiss behind me, and I turned in time to see (and catch) Angelica and my quiver. I grabbed an arrow with a cream colored rose on it and aimed at the tree just a few inches away from the pirate. I let it fly and it hit the target. He saw the rose stuck into the tree, and rested the gun back into the holster. We made eye contact and he gestured me to follow him. I shook my head, and he pulled the pistol out again. Seeing this action, Peasley grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me farther into the darkness and in the shelter of the trees. I faced him and he pointed ahead of us where our camp was. I looked up and there were three other pirates there.

All four of them were from the _Teacup_…sent to hunt me down and return me to the hell of a ship, leaving Peasley to fend for himself.

The footfalls of the one that knew I was there approached us, and I felt fear enter me. Tears filled my eyes and fell freely before I could do anything and Peasley tore off his cloak and held me, trying to contain my nerves. It was a short embrace, but it was what I needed. I stood up, nodding my thanks. He smiled, but it faded when the footfalls stopped. The other three men were approaching us, and Peasley grabbed my wrist, pulling me deeper into the woods. Between the two of us, we got what little equipment we had and went through the night, fearing the discovery. Our running set off one of them and I could hear him running after us.

I signed to Peasley that we needed to split, and he nodded. He whispered 'the refuge' to me, explaining that was where we should meet. We wished each other safe travels as we split. Thankfully, when we separated I could hear the man chasing me. That told me that Peasley was safe for now. I tried to lose him through the twists and turns of the forest, but he was persistent. I soon reached the base of a stone cliff, and knew I was trapped. Knowing I had no other choice, I set the things down and withdrew Angelica and an arrow, greeting the pirate with my aim. He halted his pursuit and stood his ground. My body burned from all the running I did and I felt the sweat forming on my brow, but that didn't stop me from standing my ground and making my statement known; I was _not _going with him without a fight.

He walked towards me, and I took a step back, feeling the stone behind me. I cursed silently to myself as the realization hit me that I wasn't going to get out of this with Angelica. I lowered my aim and put my arrow away. I gently withdrew my dagger as I placed Angelica on my back. The pirate put his gun away and took his blade out as well. I changed my stance, preparing for the fight that meant my freedom. He closed in on me, taking advantage of the wall that was behind me. I gritted my teeth and stood my ground. He prepped for a forward thrust, but a scream cut him off. Terror filled me as I recognized the voice.

…it was Peasley.

Using my free hand, I socked the pirate in the face and used his recoil to force my foot into his chest, kicking him a few inches away from me. I used the wall to launch myself over him and sprinted into the dark forest. The scream echoed through the night again; it wasn't a scream of terror…it was a battle cry. I burst through the last of the branches and jumped one of the pirates. I didn't slit his throat; I stabbed him in the shoulder and jumped off of him instead. Using the momentum, I rolled on the ground and I jumped up, catching another man's jaw with my foot. He staggered back as I was suddenly overwhelmed with a blade. I deflected it with my small dagger, but it wasn't enough.

Before the blade touched my face, Peasley caught his arm with his sword. He pulled away from me and I watched as the Prince deflected every one of his sword attacks. The second one picked him up and I almost jumped into action when he kicked the first man in the face and threw his head back, making contact with his captor's nose. I shouldered one man into the other as Peasley got out of the way. We stood for a few seconds, collecting our breath before turning to face the first pirate we interacted with. Peasley pulled his sword out but I extended my arm out, prohibiting him from going forward.

"It's good to see you, RHM." The pirate greeted. I felt the realization consume the Prince's senses. I nodded slightly, returning the greeting. "There was rumor of you being here."

"I assume you have come to collect the reward on me?" I spoke.

He shook his head. "Us crewmates gotta stick together through times of eventide and rough seas, and you are in some deep waters, mate."

"Victor's right." I turned and Brandon was speaking to me (he was the one that Peasley bashed his nose in with his head). "Syrup is not pleased with your disappearance; she knew you left to run off with your lover."

"We need to take you back." Victor spoke.

"No!" Peasley cried clinging to me. The pirates froze. "I won't let you take him away. I need him…he's my Guardian."

The third pirate, Marcus, closed his eyes. "Then you must be Prince Peasley."

"Yes; I am on a Trial of Kings; a quest which requires me to go to different locations close to my Kingdom to offer and establish alliances. It is not an easy one; it requires strengths and critical knowledge and decisions as well as protecting the family bloodline; I am the only heir to the throne. Knowing that death was basically unavoidable for me, Fiamo joined me when he heard I had left and became my Guardian. By that contract, he must stay with me until either I die or the Trial is complete."

"Then may I make a deal with you, lord Peasley?" Samuel offered. He approached the Prince and tipped his head in respect.

"I'm no lord yet." He answered softly. "But what is this deal?"

"Syrup is dead set on finding Fiamo; she has a hefty reward for his return. Excluding us, ten other pirates will be looking for him. We could pretend this meeting of ours never occurred. In exchange, we need proof that you two were here at one point; the remains of your camp. After that, the four of us won't help out the others, but if any of them find you we can't get you out."

"Can you tell me where the _Teacup _is?" Peasley closed his eyes.

"The southern docks."

Peasley nodded, opening his eyes. "As long as we try and stay away from there, we should be fine."

"Can we get a head start; our equipment is spread out over a great distance." I explained.

"We got that covered." Marcus set down our things and Peasley looked through everything. He approved that we had everything. "Remember; if you get caught by the others, we can't save you."

Before I put the equipment on my back, I took the time to hug each of the men, thanking them from the bottom of my heart. Victor eyed me in concern and sensing the question, Peasley held my hand. The pirate gave a genuine smile and warned me to be cautious of the trap. I nodded, saying that I was keeping an eye out. All four of them saluted me as I gathered the equipment and Peasley carried one of his. I saluted them and we headed back into the forest, leaving the remains of the camp behind for our part of the deal.

Peasley turned his head and sneezed again as he looked through the bag that was in his hands. He pulled out the disc and turned it on. I took the bag from his hands as he scrolled through the contacts. He tapped one and a screen opened up in front of him. The dial tone sounded for a few then the person he was calling answered.

"Good evening, Prince Peasley. How may I be of assistance?" Brian answered. I cocked an eyebrow, concerned. Before Peasley could answer, he sneezed again. "...bless you."

"Thanks; I'm catching a cold." He answered his voice filled with nasal congestion. "Forgive my voice."

He chuckled. "You're fine."

"Are you near the Waffle Kingdom boarders?"

"We just passed the southern docks. I can turn and get you."

"No." I cut in. Brian looked at me. "Syrup is after me; she's at that port."

The concern and fear was in his eyes at the mention of the _Teacup_. "I got word that the alliance between Beanbean and Waffle was shattered, so the northern docks are out of the question."

"The crew is hunting him down." Peasley whispered. "Victor let us go in exchange of leaving camp remains behind, showing that we haven't left the land."

Brian closed his eyes. "That is a problem. The small refuge isn't safe either; the guards tore up the place looking for you. Very few people escaped, but I was told that Princess Éclair is safe…" he opened his eyes, "you taught Victoria well, Fiamo."

Voices of other pirates filled the area and the fear went through all of us.

"Promise me that he will be safe." I whispered. "I'll go back; I'll live through the hell as long as I know that My Prince is being guarded by men that Queen Bean trusts."

"I have a plan." Brian spoke before the Prince could retort. "I'll go to the southern docks. Head there now; you will be greeted by one of my men. Leave your equipment somewhere; I can send others to fetch it. The man who will greet you will have a black rose pinned to his shirt and will most likely be cleaning his dagger."

"Adam?" I asked.

He nodded. "Fiamo; wear a cloak and keep Angelica with the equipment you will leave behind. The number one thing I am most concerned about is getting both of you on here alive. My lord, do you have another outfit to wear other than your Prince attire and the one you are currently wearing?" he nodded lightly. "Change into that for me; it is best to keep you under the radar as well. For the first time, Fiamo is a hotter target than you. If anything goes wrong, you need to protect his identity; he must not be discovered. Syrup will keep him on that boat, never to set foot on land again." He was using force in his voice to emphasize the importance to him. Peasley nodded, turning his face grave in understanding. "I'll be there in about a half hour. Safe travels to both of you."

He hung up and Peasley turned off the disc, putting it away. He tore the cloak off and I grabbed his arms. He looked at me, and tears covered his face. I held him close to me and he burst into a wail. I pulled him back and forced my hand over his mouth, silencing him. The voices increased in excitement along with the footfalls. We both froze in terror and fled the scene, hiding in one of the darker areas of the woods. A pirate (I couldn't tell who it was) burst through the trees, looking around with eyes of a predator. I tore Angelica and the quiver off of my back and put the cloak on while Peasley got into his cardigan and jeans. When he changed, he removed his gloves and placed them in the bag with the rest of his clothes. He grabbed most of the gear and we silently made our way through the forests.


	20. A Stalking Necromancer

We got to the remains of the refuge and a wave of shock and horror filled me. Everything that was here just a few hours ago were now skeletons of what they used to be. The very hotel we stayed that…the fountain…even the picnic bench Alexandra, Peasley and I sat at before we went to the Kingdom; it was all destroyed. The smell of burning wood was mixed with the blood of the one who lost their lives. I covered my mouth and nose with my hands, breathing into them and thankful that Peasley was catching a cold. He said that he could smell the burning wood but not much else. I warned him to not look at the remains and he nodded, knowing why I had told him. Slowly traveling through the remains had us in a position where we could be seen easily. Eventually, we found a small spot to hide our things. Taking a deep breath to reassure ourselves that this was the right decision, we left our things behind minus my dagger and his sword. We were completely silent as we made our way through the ghost town to the front gate.

"Why hello, Fiamo." We both spun around and Yorik approached us slowly. "I had heard that you were still around here."

I stayed silent and took a hesitant step back. He flashed a smile and continued walking towards us. Peasley withdrew his sword and pointed it at Yorik.

"Go on," Peasley spoke over his shoulder. "I can defend myself."

"What's this; the Prince is protecting the pirate? This will be _very_ entertaining. You see, there is quite the sum of money for his return. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. It is your call, my fair Prince."

"You have to get past me first."

"I was hoping you would say that. I want you to meet a friend of mine…" He stood his ground, and the essence of absolute evil filled the area. His smile never faded or disappeared. He was staring straight at me as the whites of his eyes turned black. The golden brown color washed into a blood red. His pupils remained black, searching in hunger and desire. His laugh shattered the silence as a bloodied hand broke from a pile of debris. I saw the fear shoot through Peasley as the body pulled itself out of the rubble and joined Yorik. The zombie gave out a low hiss. "…but she seems lonely, don't you think?"

"I'm not afraid of you." Peasley whispered.

"Prove it." His voice was deeper and possessed. The zombie girl's head turned sharply to the right and let out another hiss. "Easy, my precious one."

The Prince raised his sword again, the tip inches away from Yorik's face. He didn't move or blink; he just stared at him. I saw Yorik's fingers start moving, but they stopped when Samuel burst through the woods with four other men. The zombie let out another hiss. Yorik's attention was broken, and the girl collapsed on the ground, dead again. During that small moment, I grabbed Peasley's arm and sprinted out of the refuge as fast as I could. He reequipped his sword and we both plowed through the forests.

What's worse than a stalker; one that is a necromancer.

We used our full stride as Peasley put his sword away. When we got out, the Waffle Kingdom's walls were to our right and the sounds of the approaching pirates to our left. Panic filled me as we darted more right, our footsteps echoing off the walls. It took a while, but the walls soon curved and Peasley and I continued. I grabbed his hand and turn a sharp left. He didn't argue with me as the sounds of gunshots filled the air. Dodging trees running at you at an alarming speed is hard and terrifying. There is also the risk of sticks and whatnot on the ground that you could trip on. After a few minutes of running in the forest, Peasley and I returned to the outskirts, and the view of the docks filled our vision.

"Adam!" I screamed cupping my hands around my mouth.

The pirate glanced up and recognized Peasley. He hesitated for a few seconds and was soon running beside us. He greeted me and I nodded lightly. He spoke into the wrist communicator that he had Peasley and me, and he got a response. He pointed to the _Lily_, and Brian was waving at us near the ramp. I took the lead and took Peasley's hand, almost dragging him with me at this point. Brian stepped out of the way as I ran up the ramp and turned a sharp right. Another one of his men opened the door to us, saying to go straight into the Captain's Quarters. As soon as we went through, we got into the Quarters and that door was closed and locked. Peasley and I hid behind the desk as the fear and exhaustion pumped through us. A shot of fear went through him after a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"My ring…it's gone." He responded. "I had it earlier…"

The boat lurched, and I pulled him into my lap. "Are you sure it's gone?"

He nodded as he gently fingered the black string it used to be on. "The string is around my neck; the knot came undone and the ring is gone."

"I'd rather lose the ring than lose you." I took off my ring and tied it on the string with a much tighter knot. "It looks very handsome on you. Will you keep it safe for me?"

He snuggled closer to me and coughed in the crook of his arm softly. The door opened, and we both froze. A few footsteps echoed through the room before the door closed. I immediately recognized Brian's sigh of relief as he walked towards his desk. I saw his feet and I gently moved his chair. He jumped slightly, but I gave him enough warning to not get too startled at the action. He tapped his foot three times, and I knocked on the floor twice in response. He sat down in the chair, completely ignoring us. He propped his feet up on top of his desk and I could tell that he was spinning the symbol on his pocket watch as he waited patiently for the word. The door opened again, and Brian stood.

"Captain Brian." Syrup's voice echoed through the room.

Peasley held me tighter as I froze.

"I thought I told you that you are not permitted on board." Brian growled. "Leave before I call my men."

"Not until I get what I am after."

I felt the pressure build in my face. Fearing that I would give away our hiding spot, he silenced me by placing his hand against my mouth gently. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing; trying to make it as soft and steady as possible as Brian and Syrup argued. A few more footfalls entered the room, and the sound of swords drawn rang. I held Peasley closer to me as I felt the fear in him grow. He curled into a ball in my lap and I tucked into one as well as he removed his hand from my mouth. We were silently reassuring one another that everything was going to be all right. I felt his hands fold on my chest, and I shifted lightly so he could place them under his chin to pray. We stayed like that for a few minutes as Syrup's voice was screaming in rage and the door slammed shut. A few minutes passed, and Peasley sneezed.

"Bless you." Brian whispered. "It is safe now; Syrup is off the ship."

"Thank you." Peasley's voice was nasally as he emerged from under the desk. Brian handed him a Kleenex and he took it, thanking him again. "Did our stuff make it?"

He nodded. "Everything is secure in here; your wet clothing is also being hung to dry."

I came out on my hands and knees and slowly stood. I smiled and Brian embraced me, saying that he was worried. We soon fell into the old routine of conversations that we used to have when we were night watch on the Crow's Nest back on the _Teacup_. Remembering these conversations made me recall a promise I had made. I asked him if I could go up since the night was now clear, and he nodded. Without asking, I took Peasley's hand and Brian told us that we were far enough away from the docks to go on out.

When we stepped out, the cold air greeted us and Peasley shivered slightly. I gave him the cloak and draped it over his shoulders. He thanked me by nodding slightly. I approached the ladder that lined the tallest mast to the Crow's Nest, and Peasley wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I nodded, and he jumped slightly and I caught his legs, giving him a piggy back. He said that he could hold his own, and I released his legs and he held tightly against me as I scaled up the ladder. I got to the top in a few minutes, and he climbed up on his own, using my shoulders and back to make sure he got there safely. He turned and helped me up as well. We were the only two people up in the Nest, and I watched as the lights on the Captain's Quarters went out; leaving us in the darkness…well, it would be darkness if the moon weren't full. I gestured out towards the sea, and Peasley walked to the small hand railing and leaned against it. I stood behind him and rested my hands next to his.

"I wish that you weren't sick, My Prince." I whispered in his ear. "The salty sea air completes the moment."

"I can taste it." He answered. "It's clearing my sinuses a little as well."

He tilted his head towards the sky, and I rested my hand on his. He leaned against me as the wind gently caressed us, causing his hair to move slightly.

"You know," I spoke lightly. "I never thought this would happen to me."

"…what?" he asked.

I felt a smile touch my lips. "This moment; the two of us alone, up in the Crow's Nest, watching the night sky and the steady seas. Inhaling a lungful of the sea air and the sound of the waves filling your ears while knowing that you are here with me; it is a dream come true for me. Many a night I wished that you would see this sight with me and feel the peace blanket us in a gentle embrace."

"It's strange; you use such poetic words when you talk about the sea and the air and the night sky. Pirates usually don't."

I snickered. "You're wrong about that. Brian and I used to talk about it a lot. Victor, Marcus and Samuel were usually with us and we would talk about the future: Brian wanted his own boat, Victor wanted to be RHM, Marcus wanted to see the sights of the world, Samuel wanted to discover the next greatest treasure…and I wanted to save Mom. We would spend nights up here, telling and weaving stories together in hopes that one day one of them would happen. We were a tight knit family back on the _Teacup_."

He nodded and leaned against me. I asked him if he wanted to rest and he nodded as he stifled a yawn. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders again, and we returned back to the deck. Brian greeted us, and said that Peasley and I could sleep in the Captain's Quarters with him. Peasley thanked him with a head nod, and I carried him in and set him on the small bed after Brian undid them for me. Peasley snuggled in the blankets and thanked Brian again for his work. I told Peasley that I would be there with him until he fell asleep, and he nodded again, closing his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep; the motion of the waves must have rocked him to sleep. I kissed his forehead and went back out on the deck and saw Brian at the wheel. He smiled at me as I approached, and he advised that I get some sleep as well. I thanked him and turned to leave.

"Hold on." Brian called over his shoulder. "Something is off."

I blinked a few times in confusion as I approached him again. He turned over his shoulder, and I saw his eyes grow in panic. I was about to ask what was wrong, but he gently brushed the side of my face, causing the bruise from where I was hit to hurt again. I gritted my teeth in pain and cringed slightly at his touch. That panic turned into fearful worry, then to rage.

"…he hit you." He hissed.

"Brian, listen to me." I explained.

"He hit you, didn't he?"

"Brian…"

"Answer me!"

"Shh…don't wake him."

"Don't distract me." He walked to the edge and gently released the anchor into the ocean. He faced me again. "He smacked you."

I sighed. "There was a reason." His eyes widened in shock. "He was stressed out and angry and frustrated and tired and sick."

"That doesn't matter; he had no right to smack you."

"You're blowing this out of proportion."

"Says the man whose last relationship was an abusive one." That hit me hard, and I couldn't find a way to counter. "Fiamo…this is how it started with you and Phillip; I'm scared that you are falling into the same trap."

"Peasley isn't like him at all!"

The glare I received sent chills through me. "How do you know that? He was a charmer and got you around his finger in less than a month. Then one mistake caused you to get hit in the arm…and it built up from there. Samuel, Marcus and I were frightened; he was killing you!" he was screaming at the top of his lungs at this point. "He would beat the living hell out of you, and you couldn't object or you would get hit more and more! The pain never ended for you; you would have nightmares about him. He almost beat you unconscious, Fiamo!"

"Peasley would never beat me!" I defended screaming as well. "He's not like that monster at all; Peasley _actually listens_ to me! We hold civilized conversations and the time we spend together is spent talking, not trying to be romantic. His heart is too big to-"

"You said that about him, too! You let him walk all over you and treat you like a piece of shit! I'm not going to let you live through that again. I'm sorry that I might come off as mean and cruel; I'm just overprotective of you…the entire crew was! He beat you so bad that we thought we were going to lose you!"

"Stop it!"

"…what the hell is happening out here?" Peasley asked cutting off Brian's retort. "One minute I was sleeping and the next you two are screaming at each other."

Brian got in between me and Peasley.

"Can't we be civil?" I asked. "There is no need to attack him; he isn't feeling well."

He turned to me. "I am not going to watch you fall into another abusive relationship!"

"Wait a second!" Peasley screamed at both of us. "I am _so_ lost. Can we please take this inside; I don't want to do anything I'm going to regret later. I've already done that once. Please."

I sighed, and gently pushed Brian out of the way. I picked up the Prince and walked back inside the Captain's Quarters, Brian following behind closely. He closed the door, and I noticed that one of our bags were open. Peasley explained that he woke up because he was cold and heard us screaming at each other. I grabbed a blanket and handed it to him, but he declined, saying that he was looking for his pajamas. I retrieved those, and he thanked me as I held the blanket up, making a small changing area for him. I turned and Brian locked eyes with me. They were filled with genuine fear and concern, but were shielded with hatred.

"You know what Rose said about your moods." I whispered.

Brian sighed and sat down at his desk as Peasley told me that he was changed. I folded the blanket and set it on the bed as Brian pulled his chair closer to us. He pulled up another chair, and silently ordered me to sit there. Knowing better than to fight with him, I sat down and Peasley held my hand for a few seconds before letting go and addressing Brian.

"I don't need to know the whole story, but can you explain why you two were screaming at one another?" Peasley asked softly. "It's not like you two to argue."

I closed my eyes, "There is no easy way for us to explain this."

Brian stayed silent, steaming in rage.

"Do you need a minute, Brian? We can wait." Peasley offered.

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you with him."

"…why?"

He took a few seconds to choose his words. "You hit him."

Both of us were sent into shock when Peasley started crying. My automatic response (Brian didn't have time to stop me) was to wrap my arms around him and soothe him as much as I could. He pushed me away, and I saw the pain in his face and eyes as he sobbed. I dried his face with my hands and gently kissed him on the forehead and after a few minutes of repeating this process he started calming down. He looked at me, and gently rested his hand where he smacked me earlier.

"It's still swollen." I whispered. "I know you mean comfort, but it is hurting me."

"I'm sorry." He whispered letting his hand fall. "I wasn't in the right mindset when it happened; I should have never lashed out."

"As I said earlier; I'd rather you lash out on me than at anyone else."

He shook his head. "I had no right to hit you by any means…I'm sorry."

"I forgave you, and I forgive you again." I held his hand. "You're not the first."


	21. BAck to Hospital X

I saw the fear enter Peasley's face. "…what?"

"Before he met you," Brian explained softly. "He was in a relationship with another man. It got to a point where he would hit him for fun and sick humor. I am afraid that he is going to fall in that relationship again."

"With me?"

Brian nodded. "The thing is that you hit him."

"I didn't mean to!" Peasley exploded.

"Shh…" I whispered. "Let it go; the deed is already done and already forgiven."

"If Brian would let it go…"

"Peasley." Brian whispered. "The only reason I bring it up is that he has experienced worse than a smack to the face. I am afraid that he would fall into that trap again; the man hurt him beyond repair."

"His name was Phillip." I continued. "He was a really sweet guy when I met him; a painter with a thing for fishing and poetry. His eyes were mysterious and gorgeous; one eye was an ocean blue and the other a forest green. The happiness that radiated from him could fill the room and make the world a better place. Needless to say, I feel for him for his smile and eyes."

"Anyone would have." Brian added softly.

Peasley nodded, silently telling me to go on. I sighed and held his hands. "It started after a few months of dating; Phillip was really angry about something, and I was trying to calm him down so that we could talk and I could help him out. He yelled at me that his business was his own and he didn't need to talk to anyone about it. Before I could say anything else…" I took a deep breath, "…he punched me in the gut. I remember doubling over and shouting in pain, trying to defend myself. I thought that it was only because he was having a bad time and that he would apologize later…but that never happened.

"As the time wore on, I grew scared of him. I couldn't pull away from him because he had threatened me that he would do worse to me if I tried to run away or tell the others what was going on. He had used my sensitive heart to rope me into the hell and damnation that was our relationship. No matter what I did, I couldn't get away from him. I couldn't tell Brian or Victor or Samuel what was going on; Phillip said that he would do worse to me if I did. If he had caused me this much pain, I didn't want to know what he was truly capable of."

"…what did he do to you?" Peasley asked softly.

"It was mainly getting punched in the torso area." Brian explained when I didn't answer. I felt my face burn in shame as he continued. "Phillip was smart; he didn't hit Fiamo in places where they could show us that he was being physically abused. Upper arms, abs, back, legs….anywhere that would be covered by his clothing."

"He only wanted me for my body." I whispered as tears finally fell. "He would beat me to try and get it. That's the only time I could fight him. Then one day came where he literally beat me to the point where I couldn't stand. He didn't care that he was kicking me in the face almost causing my nose to break or clawing at my arms and drawing blood. I had never been so scared in my life. By that time, Brian and the rest of the family knew what was going on, and they realized that I hadn't come back that night. I couldn't see straight and couldn't stand I was in so much pain. But before he could do anything else to me, Brian and the others burst through the door and saved me…I had never been so happy to see my family. I wasn't ashamed of the tears I shed that night; I was terrified that Phillip almost had his way. Syrup saw my condition, and they all made a story about how I defended them against an attack and I was the only one badly wounded. She bought it since I had physical wounds and told me to go to bed rest. I was so scared that I didn't want to be left alone; I bawled out of fear and pain. My small family was there for me the entire night…and they reassured me that I was safe and that Phillip would never hit me again."

In one swift movement, Peasley stood up and hugged me as tight as he could. Regardless of the fact that I was confused, I hugged him back. We stood there for a few seconds before he looked at me and kissed me gently and quickly. He rested his hand on my face, being careful of the bruise.

"I am so sorry." He whispered. "I had no idea that that had happened to you, Fi. I would have _never _hit you if I knew…" he fell silent and downcast his eyes as he started crying. "I'll never hit you…never ever ever. You don't deserve to be treated that way after everything you went through with your Mom and Dad." He looked at me again. "I'll take good care of you; I never want to see you cry or hear you scream in pain. You deserve so much more. Will you…forgive me?"

I kissed his forehead and held him tightly against me. He snuggled under my chin and we had a small moment of peace.

"Fiamo…" I looked at Brian, who had a look of concern on his face. "I thought the first hit was the arm."

I shook my head. "That was the first one you saw; I didn't tell anyone of the other bruises I got before and after the arm. I prefer not to tell anyone anymore; the pain is still in me after that year of hell and damnation."

"I'm glad you are through with him." Peasley spoke. I didn't answer. "…you _are_ through with him, aren't you?" he sat up and looked at me.

"I haven't seen him since Brian and the others saved me." I whispered. "So technically we are still a thing, as much as I hate to think about it. I am done with him…but I don't think he is done with me."

Chills went through me as Peasley relaxed in my arms again.

"I still love you." He whispered to me. "No man is going to change that. Not Phillip, not Yorik…no one."

I smiled and held him closer to me. He sneezed, and I mentioned that he needed to get some sleep. He nodded but didn't move. I set him down on the bed and tucked him in, putting the extra blanket on his feet. I kissed the side of his head, and he thanked me. I kept a hold of his hand as I stretched out on the floor next to him. Brian tossed me a blanket and a pillow, and I thanked him as I stretched out. Peasley let his arm hang off the edge of the bed, and his fingertips landed on my chest. I placed my hand in his and kissed it before finally relaxing.

I could never fell asleep because of the rolling waves from the tides, so I lied there awake, trying to fall asleep. I sat up after a few hours, drowsy and kind of irritable. Peasley sighed as he held my hand tighter. I let go, kissed his temple and tucked him in again as a smile formed on his face. Brian walked in quietly and waved 'hello' at me. I nodded, accepting his greeting. He told me that we were near the Mushroom Docks and that we could either stop there or he could take us to Beanbean. I asked him if Rose and Wendy could take care of Peasley; I didn't want his cold to get any worse that it was already. He nodded, and said to wake him. I turned and knelt down to him, gently shaking him awake. He blinked a few times, dazed and confusion filling his eyes before they settled on mine. I saw the relief in them and he coughed in his arm as he sat up. He groaned in pain as I helped him stand. After making sure he was alright to travel (and after he got changed), Brian gathered our equipment since we were both about to drop from exhaustion. He released his crew and assigned two men to watch over the boat during his absence. I glanced at him, and he smiled, saying that the two men got along like we did on the _Teacup_ and that he values those kinds of relationships with his men and encourages them. Peasley mentioned that he was a very good man to his workers and that that was probably why they respected him so much.

We stepped off the boat and the sensation of uneasiness filled me. Peasley held my hand tighter as we approached the white building. Rose was standing on the porch, talking to a man that looked to be in his mid-twenties. I froze, almost sending Peasley into the pavement. Brian sensed my sharp change in mood, and it went through him as well as the man walked off the porch. There was a smirk on his face as he recognized me and I pulled Peasley behind me, letting go of his hand. His denim sleeveless jacket whipped in the air as his long stride soon brought him face to face with me. He was a little taller than me, but not by much. His eyes pierced through my defenses through his rectangular frames and the smell of a fresh smoked cigar was on his breath and body.

"Hello, my little flame." He whispered to me.

Chills shot through me and fear possessed my senses.

"Hi, Phillip." I acknowledged. I felt Peasley's reaction of horror from behind me.

"You don't seem very talkative."

"I'm on a mission."

"…I see. It's been a few years since we saw each other last; I've missed you." I didn't answer and he tilted his head in concern. "You're not burning as bright as you used to, my flame. Is something the matter?"

Peasley sneezed. It threw Phillip off and he glanced behind me, making eye contact with him. I saw the burning hatred in his blue and green eyes as he glared at me.

"The Prince hired him." Brian jumped in. "Fiamo is the Prince's guard for the Trial of Kings. They are here so that they can rest and get healthy before they go to their next Kingdom."

"The Prince is in need of a doctor." I picked up. "If you will excuse me…"

I started to walk forward, but he cut me off.

"We will talk later." he hissed in my ear before he walked away.

Another chill went through me and Brian wrapped his arm around me, saying that I did an excellent job handling him. I looked at him in confusion, and he winked at me, giving me a cocked smile, I laughed, and the three of us continued into the Hospital. Rose was in the waiting room, and she smiled at Brian, but it faded to confusion when she saw Peasley and I. Before we could say anything, Peasley let out a hearty sneeze, and that triggered a round of coughs. Sympathy flickered through me as I handed him his handkerchief, and he thanked me silently, coughing into it softly. Rose stood up and gestured for us to follow her. She kissed Brian quickly and made a comment about how he was flirting with me. He laughed, saying that I couldn't resist him. I shook my head and smiled before Rose led us into the examination rooms. Peasley started coughing again as we walked into one of the recovery rooms. I noticed that the walls were blue and the floor black, and I smiled. Rose saw my smile and laughed.

"I thought you would smile at that." She spoke softly. She directed her attention to Peasley. "You poor thing; you sound miserable."

"I feel miserable." His voice had the nasal sound to it again. "Damn congestion."

"You just probably need a hot shower or bath and a good night's sleep." Rose answered. "I heard about the Waffle Kingdom; I bet that wasn't fun."

"It was terrifying." He answered as Rose fetched cough syrup. He took a spoonful of it and returned it to her, thanking her silently. "I can't sleep soundly."

"You could go back on the boat; the motions could be soothing."

"Or keep you awake." I added under my breath.

Peasley laughed lightly. "I think I will stay in here, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Rose responded. "You can stay in Wendy's room; it's empty since she moved in with Waluigi."

"How is she adjusting to the move anyways?" I asked as Peasley thanked her and went to get a change of clothes before heading upstairs.

"Fine fine; it's rather quiet here and I sometimes get lonely, but I know that she is happy with him and that's all that matters to me. Once in a great while Brian stays the night here and sleeps in Wendy's room."

"So apparently I can't resist you?" I asked as Brian entered.

He laughed. "Who can?"

Rose shook her head, smiling. "Back to your sassy self, aren't you?"

"You love it when I get sassy." He kissed her. "Although you're more my type."

"How many times have you been called gay?"

"Enough."

One of the best things about Brian is his personality; when he doesn't know people he is serious and straight forward. Once they get to know him he is one of the sassiest straight men you will ever meet. He always has some kind of witty remark to say and usually has a hand on his hip as he says it. I'm not going to lie; I thought he was gay and had quite a fancy for him. He shut me down and said that he was straight but was charmed that I liked him for him. The rest of the crew found it amazing that Brian and I were still friends after that incident; they still thought Brian was gay. It got to a point where the entire thing became a joke with us, and he would flirt with me to confuse others. It was always worth a laugh since Brian can't flirt to save his life.

Brian calmed down and explained to Rose who Phillip was and the situation I was in. Her face drained to fear as she expressed that he had been looking for me for quite some time; he would ask her and Wendy about where I was, and the response he always got was 'out sailing'. The old fear came back to me, and I fought not to cry. I felt Brian rest his hand on my shoulder as he spoke reassuring words to me.

"Brian." I cut him off. He faced me with concern filling his face. "…I'm scared."

"So am I." he answered honestly. "We all are; none of us want to see you go through this again. I know you are tired; I can see that in your face. Why don't you get some sleep? Peasley will be with you once he is done and he can reassure you that everything will be alright."

I nodded and I bit my lip, trying not to cry. I gently clenched my hands into fists. I would have squeezed them tighter but my nails were long enough to pierce skin. Rose guided me to the room and she made sure I didn't need anything else before she left. I stretched out on the bed, trying to relax as much as I could. The fear of going through the physical and emotional pain again tortured me, and I sighed in defeat. I closed my eyes for a few minutes as I tried to sort everything out in my mind. My train of thought disappeared when I felt Peasley's hand on my face. I took it and gently kissed his fingers as we made eye contact. The concern in his eyes turned into happiness as he walked around the bed and stretched out beside me. He kissed my cheek and told me that he loved me before relaxing. I relaxed again, but my nerves wouldn't allow me to sleep. I was soon listening to his deep breathing as he fell into a deep slumber; one that he really needed. Just knowing that he was peacefully sleeping for the first time in a long time reassured me that I was doing the right thing. Surprisingly he wasn't kept awake with his cold. I placed my hand on his face before sitting up and getting out of bed. I changed back into my normal clothes and there was a note stuck to the door when I opened it. I gently took it off and opened the folded piece of paper with care.

_ Come to the fountain, my flame._

Nothing more had to be written. Fear shot through me; I knew that there was no way I could hide from him anymore. I gently folded the note and placed it in my pocket before gathering the rest of my things and quietly walked down the stairs. I knew that I shouldn't be going alone…but what other choice did I have? Noting that all the lights were off and Rose was in her own bed, I walked out of the Hospital, making sure to lock the door before I left. The night was peaceful and still as I traveled from the building to the heart of the city. My footfalls echoed off the pavement and filled the otherwise silent night. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and spotting the fountain. Phillip saw me, and he stood up as I approached him.

"Good evening." I greeted softly.

He flashed a cocky smile. "Same to you."

"You called for me?"

"I did indeed, my flame. You've changed."

"…I have?"

He nodded as he approached me. "You don't have that light in your eyes anymore…well, you do, but it's not for me." He walked right up to my face. "What's his name?"

"What?"

"His name. What is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about."

"I honestly don't, Phillip."

He shook his head and took a step back, crossing his arms. "The light in your eyes is for another man. It isn't for me."

"It never was."

"You seem to have forgotten your place, my flame." He hissed at me before I realized my mistake. "Need I remind you; a reminder never hurt anyone."

"I know my place." I stood my ground and suppressed my fear. "It is _not_ with you."

"You're right; it is out on the street where you began! You try to run away from your past, but it is always there, lurking and watching your every move."

"I didn't run from my past!"

"You think that joining the pirate life would save her? How is that coming along?" I froze and the smile that lit his face terrified me. "Is that small house in existence yet? You can't save her; no one can! She will die in the streets like the vermin she is."

"Stop that!" I screamed in rage. "No one talks about my Mom that way!"

"You're nothing but a big Mama's Boy, aren't you? When you get scared, you cry for her like a child."

"That is not true! I have been through hell and damnation and haven't cried. I have been through worse than what I experienced with you! I am done with you; I've moved on. And yes, I have found someone else to call my own. He is everything you aren't, Phillip; he cares for me and loves me for me and not for my body. We have been together for almost five years, and you aren't going to destroy that."

"Oh, so it is someone new? Tell me," he mocked. "Is he your Prince Charming? Does he simply sweep you off your feet?" he laughed.

"That's not funny."

"It is to me, my flame; why would anyone want to set eyes on you? You're not the most attractive man out in the world." I didn't answer. "Why do you think you can get away from me? You better be thankful that I treated you the way I did when we first met; no one wants to date a pirate. No one wants to hold a relationship with a man who has no home and no money to his name. A lover you may be, but no one would want to make love to you with the scars that decorate your arms and chest; they are an ugly sight to bear."

I felt tears burn the sides of my face.

"You are nothing to anyone; only a waste of space just like the homeless. They are only extra mouths to feed that rot in the corners of alleys. Once you go there, you can never escape it. You can try all you want, but that past still haunts you. Who would want to date and hold a relationship with a man who not only is homeless but sold his soul to pirates to try and escape?"

"I thought you loved me…when we were dating…in the beginning."

"Who said I did? I thought I made my expectations pretty damn clear last year. I would have made them _very clear_ if Brian hadn't ruined the fun." He was working himself up, and he pulled a cigar out of his pocket and lit it casually. He took a few seconds before continuing, "It seems to me that you have lost sight of where you stand in this relationship. I am the dominant figure; the master if you will."

"I am not a slave." I hissed.

"You are; your masters are your past, present and future. Your past Master threw you into poverty, your present Master sold your soul to pirates, and I am your future Master. I thought I lit that up in neon lights last time, but I could be mistaken. This hand will control your every move from now on; it always has and always will." He raised his hand towards me, "Allow it to teach you something."

He cracked his hand against my face, sending it at a sharp angle. He had hit me where Peasley had earlier. Before I could gather my defenses, he smacked me again. The force caused me to lose my balance and I hit the pavement. Before I could stand, I felt the sharp pain of his boot force its way into my ribs, and I couldn't scream. I curled into a defensive position out of habit. I felt his fists hammer down on me and I clenched my jaw, trying to hide my cries. After a few minutes, he stopped. I could hear his ragged breathing and soon smelled the scent of the cigar. I coughed on the smoke and he laughed when he heard the pain in my voice. I felt his presence close to me and his lips next to my ear.

"Have you learned your lesson?" he hissed at me. I didn't answer, and he hit me until I begged for mercy. "Good; it takes you a while to learn things, but when you do, remember them. Let me tell you something: If you think for a second that you're Prince Charming will come to you then you're wrong; he wouldn't even look at you. You wear your past like a cloak and it is so hideous that no one looks at you. You are forever a slave to me, and no one can change that."


	22. Bruises and Scars

Phillip walked away, leaving me on the ground gasping for air as I sobbed. My body burned as I slowly pushed myself up. The pain was too much, and I crashed to the ground, sending a sharp jolt through me as I hit the pavement. I stayed still for a few minutes before I tried again. I almost go to the point where I could prop myself up on my elbows, but my arms and my lungs burned. I lost my balance again, but a strong pair of arms caught me before my face met the stones below. I started trembling in fear as they held me a few inches away from the ground. I could hear myself straining to breathe as I tried not to sob. I glanced up, and Peasley's face was filled with fear and devastation. Closing my eyes, I broke eye contact with him as tears of shame soaked my face. I felt him gently embrace me and his heart against my ear. After shifting a little bit, he had pulled me into his lap as I was quietly crying in his arms. He didn't say anything and he didn't try to soothe me; he just sat there and held me, rocking me back and forth while humming "Fire Tears" to me. My weeping softened and soon stopped; I just felt the pain from the beating and the drowsiness from sobbing for the past hour as I drifted to the sound of his voice filling the otherwise silent night. Peasley moved from under me, and suddenly he threw me off guard as he picked me up, cradling me in his arms.

"Aren't I too heavy?" I whispered.

"Shh…" he soothed. "No; I can carry you to the Hospital."

I would have said more, but I could tell that Peasley didn't want me to talk. I closed my eyes and relaxed as much as I could. Every once in a while he would bounce me up so he could get a better hold of me. I eventually wrapped my arms around his neck and held my own weight. He asked me if I could open the door for him when we arrived, and I opened my eyes and reached towards the door handle. The cold metal felt nice against my hand as I turned it and pushed the door open. He thanked me and closed it with his foot. The house was dark and the only light that was on was the one upstairs from the room we were staying in. He carried me up the stairs as quietly as he could and went into the room. He set me down on the bed and left. I lifted my eyebrows in confusion, but they relaxed when he returned with a bag of ice. He set it on the end table and walked over to me. He took some of the ice and put it in a smaller bag and gently placed it against my face as he told me to lie down. Fear crept through me, but he held my hand and kissed it, saying that he wasn't going to hurt me. After a few minutes of silence, I obeyed and stretched out on my back.

He fluffed the pillows, placed them under my head and dried my face. He undid my vest and shirt, exposing the beginnings of a terrible foot-shaped bruise on my chest. He gently placed the bigger bag of ice on the bruise and I hissed in pain. Sympathy flickered through his eyes as he went to our travel bags, pulling out nail clippers. He smiled softly, offering his hand to me. I closed my eyes and gave it to him. He held it for a few seconds before going to work. Every once in a while he would stop and kiss my forehead. My eyes were closed at this point and I was sobbing softly. I felt Peasley sit on the other side of the bed and he gently caressed my scalp with his hands. I opened my eyes and faced him, tears still filling my eyes. He pulled me in; making me lay on top of him. My head was resting on his chest and his fingers continued to slowly massage my head. I don't know why, but somehow it had a soothing effect on me. I tried to relax, but the words Phillip said to me echoed through my mind and set off another batch of hot tears. He gently wiped away one with his thumb as he cupped my face, being careful not to touch my bruise. Our eyes locked and he kissed my nose.

"You're very handsome." He whispered. "Eye candy, for sure."

I shook my head.

"Can I tell you something?" I closed my eyes as more tears erupted from them. I clenched my jaw, trying not to cry. He ran his hands through my hair again. "Your hair is soft."

I blinked in confusion. "…thank you?"

"You're welcome." A beat of silence passed. "It feels good in my hands. I always thought it felt soft. It always looks nice and has a healthy glow to it. It reminds me of my favorite winter blanket; soft to the touch and inviting at the first sight."

"Please don't do that." I responded to him gripping my hair. He let go. "Thank you."

He smoothed my hair out and held my hands. He sat up, taking me with him. I pulled away and my body throbbed. I let out a small sob, and that's all it took. I couldn't contain my pain anymore; I cried softly as my body shook from the cold and bile formed in my throat. Peasley tried to soothe me by resting his hand on my face, but I smacked it away. Phillip's words plagued my mind and I couldn't think straight.

He was right: I was a nobody. My sacrifices meant nothing and my Mom would die knowing that I had failed her. If that weren't enough, there was also the realization that no one would want to be with me: a man who had suffered a great deal in his life and sold his soul to the devil for no reason. Those thoughts possessed all of my senses and the mix of that and the pain made me feel worse. I just wanted to be done with it all.

I had calmed down after a few minutes and sat up, rubbing my eyes furiously. I was working myself up again because my tears wouldn't stop. I suddenly felt Peasley's hand hold mine. We made eye contact, and he slowly opened his arms to me. I stayed there for a few seconds before I gave in and climbed into his arms. His touch was relaxing to me and his voice drifting in the otherwise silent room as he hummed. I could tell that he was humming _Fire Tears_ in its ballad form. By the time the song had ended, I was done crying and I just felt miserable. He gently lifted my chin and smiled in a comforting manner.

"I don't deserve this." I whispered looking away.

Peasley kissed my cheek. "Yes you do."

"He told me the truth…"

"No… He told you that Prince Charming would never see you. He saw you, but the important thing is that he saw your pain and suffering."

"So he only cares for me because I'm hurt?"

"Don't assume. Charming loves all of his people and friends. He thought that all of the pain was done and that he could finally be happy and content. Then, he met you. He heard your story and wanted to help you." I looked at him and genuine honesty and love filled his face. "You denied, saying that you had to do this yourself; that it was your problem and not his. He was insistent on helping, but you kept denying. Over time, you two became close friends and now have something special between each other.

"The thing is: Prince Charming thought he was happy and content. In reality, he was rather lonely. He helped others to soothe his pains of loneliness. But those feelings always came back to haunt him as ghosts messing with his mind and heart, causing dreams to stir in his mind and his heart to ache. He would dream of: long romantic walks in the peaceful night under the stars, someone to hold him together when life got too hard, and someone for him to comfort when they needed it the most. He…he needed a Prince Charming of his own, and you are him. You proved him wrong when you explained how you fell in love with him almost five years ago. For the first time, he could do something for himself. That's why he embraced you; he was so relieved that you loved him for him and nothing more that he was overwhelmed with happiness and shock. Prince Charming didn't regret anything he has done with you so far. You saved him from himself and a future of tortured loneliness."

"I'm…" I was at a loss. "I'm Prince Charming?"

"To me you are, and always will be."

I smiled and he sat behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders. I sighed in happiness as he massaged my shoulders and back. I could feel how tense my muscles were under his hands, and it helped me to know that he actually cared for me. I felt goose bumps form on my arms and his soft laugh filled my ears. He asked me to lie down and relax to try and get some sleep. I turned and pulled him into my arms before I stretched out. He nuzzled closer to me as I turned out the light. I closed my eyes and relaxed when he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me silently and rested his forehead on mine.

"I'll protect you." He whispered. "I'll never hit you…_ever._"

"Does Brian…?" I yawned.

"No; I'll take care of that in the morning." He sensed my mood change, "What's wrong?"

"Can you…."

"What?"

"No, it's really stupid." He stayed silent. "Will you…run your hands through my hair again? It soothes me for some reason."

I felt his hands move up my back and trace my spine until they got to my neck. Chills went through me and he snickered. The miserable feeling I had in me faded as his hands caressed my scalp slowly, massaging it as he did. He continued the motions for a little while and I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I thanked him and he hugged me again, saying that if I ever needed it to let him know. I finally closed my eyes and allowed sleep to blanket over me.

* * *

I woke up feeling refreshed and a lot better; that was probably one of the best nights I had ever had when it comes to just sleeping. I'm sure Peasley had a well-deserved night's rest as well; there was a coffee cup on the desk and a few of his things unpacked. I sat up and walked into the restroom to wash up. As I saw my reflection in the mirror, I watched my eyes grow. My face was pale and my chest was starting to turn purple and blue from the bruise. My face had a slight shadow to it, but not much. Seeing my reflection made my energy drain out of me. I blinked a few times and decided to splash water on my face. Before I could, I caught Wendy's eyes from the reflection of the mirror. I greeted her as I turned around. She smiled and asked me to sit down so she could take a look at my bruises.

"How is Peasley's cold?" I asked as I sat on the side of the bed, "I know that we have a very tight schedule, but I want to make sure he is alright before we travel."

"He's better." She answered as she put on latex gloves and examined my face. "He got caught up on sleep, but a lot is on his mind. How long ago were you hit?"

"Well, the first time a few days ago. Second time was last night."

"It'll swell."

"…lovely."

"Your chest will be fine."

I almost responded, but I could hear Peasley's voice drifting through the house. I raised an eyebrow slightly and Wendy shrugged. I thanked her, and she nodded, leaving so I could get changed. I returned to the restroom and took a quick shower, got changed and fixed my hair. I looked in the mirror again and smiled. My face was not as pale as it was earlier and I felt energized, relaxed and happy. I reached the door to leave the room and it opened suddenly.

"Oh god." Peasley got startled by my presence at the door. "Umm…good morning."

I tilted my head. "Good morning to you as well." I answered. "What's with the get-up?"

"Nothing." I cut him off when he tried to enter. He sighed in defeat. "You caught us."

"Now I'm really confused."

"Brian and I had this elaborate plan to get you out of this entire situation. He didn't want you to find out for fear that you would get mad at us."

I smiled. "Why would I get mad?"

"I would be getting involved in something that I wasn't needed in."

"If Phillip sees you in this," I set my hands on his shoulders and took off the leather jacket he was wearing, "he'll know we're up to no good. He would see right through the plan."

"…so you're not mad?"

"Of course not." We hugged for a short while. "Go back downstairs and tell Brian that we are going to fix this plan; I'll get you a different outfit."

He nodded and kissed me before heading that direction. I sighed, allowing a moment of dread to pass through me. I got to our clothing and sorted through it and found Peasley's suit. I gently removed the coat off of the hanger and hung the rest of the suit on the doorframe of the restroom. Peasley returned, and lifted an eyebrow at me as I tossed him the pants. I took the hanger and he slipped into the restroom, closing the door behind him. He came back a few minutes later and I handed him the shirt. He closed the door again and opened it when he had it buttoned up. I adjusted the sleeves and collar as he made sure there were no wrinkles on the shirt.

"I feel that this is a bit too much." He spoke.

"Well, one of the things I love to see is a well-dressed man." I answered. "So that would be one of the first things Phillip would look for; that's how I fell for him."

He rested his hands on mine. "Fi, I'm not sure. I don't want to sound vain at all when I say this, but this is the only suit I own that doesn't have trace of my Royal Status on it. I don't want it to get ruined; Phillip has quite a temper."

"You worry too much."

"I just see your face and chest and want to cry." He eyes were filling with tears. "I saw what he did to you…I wanted to stop him but I was too horrified to do anything about it."

"Pull yourself together, love. Everything will be alright. I know you and Brian will protect me if he gets hostile." I dried his tears, "You need to be confident in yourself and not worry about me; I'll be fine. Now, I know the fear about the suit and you are entirely right. The thing is that you need to look nice."

"I have something."

He walked to our equipment and grabbed his bag of clothing before locking himself in the restroom. I sat on the side of the bed and closed my eyes. I stayed still for a few minutes and felt Peasley's hands in mine. I looked up and he was wearing his grey cardigan sweater and dress pants. He had kept his white wrist gloves and had his sword on his hip.

"You look miserable." He whispered.

"And you look concerned." I answered. "You can't; you need to turn your heart to stone."

"How?"

"Don't look at his eyes." Brian instructed coming in. I kept the miserable feeling in me as Peasley looked at me again. "Focus on something else like his eyebrows or the bridge of his nose. Think of something solid."

Peasley closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again.

"You're forcing it." I spoke softly. "Let the thoughts come to you naturally."

For the next few hours, Brian and I worked with Peasley on a character for him to play for this entire escapade. It got to a point where it became natural for him. We knew that we were done when he was basically shouting at me and I was trying to hold myself together. When I did break into tears, Peasley stayed in character and snapped at me to stop crying. I told him that I wasn't faking it, and his face fill with horror. He held me tight, apologizing for his harsh words. We shared a small moment of silence and I forgave him after I had calmed down. Brian praised Peasley for keeping character until I revealed that I was genuinely hurt by his words. We worked a little more, and I mentioned that he might have to hit me.

"No." he said straight out. "I won't do it."

"What if it were to protect him?" Brian trapped him. "Phillip will beat him senseless to get what he wants; he's done it before. One hit from the man he truly loves could end the torture he is going through with his ex who refuses to leave him alone. I'm sure if the roles were switched, Fiamo would hit you without question if he knew that it would save you."

Peasley looked at his feet. "But…I would break my promise. I'm not a man to break my word. I refuse to do it."

"Peasley." I looked at him. "If it comes to it, will you? It doesn't have to be a hard hit; it could be a stage slap and I'll take it from there."

"No; I can't."

"Well, you could always punch him." Brian pointed out.

"You don't understand; I can't bring myself to hit him." Peasley faced Brian and spoke to him like I wasn't there. "Fiamo means too much to me; he taught me that no matter the circumstance, losing your temper gets you nowhere. I witnessed Phillip hurting him to the point where he was begging for mercy and he didn't stop. I can't bear the thought of him going through that pain; it would be worse if I did because, even though we agreed on it, the bruise would still form and the pain still burn and sting. I can't hurt him; I refuse to. No one hits my Fiamo, not even me."

Brian nodded. "I can see that, but think of it this way; would you rather have Fiamo get one hit from you, or multiple from Phillip and you not being able to defend him? That's what this might come down to; I'm sure Fiamo will forgive you because you did it to protect him."

Defeat flooded his eyes. "Is there any particular place you want me to hit you?"

"It really depends." I answered. "Just don't hit me where there is a bruise."

Peasley hugged me and said that he needed a moment to remind himself that I loved him and that he wasn't abusive to me. I held him close to me and traced my hand down his spine. I heard his breath catch and chills spread through him. I smiled and we exchanged a small kiss. I brushed hair out of his eyes as he thanked me. We had a small moment of silence, and he parted and went downstairs. I thanked Brian for helping him, and he nodded, saying that it was Peasley's idea for this whole mission to happen. We gave the Prince a few minutes to get into character before we went downstairs ourselves. He was waiting outside for me, and I took a deep breath and braced myself. Rose reassured me that they would be watching and would help out in case something bad happens, and I thanked them as I stepped out the door, grabbing my coat in the process. Peasley glanced at me, then at the pocket watch in his hand.


	23. Emotional Manipulation

"Five minutes." He spoke putting the watch away. "You were five minutes late."

"I'm sorry; I had a few things to do." I answered. He rolled his eyes. "Did you want to do something certain tonight, or just a walk around the city?"

He gestured to me as he started walking away. I scrambled for a few seconds, but was soon walking next to him. The breeze was rather chilly, and I draped my coat on his shoulders. He looked at me, and I whispered that it was cold. He nodded and put the arms through the sleeves and buttoned it up. He fixed his hair as we continued walking in silence. His face read deep thought and frustration as the wind picked up. I shivered lightly but didn't make it noticeable. We got to the heart of the city, and terror consumed my senses as I saw the fountain and the place where Phillip had beat me last. Peasley broke character to squeeze my hand in comfort and reassurance. I nodded, thanking him as he rolled his neck slowly. I carefully set one of my hands on the back of his neck and massaged it. He nodded after a minute and I placed my hand back in my pocket. Peasley walked to a bench that was near the fountain and waited for me. As I approached him, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me in, forcing me to kiss him. I pulled away quickly and he looked at me in confusion and amusement.

"Well," He spoke. "It seems that you have stepped out of bounds again, my pet."

"I'm not ready." I carefully chose my words.

He tilted his head. "Who said that this was about you?" I blinked in shock. "Let me ask you something: who dominates this relationship?"

"You." I whispered

"Very good. You're a good pet; very obedient but sometimes need reminders." He laughed at his own joke in a cruel manner. "Oh, lighten up; it was funny."

I was actually genuinely hurt by his words. The thought of being someone's "pet" was worse than being Phillip's flame. The word "pet" already has the heavy-weighing definition of being obedient and submissive; a thought I am not comfortable with. I sat down on the bench and tried to contain my emotions. I felt him wrap his arms around me, and I thought that he was breaking character to comfort me again. He gently caressed my shoulders and upper arms. I felt my skin crawl and his sick laughter of desire told me that he was still acting. I shuddered and pulled away, standing up and wrapping my arms around myself.

"Hold up." he approached me. "…is that a bruise on your face?"

He tried to look at my face, but I kept turning away, refusing to let him see. He grabbed my shoulder to spin me around and I tore away from his grip. All the sudden he kicked my heels, causing me to stumble. Using it to his advantage, he tackled me to the ground, making me lie on my back. He sat on my abs and he pinned my hands with his knees. I pretended to struggle under his weight (he wasn't holding me down that hard) as he pinned my head to the pavement (gently), examining my face. I broke into tears as he held me there for a minute. He got off me and I stood up, trying to compose my emotions.

"Did someone hit you?" his voice was deep with suppressed rage. I didn't answer, and he grabbed my shirt and pulled me inches from his face. "Answer. Me."

I took a deep breath, and pulled away, covering my mouth and nose as I broke into a coughing fit. The smell of tobacco filled the air and it tasted absolutely nasty. Wait…tobacco? I spun around, and Phillip was wearing his normal suit while gently puffing his cigar. I felt my face drain. He smirked at me as he held the cigar in his hand and blew the smoke in my face. I coughed again and I waved my hand in the air, trying to break the white cloud that was now in my face. My eyes stung with tears from the smoke as the air around me cleared.

"Hello, my flame." He greeted biting his cigar.

"Flame?" Peasley asked slightly irritated.

"Yes." Phillip answered confused. "And who might you be?"

"Phillip." I spoke softly. "…remember how I told you that I found someone…?"

"Oh…" his glare hardened. He burst out laughing after a few seconds. "I'm sorry; I thought you were being serious. You had me going for a minute, my precious flame."

"He isn't kidding." Peasley's voice was dark.

Phillip looked at me in rage. He took a few steps towards me and I felt my eyes widen as he slowly raised his hand. I saw it coming towards me, and I cried out in fear and closed my eyes. I didn't feel anything, so I opened my eyes and saw that Peasley caught his wrist. I watched as Phillip tried to pull away from his grip, but Peasley didn't budge. The coat was gone and was resting on the ground next to my feet.

"No one." Peasley threatened. "Hits him. But me."

"Oh really?" Phillip snarled as he pulled away from his hand. He raised his eyes in suspicion. "I've seen you around here before; you don't look like the kind."

"Love." I whispered approaching Peasley. "Calm down…please…"

I was thankful that he understood what I was doing. He spun around and clenched his hand into a fist. I felt raw fear enter me as I closed my eyes. I felt the impact of his fist ramming into my diaphragm, and the wind was knocked out of me. I staggered a few feet back and collapsed, curling into a fetal position, clutching my abs with my arms. I lay there and took a few minutes to catch my breath. I had strategically landed to where my head rested on my coat as the pain throbbed and rippled through me. I couldn't really hear the conversation; I was too busy trying to regain my breath. I faintly heard their voices, but not much else. The pain wasn't too bad; it was just mainly shock that we had to resort to this in order for Phillip to not see our plan.

"Oh, please, let's not have a scene." I heard Peasley speak. I opened my eyes and quietly watched. "I just got my cardigan dry-cleaned."

"There seems to be some sort of mistake." Phillip responded after he took a breath of his cigar, causing the end of it to glow red. When he spoke, a white wisp carefully snaked out of his mouth and nostrils. "We've been together for a few years now."

"As have we." He answered casually taking off a glove and examining his fingernails. "He's been my pet for almost five years." I slowly pushed myself up. "About time you got up."

I tilted my head down in shame, staying silent. I felt someone touch my hand, and I glanced over and saw Peasley holding it gently. I grabbed the coat and offered it to him, and he pushed it away. I held it in my free arm. He casually reached into his pocket and pulled out a stick of gum. I suppressed a laugh as he carefully took off the wrapper and popped it in his mouth. I took the wrapper from his hand and held on to it.

"Peasley, allow me to explain." Phillip said as he held his cigar in his hand. "It seems that he has cheated on me with you."

"…and?" Peasley slightly raised an eyebrow.

Phillip's eyes hardened and I saw the rage consume his face. "He belongs to me."

"Oh really now; we're going to fight over him? That's rather low of you, isn't it?"

He fought to keep his composure. I saw his face, and fear jolted through me. Peasley felt it, and stood his ground. He approached him, and I got in between him and Peasley. The movement threw both of them off, but Peasley recovered quickly. I felt him rest a hand on my shoulder, and I loosened my defense slightly.

"Easy, my pet." He whispered to me (but was loud enough for Phillip to hear). "No need to defend me; I have this under control."

"My flame, it seems you have lost your way." Phillip spoke to me as he opened his arms to me. "Come back home; I'll take care of you and heal your wounds."

His eyes were kind and inviting just like they were when we met. I looked away and shook my head, knowing that he was only using them to get me again. I saw the shock of denial go through him.

"He's made up his mind." Peasley said draping his arms around me. "He prefers to be with me, don't you?" He kissed my cheek, causing the bridge of my nose to burn.

"Are you quite sure of this decision, my flame?" Phillip seemed genuinely concerned. "You know that I am in high demand, and people would kill to be in your shoes when we were dating. I treated you like a Prince, and you leave me for…a Bean?"

Peasley snorted. "If there is anyone who knows how to treat someone like a Prince, it's yours truly." He walked a few steps away from me, and I watched him in confusion, fear and interest. "Not many men get the royal graces of my presence…and even rarer is the nights filled with passion and love."

I blinked in shock and felt my face flush. Peasley looked way too proud of himself as he flashed a wicked smile at Phillip.

"Hold on." Phillip held his hand out. "I'm calling bullshit on that one."

"Is it because you never got it?"

Phillip was silent, answering his question. Peasley slowly flipped his hair to not blind anyone, "Such a shame to hear that. His ass has been mine since day one."

I fought so hard not to burst into laughter. I had to use every ounce of my strength not to. I took slow deep breaths and managed to get a hold of my nerves. I faced them again, and Peasley still had a wicked smile on his face as Phillip's drained.

"No…" he whispered. "No. There is no way you could have."

Peasley laughed seductively as he slowly wagged a finger at him. "I'm not called 'Prince Charming' for nothing; I had to earn it. I must say that it has taken us quite the distance as well. Many nights of pleasure we have had; he has a lovely voice when he can't control himself."

The urge to not burst into laughter was getting harder and harder as Peasley spun the tale of our sexual lives. A part of me knew that he was only lying so that he could save me from the nightmare I was living with Phillip, but another part of me realized that not everything he was saying was a lie. Most of them were from his heart; dreams of a romantic night that we could never have. I recognized some of the things he was describing from some of those long, late night conversations we used to have before I would go out sailing in the _Teacup_ for the rest of the year. I closed my eyes and listened to the speech Peasley was giving Phillip about the sexual life we "had". It made me realize that he wanted to love me for me, and nothing more.

I looked at the scene in front of me, and Peasley was gently twirling a strand of his hair with a finger as he blew a small bubble with the gum he was chewing. I watched as he pulled the pack out again, and I approached him slowly, handing him the wrapper I had taken earlier. He took it, spit the gum in it and handed it back to me. I wrapped it and held it in my hand as I took the other wrapper as he placed another stick in his mouth. Phillip tried to think of something to say, but he was at a loss of words. Tears stung his eyes and slowly made their way down his face as he tore off his glasses in rage and inhaled his cigar. He exhaled a shaky breath as white smoke poured out of his nose and mouth. Peasley gently placed the back of his hand against my heart, preventing me from moving as Phillip broke. He placed his glasses on, and the glare I received could have stopped a charging animal. He tossed the cigar behind him as it was on its last limb and he gritted his teeth at me. Pure terror entered me; his glare paralyzed me. He walked towards me and, completely out of habit; I fell into a defensive position, anticipating the pain of his hand. I heard Peasley stand in between him and me, and I used that opportunity to scramble back a few feet. I watched as Phillip tried to hit him, but he had caught his wrist.

"No one. Hits him. But me." Peasley hissed. I could see the physical pain as Phillip fought to free his wrist, but Peasley had a grip of cast iron. "I better not see you near him again; things will not end kindly for you. Keep in mind that you aren't the only one with violence in his nature. Do I make myself clear?"

Phillip nodded, and I saw fear in his eyes. Peasley released him, and Phillip stood his ground for a few seconds. He tore off his glasses again as he dragged his arms across his eyes. He took a few seconds then faced Peasley again. He let out a cocky laugh and a smile filled with malice. Knowing what this could potentially lead to, I stood up and approached Peasley. The rage that possessed Phillip was none like I had ever seen; it had turned him into a monster. I gently removed my dagger from my belt and placed it in Peasley's hand. I felt him take it and a flash of gold caught my eye. The golden handle of Phillip's butterfly knife danced in the moonlight as he silently maneuvered it in his hands. The silver of the blade flashed as well. I got out of the way as Peasley silently revealed the dagger I had given him, deciding not to draw his sword.

"It has been told that Vincent Van Gogh's paintings could come to life under his paintbrush." He spoke as he slowly approached Peasley.

"He also cut his ear off and sent it to his fiancée." Peasley answered.

"His work was praised for hundreds of years after his death; he was unnoticed all his life. He dedicated his life to painting with brushes on a canvas…"

Phillip locked the blade open.

"I am in need of red paint."

He readjusted his grip on the knife and Peasley repositioned his stance. When Phillip charged, Peasley was prepared and they locked blades. They danced around one another and I sent a small prayer to whoever would hear me to protect Peasley. Thrusts were thrown and dodged and the butterfly knife sliced only air. It was only a few minutes of doing the dance of death when their blades locked and Peasley used the force of the pressure to send the knife a good few feet away from them. It landed just inches from my feet, and I took it gently, not really sure what to do with it…let alone how to close it. Peasley placed his blade under Phillip's chin and made a threat; I couldn't hear it clearly since he was whispering. Phillip stood completely still and once the blade was lowered, he walked away as he lit another cigar.

A few seconds of silence passed, and I had found out how to close the blade. As I did, I noticed that the name _Vincent_ was carved on the side of it. I held on to it as Peasley approached me. I asked if he was alright.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked resting his fists on his hips. Looks like we're not done acting here. He started walking back and pulled out his pocket watch again. He sighed in frustration. "So much for the evening walk."

I stayed silent and followed him back to the Hospital.


	24. A Time Limit?

Once we stepped into the main lobby, I could tell that Brian had been laughing really hard; his face was slightly red and he was still trying to catch his breath. I smiled and asked him about it, and he responded with Peasley's spun tale about our sexual lives. If there was one thing I could praise about Brian (other than the amount of sass he can have at times), it was his sense of humor; no matter the situation he could always find a way to lighten the mood and get everyone in good spirits. He had calmed down as Wendy closed the door. I pulled the knife out of my pocket, and after making sure it was locked, I tossed it to Brian. He caught it and examined the gold and designs in interest. He opened it and rotated it a few times.

"I have no need for it." He said locking it again. "You can keep it if you would like."

"I want nothing to do with Vincent." I answered softly.

Brian looked at it again. "Odd name for a butterfly knife."

"After the painter."

"Vincent Van…" Brian suddenly realized why I didn't want it. Oh…"

Peasley took it from his hand and walked upstairs with it. I watched in interest and kept my gaze at the staircase until he came back down. Not only did he have the knife with him but he had the oak box that I had all of my memories in them (and he had changed back into his uniform). I watched in interest as he handed me the box and the knife. I took the box, but refused to touch the blade. Gently, Peasley opened the box and set Vincent in it. I looked at him in curiosity as he shut the lid and made eye contact.

"You told me that you wanted to destroy the box and all of its contents once you saved your Mom and got your life back." He spoke resting his hands on mine. "Might as well destroy the blade as well; it will allow you to destroy the past memories of him."

"Thank you." I noticed that Peasley's eyes were filling with tears and I brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"…I hit you." He clutched the hem of his tunic as he looked down at his hands, causing his tears to land on the back of them. "I hurt you physically and mentally; I saw you begin to break and it was hard for me to keep my character. When you fell, I thought I had really hurt you. I promised that you never would be hit again, and look what happened. I'm a terrible boyfriend; I make promises and turn around and break them. I'm scared to make promises because of the ones I have already broken. You deserve so much more…"

His words were lost as he fought not to cry. I slowly ran my fingers through his hair, and it glistened with Light as it moved. It wasn't anything too bright; it was soft and inviting. He noticed the light and he shuddered as he tried to recompose himself. The soft light died when my fingers left his hair and he looked in my eyes. I held his hands with one hand and I dried his face with a handkerchief.

"I don't think so." I answered softly. "I have more than I could have ever wanted; someone to talk to and someone to listen, someone for me to listen to when they need it and someone who can open their heart to me. Someone who can see past my sacrifice and see the man I truly am and love me for me…I have that with you already. You went farther than I would have ever dreamed. I didn't expect this relationship to go this far and this long; this is the longest one I have ever had. I was afraid that it would break when I went sailing for a year, but when I saw your face lighten up in happiness when I came back the first time…"

I sighed, and Peasley smiled.

"I can't even describe how happy I was to know that you still loved me. That's more than I have ever gotten from a man, Peasley. And you care for me; that alone is just spoiling me! That's why you break the promises you make; you do it with the person's safety in mind. You would do anything for the people you care for the most; that's why I love you so much. I never thought that I would get a man who would comfort me after getting beat to the point of not standing. You didn't get angry that I cheated on Phillip with you."

"I don't count it as cheating." He cut me off lightly. "You had moved on already; he's just too damn clingy."

"…I hope I'm not that way to you. I know you said that I can be; that's because you are literally a dream come true. Your kind and gentle heart, your compassion for your people, that smile when you are truly happy…I had always dreamed of having a relationship with someone like that. I never thought I would find it. I mean, who would want to date a man who is homeless and sold his soul to the pirates? No, really; who would? Just realizing that you love me for me makes me want to cheer in joy. Phillip destroyed the hopes and dreams I used to have, and you are bringing them back and taking care of each and every one of them while making sure I am happy and safe. You didn't have to help me get out of the situation with him at all, but you chose to because you cared for me and didn't want to see me hurt. That's why I can forgive you for hitting me; it didn't hurt me at all. You did it to protect me; I would rather take one hit from you than live a life of torture and pain under Phillip's hand. You are so wonderful; you really are my Prince Charming. You're everything I had ever wanted and more; an angel sent straight from the heavens to rid me of the pain I have suffered. I thought I would never see the light; I thought I would never experience happiness after I had lost Dad and after I had lost the house and even after I sold my soul. You proved me wrong…you proved Phillip wrong…hell, you proved Brian wrong! But, most importantly, you proved yourself wrong."

He blinked in confusion as I held his hands.

"Grand titles like yours have to be protected and sheltered," I continued. "Anyone could just come and take it if they tried. You told me that you never thought you could find someone because all they would see was the royal status or the money. You're more than that to me, and I hope I am more than a broken promise to you. I love you, My Prince, with everything I have. I'm not mad at you for hitting me; it didn't even hurt. I never thought I would get out of that trap I fell in, and I thank you from the very bottom of my heart for coming to my rescue."

He threw his arms around me and cried; it was more of happiness than of guilt. I gently held him back, pulling him closer to my heart. He gently cupped my face and kissed me. It was short but it was filled with passion. I dried his face with my hands and his smile grew. I pushed some of his hair out of his eyes and it shimmered faintly. He snuggled closer to me and we had a small moment of peace and happiness.

Wendy suggested that we stay another night (since we slept most of the day) so that Peasley could fully recover from lack of sleep and I could get my bruises looked at by an observant and experienced eye. We thanked her for her advice and Peasley accepted her offer, asking if she were going back to Waluigi's or staying. She responded that she was leaving, so we said our farewells and she left after looking at my face again.

Peasley and I retired to the room we slept in the night before, and I gently sat down, fearing the pain in my abs. When I didn't feel it, I relaxed and fell on my back. I was lying horizontal on a vertical bed; my feet were planted firmly on the ground and my head was about to fall off the other side. I let out a sigh and it transformed into a moan of pleasure as I felt Peasley sit next to me and his lips on mine. I think it originally started as a soft and gentle kiss, but it tuned when he started to move away.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt my hand trace his spine, causing him to freeze and a chill to pass through him. I carefully undid the clasp on his cape and it fell from his shoulders and hit the floor. Using my other hand, I pushed myself up and kissed him again. I held him closer to me, wrapping my arms around the small of his back. I felt his body relax as he sighed in pleasure. I let go of him only to prop myself up on my elbows and he cupped my face. He tilted his head and I slightly parted my lips, allowing the refreshing taste of peppermint to fill my mouth.

His hands slowly traveled around my back, but were removed so he could take his gloves off. As he did, I fell back slowly, completely losing myself to him. I didn't reach for him or cry his name; I wasn't hungry for his love and neither was he. He didn't demand love from me or sexual contact at all. It was just the two of us, alone, slowly mending the wounds of the past with gentle love and affection. I felt his arms around me, and I gently brushed his hair out of my face. I could see the glow from under my eyelids. Apparently he could see it too; he slowly left my lips and rested his forehead against mine.

"Why does it do that?" I whispered keeping my eyes closed.

"What?" he answered.

"It glows." I ran my hand through his hair and it shimmered lightly in my fingers (I could see the light from under my eyelids).

"…I don't know." He answered honestly taking my hand and resting his head on my chest. "It shines brightly for me, but when my Mom or Sandy touches it, it shimmers."

"Maybe it's a trust thing."

He shook his head. "When I was growing up, I had a really hard time making friends; the other children saw that I was a Prince and they were either too scared to play with me or just hated me. Whenever I would have a really bad day at school, Sandy would sit me in her lap and brush my hair. Some days it was knotted and other days it was as smooth as silk. I never knew why she did it, but the feeling of someone running a brush or comb through my hair always had a soothing effect to me. One day, I was bawling because I was been getting picked on and I had missed my only way home as a result. I had to walk in the rain."

He closed his eyes, losing himself in the memory. I placed my hand against his head and his hair sparkled lightly at my touch. It faded when my hand stopped moving.

"It wasn't a very long walk; the castle was very close to the school. I was a teenager, so I wasn't walking home unsupervised or anything like that. Sandy saw me and how I was soaked to the bone and crying. I saw her as a second Mom since Queen Bean was usually busy. Sandy took me into my room and helped me dry off and change into my sweatshirt and sweatpants. I was still crying and she told me to just tell her everything as she grabbed a few different kinds of brushes and conditioners to help get the tangles and knots out. I took her advice and told her everything. As I was explaining what had happened, she had gotten one of the bigger knots out of my hair. When she was brushing through it to make sure she got the knot out, it began to sparkle and shine. Once I had calmed down and all the knots were out of my hair, it would faintly shine at her touch. A few days later, when I had recovered, it didn't shine for her anymore."

"So it is a sign to let others know that you need someone?"

"No; it's more of I need comfort or forgiveness from the people I trust most."

He stood up and before he could grab his cape, I wrapped my arms around his waist. I sensed his discomfort, so I pulled him in my lap and wrapped my arms around his chest instead. He asked politely for me to let go, and I did after kissing his cheek. He gathered his other clothing and walked into the restroom. I heard the shower running, and I relaxed on the bed again, properly this time. I saw my phone light up from where it was resting on the end table, and I grabbed it, reading Brian's name as I opened it.

_Is everything alright?_ He asked.

_Yes it is._ It took me a few minutes to answer. _I need advice, though._

_ Sure. What's going on?_

I sighed. _The thing is that I tried to comfort Peasley but he doesn't want it. He's upset._

_ Did something happen to cause this mood change?_

_ I asked him about why his hair sparkled when I touched it and he told me a story from his past. Apparently he was picked on in his past for being Royal._

_ That memory is haunting him; he's in the same boat as you. Whatever happened must have hurt him to the point where it had changed him as a person. May I ask how he was being picked on?_

_ I would tell you if I knew. He mentioned that he had no friends because either people hated him or they were too scared._

_ If you can find out what they said or what he thinks about himself, prove it wrong; tell him how beautiful he really is. Make him feel beautiful._

_ …how?_

_ Well, what I do with Rose is tell her how pretty her eyes are then expand to her face and hair. I praise her for her successes and listen to what she has to say. Anything she needs me to do within reason I will do to make her happy. Sometimes, all she needs is to be left alone. If he doesn't want to be held, don't hold him. Do what he wants you to do within reason; make him feel like a Prince like I would make Rose a Princess._

_ I'll see what I can do. Thanks, Brian._

_ No problem._

I set the phone back on the end table and Peasley walked out of the restroom. He just looked miserable and sad. He whispered that he wanted to be alone and walked to his desk, pulling out his paperwork. I stood up and looked through his bag, finding a hairbrush. Getting an idea, I gently removed it and pulled up a chair behind him. I sat down and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes with my hand. It started glowing and I gently ran the brush through it.

"I brushed it already." He whispered.

"I can tell." I answered softly. "That doesn't mean that it you got all the knots out; I just found one. You also have some nasty split ends."

He sat in silence as I removed the knot in his hair and continued slowly and softly. He turned slightly and made eye contact with me. I kissed his nose and he smiled. It didn't take long for me to run the brush through his hair. I set it back in his bag and went to mine, producing a pair of hair-cutting scissors. He looked at me in concern and I asked him if he wanted me to cut off his split ends and even out his hair. After a slight moment of hesitation, he nodded. He handed me a comb and I thanked him as I set off to work.

The silence continued; the only time anyone spoke was when I would have to ask him to keep his head flat. I think about a half inch of his hair was cut due to split ends. Once I was done and had cleaned up, Peasley stood up and faced me. I tilted my head in concern.

"I'm…I'm scared, Fi." He whispered. "We don't have much time left."

"Time?" I asked slightly worried.

He nodded, facing me. "I am on a time limit; I had forgotten about it. I have to get as many alliances made as I can in a year. Half a year has already passed, and I have only reestablished two alliances and destroyed one."

"…do you want to stay another night?" I held him. "We don't have to if you don't think we have the time."

"I want to stay and rest; you need it as much as I do." He faced me, "But I don't think we can afford it. I've missed sleeping in a bed; the ground gets too cold."

"Why don't we rest now, and leave first thing tomorrow morning?" I offered. "I can wake up early, get some supplies and wake you before we head out; you need the rest more than I do, My Prince." He downcast his eyes. "Hey, worst case scenario: if you fail this Trial and get banished, you won't be alone. I'll stay with you and keep you company and make sure you are happy and healthy. I can find that small house that is secluded, and you and I will live there and be happy…maybe adopt a child to us to take care of and give them a life they deserve." He smiled at this. "I can find work through connections; maybe work on the docks during the day. I wouldn't sail away and leave you to fend for yourself; I'd always come home to you and our little girl…or boy, depends on your preference."

"Is this the dream you have had for years?"

"We could view it that way."

He smiled. "I love it; one thing to look at if this doesn't work out."

We exchanged a small kiss. "No matter how many times I kiss you, there is always a trace of peppermint on your lips."

"Thank you." He yawned. "Pardon me."

We held hands for a few seconds before we went our separate ways. I took a quick shower and changed and Peasley packed up his things and made a list of supplies we needed to get before we needed to leave. I rested on my side of the bed and I felt Peasley cover me with a sheet after wrapping his arms around me and holding my hands. He kissed my neck and I heard his soft laugh as a chill crept through me. I whispered goodnight to him, and he responded that he loved me. It felt strange to have his arms around me as I drifted to sleep, but it was comforting to know that he wouldn't try to do anything to me like Phillip would. I'm glad I was through with him; he scared me senseless. He tried to destroy me, but my Prince Charming found me.

* * *

Our alarm went off at eight. I groaned as I hit the snooze button and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I took a few minutes to recollect my senses, and blinked in confusion when I saw all of our equipment repacked and supplies refurbished. I stood up and went to my equipment bag and saw that my quiver was also restocked with arrows. I walked to the door and saw a note on the desk. I picked it up and turned on the soft light to not wake the sleeping Prince.

_I couldn't help but hear about the predicament you and Peasley are under with the time limit for this Trial; I was awake and recovering from a panic attack when I heard you two talking about it. The Hospital opened really early today, so Brian got a hold of your list and restocked your equipment. Wendy also packed a simple First Aid Kit for you two. None of us will take no (or payment) for an answer. –Rose_

I smiled as I set the note down. I gently shook Peasley awake, telling him the time and that Brian, Rose and Wendy helped us out while we were sleeping. He groaned in discontent (he's not the most pleasant Bean in the mornings) and rubbed his eyes. I repeated everything slowly so that he could comprehend it, and he nodded, thanking me. He stood up and went to the restroom to change. He was back in his uniform and someone lightly knocked on the door. I went to change as Peasley answered it. Imagine the shock I had when I returned in my normal outfit and saw Waluigi talking to Peasley over a cup of coffee. He saw me and stood up, offering me some and saying hello.

"Fancy meeting you here." I greeted as I thanked him.

"Same to you." He responded, "Good to see that you two are still together; there was a fear that it would end after the whole adventure."

"We wrote letters." Peasley responded.

"It's also good to see that you and Wendy are still together." I added.

He laughed lightly and his face flushed. "I'm surprised myself. Things have really turned around for me since she became a part of my life. The house isn't as quiet and lonely now since she moved in. Yes, she is gone a lot for work and other things, but I always see her when she comes back. Mozart likes her, too."

"Mozart?"

"My cat."

"I didn't know you had one."

"He's not very fond of new people, so I was impressed with how quickly he warmed up to Wendy. He was hiding in the cellar the entire time during your stay a few years back. I would check on him often to make sure he was alive; he survived the cold alright."

"I've always wanted a pet of some kind." Peasley admitted. "But I never had time to take care of one. I was always busy and when I wasn't I was catching up on sleep."

"You have Fiamo now." Waluigi gestured to me. "I don't think you need a pet at all; he loves you for you and that is all. You don't need anything else."

"You're right." Peasley held my hand and kissed my cheek. "He's pretty awesome, and he's all mine."

"Thanks to you." I answered. Waluigi looked confused. "Clingy abusive ex."

"Phillip?" Waluigi asked, "Yeah… Brian filled me in on that. Glad you got away."

"So am I." Peasley agreed.

"I know that you two need to get going, so I will leave you to get ready. But, I have a small rumor for you." Waluigi approached us. "There seems to be talk of Brian retiring."

Peasley gave him a questioning look. "Why would he; he's happy with his crew."

Waluigi smiled. "He told me that Rose seems lonely since Wendy moved out."

We thanked him for his time and visit as he left us to be. I gathered all of the equipment and Peasley got his things and we headed downstairs. We both thanked everyone for their help (business was slow so both doctors were down in the lobby) and headed out into the snow covered morning. I gave my coat to Peasley, and he politely denied, saying that he had his own.

Thankfully, there was no wind and the land was peaceful and quiet. Aside from the small amount of people walking and talking among themselves, the only sound that was heard was our feet landing in the snow and our breathing. We were out of Toad Town after an hour and were headed west, back to Beanbean. The trees of the thin forest we were walking through sheltered us from the wind a little bit but not very much. We held hands to make sure that if one of us slipped, the other person could help the other stay on their feet (or both of us end up crashing). Thankfully, nothing too terrible happened and the wind became stronger once we got out of the thin forested area and continued.

We walked in silence for what seemed like a few hours. There was nothing to talk about; the only alliance left for Peasley to get officially was back at Beanbean. I could tell that he wasn't happy at the thought of returning home since the last thing he did was break the one with the Waffle Kingdom; I wouldn't be either if I were in his shoes. He broke away from my hand to wrap his arms around himself, shivering lightly. I took off my coat and gave it to him without submitting to his argument. I dug through one of my bags and found my earmuffs and gave them to him as well. I actually put them on him rather than giving them to him. He thanked me by smiling softly and I locked hands with him again.

"Aren't the Behemoth Mountains this direction?" Peasley asked.

"If those are them," I pointed straight ahead, "then yes they are."

"Then it will take us about a week to get back to Beanbean."

"Unless…" I looked at him, "we go through the mountains."

"How would that help us?"

"Look, we would have to go around more than half of the mountain base in order to get back on track to Beanbean. We can cut through them and get there much faster. It will only take us a few days compared to a week."

He closed his eyes, thinking. We continued on towards the base of the mountain and he nodded. I smiled a big smile, and he laughed.

"I should have known; you wanted to go treasure hunting." He spoke.

"Well, that's just an added bonus; I'm an adventurer."

He shook his head while smiling, and I held my hand out to him. He took it gently and we held them until we got to the base. I said that he should go first, and he declined, saying that he couldn't fight off attacks if any happened. He made a good point, so I kissed his nose and started climbing the steep wall. I heard Peasley start climbing after I was a few feet in the air, and he tossed a rope at me, asking me to tie it around my waist. I found a good foothold and did as he asked. The other end of the rope was around Peasley's waist, and it was so in case one of us slipped, there was a slight chance that that person wouldn't go tumbling down the mountain and fall to their demise. I don't know how long we both scaled the rocky wall to the mountains, but I pulled myself up and realized that I had discovered a cave entrance. I turned and helped Peasley up and he looked as perplexed as I felt. We untied the rope and decided to head in.

Our footsteps echoed on the stone ground and off the walls as well. The smell of wet stone filled my lungs as I pulled out a match. I struck it, and Peasley had gotten a candle out of the bag he was carrying. I lit it and blew out my match as he held the now-lit candle tenderly. He took a few steps ahead of me and I pulled out Angelica and an arrow. We walked slowly through the tunnel and there was a dim glowing at the end of it. As we got closer, we realized that it was sunlight. Peasley blew out the candle as we emerged from the mouth of the cave. We walked a few feet out of it, and we were overlooking a snow-covered Kingdom in the mountains.

"Fiamo." he asked. "…where are we?"

"I have no idea…" I answered softly. "I honestly have no idea."


	25. The Behemoth Mountains

We stood there for a good ten minutes, trying to figure out where in the world we had ended up. The atmosphere had an ancient feel to it despite the fresh snow that was still pouring on us. After a small discussion, we decided that the best thing to do was go into the Kingdom to find out where we were. We safely got to the bottom of the ledge and walked side-by-side, looking in interest and confusion. As we approached the Castle, the dark figures of the people also came upon us. They were quiet and traveled quickly through the snow.

"…Elves?" Peasley whispered.

"I think so." I responded looking around. "The architecture is magnificent."

He nodded, agreeing. He gave my coat back to me and I thanked him as I put it on. We continued in towards the city, and I squeezed Peasley's hand as I buttoned up my coat, concealing my pirate outfit. I walked ahead of him, took a deep breath, and approached a woman who was sitting on a bench, writing in a small book.

"Pardon me, miss." I started. She looked at me in bewilderment. "I am a traveler and seemed to have misplaced my map. Could you tell me where I am?"

The elderly woman smiled. "You are in the Behemoth Mountains."

I nodded. "I am not familiar with this location. Can you tell me a little bit about the Kingdom?"

"The Kingdom is also called Behemoth; it has been here for centuries."

"Do you also happen to know where I could find a map?"

She pointed to her right. "If you walk this-a-ways for a few, you will come across a small stone hut. A man called Sileas sells maps there; he is also the city's doctor. He will be pleased to hear that travelers outside of the mountains have come."

"Thank you very much."

She nodded, and went back to writing in her small book. I turned to Peasley and he followed me, pulling up the hood on his traveling cloak as we went along. He made a snide remark about how I was a traveler and I shrugged, causing both of us to laugh lightly. Seeing all the Elves as well as the buildings brought back the adventurous side of me; the side that always was hungry for adventure and treasure. It was awoken at the sights of the hand-crafted sculptures that lined the buildings. I felt my eyes wandering around in excitement and glee as I took everything in. I felt like a little boy again with all of the giddy happiness that was building within me. I felt Peasley hold my hand, and I saw a smile on his face. It was different from the other smiles I have seen before; this one was because he saw his true love happy and amazed at the sights. I wanted to take the time to explore everything, but I knew that Peasley was on a time restraint for his Trial, so I kept the adventurous spirit in me calm and just let it digest the sights and sounds that I could see right now.

We came upon the stone hut that the woman spoke about, and it was as intricately decorated as the rest of the buildings in the Kingdom. The rush I had from entering the Kingdom had died down a lot, but there was still a small flame in me. Peasley let my hand go and gestured to one of the walls of the hut. Knowing what he meant, I walked up to the wall and studied the carvings in them. I could tell that there was a lot of time and skill put into each picture as I gently traced my fingers on each design in front of me. There was a magnificent carving of a dragon breathing fire and it took up more than half the wall. Each scale was carved with dedication and a skilled hand. I could feel each scale under the palm of my hand as I gently traced its body and tail. I was completely awestruck; I had never seen anything like this. I have seen carvings and portraits throughout my travels, but nothing could compare to the detail and the skill of just this dragon that I was standing in front of.

"Wow…" I breathed watching my breath turn into a white fog. "Just…wow."

"It is amazing." Peasley agreed resting his hand on mine.

"I could stare at it for hours…What I would give to have this…in legal terms that is."

"I've been told that they also carve their jewels and diamonds."

"Syrup would want those; I want the wall." Peasley started laughing as I faced him. "What? I want a wall that has carvings in them like this; not necessarily a dragon, but something with this much skill. Well…maybe just a stone slab will do."

"Be easier to hold than an entire wall. I have never seen you like this; I like it."

"I have an adventurer's high; I'll calm down after a while."

He nodded and we hugged for a short moment before going into the small building. We were greeted with more designs and torches lining the walls, giving the entire room a glow of red and mystery. The path in front of us was at a downward slope, so we both walked slowly down it. Peasley took the candle out again and lit it off of one of the torches. The crackling of the torches was soothing to me as I wrapped my arms around Peasley, making sure he didn't fall with the candle in his hand. We reached the bottom, and there was a thin red curtain at the exit.

We could see more lights through the other side, and voices were speaking to one another softly. Peasley and I leaned against the wall to not interrupt the conversation; our plan was to wait until it was over. We weren't spying…just being polite for the people who were speaking. I couldn't really distinguish words; I could only hear the pitches of the voices. We watched the curtain cast shadows of two people talking to one another. One was walking past, carrying what looked like a scroll and the other was sitting in a chair. As we sat in silence, the voices grew louder, and at one point the person in the chair was screaming.

"We have spoken about this earlier, Owen." The man with the scrolls emphasized. "I can't leave Behemoth; the people need me."

"But…" the other man started crying. "You'll die."

"We all will; that is how life goes."

"But you'll die here! Alone! I can't think of that fate for you. Please, Sileas, come with me back to Glabella."

"I can't abandon the others."

"I love you! Please, for the love of Mirda, come with me! I can't allow myself to let you die like this. I would be alone…so alone…"

Peasley and I froze, holding our breaths. The man called Owen started bawling (he was the one sitting in the chair) as he stood. The familiar wave of losing the one you love filled me again, and Peasley held my hand in reassurance. The speaking had decreased in volume, and Peasley and I stood as slowly and quietly as we could, making sure to not make any sound. The speaking had stopped, and we froze again.

"…who's there?" the man Sileas asked.

He approached the curtain, and panic filled us both. Peasley blew out the candle and pulled down his hood.

"Travelers." He answered. "We mean no harm to you."

"We're closed." He retorted.

I rested my hand on Peasley's shoulder when he was about to argue, but he relaxed and took a deep calming breath. "…we're lost. When we asked where we could find a map, we were pointed to this direction. Could you help two weary travelers?"

"I don't take beggars."

"Oh, we're no beggars; we have money to pay you with. We're just lost; we came from a kingdom called Beanbean; it is west of the Behemoth Mountains. We found an entrance when we were trying to head back and stumbled across this Kingdom. We are only trying to get back. Please help us…"

The man sighed. "Very well; come on in."

Peasley held my hand for a brief second before I stepped closer to the curtain. I gently rested my hand on it and realized that it was actually made of strings of fabric decorated with knots and stitches. As I pulled back a small part, Peasley thanked me by nodding and entered.

"…Princess?" the elf asked perplexed.

Peasley shook his head. "I am Prince Peasley." He gave a formal introduction. "I am on the Trial of Kings; I'm not going to give you the entire song and dance, but the Trial requires me to go to other Kingdoms and propose alliances."

The elf smiled. "I am pleased to meet you, sire."

"Just Peasley; I hold no high title back at home. I only wish to be on friendly terms; nothing professional. This is Fiamo." He gestured to me. "He is my Guardian and a very good friend to me."

I tilted my head silently, showing respect and saying hello.

"I know you said you found an entrance into the mountains," Sileas pulled out a few scrolls. "and you are from Beanbean? Tell me, what is it like there?"

"I believe it is best if we leave that topic alone." I spoke softly. "I wish for the Prince not to get homesick."

He nodded. "I understand." His face read confusion. "I have never seen anyone with red hair like yours."

"I'm from the Waffle Kingdom."

Sileas nodded again and spoke with Peasley about his work and discussed prices on maps as well as equipment that we might need. I looked around at the carvings on the walls and ceiling and I could hear Peasley laugh lightly at my eyes as they wandered around, taking everything in. I eventually walked to one of the walls and gently traced a design of a Griffin flying over the mountains. I heard footfalls behind me, and I turned and faced Sileas.

"Do you like the carvings?" he asked.

I nodded. "I have never seen anything like it before; the one of the dragon outside is simply breathtaking."

"My mother carved that one; the one outside."

"…really?"

He nodded. "She was really into dragons so she decided to carve one for the outside of my home. She's still alive and continues to carve stone sculptures. She did the statues outside of the Castle as well. I did the Griffin."

"How long did it take you?" Peasley asked looking up from a map.

"A lot longer than it should; I only worked on it when I had free time. It took me about eight years. I could have gotten it done in three if I had dedicated every waking moment to it."

"I bet that they are pricey." I spoke as I let my hand fall.

"They are, but they are well worth the investment."

"I just want a slab that I can rest on my lap and lose myself in the details."

Sileas returned to Peasley and spoke with him about the safest route to go through to get back on track for Beanbean. I slowly unbuttoned my jacket to where I could feel the air on my chest but my outfit couldn't be seen; not the best idea to show off my pirate uniform. It could put me in a worse light than I am. I knew that Sileas wasn't too fond of me…I think he was rather intimidated by me.

What else is new?

I turned to walk back to Peasley, but a bright blue color caught my attention. I faced it and realized that it was hair; someone was staring at me from behind the corner. I put a soft smile on my face, and I watched his eyes grow in fear as he hid. I carefully made my way towards him and stood a few feet away, offering my hand to him. I told him that there was no reason to be afraid of me; that I was a nice guy and Prince Peasley's Guardian. I stood there and waited for him to appear.

"You're a pirate." He whispered. "I know one when I see one; you're after me."

I tilted my head. "Why would I be after you?"

"I'm treasure."

I smiled. "I have a treasure of my own." I saw his shadow come closer to me. "There is no need to fear; I am not after you. I only wish to know your name."

"Prince Owen." He spoke fear heavy in his tone. "of Glabella."

I bowed lightly. "Forgive me; I did not know."

"Don't mock me."

I blinked in surprise. "…Did I offend you?"

"You are now."

"Owen." Sileas called over his shoulder. "He is a friend; be nice."

"How can you trust him?" he exploded emerging from his shelter. "I know a pirate when I see one; he is after treasure….he is after me! He is going to destroy everything we hold dear and steal me away!"

"Whoa!" Sileas stopped him. "Hold up; how do you know this? He was just being kind."

Owen sneered, "Everyone is kind to a Prince…unless they mock them in front of their faces and family. They point out the flaws and make the threat of losing the Throne stronger and stronger every day, and they find wicked glee in hurting me."

Sileas's eyes softened. "…have they been saying more to you?"

"When are they not!?" Owen screamed. Sileas jumped up and embraced him. I stepped over to Peasley and we both watched in interest. "They always say things about me! They don't believe I am able to rule. I'm sorry that I am extremely sensitive and get frightened easily…"

He cried in Sileas's arms. I felt a wave of sympathy and understanding hit Peasley, and I held his hand in reassurance. I could tell that everything that Owen was saying was hitting Peasley hard; he was remembering the pain from his past and how he was ridiculed for his sexuality and how it was still there and how it would be there when he got home.

"My poor fledgling." Sileas spoke to him as he brushed hair out of his eyes. "Please don't cry. I know you're scared and hurt. I'm here for you; I always will be. That will never change. You have been through so much already. You are strong, Owen, I've seen it before. You just handle stress differently than others, and that is not a bad thing at all. Just think; you are only a fledgling now, but you will grow into a magnificent Phoenix bird." He softly kissed his brow, "And you will be my Phoenix just as you are my fledgling."

Owen smiled softly as he relaxed in his arms. The love between them was strong; it was the kind of love that made people realize that the world was filled with evil. A moment of silence passed through all of us, but it was broken when Peasley shuddered, trying not to break. Owen's face filled with concern, but Peasley smiled at him regardless of the battle he was fighting with himself. He dried the tears that just formed with his hands, and I handed him his handkerchief. He thanked me silently.

"Don't worry about me." Peasley spoke once he got his nerves under control. "I'll be alright. Just…hearing everything you said reminded me of what I had to go back to."

A shock of pain went through me.

"What do you mean?" Owen asked softly. "Are you…getting mocked as well? At least you are strong and courageous; at least you aren't made fun of for the person you love."

"They don't know about me." I countered. Both men's eyes widened in realization and Peasley nodded lightly. "We know the feeling; we are in the exact same boat."

Sileas smiled. "I don't think you two know how helpful this is for us."

I was about to answer, but the ground suddenly quaked under us. It was soft as first, but they soon grew to violent vibrations that shook the entire house. I lost my balance and hit the floor, and Peasley fell on top of me. He apologized briefly as I held him and rolled under the table, dodging a glass that had fallen off the shelf and watching it shatter. The quake ended as soon as it began, but neither party moved for a few minutes for fear that it wasn't over. The sound of wind deafened the silence, and over that a thunderous roar of a monster. We both froze in terror as the wind died down and the monster's call echoed off of the walls of the mountains and buildings. Sileas told us not to move, and we stayed completely still.

"What in the world…?" I asked out loud.

"Mirda is the goddess of the mountains," Owen explained. "For some reason, her fires have stopped and the dragon has made it its home in her Temple. Since the dragon is there, no volcanic eruptions have occurred; that's why the winter is harsh and longer than usual." He paused as the dragon screeched again, flying over the building and causing more of Sileas's wares to shatter on the floor. "The terrible thing is that the Elves are dying of the cold; the volcano provides them warmth to survive the winter season. But since the dragon came, there have been no eruptions."

We stayed still and silent for a few minutes before Sileas gave the all clear. I crawled out first and helped Peasley up and made sure he wasn't injured at all. He reassured me that he was fine and I helped clean up the wares. Sileas thanked me and I finally removed my coat, draping it on my arm. We continued to speak about the dragon and how many Elves have tried to drive it away… and that no one has ever returned from the travel. Rumors were spread about how they were either swallowed whole or were roasted alive by the fire that it could breathe.

I glanced over at Peasley and saw the determination in his eyes; there was no use trying to persuade him otherwise. I sighed, and asked him why. He explained that the people needed help, and that if he succeeded that the Kingdom might be interested in an alliance; one that he really needs to reestablish the faith in his own Kingdom. Sileas agreed with Peasley's statement, but warned us that this was nothing compared to what we have probably dealt with. He handed us another map and explained how we could get to the volcano entrance from here, and Peasley thanked him as he stood. I gathered a little bit of our equipment and asked Sileas if we could keep the rest at his place for now. He nodded, saying that he was more than happy to watch over our things. We thanked him again for his help and went out into the snow-covered afternoon towards the Behemoth Volcano.


	26. Finding the Dragon

The walk there was actually quite pleasant minus the fact that it was absolutely freezing outside. I exhaled in my hands and rubbed them together, trying to keep them warm as much as I could as we walked through the silent and still city. I knew better than to lose myself in the magic of the carvings around me; we had a dragon to get rid of and an entire Kingdom of Elves to save (or try to anyways). We were both shivering when we got to the heart of the city and I tried to take my coat off, but Peasley refused to let it come off my shoulders. Actually, I _couldn't _take it off my shoulders; the snow was so bad that it had frozen the buttonholes and the entire coat was a frozen block on my shoulders. Peasley has his traveling cloak over his coat, and the hood was drawn up to protect his head and hair from the cruel winds. My hair, however, was a block and my earmuffs were frozen to my head. Thankfully, we weren't walking into the wind or it would have been a different story all together.

We soon got to the entrance of the volcano and once we stepped in, it was slightly warmer than it was outside; not much warmer, but better than what we just came from. Eventually I could get my earmuffs off my head and I slowly removed them as I heard the ice crack on Peasley's hood as he pushed it back. We stayed where we were until the ice had melted so we could take off our coats. As we were waiting, I took the time to examine the small designs on the walls and ceiling. They told stories of the Goddess that lived in the Mountains. Peasley walked up to the wall and gently traced his hand across the inscriptions. Torches were lined across the walls, casting the Prince in a golden flickering light as he examined each symbol and shape in deep interest.

I let my mind wander to not the symbols in front of me but strong bond Sileas and Owen shared. It seemed like we had known each other for a lifetime when in reality it was only a few minutes. Watching Sileas comfort Owen brought a smile to my face as well as a flicker of pain through me; they knew that, because of their races, they couldn't be together. The fact that both are male isn't the problem at all. Sileas had to stay to support his family as well as his people and Owen, well, he's a Prince; he has his own things to take care of. But that didn't stop them from seeing one another; that didn't stop their hearts from longing for each other's company or strong arms to hold them at the first embrace. That connection they shared was one that I had shared with someone a long ago. We shared dreams and memories while making our own; we were inseparable. If that storm never happened…

"Fiamo?" Peasley broke my train of thought. I blinked a few times and looked at him. "Is something amiss?"

"Huh? Oh, no; my mind just traveled." I answered softly.

He sat down next to me. "Care to tell me where it went; we have to wait for our coats to dry. We might as well do something while we wait."

He held my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I was just thinking about Owen and Sileas."

Peasley nodded. "They have a pretty amazing relationship."

"So do we."

"...you've lost me."

"I mean, think about it. You're a Prince and I am a pirate; by those standards alone we're enemies. Yet… we passed those barriers and discovered things that we thought never existed. I never thought I would see myself in a relationship that would last over two years." I felt tears sting my eyes. "All the ones I have been in have either ended in heartbreak or I was too frightened to end it."

"…how many were you in?"

"Four counting this one; I just fear that this will just become another number like the other two. I don't count the last one I was in when I say that." I took a shaky breath. "My first one ended because he left me. I was sailing and he found another guy."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset; he's happy now. Has a family now."

"Good for him. Did you talk about the split?"

"When I got back he explained it to me. He felt guilty about it, but I responded that I was happy that he found someone who loved him just as much as I did and would be there for him since I was always gone. I got to meet his partner; very nice fellow."

"What about the second one? That is if you want to explain to me."

"If certain things didn't happen, we would still be together." Peasley stayed silent, unsure of how to respond. "Elijah…"

The pain returned to me and I sat up, staring at the carvings again. I closed my eyes and I could see him again; his smile and his eyes and how no matter what happened to him his hair always looked nice. I felt Peasley wrap his arms around me and rest the side of my face on his chest. I opened my eyes and the sadness that filled his face concerned me.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say anything." I whispered. "I'll just keep silent; it is best if I move on."

"If telling me will help you I'll listen." Peasley responded pulling me into his lap again when I tried to move away. "Sometimes, all you need is someone to listen to your story."

He held me against his chest. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing his face. I took a few minutes to calm down as much as I could and Peasley silently rocked me back and forth as he hummed to me softly. I let his voice carry me away from the pain and I closed my eyes, imagining each location as Peasley hummed quietly. Once the song ended, he kissed my forehead but kept the motion going.

"He was a member of the _Teacup_. He was part of the little family we made: Brian, myself, Samuel, Marcus and Eli. It was the five of us helping one another get through our hard times. As I had said earlier, we all had our own goals. Eli wanted to find his family. An accident that happened to him a few years ago caused him to be separated from them. He knew they were alive; he just didn't know where they were living. As the time we spent together increased, I grew to like him. He always told me that he would talk to me if I wasn't comfortable talking to anyone else, so I told him everything. I told him about my Dad's death, my silly dreams, why I wanted to save my Mom…everything I could think of. He was that person I could talk to and know that my secret was safe.

"One day, he said that he needed to talk to me. I remember it very well: it was a clear night and we were both up in the Crow's Nest; this was before Brian joined the crew. I had told him about my first relationship, how it ended and how I felt alone. He rested his hand on mine and told me that I was never alone; that he would be there for me when I needed it most. I caught that he was meaning more than just company, so I asked him about it. I remember what he told me…I remember it so well…"

I took a shaky breath, trying not to cry again. Peasley held me closer, silently telling me to go on. I felt hot tears burn my face, and he kissed the top of my head. It took me a few minutes before I could muster the strength to tell him what happened.

"Eli was kind to me. He looked in my eyes and said, 'If you're still injured, I'll help heal you. I won't take your heart if you aren't willing to give it. We've both been through a lot; we provide happiness to one another and hope that our dreams will come true. One day, that little house will be ours, and I will make you forget the pain of your past. We can find my family and they will love you just as much as I do. They'll see that golden heart in you and that great smile and your contagious laugh, Fiamo. You made your way into my dream, and I will wait as long as it takes to make sure you are a part of it'."

I felt Peasley smile. "He sounded like a good guy."

"He was; he truly loved me like you do, Peasley. He saw me for me and loved that. We couldn't do a lot together because of work. He became a part of my dream in his own shy, beautiful way." I stopped, and Peasley looked at me in concern. "…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lose myself in memories."

Peasley shook his head. "I'm happy that you had a chance to find happiness; it makes me grateful that you haven't been tortured all your life. I love hearing you talk about him; there is a certain light that fills your eyes when you talk about him. I hope that that light is there when you talk about me with someone."

"I'm sure there is."

He chuckled. "I know that I can't be as amazing as Eli was, but I can be as amazing as Peasley can be."

"I didn't want to compare him to you."

"You're not and neither am I. But…you talk so fondly of him. Why did he leave you?"

I looked away. "…he died." I felt the horror fill Peasley as the pain returned to me. "It was a terrible storm; we were all working to close the sails. Eli was sent to put the cannons away with Samuel and Brian. Marcus and I were busy fighting with the sails and trying not to slip and fall off the Crow's Nest. A giant wave crashed into the side of the ship and it took Eli away. He was too concerned for Brian and Samuel that he lost his balance and fell. I didn't see it; Brian and the others told me after the storm had died down. Our dream…it was taken by the sea. I never saw him again. The…" I felt the pressure in my face as I fought the tears, "The last thing he told me was that – that I was strong and that nothing could stop him from loving me…Eli…my Elijah..."

I couldn't muster the strength to say anymore. I clenched my jaw as hard as I could to not cry out loud; all I wanted was to be with him again. Peasley stood me up and held me as tight as he could. I couldn't contain the pain anymore; I had lost one of the greatest things in my life…and I could never get it back. I finally started crying softly, and he just held me silently with a strong hold. Slowly I wrapped my arms around Peasley and rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that fro a few minutes before I lifted my head. When I stopped shuddering; Peasley stepped back but kept his hands on my shoulders. He gently cupped my face and dried my tears. He ran his fingers through my hair slowly and I felt a smile form on my lips. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me slowly. It was short and I automatically rested my hands on his waist, pulling him closer to me in an embrace.

"Think of it this way, Fi." He whispered. "He's happy now that you are not with Phillip and that you are with a man who loves you for the very same reasons he did. Was it your eyes that got his attention?"

"He said it was my laugh."

"I can see why." He kissed my nose. "Feel better?"

"I mean, I guess."

He backed up a little bit so he could look at me. "You sure? If you need a moment, I can go on ahead."

"That's a bad idea. Once I get moving and thinking about something else I'll be okay." I smiled. "Promise."

"Sileas reminded you of Eli, didn't he?" After a moment of hesitation, I nodded. "Well, we have to do this then; if we don't rid of the dragon and restore the volcano, Sileas will freeze and Owen will be alone. You know that pain…and I know it now because I just watched you recall the memory of the one you lost. I don't want to ever see that pain again; not from you or from anyone else. If there is no other reason to go through with this daring task, do it for them."

I nodded again, determination replacing the loneliness that was in my heart. "Let's do this."

We held each other for a few seconds before we parted and gathered our coats (that were now dry). We slowly made our way through the entrance tunnel and found ourselves staring face-to-face at a cavern that used to be filled with molten rock. It was no longer there, but the heat still lingered. I took his hand and we walked through the cave in silence, trying not to give away our location. Many traps were scattered through just this one hallway, and I pulled out Angelica and aimed an arrow towards the ceiling. Peasley stopped and waited as I let the arrow fly. It sliced though a thin rope and the floor a few feet away from us propelled to the ceiling, smashing itself against it. I didn't move and Peasley flinched. I withdrew another arrow and told him to duck. He did, and I released the arrow and it cut another rope. The ceiling above us fell, but the floor trap prevented it from hitting us. I knelt down and waited as both pieces of stone returned to their original state. One silent look between us and Peasley knew to run. We both sprinted through the floor/ceiling traps and the floor got set off again. I dove off the edge, rolling on the ground as I landed and turned in time to catch the Prince. He thanked me silently as he helped me stand.

"Good reason a treasure hunter came with you." I said as I dusted myself off. "Not only is he beautiful but he knows the ins and outs of most any trap."

"It seems his old sassy self is returning as well." Peasley answered mimicking my tone.

"Damn straight."

He laughed as we continued. After he had calmed down, he stayed silent and did what I told him; he knew that his life was on the line and didn't want to put himself (or me) at risk. He didn't try to help me solve the puzzles and traps unless I asked him and he would stay put when told. In a way, he became my pet. But he only did it because he didn't want anyone to get hurt. I'm sure if I had abused this power I had suddenly gotten he would retaliate. Once in a while he would ask me why I wanted him to stay behind me or duck. I always had an answer and he would nod, thanking me for the explanation. He never did react negatively to my demands unless it was a scowl or a simple 'no'. He kept his voice calm and controlled when he gave reasons of his own; they were genuine reasons as well. He would point out other traps that might react if I let a certain one off or ask if there was another way to go about doing it.

For the most part, we worked very well as a team. I never used my good arrows to set off traps; the good ones were for battle. No use wasting them to cut a single rope or break a vase. At one point, he pulled me back and pointed at a pressure point on the floor that I had missed. If there were any jumps we needed to cover, I always went first. Most of my strength is in my arms, but I have done a lot of jumping and bounding in my time that some of the longer jumps I could handle. Usually, Peasley would clear the jumps as well, but there was one where he fell a bit short and he latched onto the ledge. I pulled him up and he thanked me silently again as he dusted himself off and hissed in pain. I looked at him in worry, but he reassured me that he was fine; that it would just be a bruise.

I don't know how long we were dodging traps and pitfalls. I could have gone to the back of the cavern and returned to the entrance with ease, but I saw Peasley's tired eyes and decided to stop. I looked around to make sure that there were no traps around us and I told him that we could stop for a meal and rest. He started to rebel, but he saw my soft concerning gaze and nodded instead. I pulled out some of our food supplies and a sleeping bag. He soon joined me and he stretched out on the sleeping mat. I removed his cape and undid the clasp that kept his sword on his side. I set them next to him and told him to rest; that I would keep watch as he slept. He thanked me but he never fell asleep. He tried, but he explained his nerves were in knots. He rested on his back and stared at the ceiling while talking to me about the alliance that we had a chance at getting. He was thinking of different things Beanbean could offer the Elven Kingdom, but couldn't seem to think of "that one thing" that he knew the Elves would want. Their history and culture is rich and they have amazing artistic talents that Peasley knew would do very well in Beanbean. We relaxed for a few hours until I got too restless and started exploring the area around us. I examined the wall again, and I noticed that the carvings weren't just carvings… there was something smeared on them. It was a darker color than the stone and it wasn't even at all.

"We need to move." I spoke.

Peasley heard my tone, and he stood up and did as he was told without asking my motive. We quickly gathered our things and continued on. I was pulling him by his wrist, and the only thing he did was ask me to loosen my grip because I was hurting him. Other than that he was silent. He picked up the pace and was walking next to me. I let him go but told him to keep up. He nodded and I pulled out Angelica and an arrow again. I was watching the shadows, looking for something that could give away what was within the darkness. It took some time, but I saw the faint sparkle of yellow and without a second thought, I fired off.

The arrow hit the target, and the entire room erupted into a bloody scream of pain as both Peasley and I used our full stride. The dragon's cry filled the cavern and his footsteps caused parts of the ceiling to crumble. We got out of the hall and came upon a fairly large room. There was a small pool of lava there, but nothing worth writing home about. Peasley went on the left side and I went on the right as the giant grey beast exploded through the entrance, exhaling a blast of blue flames in both of our directions. The heat was horrible as I dodged the wave of blue fire and shot off another arrow. It hit the target, but it feebly bounced off of its tough scales. He looked at me with his yellow eye and swung his head in my direction, letting out a deafening screech in my general area. The sound almost shattered my eardrums and I almost lost my balance. He slowly pulled his head back and Peasley made a decent cut into its tail, preventing the fire to not hit me and bathe the wall next to me in blue molten temperature flames. He spun around quickly and Peasley dodged his claws as he made another slash into his scales. I fired off another set of arrows and pulled out my dagger as the dragon snapped his teeth at Peasley. He whipped his head around and came after me. I quickly dodged a swipe and made another small cut in his foot. His teeth snapped at me and it caught my shoe.

I was sent flying into the air as he tossed me up and opened his mouth wide, intending to swallow me whole. Peasley dragged his blade down the dragon's tail and he turned to him and screeched at the Prince. I landed on the back of the dragon and he launched me into the wall with one of his massive wings. I hit the ground, but stood back up. I cringed in pain as I got my balance. Just as I did, the dragon caught Peasley with his tail, and the Prince was sent flying into me, both of us crashing into the wall in the process. He propelled himself off of me, but I grabbed his wrist before he went to attack.

"The dragon's too strong!" I screamed over a bloodthirsty roar. "We need to retreat!"

"We can't!" he responded as we dodged another wave of flames. "The Elves need us!"

"We can fight later; we're too weak! We don't have a snowballs chance in hell surviving this! We need to go _now_!"

Knowing that I was unfortunately right, he nodded and put his sword away. We continued to dodge the oncoming attacks until we got to the exit of the room. Before I said anything, Peasley turned on his heal and ran. I deflected an attack before turning and following him. I put my weapons away and soon caught up with him. The dragon screamed and it started pursuing us in rage. The ground vibrated at every footstep and Peasley grabbed my wrist, pulling me to the right. We took a sharp turn and dodged rocks and lava pits as we tried anything we could to avoid getting eaten. We made another turn just in time to avoid getting roasted alive. I felt the heat on the back of my neck and feared that my shirt had caught on fire. Not feeling a burn of any sort, I continued being dragged by Peasley. I managed to stay up with him but he was the one maneuvering the maze as fast as he could.

He turned left and we hit a dead end. Fear shot through him and I plastered us against a small nook. The dragon thundered to us, screaming in rage at the tunnel we had escaped in. It reached its bloody claws towards us, and the only thing we could do is pray that it wasn't able to grab us. I pulled Peasley behind me and pinned him between me and the wall as the dragon reached for us again. It felt like we were a pair of mice and the dragon was a giant, scaly cat. I pulled my dagger out slowly and rammed it into one of its fingers. A sound of pain and rage filled the terror filled area as he pulled his hand back, taking the dagger with it.

It was silent for a few seconds, and Peasley took my wrist and dragged me deeper into the tunnel. As soon as we darted, we could hear the sound of a wave of flames coming at us. We both used our full strides and Peasley pulled us into a smaller hall as the flames cascaded over the area we just came from. Only small licks of the blue fire came to where we were, but we were far enough back that it couldn't touch us; we could feel the heat, though. I watched as the flames slowly died and finally relaxed, feeling the pain burn in me. I was exhausted and gasping for air; but it was all hot and it felt like I was suffocating. I turned slightly and Peasley was trying to relax as well; he looked miserable and scared. I held his hands, telling him that we were safe. The dragon's cry echoed off the walls a few feet away from us, and it told us that he had given up trying to get to us and went back to the chamber with the small pool of lava in it.

"What do we do now?" Peasley asked defeated. "We can't get back because the only way out is blocked by the dragon. You lost your dagger and only have a few good arrows left; we can't disarm any more traps or you won't be able to fight."

"One thing at a time," I cut him off. "In order to get out, we need to rid of the dragon. There has to be something we can use; this is a sacred Temple after all."

He nodded. "Is there any way that we can rest first; I feel like I am going to drop."

I knew that the only thing that was keeping the Prince awake was the fear of getting eaten or burning to death. I held him for a few seconds, and he held me back before we parted. Slowly I took Angelica and an arrow out and checked to see if the path was safe. We fell into the same routine as we did last time; Peasley followed me silently as I disarmed any traps that we almost ran into. Once in a while he would let out a soft yawn and at one point he asked me to stop. He never asked me to carry him; he knew that I was under a lot of physical and mental stress just trying to keep my head clear and my eyes open for traps.

We came into a grand hall that was covered in carvings. There were torches that lined the walls and some that were on pillars and stands. The tunnel we came from was smaller compared to the ones we had been traveling and the area was relatively quiet, so that told me that this was a safe place to rest. In the middle of the room was an elevated platform with a great statue of a woman holding flames…well, she was; the flames were gone now. I guessed it was the Goddess, Mirda, and looked at it in interest. I didn't dare touch it for fear of setting off something. Peasley was leaning against one of the pillars, taking advantage of the small break. He opened his eyes and saw me coming towards him, so he pushed himself off the wall and fought to keep them open. He started nodding off and I laughed lightly.

"Would you like to rest for the night?" I asked softly. He nodded. "Well, stay standing for a bit longer; I can set up a small camp."

He nodded again and leaned against the pillar and yawned softly as I pulled out the sleeping equipment as well as some food supplies. I handed him the flask of water and some bread, and he thanked me. Once I had gotten everything set up, I took his cape off and removed the sword. He stretched out on the sleeping mat I had made and asked me to sleep as well and that the dragon couldn't get us here. I knew he was right, so I stretched out beside him on my own mat and the wave of pain and drowsiness hit me at once. Peasley gently rested his hand on mine, and I smiled softly as I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

"Fiamo?" Peasley asked before I could.

"Mm…?" I sighed softly.

"…you were very brave."

"So were you. Get some sleep; we both need it."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."


	27. Searching for The Heart

I have no idea how long we were asleep, but I woke up sore and stiff. The only thing I wanted right now was a soft bed and a thick blanket I could bury under. I sat up and hissed in pain. Peasley was also beginning to wake up and he looked like he was about to cry. I knew that he was in just as much pain as I was; his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply to try and hold himself together. I slowly rested my hand on his shoulder and used my thumb to massage right behind it. He hummed his content and I pulled him in my lap, holding him close to my heart as I rubbed his shoulders and arms gently. After a few minutes, I held him and rested my head on his shoulder. His arms burned after I kissed his cheek. We stayed there in silence for a few minutes before he asked me to let him go. After standing up and stretching, we ate a light breakfast and packed our equipment. Neither one of us were too keen on the idea of carrying the bags, so we sat down next to the statue and talked about how to possibly slay the dragon…or at least get it to leave the Temple. The main issue that we came back to was the fact that the dragon was so large (and the fact that it had my dagger in its foot) that it wasn't something that we can rid of easily. I threw out a suggestion but I stopped mid-sentence when Peasley stood up and crossed his arms.

"There is no way that we can do this." He spoke. "We basically dug our own graves."

"If you see it like that then we have." I answered casually examining Angelica. "That's what Captain Syrup taught us; if you think that you are going to die then it is a guarantee. If you think that you are going to drown in the seas then you might as well kiss your life goodbye and sink to the depths of the waters. If you keep the mood you have, My Prince, we might as well give up. We will be roasted alive or get eaten whole." I looked up at him. "Hope and faith is one of the most powerful allies we have; I kept dreaming and hoping that I would save my mother if I sold my soul to pirates and look where it has gotten me; I've been through hell and damnation but we are finally under a hundred thousand. My last paycheck broke that and my next one will be able to not only pay off a good chunk of what we have left but she can actually eat a hot meal or get a warmer place to sleep than in the prostitution house. It is seeing that smile on her face when the debt is finally paid off and we can get our small home that keeps me going."

Peasley smiled. "It is that undying faith and belief that keeps me going as well; that's why I love you. No matter how dark of a hole we have both fallen in, you're always the light I need to look for to find my way back. I just wish that we could get the dragon out of the volcano; I don't want to try and kill it."

"If we don't slay it, it will come back."

"Back to square one: we aren't strong enough to fight it, what can we do?"

Suddenly the torches in the room went out, sending us into darkness. Peasley yelped in surprise and took a few seconds before gently flipping his hair, allowing me to see where he was. We soon found each other, and the light from his hair died and we were both lost within the darkness again, but this time in the comfort of one another's arms. We waited for a few minutes to see of our eyes would adjust, but it never happened. I gently traced my hand up his arm and neck until I found his lips and kissed him softly. I could feel his smile as he kissed me back. We stayed there for a few seconds before we parted. He hugged me tight and I held him back gently.

_A love so pure._

Peasley and I jumped slightly. He pulled out his sword, intending to protect me.

_Please; I am no enemy, rest assured._

"Show yourself, coward!" Peasley threatened.

The flames that were supposed to be in the Goddess Statue's hands lit up.

_A coward I am not; you only know what you have been taught. Put away your sword for we are already in accord._ Not really confident in the decision, he put it away. _Child of Royal Blood whose heart is troubled. A pirate with no love for blood and his worry doubled; do not fear. The voice of Mirda is what you hear._

"The goddess Mirda?" I asked softly.

"We seek advice." Peasley spoke.

_I seek help. Two warriors worthy for the task. I need help; that is all I ask. The beast you saw; the one with eyes of amber. Put him into a peaceful slumber. He holds the heat that you seek; the heat that make the elves meek._

"How can we help?" I called out, "Tell us; we want to help you."

_Deep within these walls is a sacred stone. Within the dark halls is that holy tone. The Heart of Mirda is your task; it is the only thing I ask. Return the heat to the Heart and I will no longer be torn apart. The Heart will rid the dragon from this place and warmth will return in haste._

"So if we find the Heart of Mirda and collect the heat from the dragon, it will go away?" Peasley asked quietly.

_It will weaken the beast and allow you to slay it. You will be allowed to make that mighty hit. Once the dragon is dead, return the stone upon my head._

I nodded, "I understand; thank you for pointing us in the right direction."

_ Call for me if you need me. I will protect your things. _The lights faded but the torches returned. _And follow the lightings._

Two torches next to a corridor started burning blue, showing us the direction we needed to go. I saw a smile on Peasley's face as he sighed in relief. I could tell that he was thankful for the hint that we had just received. I was relieved that we didn't need to carry any more equipment other than our own weight and our weapons (and possibly food, matches and candles). After gathering the necessary items, we headed through the corridor with the blue flames.

As we walked through the halls, the flames continued to flicker in happiness. Once again, Peasley was walking behind me, letting me take the lead so I could rid of traps. Something seemed off and I glanced over my shoulder in concern. He stepped to the side so I could see where we just came from. He raised his eyebrows in concern as I turned to face him. I blinked a few times and silently placed my hands on my shoulders and moved them behind me, asking about his cape. He shook his head and made a wave motion with his arm. I knew that he was explaining that it would have made too much noise and might lead the dragon to us, and I nodded. I turned back around and continued.

Like last time, he stayed silent unless he was confused or objected to what I wanted him to do. At one point he pulled me back by my shirt and pointed at the wall. Very small circles were carved into them. Nodding my thanks, he let me go. I looked around but found no way of either disarming the trap or another way around it. I waved my arm in front of me and one of the arrows shot through the wall. It hit the opposite wall and I snagged it before another one pierced through my hand. It was a very small arrow and it took the appearance of a dart. It was a lot longer than a dart but it was thin and finely crafted. The head was covered in a clear liquid and I was careful not to touch it with my bare hands.

"Is it poison?" Peasley asked.

I nodded and set it on the ground. My hair set off the sensor and I could hear it go off again. I backed up and it hit the wall. After making sure my hair was fine, Peasley came up to me and pulled out the arrow. He handed it to me and he made a motion of shooting with a bow. Confused, I took the arrow from him and he pointed at the ceiling. After a few seconds, I could see the faint outline of a target. Nodding, I took out Angelica and shot the arrow he gave me. It hit the bull's eye and the faint sound of a clock ticking filled the room. Peasley took my hand and we charged through the hall. The sound stopped and was replaced with arrows hitting the wall. We got to the other side of the trap before the final arrows were released. We took a few seconds to recompose ourselves then continued on.

The room was filled with light from torches and by the way the room was laid out, it looked like a hall with different torture chambers in it. A slow chill went through me and Peasley held my hand in reassurance. We took the time to study our surroundings and every few feet there was a small sliver cut out of the rock. Peasley looked through one of them, rising on the balls of his feet.

"It's a prison cell." He spoke. "…where's the door?"

"Good question." I answered. "How would I know?"

"Maybe it is made into the stone; you know where only one side has the door handle and it only opens that way?"

"Perhaps."

I almost rested my hand on his shoulder, but I jumped back slightly at the sound of Mirda's voice. I couldn't distinguish what she was saying, but it startled me to the point where I couldn't move. I opened my mouth to speak, but her voice cut me off again.

_Don't speak. He'll take it as a shriek._

**Who? **I thought.

_The creature has a wicked glare. His eyes are filled with desire. His temper is a flare and it is the Prince he wants to acquire._

****I cringed. **He's been following us for a while. Was he there when we entered the Temple?** When I didn't get an answer, I knew that he was and sighed in frustration.

_Don't fret; I can distract him. He won't be threat. Don't go on a whim._

**What?**

_Go on ahead._

I rested my hand on Peasley's shoulder and he took it as a sign that it was time to go. He got back down and faced me. I let him go first, saying that he was better at spotting traps than I was. He smiled and went forward. He took my hand and held it gently as we traveled through the hall. More of the cut rock slivers appeared on the walls and I felt a chill go through him. I held his hand tighter and the unease that filled him disappeared.

All the sudden the torches went out. I held him close to me and we stayed completely still. I whispered to him to not worry about the candle; that the torches would come back on soon. He didn't ask how I knew, but he nodded. A low hiss filled the room and terror crept through both of us. A small whimper came from Peasley and I held him tighter. The hiss turned into a scream…two screams. One of the torches lit in front of us, and Peasley and I ran for it. As soon as we were out of the small bubble of light, another one appeared, guiding us to safety and out of his reach. The sound of stone against stone filled the corridor and I slowed down.

_He has fled._

**Thank you.**

I told Peasley that everything was alright and he nodded. He wanted to believe, but I could tell from his facial expression that he didn't. I smiled to try and reassure him, but it didn't work. He closed his eyes, and I could tell that Mirda was talking to him; he had that look of concentration about his face. I picked him up and continued down the corridor. There were a few minutes of my footsteps echoing off the walls and the flames happily flickering in the torches. I think he was grateful to not be walking for a while, but he knew better than to take advantage of it. He asked to be set down, and I placed him on his feet. It took him a few seconds to gain balance, but once he did I picked him up again.

"Try to rest." I spoke softly. "I won't get mad if you sleep."

"It would be best if we both stopped to rest." He yawned. "I don't want our sleep schedules to be flip-flopped."

"Do you think you can go a little farther; I'm not too keen on making camp in the middle of a hallway."

He nodded and I set him down again. He stretched and I placed a firm hand in between his shoulder blades to make sure he didn't fall. Once he was ready, we resumed our travel through the corridor. For the most part, it was pretty uneventful. Peasley followed me and stayed silent except to yawn softly once in a while to let me know he was back there and still awake. All the traps were very small. One of them was a trap where a hook snagged my shirt, and I just ended up cutting the shirt before another trap was set off as a result. Peasley caught it and told me to stop.

After I was released from it, we came up to a sealed door that was completely made of dark blue opal. It was a breathtaking sight and there were intricate carvings within the door as well as the bar that held the door shut. I gently placed my hand against it, feeling the smooth stone in my hands and the carvings on my fingers.

"Forget the stone slab." I said. "I want a door. Hell, can I just have the opal?"

Peasley broke into light laughter. "You have that look in your eyes again, Fi." He hugged me. "I like it; it tells me that you are happy."

"Amazed is a better word to choose."

"I can see it; you and Victoria are going to get a small house and one of the main rooms will have an elven carving on it. The entire wall will be a carving. Either that or it will be an entire shelf with little figurines and portraits."

"They make figures small enough? I thought they only made it large enough to be like at the entrance of the castle." I blinked. "Wait…is the castle completely hand-carved?"

"We'll have to see, won't we?"

I nodded, and he laughed again. After admiring the artwork for a few more minutes, Peasley and I worked together to lift the blockade off of the door. It was extremely heavy even for the both of us, but we managed to get it off the door and set it on the ground softly. It took both of us to open the door as well. We pushed it enough for us to get through and I went first, warning him to be careful upon entering. We held hands as he slipped through the doors. There were huge craters that used to be filled with lava. On the opposite side of the room, at the end of the maze, was a crystal that had a tint of red in it. It was shaped like a heart and its light danced off the walls, casting the room in a cold cruel light. I told Peasley to wait there, and he nodded. I jumped across the first gap and barely made it. I caught the edge of the other side and I heard Peasley gasp in terror. I pulled myself up and reassured him that I was okay. He sat down, knowing that he couldn't do much from where he was. I watched him as he closed his eyes and prayed. I asked Mirda to protect him if something terrible befell me, and I faced the next land mark. I sprinted and leaped across. I got to the other side just fine; the landing wasn't pretty, though. I dusted myself off and cleared the last jump and collapsed in front of the Heart. I stood again and looked at my surroundings. Making sure that there were no traps hooked up to the Heart, I gently lifted it off the pedestal and placed it in my bag. The travel back to the Prince was a lot harder not because I had extra weight, but I was afraid that I would break it when I landed. I got back to him fine, and he smiled when I handed him the bag. He carefully held the Heart in his hands and its haunting light casted shows on his face. He placed it back in the bag and explained that we needed to get the fire back into it. We slipped through the door again and we even put the blockade back. I took one last look at the door and the carvings before I started heading back to the Shrine, Peasley silently following me.

We got back to the hall where the prisons and torture chambers were and a blanket of fear covered us both. The Heart was in Peasley's possession and I had Angelica in my hands with an arrow. I kept my guard up as we slowly traveled through the room. I never put it down even after we left. Peasley would say my name in a normal tone if he needed my attention. Either that or he would calmly tell me to stop. I stopped moving, and he walked in front of me and got one of the poison arrows from the wall (while dodging another). He calmly handed it to me and prepared to run. I hit the target and we both ran through it as the clock started ticking. Once we got across, I was grateful that I never set my guard down.

As soon as I felt the vibrations, I jumped in front of Peasley and fired off my arrow. I couldn't see very well, but the screech of the dragon told me that I hit it. I must have hit a soft spot because the scream was absolutely deafening. I felt Peasley tie the bag with the Heart to my belt, and we both approached the entrance. We only got to the mouth of the room when the grey beast exploded into the room through the ceiling, causing debris to go flying in every direction possible. He screeched at us and we both darted into opposite directions. Its head followed me and it screeched at me again. Peasley grabbed my dagger and pulled it out of his foot, causing the beast to growl and snap at the Prince as he returned it to me. He pulled the Heart out of the bag and held it, facing me. I knew what he was up to as I watched the dragon's neck arch back in terror. Just as he exhaled a blast of blue fire, Peasley turned around and held the Heart in front of him.


	28. Mirda's Mark

The Heart expanded at the contact of heat, not only protecting us but taking in the fire that was being blasted at it. The force of the impact caused Peasley to stumble and start to lose his footing. I fought against the force and dug my feet into the ground as I held Peasley's shoulders. There was a moment of terror where I thought the Heart would slip from his hands and crash to the ground, allowing the flames to consume us both, but we both held on as hard as we could. The heat was terrible as the wave of flames caused us to back into the wall. I dropped Angelica and held the Heart with Peasley using all the strength in my arms to keep the crystal away from us. I could hear the dragon stop breathing fire, but the Heart continued the shelter us from the remaining flames as it consumed them. I felt like my hands were going to catch fire but soon the blue flames were taken in and I let go, allowing Peasley to move.

The dragon growled at us and prepared to strike. I watched Peasley nod and he asked me to throw him into the air. I tossed him gently by his waist, letting him land on my hands. After making sure he was ready, I used all the strength in my arms to push him upwards and off the ground. He threw the heart at the dragon and the crystal exploded, bathing the monster in flames. The cry was terrifying and the smell of burning flesh filled the area. I caught Peasley and he thanked me. The dragon was crying as it was slowly burning. He made more flames cascade from the sky, but the Heart took those flames in a whirl wind. Peasley retrieved his sword and told me to grab one of my battle arrows and set it on fire. Not arguing, I did as I was told. As the tip of one of my battle arrows caught the flames, I heard him instruct me where the arrows needed to hit. I don't think he comprehended anything he was saying; I think he was just repeating what Mirda was telling him sine everything he said rhymed.

It seemed like everything was a dance. The screams of the dragon and Peasley's chanting were the song for this dance of life. I fired off my arrows at the precise moments and angles to where each hit had an impact, causing another scream to erupt from the beast's throat. I was listening to the words Peasley was telling me and I put away Angelica while grabbing my dagger. Together, as he closed his statement, we drove our weapons into the chest and left them there. We jumped back and I shot one last fire-dipped arrow in between our weapons, and the grey beast exploded in flames. He gave out one last screech and collapsed on the ground. The flames were taken by the Heart (it was next to the dragon's foot) and it began to glow a bright blue color. The giant collapsed and the entire room jumped. I lost my balance and hit Peasley, and both of us hit the floor with me crashing on top of him. I felt something give way and began to panic.

"The flask." He informed. "You bent it; no broken bones."

I sighed in relief and I tried to prop myself up without success. I was tired, exhausted, and in a lot of pain. I knew that I couldn't relax because Peasley was feeling the same way, so I rolled off of him and hissed in pain as a rock dug itself in my shoulder blades. I cried out as the pain rippled through me. I felt Peasley's arms lift my head and back and he slowly helped me stand. I closed my eyes to try and ignore the pain. I saw a faint glow under my eyelids, and all the pain suddenly melted away. My body relaxed and my muscles were no longer tense and sore. I opened my eyes and watched the remains of a red flame disappearing under my feet. I jumped slightly and Peasley laughed. I watched the fires disappear on Peasley and he held a crystal rose in his hands. It was glowing blue and it cast light in the darkest of areas.

He approached the statue of Mirda and blinked in slight confusion. In one motion, I lifted him on my shoulders and he thanked me. It took us a few seconds to adjust balance, but Peasley held the Heart (which was now a rose) a few feet in front of the forehead of the statue. The flames trapped in the crystal slowly slithered out and bathed the statue in a blue flame. Once the crystal was empty, it slowly transformed in his hands again, turning into a circlet. The flames parted and moved so that he could set the circlet on the head of the statue. It took us a few seconds, but he gently set the circlet on her head and adjusted it so it was straight.

Suddenly her arms moved and she grabbed Peasley, lifting him off my shoulders. He yelped in surprise and she set him down, laughing lightly. She sat down and lowered herself to our height. Completely out of habit, I bowed to her. She laughed again as I rose to my original height and my cheeks burned slightly. She slowly reached her hand out to me and gently held me, placing her thumb on my chest. Panic filled me and I pulled away.

"Don't fear, child." She spoke in a whisper (it was normal volume to us but a whisper to her), "I won't hurt you. Let me thank you."

"You're…not rhyming." Peasley pointed out.

She faced him and chuckled. "The curse; the one you broke by returning the Heart to me, made me rhyme. It got irritating after a while."

She faced me again and held her hand out, waiting for me. After a slow cold chill, I approached her hand once again. I jumped at her touch, and she stopped. She waited a few seconds before I felt her fingers curl around my back. She wasn't squeezing me; it was more she was cupping her fingers around me. She waited again, and I caught on that she was only doing this to make sure I didn't freak out. She placed her thumb against my chest and she stopped; a look of concern filled her stone eyes. I gently moved her thumb away from my chest and took off my vest, allowing my scar to be visible. As I felt the cold stone on my skin and my scar, the memories of how I got it played through my mind like a terrible nightmare.

* * *

_ "You…you have to fight." Peasley was sobbing. "I love you too much. Please…please fight for me."_

_ "My Prince…" I whispered. "Don't…don't cry."_

_ "I can't help it. You're everything to me. You were the first person to like me…for me. Everyone has only gotten close to me because I was royalty. No one took the time to get to know who I was as a person. That…that's why…" I held his hand tighter. "That's why I told you how I felt. I was afraid that this was a dream; that you were a dream. The dream that we want to chase after all this is over…it would die with you. Please, don't give up."_

_ "Can I…say something?" he fell silent. "I…want…to thank you. For everything you have done for me. I won't last…much longer." I hissed in pain, and Peasley held my hand tighter. My head was soon resting in his lap. "You…you mean so much to me. I will…always love you, no matter how… far apart we are."_

_ "Then why won't you fight?" _

_ I saw my Dad's face. He was weak and frail, but he had a small smile on his face. He slowly held out his arms to me, telling me to come to him so he could hold me like he used to._

_ "My dad…his arms are open. He wants me to come to him. He…said that he would wait for me…and…and when I came, he would greet me with open arms. I see…I see him, Peasley. I see him. Tears…there are tears in his eyes…he's waiting for me…I can't fight. I can't… Peasley…be strong…for me? I don't want…to leave this place…and see you crying…" _

_ He dried his face._

_ "Thank you, my…sweet Prince… Dad…I'm ready. Make…this pain…go…"_

_ "You can't leave me!" Peasley screamed. "Fiamo, please!_

_ My hand touched my Dad's face, and I felt his arms wrap around me. I closed my eyes and relaxed at his touch. I could hear his voice; it was warm and welcoming. He was telling me that he had missed me and that he was going to take care of me. _

_ "Fi…Please…wake up." Peasley whispered. I couldn't move; I was in too much pain and I was exhausted. "…Fiamo? C'mon; stop this. Wake up."_

_ A moment of silence passed. I was slipping into darkness, but my dad was with me. He was telling me that everything would be okay. I held his hand as we walked in the darkness._

_ "No…" Peasley whispered. "No…no…no no no! Fiamo! My Fiamo!"_

* * *

I felt smooth stone against my face, and I opened my eyes and realized that I was sobbing. The giant index finger was drying my face with her free hand and pulled away when I dried it myself. She let me go and all the sudden Peasley threw his arms around me. He held me as tight as he could and I held him back. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he cupped my face and I rested my forehead against his.

"Our love is as eternal as time." Peasley spoke placing his hand against my chest.

"I will always love you no matter how far apart we are." I whispered placing my hand on his. I looked up at Mirda. "Forgive me; I had a memory return to me when you touched the scar."

She slowly shook her head. "I watched it as you remembered. If you want, I can get rid of that scar and numb the memory within your mind; it won't be erased."

"I think that is a good idea." Peasley answered for me.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble…" I whispered.

"Nonsense." She said as Peasley moved away and I felt her stone fingers behind me. I pulled the folds of my collar farther apart and she gently rested her thumb on my scar. "Hold still; I won't hurt you."

I took a deep breath and I watched as a faint golden light consumed her hand and bathe me. There was slight pressure added to my chest and I started to panic. I felt Peasley hold my hand in reassurance and I held it back. The statue smiled at us as the pressure was released. I suddenly felt dizzy and she flattened her hand so I could sit down on it. I blinked slowly as I felt a light tingling on my chest. I traced it softly, and I felt the shape of a heart made out of flames. Peasley gently traced the heart shape and I rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I lifted my head and looked at him.

"You need to rest." He whispered.

"So do you." I answered.

"Allow me to give the mark to the Prince then I will let you two go." Mirda spoke.

He nodded and she set us down. I stood up slowly and held Peasley's hand as she did the same process with him. I let go and slowly undid the back of his tunic, causing him to panic slightly. I only lowered the tunic to where her thumb could rest over his heart. As the light radiated from her hand, I rubbed Peasley's shoulders, letting him know that I was there for him. Once the light faded and she moved her thumb, I returned the tunic to its original state and she removed her supporting hand. I lifted him off the ground and cradled him as he tried to get his head level; he was experiencing the dizziness that I had just went through. I sat down and rested him in my lap. He placed his head on my chest and mentioned that he could hear my heart. I tiled his head up slightly and we exchanged a small kiss. He smiled and nuzzled closer to me

"The mark I gave you two is a sacred and holy mark." Mirda explained as I made eye contact with her. "It is recognized all over the Behemoth Mountain and the Kingdoms around it. It shows bravery, honor, sacrifice and true love. I saw the love between you two when Fiamo was remembering the one he lost. It is the kind of love that can douse any dark presence and fill the world with happiness and hope. That is why I chose you two to help me."

"Don't the other Kingdoms worship other Gods and Goddesses?" I asked concerned.

"There are six Gods; one for each Kingdom. All of them are respected in each Kingdom, but I am the 'home God' of Behemoth. If you show the mark in Glabella, it shows that you have earned the mark by doing me a favor; a mark like that cannot be ignored. Usually all six of us need to approve in order for one to get the mark, but I think I can stand in everyone's place when I say that you deserve it for your undying love for one another as well as the concern for the others around you; the perfect formula for legendary heroes."

"Thank you." Peasley answered sitting up and leaning against me.

"May your travels back to Beanbean be safe." She stood up. "The flames will once again guide you back."

"Will the snow melt?"

"It has begun melting; there is no need to fear."

We stood up. "Thank you for everything."

"No; thank you, brave warriors."

She returned to the stance she was in and the flames danced in her hands happily. The torches at the other end of the room burned brightly, telling us to head that way. After gathering our equipment, we headed out of the room back into the hall. The corridor was dark but there were no traps to be worried about. Peasley walked beside me and took one of the bigger bags out of my hands. I watched him in interest as he opened it and pulled out his black coat. He held the bag as he put it on, snapping the buttons with his free hand. He pulled out my coat and draped it on my shoulders. I handed him the equipment I was carrying and he held it as I put my arms through the sleeves and buttoned up as well. I looked at him and snickered lightly.

"…is there a problem?" he asked softly.

"I'm sorry; I just find it funny that you are wearing a pea coat." I answered.

He gave me back the equipment and gently hit the back of my head with his fingers. "Of course _you _would."

"Just be glad I don't mind getting hit in the back of the head."

"I wasn't threatening; if I were then I wouldn't."

I rolled my eyes and he laughed lightly.


	29. All in the Same Boat

We got outside and it wasn't nearly as cold as it was when we were coming up here. I didn't need my earmuffs and Peasley didn't bother with his traveling cloak for the sake of a hood. We divided the equipment between us and I watched as Peasley looked at the sky. I looked up as well and saw that the moon was a waxing crescent and the Stars were twinkling brightly. We stopped and watched for a few minutes before continuing on. The travel down the mountain was a lot quicker than the travel up. We soon got to Sileas's place and entered quietly. The torches that lined the walls were dead, but the light from behind the curtain was bright and filled the hall with a golden light. The shadow of Sileas approached the curtain and he opened it. He jumped slightly at us, but a smile decorated his face as he invited us in.

"Owen already left." He informed us as we walked inside. "Once the dragon was slain, there was a volcanic eruption and most of the snow melted and the temperature rose. Thank you…both of you."

Peasley almost answered as I took off my coat. Sileas blinked a few times, cutting off Peasley's answer. He walked up to me and I removed my vest and exposed the mark. He staggered back in shock. After adjusting his tunic, Peasley showed that he had the mark as well. We both knew what power it held and Sileas would dumfound about it. He recomposed himself as much as he could and mentioned that that mark could be the very thing that could get the King's attention. Peasley blinked and asked if there was anything else he needed to know about the King and his family before he proposed the alliance.

"The thing is that the King requests people to come; he doesn't accept appointments." Sileas answered. "But if he is aware that the two travelers that bare Mirda's mark wish to seek audience with him, he would be thrilled to house you two."

The Prince smiled. "I don't want to appear vain and just walk up there and brag; that wouldn't look good for me representing Beanbean. Is there a way you could let him know for us that we wish to seek audience with him and his court?"

Sileas blinked in surprise and stuttered for the right answer. "Uhh…well…"

"I think you deserve to be in his audience as well; you are very wise and helped us by housing our equipment and opening your little home and shop to us."

He nodded. "It's just…I have never spoken to him before."

"It's not that bad." I answered. "Talking to Royalty can be scary at first. You experienced that with Owen, no?"

He smiled. "I didn't know he was until after we started dating. I think he wanted to find someone to love him for him and not his title. I saw that between you two after Fiamo mentioned that no one in Beanbean knew about it. You deserve to wear Mirda's mark; wear it in pride, both of you." I fought not to yawn, and he looked at me in concern. "Have you two rested?"

"Not since we slayed the dragon." Peasley answered.

Sileas smiled. "It is late; I can let the King know tonight and he would probably like to see you first thing in the morning. Go ahead and rest. I have a spare room in the back."

"Thank you, Sileas." Peasley answered.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the King's name?" I asked softly.

"King Aneurin." He answered.

I slightly raised my eyebrow and he laughed.

"An-eye-rin." He repeated the name slowly.

"Thank you; I was about to ask." Peasley added.

Sileas snickered. We thanked him again for his hospitality and he nodded, pointing us in the right direction of the spare room he had. He also told us that there was a restroom nearby and offered to carry our things. We thanked him and he led us to the room. I looked around and noticed that the walls were bare and had faint sketch lines on them. He smiled and said that this room was his next project; that he was still sketching out ideas. Peasley asked if he had carved the headboard and bedposts. He laughed lightly, saying that that was Owen's doing under his direction. Peasley thanked him again and he tilted his head in respect before leaving.

"Sileas." I stopped him as I exited the room. "A word?"

"Sure." He faced me.

I closed the door and faced him. "I have one small request; please don't treat us any different." He blinked in surprise and tried to counter. "The thing is that this quest is hard for him; I don't want him to become dependent on this mark. I know that it holds a lot of power and meaning, but neither one of us are worthy of the title. Personally, it is rather unsettling for me."

"The thing is that you hold honor."

"I know; the thing he needs the most is a friend; a true friend and not one made by the honor we were given. If he wanted that, he could go back home."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Since you put it that way, I can see what you mean. It also helps that I have been in a relationship with Owen for a few years. I can also see the 'friends by honor' that you mention. It will be a hard habit to break, but I will do what I can." He opened his eyes. "But, I have to treat you with honor because of the mark; if the others discovered that I didn't, it would put me in a bad light. Here, I will treat you like I did when we first met; it is when you have the meeting with King Aneurin that I can no longer fulfill your request."

"Were you this formal with Owen?"

He blinked and his tone was sharp. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Can we go out to the lobby? I wish for the Prince not to hear this."

He nodded and we walked into the main shop. He lit up the small light on the table and I could tell that he was upset. I sighed and rubbed my temples as I closed my eyes.

"Allow me to explain." I started. "I was this formal to Peasley when I met him; always hold myself tall and treat him with the upmost respect. The thing is that that was the thing that prevented us from being what we are today; he would always tell me not to be formal with him. Once I started talking to him as a person, we became closer. I always gave him his title to distance myself from him; I had no chance of being his special someone. I was a street rat and he was a king in golden robes of silk." I opened my eyes and rested my hands to my sides. "That was how he described it to me. He gets upset when people only address him because of his royalty; he was picked on for it when he was younger. His only friends were his servant and his mother when she wasn't busy. Everyone else put up that blockade."

Sileas closed his eyes. "I remember Owen and I having this conversation."

"Exactly. He explained to you that he was lonely and upset that people only saw him as a Prince or Royalty and not for who he truly was. I know this from what I experienced with Peasley; he has been in other relationships but he told me that I was the only one who loved him for him and not his title. I'm sure Owen had that problem as well, yes?"

Sileas nodded.

"The thing Peasley needs right now is a friend; one that isn't his Guardian. I don't want you to address him and put up that wall because of the mark we earned. It is the same deal with Owen and his Royalty; you can't be formal with him or he'll feel alone. That's why he gives you that look of pure happiness when you call him his fledgling." Sileas looked at me. "He feels like he belongs, and in turn, he doesn't have to put up a wall of royalty himself. Peasley will put up that wall if we address him for the mark he bears. That wall will be stronger than ever before because he is a Prince and holds a high mark."

"May I ask you something?" he spoke after a beat of silence. "You call him 'my Prince'."

"It is short for 'my Prince Charming'. I was told over and over again that he would never see me because of my past and the label of a pirate I hold as well. He proved everything wrong and is my real life Prince Charming."

Sileas nodded and a tired smile touched his face. "At first, I thought you were going to critique my love for Owen, but the more I listened, the more sense it made to me. We are in the same boat…the four of us. Thank you for opening my eyes about this. It will be a hard habit to break for me, but I will do my best to see you as friends. In the presence of the Royal Court I can't; formality is highly judged in the court."

"That's fine; I mean while we are here and not in the presence of other royal members."

He nodded. "I will. Fiamo…" I looked at him in concern. "…get some rest tonight; I won't call the King until you two are awake. You must be exhausted."

I nodded and was thrown off guard when he threw his arms around me. I blinked in confusion and I held him back. He realized what he did, and backed away, coughing and dusting himself off. I laughed and he thanked me again before I headed back into the room.

I walked in and Peasley was lying on his side, facing away from the door. The mood in the room was thick, and I blinked in concern. I gathered a change of clothing and a few necessities and walked into the small restroom that was connected to the room to take a shower. Once I was done, I had changed and gelled my hair before walking back into the room. Peasley hadn't moved, but he was shuddering. I realized in a sudden panic that he was crying. He sat up in rage and I held him as tight as I could. He tried to pull away and dug his fingernails in me, but I refused to let go. He smashed his fists into my chest and shoulders, knowing better than to smack me in the face. He managed to break away but I captured his wrists, preventing him from hitting me or getting away.

"You're tired." I soothed. "You need rest; lie with me."

A sob escaped his throat as he sat down. I got on my side of the bed, still holding his wrists. As he stretched out, I released one of his wrists and rested my hand on his face. As I brushed some hair out of his eyes, it shimmered lightly. I let go of his other wrist and let it rest in his hand. He opened his eyes and I smiled softly as I dried his tears with the hand that was on his face. He shuddered and rested his hand on mine. He tried to speak, but he only shuddered harder and a hot batch of tears filled his eyes.

I kept the smile on my face as I cupped his face and dried his tears. I slowly pulled him and held him close to my heart. He held me back and buried his face in my chest. It upset me that he was hurt and that I couldn't do more to help him, but knowing that he trusted me enough to cry in front of me let me know that I was doing the right thing. I almost drifted to sleep, but I was stirred when he moved and held me tighter. I kissed the top of his head and fell in a well-needed sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, trying to compose my thoughts. I sat up slowly and Peasley smiled when he saw me. He sat down next to me and kissed me, whispering good morning. I grunted in return as I rubbed sleep out of my eyes.

"Do you need to talk?" I whispered as I looked at him.

He sighed. "Just…no."

"Communication is key."

He sat down next to me. "I heard what you told Sileas last night."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not intentionally." Panic filled me as he closed his eyes. "Just…I realized that I don't want to go back."

"…what?"

He faced me. "I don't want to go back. I don't want to be Royal anymore. I hate it; I want to do what I want to without being judged. I want to scream as loud as I want and I want to have the freedom to love who I want to."

"Peasley…?"

He started crying. "I don't want to go back to that hell. I can't be who I am; I don't know who I am! I have to live by rules and be a role model and all that terrible nonsense and live a life that I don't want to live! I want to be happy…I want a small house and a family. I don't want to worry about image and about the economy; I don't want to worry about that anymore. I don't want to be a Prince. I don't want this!"

"Where is this coming from?"

"I'm tired of hiding behind the shield of royalty! I just want to quit." He held my hands. "You didn't ask what was wrong; you just held me. I felt the concern in you and yet you kept smiling for me to tell me that everything will be alright. Everything I once knew is becoming a lie; I feel like I just broke out of a prison. I have so much more freedom I don't know what to do with it. I want to cry when I want to; I have been during this Trial, and it feels so damn nice to. I'm tired of being the ideal image that society makes me be. I want to love who I want to love and not be screwed over and marry someone and be unhappy all my life. What good is a Kingdom if their King is absolutely miserable? I want to be with you…that's the only thing I want. I…I want to be happy. Is that too much to ask?"

I honestly had no answer to give him. I held his hands tighter as he burst into tears. He cried openly and I saw Owen enter. He rested his hand on Peasley's shoulder, and the two Princes shared eye contact. Knowing that he could handle this on his own, I left the two of them alone. I changed into my normal outfit in the restroom and joined Sileas in the living room.

"I spoke with the King." He spoke as he set a small plate of toast in front of me. "He said whenever you two are ready to let him know." I gently pushed away the plate, mentioning that I wasn't hungry. "…is it what he said to you this morning?"

I nodded and sighed. "What do I tell him?"

"That's why Owen acted; he knows that pain and knows that all he needed was a good friend." I looked up at him and Sileas smiled. "I told him everything you told me, and he was genuinely touched by it. He was about to say something, but we heard Peasley talking about how he was miserable. He just up and left without saying anything. I have never seen him so confident in himself in the nine years we have been together."

I smiled, and we spoke about relationships and the alliance Peasley needed to get over a light breakfast. Once in a while, Sileas would tilt his head in respect but mentally kick himself in the head (I could tell by his facial expression) afterwards. I don't know how long we were talking, but we were talking about Glabella when Owen and Peasley entered. I made sure he was feeling alright, and he nodded, saying that it felt nice to talk to another Prince dealing with the same issues. Sileas said that he would escort Peasley and me to the Castle, and we accepted. After making sure Owen could get back to Glabella, the three of us headed there.

I recognized the fear in Peasley's face once we stepped out. I held his hand and told him that everything would work out; that this alliance was as good as ours. He nodded, thanking me and kissed my hand. The walk was fairly short, and Sileas asked me to remove my vest and open my shirt a little wider so the guards could see the Mark. I nodded and did as I was told. As we walked through the Kingdom square, a lot of the Elves were staring at my chest. I still held my head high and Peasley smiled as we approached the Castle. The guards greeted us and saw the flames that made a heart on my chest. They allowed all three of us to pass and I felt my eyes grow in amazement at the interior of the castle.

It was the same shade of opal as the door was that held the Heart in the volcano. The walls, the pillars, the floor, the ceiling…everything was carved opal. The pillars were carved to be giant statues of Elves holding the ceiling of the castle above us and a few of them even had flowing water in them, making them small fountains. Sileas gestured to one of them; a woman with beautiful features and carrying a basket of assorted fruits. He said that his mother carved that one, and we took a small moment to appreciate her handiwork. As we approached the Throne room, Sileas and Peasley went up to the guard and made sure the appointment was still happening. They returned and informed me that it would be a few minutes. I noticed that Sileas's hands were shaking and I rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath.

"What's wrong" Peasley asked genuinely concerned.

Sileas took another deep breath. "I have to formally introduce you two to the King." He answered. "…I'm _terrified._"

"You can do it." I reassured. "There is a very simple formula you can use. Remember to hold yourself up; you get the honor to introduce the King to the people marked by his God."

He stood straighter. "…okay?"

"Now the rest is very simple." Peasley took over. You walk in with purpose; it is natural to feel fear. I am assuming that he is no tyrant, so he will most likely smile and silently encourage you to do your part. You give a bow," I demonstrated for him, "and tell him that it is your honor to introduce us."

Sileas nodded. He tried it once, and we helped him get the motions down and the speech correct. Once he got it down, I snapped in his face and told him to put down the formal wall. Peasley agreed and we worked a little more until it became natural for the Elf. The guard called to us, and Sileas took a shaky breath. Peasley and I faced one another, and we ran through a small drill of questions and answers before we said we were ready. As we walked, I fixed his cape and kissed his cheek. I rubbed Sileas's shoulders quickly before the grand doors were opened. He fixed his posture and Peasley gave him the okay to enter.

The Throne Room was carved opal like the entrance hall was, but gold accented features such as the direct path to the Throne and other parts of the room. The Elven King looked no older than his thirties and he sent a reassuring smile to Sileas as he bowed slowly. As the doctor rose, the King tilted his head, returning the greeting silently. Peasley and I stopped and Sileas took a few more steps forward.

"My lord Aneurin." Sileas spoke slightly raising his voice. "It gives me great honor to introduce you to the ones who freed us from the cold and the ones Mirda has chosen to be her heroes; Prince Peasley of Beanbean and his Guardian."


	30. Alliances and Anger

Sileas bowed again and stepped to the side. He let out a sigh of relief as Aneurin looked at Peasley. I sent him a reassuring smile and a small thumbs-up from behind my back. Peasley went into his usual routine and bowed deeply to the Elven King.

"King Aneurin of Behemoth, I am Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom." He opened as he gave the introduction he had given to other Kingdoms. "I am on The Trial of Kings; a quest which requires me to go to different locations to offer and establish alliances. I stand in place for my people, and ask if you would be interested in establishing an alliance with my Kingdom."

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, young Prince." The King answered. "For a moment I thought you were Princess Edamame of the Adzuki Kingdom."

"Beanbean is due west of the mountains, perpendicular to the Kingdom of Sarasaland."

"So you do not live in these mountains?"

He shook his head. "Beanbean is about a week's travel away on foot."

He gestured to me. "May I know your name?"

I tilted my head. "I am Fiamo." I introduced, "Prince Peasley's Guardian and very close friend. My birth Kingdom is the Waffle Kingdom."

He nodded. "I have heard foul of that place."

"I have been a sailor for over ten years; the seas are my home."

"It is good to see travelers outside of the Behemoth Mountains visiting our fair Kingdom. Prince Peasley, shall we get started?"  
He stood up and I felt really small. The top of my head came up to his shoulder, but his eyes were kind and he was talking to Peasley about Beanbean and what they had to offer. Both men walked out of the Throne Room and into one of the smaller Conference Rooms. Peasley turned over his shoulder and gestured to me, saying that I could follow. I tilted my head towards Sileas, and Peasley nodded. Both of us followed the Prince and King and got into the room before the door closed. Automatically, I went to Peasley and took the bag out of his hands and grabbed a paper and pad. I stood next to the Prince as I silently wrote down notes of what King Aneurin had to offer to Beanbean. A small glance was exchanged between Peasley and me when he mentioned the sculpting and carving industry but nothing more was said between us. Peasley spoke about the rich farmlands Beanbean had as well as the supply of fish they get thanks to Brian (when he is not looking for treasure) and the other fishermen.

I could tell that Peasley was beginning to struggle; that he had mentioned some of the biggest things Beanbean had to offer but none of them were "that one thing" that would get the alliance. He stayed composed as they continued to speak about the ruby mines that were next to the boarders of Beanbean. I got slightly distracted when I heard Sileas take his coat off and fold it in his arms. I looked at what he was wearing and I realized that it was cotton. I looked at the King again and a smile touched my face when I realized that he was wearing cotton as well. I turned the page and wrote a small note to Peasley, tilting the pad so he could see it. He read it slowly and closed his eyes in thought. A few seconds passed, and the Prince faced the Elven King again, asking if they were interested in fine linen…mainly silk.

I wanted to jump up and down and cheer when I saw the light of interest in the King's eyes. Peasley started talking about the silk industry that was in his Kingdom as I turned to Sileas and nodded in thanks. He returned the gesture as he put his coat back on. I set the pad down and carefully removed the cape Peasley was wearing. Even though it wasn't silk, it was still one of the fine cloths that he was talking about. I removed the golden clip and folded the red cape, handing it to the King for him to examine. He took it gently in his hands and unfolded it, looking at the color and texture in interest. I saw the excitement and happiness in Peasley as the King told him that he was interested in a trade as he returned the cape to me. I properly put it back on Peasley and handed him a new scroll and the leather pouch that held the quill and inkwell. The Prince looked at my notes and started writing out the contract as King Aneurin mentioned that I had good handwriting. I thanked him silently and Peasley read off the contract. It read that the alliance was made through the use of trading Elven sculptures and carvings for silks from Beanbean. He also asked if they wanted to lend soldiers and fighters for when the other Kingdom is in need, and the King agreed. He added that, and they made sure everything was in the contract that needed to be before he handed the scroll to King Aneurin. He delicately signed it, and Peasley signed his name below. After the ink dried, I took the scroll and replaced it in the bag along with the other equipment I had out. After thanking him for his time, the King personally escorted us out. Before we could leave the walls, he called for Sileas.

We watched the doctor slightly jump at the sound of his name and I told him that we would wait for him. He nodded and turned to face the King. The main doors were shut and the weather outside was cold but not freezing. Peasley shouted in pure joy and quite literally jumped into my arms. He held me as tight as he could and kissed me quickly before busting into a happy laugh. It was the laugh he did when all of his nerves finally settled down and he was allowed to celebrate; one that I hadn't heard in a long time. I finally set him on the ground but he refused to let me go.

After a few minutes, we were sitting on the ledge of the bridge holding hands when the grand doors opened again. I looked up in concern as Sileas exited, bowing to the King before the guards closed the door. He faced us, and Peasley stood up and hugged him, saying that he could breathe. He sighed in relief, thanking him and requested to be let go. Peasley did but kept his hands in his shoulders.

"I'm okay." Sileas spoke. "Just a bit shaken."

"What happened?" I asked approaching them.

Sileas looked at us as we started heading back to his place. "He thanked me for bringing you two to him and made an appointment with me to see him next week."

"That's quite an honor." Peasley spoke.

Sileas nodded. "Maybe he saw my note." We waited a few beats and he sighed. "I should know better than to leave you two hanging."

"We're all in this boat together; us crewmates gotta stick together through times of eventide and rough seas." I answered.

He smiled. "It is a problem I have to deal with; I don't want to make you two help me. Peasley is on a time limit and I don't want him to go over it."

"I understand, but I am just concerned."

"We both are." Peasley agreed.

"You two…it's no wonder Mirda chose you to be her heroes." He sighed. "It was a few years ago, around this time of year. My brother, Raphael, and I were gathering herbs for a medicine Dad was making. Well, he was teaching me how to make it; we just had to get the ingredients. We were on the boarders of Glabella and Lacuna; the Ogre village. The night was approaching fast, and we knew that it was too dangerous to be near Lacuna at night. We had everything we needed and started heading back. A deafening scream filled the silence, and my brother got scared and confused. He stayed strong, though; he was a very good fighter. He handed me everything and signed to me to head home. I managed to get back here in one piece, but Raphael…" he took a few seconds. "He was outnumbered five to one. His only concern was to make sure his little brother got away."

"We can keep our eyes open for him." I whispered.

"You don't need to. We have a small alliance with Glabella and they informed us that they saw him alive. When King Aneurin got word, I decided to send him a note saying who I was and who the captured Elf was just to let him know. I think that he wants to talk to me about saving him. Raphael is smart; he knows not to try and break out himself. The Ogres would rip him apart if he even thought about running away."

"If we run into him, we can tell him that you are okay." Peasley offered. "I know that if I were in his place, my biggest concern would have been if my brother made it back home safe…or at least know if he is alive."

Sileas smiled. "Thank you…both of you."

"Do we need to learn sign language?" I asked.

Sileas smiled. "I'm surprised you caught that; no you don't. He can hear just fine; he just can't talk. He lost his voice and I am trying to get it back."

"We will let him know that you are safe."

"Thank you. Oh, Aneurin also advised that you two head to Glabella next; this is their busiest season so appointments are made months in advance."

We got back to Sileas's place and the sun was at midafternoon. He advised that we stay another night, but Peasley countered, saying that he didn't have a lot of time left and he wanted to get a head start. Knowing better than to argue with him, Sileas nodded and helped gather our things as well as restock some food and water for our travels. I placed a few golden coins in his hand and told him it was not only for his hospitality but for the maps we bought. He thanked us and grabbed the map of Behemoth and drew a path for us to follow. He circled the borders of Lacuna as well, telling us to stay away from there as much as we could during the nights. He taught us how to say "he is safe" in sign language; saying that if we sign it to him, we may get his trust easier than just telling him. We thanked him again and Peasley said that if we were even in Behemoth again that we would stop by. After a small farewell, we headed out into the afternoon.

The walk down the mountains was actually quite peaceful; the sun was warm and the breeze cooled us off. Peasley was looking at the maps and mentioned something along the lines of visiting the Adzuki Kingdom since it was along the way to Glabella. I countered that if we went to Adzuki that we would be cutting it close to Lacuna, and I didn't want to risk getting any closer than we needed to. He folded the map as he agreed with me and I put it away. I recognized the uneasy look that was etched into his face when he looked at the growing and darkening clouds. I fished out his cloak and he thanked me by removing his cape and we traded. I debated getting my coat, but decide against it.

We were out of the mountains and on a flat plain next to the Adzuki Kingdom. I looked at the map and told him that we could head that way if we wanted and make a small camp out in the woods for the night. Although it was not a pleasing thought to him, he nodded and said that it was a good idea. He drew his hood up as we approached the edge of the woods and walked in. For the most part, it was rather quiet. The only sounds were our breathing, walking and the natural sounds of a forest night. A few screeches happened here and there, and I held Angelica for good measure. I closed my eyes and stopped. Sensing my extreme concentration, Peasley stopped as well. I could hear faint footsteps from behind, and I turned quickly, aiming into the darkness.

"No, please don't." a girl called out. I was thrown for a loop and Peasley was as well. She emerged from the forest, and I felt the shock in Peasley when he saw that the girl's skin was an extremely pale green color. I lowered my weapon. "I'm only going home, and I decided to follow you in case Ogres were nearby."

"Do you need an escort?" Peasley asked from behind me.

"If you don't mind; Mom would be worried if I don't come home soon."

I blinked a few times before snapping my arm back in position and firing off an arrow. The girl ducked and almost made an argument when a scream radiated from the darkness.

"There are two." I spoke closing my eyes. "They are trying to corner us."

"If we can make it back to my house, we can fend them off." The girl answered coming up to us. "Follow me."

I gestured with my head, and Peasley followed her as I walked backwards, making sure no Ogres make it close to our party. I fired off another arrow and the scream was too close for my liking. I turned on my heel and sprinted, following the other two. The Ogres' footsteps were approaching fast as I leaped over a fallen tree trunk. I didn't try to shoot any more of them; it would have slowed me down dramatically. Knowing that it was possibly our only chance, I put away Angelica and got all the equipment off of Peasley and onto me before I threw him over my shoulder. I picked up the girl as well and used my full stride to cover more ground. I was used to carrying this much weight thanks to working on the _Teacup_ for almost eleven years. I heard the girl tell me to go left, and I made a sharp turn and dodged a few fallen tree trunks and shrubs. I asked her if it was the small farmhouse I was approaching, and she told me it was.

I burst through the forest into the clearing and got a few steps away from the edge to drop the girl and Peasley. Once she was on the ground, she told us to get on the porch. We obeyed, and all the sudden an electric force field touched the edge of the forest. Screams filled the otherwise silent night and after a few minutes they stopped. The electricity died, and the girl told us that we could come into the yard. We did, and she thanked us for our help.

"I am Fiamo." I introduced. "and this is Peasley."

Even though his hood was drawn up, I could see him smile. His eyes told me that he was grateful that I didn't point out his Royalty to the girl. I looked back in time to shake her hand.

"I'm Calypso." The girl answered.

"It is very nice to meet you." Peasley added. "But, may I ask you something?" the girl looked at him and blinked in confusion. "…are you Beanish?"

"Half Beanish." She answered. "Other half is Human"

I heard the door open from behind us, and the girl said hello to her mother. She embraced her daughter and scolded her for being out before the sun set. A wave of misery hit me and Peasley held my hand tightly.

"That will be you and Victoria." Peasley told me. "I see it; you would be scolding your mother for being out too late."

I snickered. "More of 'why didn't you call me' than being out late."

The woman gestured to us, and we approached the steps up to the porch. I didn't want to walk up to her without being properly invited. She told us that her name was Scarlet, and she thanked us for getting her daughter home. Peasley mentioned that we were going to try to get to Adzuki before nightfall, but she told us that it was too dangerous since the Ogres are already out and there was a storm coming. As soon as she mentioned it, the wind picked up dramatically and Peasley lost his balance and almost fell. I caught him and he thanked me as he fought to keep his hood up. Calypso offered for us to stay at the house for the night, and I looked at Scarlet with a questioning look. She rolled her eyes and sighed, saying that her daughter was as hardheaded as her father. I chuckled lightly and started to leave, but Scarlet insisted we stay in the house at least until the storm passed. Peasley thanked her for her hospitality and waited for me to make sure it was okay to go in. I could see a trace of hesitance in his eyes, but it disappeared when I smiled lightly and gestured inside.

"If I were aware that we were expecting Royal Company, I would have cleaned the house a little more." Scarlet said as we entered.

A bolt of fear went through Peasley.

"Mom…that's not Princess Edamame." Calypso informed. "His name is Peasley, and is friend's name is Fiamo."

He quietly sighed in relief, thankful that his cover wasn't blown.

"Forgive me." Scarlet apologized.

Peasley shook his head. "You are not the first, Miss Scarlet. I'm quite use to it." He tilted his head. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no; I've heard the name Peasley before."

Peasley nodded and decided to change topics. "Where would you like our things?"

"There is a spare bedroom you can stay in." Calypso answered. "Follow me."

Peasley told me to go on, that he wanted to talk to Scarlet about the safest route to get to the Adzuki Kingdom without getting too close to Lacuna. I followed the girl deeper into the house and she directed me to a room where there was only a bed and end table with a lamp and a clock. I set my things in the middle of the room and thanked her as we headed back into the living room. The wind howled and echoed through the entire house and I rested my hands on Peasley's shoulders and rubbed them gently. There was a few seconds of silence then the front door opened. I thought it was the wind but a well-built man bundled up in a coat and scarf walked in.

"Welcome home, Dad!" Calypso cheered as she ran and jumped into her father's arms.

"Hello, my Calypso." He greeted as he held her for a few seconds. "How are you?"

He set her down and took off his scarf and coat. Based on the outfit, I could tell that he was a farmer, but something seemed…familiar.

"Your daughter was out in the forest in twilight." Scarlet said as she hugged him and breaking my train of thought.

"She's your daughter as well."

"Yes, I know; she seems too much like you, though. She was escorted home by these two travelers." She gestured to us.

The Beanish man looked at us and I gave him a kind smile. What was it about him that I have seen before? I've seen him before, but I have never met the man in my life…

"Hello, gentlemen." He said as he hung up his coat and fixed his blonde hair. Once again, my train of thought was broken.

"Good evening." I answered.

"Dad, did you hear the rumor?" Calypso said in excitement cutting off her father. He gave her a confused look. "Apparently a Beanish Prince got an alliance with Behemoth!"

The man exchanged a look with Scarlet before he faced Calypso. "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh, and he is now going to Glabella to do the same. Maybe he will go to Adzuki and ask for an alliance there! I hope he does; I want to meet a Prince. Do you think he will be nice? I heard that-"

"Calypso." Scarlet cut her off. "Why don't you wash up for bed? I'll be up in a minute."

She nodded and headed up the stairs, saying that she would tell her Dad more once she was done. As soon as she disappeared around the corner, the Beanish man sighed and rested his forehead in his hands as he sat down. He took a few seconds before he looked at us. "Pardon me; my daughter is like that when she is excited."

"No, you're fine." I answered as I approached him and held my hand out in greeting. "I am Fiamo, and he is Peasley."

"Lupini." He answered shaking my hand. I watched Peasley grow rigid out of the corner of my eye and a slight hint of shock in Lupini. "What brings you two here?"

"We were headed towards Glabella when we ran into your daughter and a few Ogres. We took her home and Scarlet opened her home to us until the storm passes."

"I'm glad you sought out shelter."

Noticing that Peasley hadn't relaxed, I turned and sat next to him in concern. He hissed softly at me to leave him alone, and I gently placed my hand on his. I felt the anger course through his hand but it soon subsided as he relaxed at my touch. I asked him if he was going to be alright, and he nodded after a few seconds, saying that he was just overthinking. I advised that he should get some rest since we had a big day and possibly a bigger day tomorrow. He nodded, standing up. I walked with him to make sure he would get to the room alright. He thanked me and said that he was going to lie down for a few minutes to try and sort things out. I hugged him for a few seconds before asking if he needed me to stay. He denied, saying that he just wanted to be alone. I nodded and brushed his cheek. As I did, his hair shimmered lightly and lit up the darkness that the hood created. From the light, I could see tears streaming down his face.

I closed the door with my foot and pulled back his hood. My lips touched his gently for a second and soon my arms were holding him close to my heart. I felt hot tears soak my shirt as he rested his forehead on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes and he slowly lifted his head and pulled the hood back up. He collapsed on the bed and I stretched out next to him on my back. He looked at me in concern and I placed my hand against his face, telling him that I would stay with him until he fell asleep or got everything figured out. He nodded and thanked me by kissing my fingertips. He placed my hand to where it was resting against his cheek.

"Do you want to talk your thoughts?" I asked.

"No." he answered softly. "Just…keep me company."

I moved my hand away for his face and sat up. He looked at me and I patted my hand on my lap. He climbed into my arms and I kissed the top of his head before lying back down. I placed my hand back on his cheek and my other arm was holding on to him to make sure he didn't fall off of me or the bed (it was a twin sized bed).

"You know I am always here for you." I whispered.

"I know; this is just something I need to figure out on my own." He answered.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "There is a lot on my mind right now, and I just have to think them all through to make sure I don't overwhelm myself. Just hearing you breathing under me and your heart beating is enough."

"But that's not enough for me, love."

He chuckled and kissed me before relaxing again. "You're just a big bundle of concerned love; don't change, okay?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good." He closed his eyes. "Just…be here for me while I sort everything out."

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but he eventually told me that he had everything figured out and that he would be fine. I sat up and he kissed me. It was short but needed. I held him back as our lips parted. He smiled and we stood. He pulled his hood back up before we exited the room and returned to the living room.

The room was empty but the lights were still on. Peasley walked deeper into the room and a small sound of shock escaped his throat. I walked over to him and Lupini was placing a golden sword on its hooks on the wall. At the sound, he turned and saw us. He smiled and asked if we needed anything before he headed to bed.

"May I see the sword?" Peasley asked hesitantly.

Lupini nodded and took it off the wall, handing it to him. The golden light danced on the walls and ceiling as Peasley held it in his hands. He held the grip and pointed the sword in the air. Its golden light cascaded on his face and I saw his eyes examine the blade in great interest. He lowered it and placed his hand on the fuller, gently tracing the words that were carved into it.

_"Quod perierat sunt resurgent." _Peasley read in a whisper. "The lost will rise."

"You read Beanish?" Lupini asked shocked.

"I'm quite fluent in it." A beat of silence passed, and I saw horror and rage consume his controlled face and eyes. He took a deep breath. "I was afraid of this…there is no denying it anymore..."

"Peasley?" I asked concerned.

He faced Lupini and the glare he gave him was terrifying. "Care to hear how well I can speak Ancient Beanish? _Quare dereliquisti?_"

Lupini's face drained.

_"Quare dereliquisti!"_ Peasley screamed at the top of his lungs as he pushed his hood back. "Do I need to translate that for you? Fine; why did you leave?"

Lupini sat down and tried to speak. Peasley placed the blade under his chin as rage coursed through him. Lupini stayed absolutely still and was forced to look into his son's eyes

"You left Mom to rule by herself! You made the guards lie to your four year old son that his father was never coming home! You lied to us all; you lied to the Kingdom, your workers and your family."

He pulled the blade away from his neck and I got it out of his hand before something worse could happen. Lupini tried to speak, but Peasley continued talking like nothing had happened. By this time, Scarlet was downstairs and was watching this scene in pure terror.

"You don't deserve an honorable death, King Lupini." Peasley hissed in disgust, "You don't deserve it at all. You don't deserve that title, not after what you have done to your people!"

"Peasley…" Lupini tried to explain.

"Don't. Peasley. Me!" he exploded. "You just ran off because you were scared and didn't know what to do! You are nothing but a bloody coward!"

His father stood. "Listen to me."

"Why? I've never had a father, why should I have one now? You have absolutely _no right_ to tell me what to do! You were never around to help me growing up, why the hell should I trust you now? You left me; you left Mom…you left everything! For seventeen years, I thought you were dead. I was told that you got killed. I swore up and down that I would avenge your death; that I would bring justice where it needed to be brought! And look what happens; you ran away from home because you couldn't rule the Kingdom and found yourself a new life and new family, completely erasing the one you already had! How the hell could you do this? Just…I can't wrap my mind around why you would abandon Mom and me. I don't understand!" he was sobbing out of pain, rage and misery. "I am the son of a liar and a cheat! What the hell kind of life have I been living? As much as I loathe saying this, you are my father…a father I wish were _really _dead."

Knowing that he had said way too much, he left the room and went out into the stormy night. The first thing that went through my mind was his safety, and I charged after him. I managed to keep him on the porch and he spun around and faced me with rage. He rose his hand, realized what he was about to do, and clenched that hand into a fist as he tried to pull away.

At least he had enough sense and self-control to not hit me.

I pulled him in my arms and held him as tight as I could. He thrashed and tore at me, but I didn't budge. The pain of his fists on my arms rippled through me, but I knew that if I let go, he would fall apart. I don't know how long it was, but he eventually exploded into a sobbing mess of torture and despair. His world, and everything he knew, was falling apart and becoming foreign. He was lost and in a lot of pain.

I had to reassure him that the only thing that didn't change was me…and I was never going to change.


	31. A King with no Crown

It took about an hour for him to calm down enough to listen to me. He was still sobbing, but he would listen when I asked him to do something. I was sitting on the porch swing, and he was stretched out on it, resting his head in my lap. I was gently petting his head with one hand and he was holding the other one. I used my feet to gently rock the swing back and forth, soothing the exhausted and frustrated Prince. The wind had died down dramatically but the rain that came with the dark clouds showed no mercy on the small farm plantation. The air was cool and refreshing and the rain gave it an earthy smell.

Peasley sat up and rubbed his eyes, composing himself. He stood and walked to the edge of the porch, letting the raindrops that hit the roof and steps hit him in a gentle mist. He crossed his arms and sighed. Hearing me stand, he told me to leave him alone. His tone was dark, and I sat down again without argument or question. A few seconds later, I stood up again and walked over to him. I watched his body cringe in anger as I walked up to him. Silently, I handed him the flask of water. He looked at it for a few seconds before taking it. He unscrewed the lid and sipped from it lightly. His expression slightly changed, telling me that the water was warm.

"…do you want cold water?" I asked softly.

He nodded, and I took the flask he handed me. He sat down, leaning against the support beam and blankly stared out into the rainy night. I told him I would be back, and he nodded. I opened the flask and decided to water the flowers with the contents of it. As soon as all the water was gone, I closed it and quietly entered the house. Scarlet and I made eye contact and I showed her the flask. She gestured for me to follow her, and after making sure Lupini would be okay alone, I followed her into the kitchen.

"He's past the crying stage." I whispered to her as she closed the door. "He's about to enter the stage where all he needs to do is steam for a while."

She nodded. "Lupini is recovering…" she took the flask I handed her and started filling it with cold water. "He's still hurt, however."

"I can understand; both members of the parties are in a lot of pain. Would it bother him if I stayed in the house?"

She looked at me. "Why?"

"Peasley can get…violent."

She handed me the flask. "I don't think so; just don't yell at him is all I ask. He feared that this day would come."

"Is Calypso okay?"

"No idea how she did it, but she slept through the entire argument."

"Sounds like her step-brother; he sleeps deeply and likes it too much."

She snickered lightly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."  
"All three of us noticed how close you two are."

"Yes." I answered before she could ask. "We've been dating for almost five years."

I thanked her and I left as quietly as I had entered. Peasley hadn't moved and I sat down next to him and held the flask out. His eyes were closed and I saw the anger and frustration in his face. Deciding that getting hit or screamed at was not on my list of things to do, I stood and set the flask where I was. I told him that I was going back inside so he could blow off steam and if he needed me to text me. He nodded and told me to wait. He didn't have to say anything else; I knelt down to him and wrapped my arms around him, kissing his cheek. He thanked me silently and I stood again, repeating that he could text me if he needed it.

As I entered the house again, Scarlet handed me a towel. I thanked her and set it on my head, drying my hair. I wasn't pleased that it got wet; the gel would reset and my hair would be beyond saving. I asked her where a restroom was, and she directed me there. I thanked her and went into the room that Peasley and I were staying in. I grabbed a change of clothes and removed my shoes. I placed the towel next to the door and set my shoes on it. Pulling out one of my own towels, I dried off and covered my hair again as I walked to the restroom that was across the hall. Once I stepped in and turned on the light, I took the towel off my head.

Yup; the gel reset. My hair was all over the place.

I grimaced at my reflection, but got an idea before I could try to fix it. I found my phone and opened it, selecting the camera feature. Now, I am not the kind of person who takes self-pictures in a mirror (or self-pictures at all for that matter), but I knew it would be just the thing that Peasley needed to see; his boyfriend with terrible hair yet a genuine smile on his face. I even took the soaked shirt off and dried off my shoulders and chest. It took a few tries, but I finally got a picture I could tolerate. Before I sent it, I typed a small message to him.

_Whenever you feel down, just look at this and look at what humidity does to my hair._

After it sent, I set it down on the counter and took a quick shower. I dried my hair and put gel in it again. I got into my lounge/sleep ware, and I took a slow deep breath. I grabbed my phone and Peasley's name was lit up on it.

_Now it's your icon so every time you call or message me, I get to see it :)_

_ Do you need anything?_

_ No; I'm still steaming._

_ Okay, take your time, love  
_

I could just imagine the smile on his face when he read that (and the look on his face when he saw the picture of me). I placed the phone in my pocket and reentered my room. After hanging up the towels and tidying up the room, I sat down on the edge of my bed and rested my forehead in my hands.

Trust me; I am as angry and frustrated at Lupini as Peasley is right now. I fell into old habits and thought of the ocean breeze as I calmed myself. The atmosphere in the house was absolutely terrible and I just felt myself getting more and more frustrated. Knowing how to ease the tension, I stood up and walked out into the living room.

"Can we try to lift the mood? The tension in the air is horrible…well, for me anyways." Lupini faced me, and a flicker of sympathy went through me. "…I'm not going to yell at you. I think Peasley did that enough."

"…are you angry?" he asked softly.

"Confused is a better word for me. I am angry, yes, but I am more confused than anything else. No use in me yelling at you; it wouldn't help anyone. No use beating a dead horse. I feel an explanation is in order; I know you want to talk to him, but he won't listen." I looked out the window. "He has quite a temper and it will take him a long time to calm down. It will take longer for him to heal; I don't know if he ever will."

"May I ask you something?" I faced Lupini and nodded lightly. "You know how he can get; has this ever happened?"

"Him being betrayed?" I asked with a slight sharpness in my tone. I returned my voice to normal. "Not that I am aware of. The last time he was this upset was when he had to terminate the alliance with the Waffle Kingdom; I got hit in the face and we 'broke up.' It was more his lack of sleep, frustration and fear yelling at me and possessing his body than anything else."

"I feel like he would understand if he knew."

I closed my eyes, controlling the rage. "If it would help you recover, I can hear it and tell him. My fear is that he will lash out on you again or take it out on someone else, like Scarlet."

"Before you two were born, there was a grand wedding in the Royal Family." He jumped right into the story, "The Queen, Peasley's mother, was marrying my older brother. It was arranged, and both of them were as close as you and Peasley…possibly more. He would come home after seeing her and be in cloud nine for hours. I was the Best Man, and I could just feel the love between them; it was the kind that is very contagious and made you feel happy regardless of your current mood."

He stood up and handed me a picture frame. "That was them on their wedding day. It was all over the news and critics were saying that Beanbean was about to enter their Golden Age. They didn't want to start a family right away; there were political issues to handle, and my brother wanted to have the born heir to not experience a lot of stress before birth for fear of disorders. This was a decision made alongside the Board and advisers. The plan was that after everything was said and done they would settle down and have a child; they didn't care what gender.

"But, someone ruined that plan…someone took away the very hope and existence of the Golden Age we were about to enter. It was midafternoon and a very pleasant day. My brother was returning from a meeting and was getting ready to celebrate his first year anniversary with the woman he loved. The dream of the perfect future was taken away just as easily as his life. The assassin had shot him in the side of the head, killing him instantly."

I blinked in horror. A wave of empathy hit me all at once. I knew the feeling of losing family, and I expressed that to him, saying that I had lost my father when I was young. I saw the light in his eyes and a flicker of happiness, thankful that I understood that pain. I sent a soft prayer for his brother, and I faced him again. He thanked me for the prayer (apparently he could tell that I did it by my facial expression) and sat down again, this time next to me.

"The Queen was in deep pain; the man she loved died on the day that was meant to be happy. Heaven crashed and shattered into a million pieces that night. The entire Kingdom fell into darkness and loss of hope. Their Golden Age was robbed from them and the fear of The End was as real as the air we breathed. My parents were supporting one another, and I knew that the person that needed the most care was the Queen. I stayed with her and was the arms that held her together in her time of need. At his funeral, I looked into his casket and made a promise to him. I told him that I would protect the one he loved and to make sure that she would not suffer the same fate as he did. It took about a year for her to fully recover. That day was always painful for her and I'm sure it still is."

I nodded lightly. "There was one day that Peasley couldn't see me because she was upset. He never found out why and knew better than to ask."

Lupini smiled lightly. "I'm glad he was there for her. I think this year will be the hardest since he is on the Trial and can't be there." I nodded, telling him to continue. "During that time, I was her only support system. Even after that year I still supported her, fending off the press when they asked about it. I even took out a reporter in order to get my point across. It put me in a bad light for a while, but it got my message across; no one asked her about it after I pushed him into the cameraman." I snickered lightly. "I was very protective of her and her heart; my only concern was to keep the promise I made to my brother and to make sure she was happy despite her world being completely destroyed.

"The years continued, and as the time passed we fell in love. It wasn't as powerful as the love between her and my brother, but it was love nonetheless. I had informed her that, during her mourning, the Board had tried to rush me into marrying her to keep the intended bloodline in the family. She understood, and thanked me for waiting until she was ready to marry. It was just as grand as the one with my brother, but the one thing she told me was to not compare the life we had to the life she had before; that it would make her upset if I were trying to be someone I obviously wasn't. As the first anniversary approached, the fear of déjà vu plagued the land. Knowing that there was no real way to calm the people down, neither one of us left the castle. The guards informed the people how we were doing to reestablish faith and hope in them. It took about two months for everything to calm down, and the fear that once was there was replaced with hope and happiness when we announced that the Royal Family was growing."

Scarlet handed me a small picture and sat down in the seat Lupini was sitting in earlier. I looked at the picture, practically grinning like an idiot. Lupini chuckled at my reaction.

"He was freaking adorable." I said looking up.

"If you took all of Calypso's energy and put it in the picture that was Peasley." He answered. "He was a blessing and made his mother smile when she needed it the most. He loved both of his parents, but knew that we had things to do. His laugh was contagious and would sometimes sit in the meetings, listening intently and his eyes wide in interest and curiosity. He was the best thing that happened to the Queen since my brother's death.

"I realized that one night. I remember splashing water on my face and looking at my reflection. I didn't see me at all; I saw a monster." I blinked in confusion and Scarlet eyed him in concern. "The Kingdom was in peace, the Royal Family was stable, everything was fine, but why did I see a monster? It occurred to me then; I had committed a crime I knew I would never forgive myself for. I was living the life my brother dreamed of. I remembered him saying that he wanted to have a family of his own and be happy; he never got that. He was murdered before he could make his dream come true. He was so close to getting that dream, and it was taken away from not only him but the Queen as well. I had taken my brother's dream and was living what he should have been living. What started as a promise turned into a monster that was rubbing the happiness into his deceased brother's face. I felt absolutely rotten inside for what I did. I knew that I could never recover from this, and I also knew that if I brought it up with the Queen that things would not end well. I had to get away for my own sanity; I couldn't handle the crime I had committed. If any word of this got out, there would have been political instability and that was the last thing I wanted to happen. I ran through other options I could do, and the only one that seemed to be the least jarring when it came to the good of the Kingdom was to escape. I told no one of my intentions; I didn't want to risk anyone figuring out.

"As you know, the Trial of Kings is required for all Royal Family members. Since I was 'rushed' to the Throne after my brother's murder, I used that to plan my escape. When it was time for me to go, I only took one guard with me, and headed there. I knew that the easiest way I could get away with my plan was if I got away in an area where my guard would either lose track of me or was killed. I didn't want to harm his family and out them through what the Queen experienced. The first few alliances were made, and it was the transition from Sarasaland to the Mushroom Kingdom that allowed me to get away."

"The Bandits?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, we ran into them, too. Got poisoned, but he rescued me."

He nodded again. "My guard got poisoned as well. I got him to safety, but the bandits got a hold of me. I honestly fought; being captured was not my intent. He survived, and I stayed prisoner in the caves until I knew the guard had to bring the news that I had died in the invasion." He closed his eyes. "I think I was their hostage for a good two years before I finally broke free. It was not a fun experience in the least. Everything I had owned was gone, but I managed to get the Sword of the Forgotten; one of the prized treasures of the Royal Family. I didn't look like I did two years ago, so I used that to my advantage as I got away from the bandits and got as far away from Beanbean as I could. I knew that if it was discovered that I had faked my death that that the consequences would be a lot worse than if I had actually died or never left the castle in the first place. I had to hide my face and body for fear of being recognized. I traveled through the Behemoth Mountains and the supplies I had managed to get out of the bandits' cave were long gone. I thought I was going to lose my life, but I met Scarlet, and she took me into her home; her only intent was to heal a weary traveler."

I nodded, understanding what happened next. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence; the rain was still coming down pretty hard and it was the only thing audible. I knew that he wanted me to say 'I forgive you,' but I didn't forgive him. I understood why, and he did it for the good of his people, but that doesn't take away Peasley's pain, the Queen's stress, or my frustration. I sighed and placed my head in my hands.

"…could you do something for me?" he asked softly. I didn't move and didn't bother to answer. "Can you tell Peasley; he deserves to know the truth. Just as you told me; he won't listen. I've hurt him enough."

"He's your son." I answered.

"Biologically yes, but not emotionally. I wasn't there when he needed me the most. I lied to him. I don't deserve to be his father. He doesn't deserve it, either; his biological father was a liar and a cheat." I looked at him in shock. "Why should he trust me now; he's been lied to for seventeen years. He swore revenge for a death that never happened. In his eyes, he made a fool of himself, and that is the worst thing for a young Prince to go through. I know you want the best for him; I see it in your eyes now and I saw it as you held him after his world exploded. The person he needs the most is you; the one man he can truly trust when everything else around him is a lie…please."

"I won't tell him everything; I'll leave that to you." I looked at him as I stood. "Don't think I am doing this to save you."


	32. A Festering Wound

I walked into the room Peasley and I was staying in and grabbed a few things I knew he would want. I put my shoes back on and walked outside. The rain was still going hard, and I sighed, knowing that the gel would reset in my hair _once again_. I looked around, and I saw Peasley sitting on the last step of the porch, letting the rain completely drench him. I didn't have to be down there to know that he was crying. It hurt me to see him like this; it hurt me a lot. His phone was on the small table near the door so it would stay dry, and it was open. The light was dim, but I could still see the terrible picture of me I sent him on the screen. I smiled, knowing that he was looking at it to try and cheer himself up. I set the clothing on the table next to it, and silently opened the black umbrella. I walked out and joined him, quietly sitting next to him and held the umbrella over both of us as best as I could.

"I brought your warm clothes." I spoke softly. "Would you like them?"

I got no response. I stood up and started to leave, but he rested his hand on my foot. I sat down again and he rested his head on my shoulder. I changed my posture, and I patted my hand on my lap. He shook his head. I waited a few more seconds and he moved into my lap, quietly bursting into an ugly sob. It was hard to hold him as I was trying to balance the umbrella in my other hand, so he took it and I held him. He looked up at me, and I put a small smile on my face.

"No matter how dark it is or how destroyed I am," he whispered. "You always seem to have a smile on your face."

"It is those moments when people need to see a smile the most." I answered.

"If you don't mind, could you get me a towel?"

"One step ahead of you; also got your favorite sweatshirt."

I stood up and carried him back on the porch. He tipped the umbrella away from us as he closed it. I set him on his feet and grabbed a towel for him. Instead of handing it to him, I wrapped it around his shoulders, and he smiled lightly. He grabbed it and dried off as much as he could. I handed him his clothes and used the towel and a barrier so he could change. Once he was, I told him that I would be back; that I was going to hang his uniform to dry. He nodded, and I left him, carrying the wet clothes in my arms. I hung them up in our room and placed a few towels under them so the floor wouldn't soak, and returned outside. Instead of sitting down next to him, he stood up when I approached. I held my arms out to him, and he started crying as he threw his arms around me. I held him back with strength and made sure he could hear my heartbeat as I brushed his hair with my fingers.

"Why?" he whispered after a moment of silence. "…why did he leave?"

"He saw himself as a monster." I answered.

"What?"

"What started as a promise turned into a monster that was rubbing his happiness into his deceased brother's face."

"Don't confuse me; the last thing I need is to snap."

"He left because he realized that he made a mistake; one he could never recover from." Peasley looked at me. "His brother was assassinated, and he promised him that he would protect his Queen and make her happy. He did just that; he fell in love, got married, and had you. It wasn't until a few years later that he realized that his promise turned into a monster; he was living the life his dead brother, your uncle, was supposed to have. To avoid political issues, the least messy way for him to leave was to go on the Trial of Kings and fake his death."

"Who's side are you on?"

"I'm just telling you the basics so you know the truth."

"But. He. Left."

I sighed. "I don't want to argue with you; I only want to tell you what I know." I kissed his forehead, "I also know that it is very cold out here; care to come inside?"

"I don't want anything to do with him."

"Simple; don't talk to him. Don't look at him. Most importantly; don't snap at him. He's in as much pain as you are, believe it or not."

"He wasn't lied to!" He pulled away from me and was screaming. Tears fell freely from his eyes and down his face. "He wasn't alone in his time of need! He wasn't ridiculed and threatened when he revealed that he preferred men! I needed a father; I needed him. That was when I needed him the most, and he wasn't there! Mom took everything for me; she took the blame and the hate and the threats. I was terrified that someone was going to murder us. I couldn't sleep or eat I was so scared. I needed a father, and he wasn't there! He was too damn busy living his dream life, not even thinking about his son!"

He didn't know what to do with his hands; they wanted to hit something but knew that he couldn't hit me. Instead, he threw his arms around me and held me as tight as he could. I didn't move; I kept my arms out the way as he squeezed my lower ribcage as hard as he possibly could. He let go after a few minutes, and I took a deep breath.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"I'd rather go through that then get hit." I answered. "It was a strange reaction, but one none the less. Do you feel better?"

"Not really."

"I think you need some sleep; we've been traveling for a long time, and we haven't had rest since we got the alliance in Behemoth

"…has it only been a day?" he blinked slowly. "It seems like last week."

I nodded. "I'm pretty used to this; that's why I only need to function on a few hours of sleep. But, like you, I enjoy sleep a lot. Shall we go in?"

He smiled lightly, nodding. I made sure he had everything and we walked inside. Lupini looked at him, but Peasley didn't make eye contact; he closed his eyes and I made sure he got into the room we were staying in safely. He wasn't doing it out of hatred or disrespect; it was so he didn't snap at him again. I closed the door behind me, and told him he was safe. He opened his eyes and rubbed his eyes. I pulled back the bed sheets and told him that I would tuck him in. He smiled and kissed me. I tasted peppermint and chuckled, kissing him back. It was short, but I knew that it made him happy. I made sure that he was comfortable before I pulled the blankets over him and tucked him in. He thanked me and closed his eyes. I think he was intending on sleeping, but I watched as a hot tears fell from his eye.

"Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?" I asked.

"Are you being serious?" he asked honestly.

"I can be if you want me to."

He opened his eyes and nodded. "Make it a good story."

"Never thought I would be telling a story to a Prince." I answered sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbed his back. "Let's see…have you heard the story of The Rainbow Castle?"

He blinked at me a few times. "I'm scared to ask."

"Luma loved it."

He smiled. "If he liked it, then I think I will."

I knelt down to his height, explaining that I move around too much. He laughed lightly and told me to start whenever I was ready. As I began to tell the story, I used my arms to help portray what I was saying. I even used the "storyteller's voice" as I painted the world for him.

"There once was a castle in the sky." I opened. "It sat on the clouds and it was so tall that it could touch the stars. Every one hundred years, a rainbow comes from the castle and cascades the pretty colors onto the earth below. There was a handsome prince who lived in this castle. He was very lonely up there all alone in his castle on the clouds. He hoped that one day someone would find that they could use the rainbow as a path to the castle and come and visit him. The only friend that he had was a little star named Bip." Peasley snickered at the name of the Star. "He was a very tiny Star, and he would keep the prince company by singing little songs and doing little dances. The Prince and Bip would talk for hours and hours. When Bip saw that something was bothering his friend, he asked him if something was wrong. The prince didn't want Bip to worry about him so he would always tell the Star that he was fine and not to worry. The Star did worry however; Bip was smarter than the prince gave him credit for and he knew that his company wasn't enough. The star knew that the prince needed a more human friend as well. Bip decided that once the prince fell asleep that night, he would fall to the earth below as a shooting star to find his friend someone new to keep his company.

"So that night, he flew down the tower and safely got to the ground. The grass tickled his little feet as he flew across the ground, looking for a friend for the Prince. The area around Bip was dark, and very scary. He often thought about his friend and how lonely he must be, so the little Star braved the night. He soon came to a clearing and, suddenly, a girl was there. He flew up to her, and noticed that she was crying. Wondering what was wrong, Bip flew up to her. Through her tears she saw the Star. She was a bit taken aback, explaining that the kingdom hadn't seen stars like him in centuries. Bip asked the girl why she was crying. Between small sobs, the girl told him of how she was a princess and that an evil wizard had taken over her family's kingdom. Her parents and all who allied with them had been locked in the castle dungeon. She had been the only one to escape. Seeing as how she was a princess, the wizard didn't chase her considering her not much of a threat. No one would believe her if she told them about this as she was quite young. She hoped to free everyone from the dungeon, but she knew that she would need all the help she could get. Bip sang lightly to calm the girl down, letting his light shine upon her face warming her tear soaked cheeks. He said he knew a prince who would believe the girl and that she should follow him to the castle. The princess agreed saying she had nowhere else to go and the forest was a dangerous place at this time of night."

I stopped to catch my breath, and Peasley let out a small yawn. I kissed his brow and told him that he could hear the rest tomorrow. I stood up to turn out the light, and felt his hand grab mine. It wasn't tight; it was soft yet yearning. When I looked at him, he told me that I was a very good storyteller and he wanted to know what happened next. I smiled and knelt down to his height again. He reminded me where I was in the story and after thanking him, I continued.

"Bip and the Princess decided to go deep into the forest, in case any bad guys were looking for her. In the forest, they came across a stone block. Bip sang to the rock, and the most beautiful rainbow went from the stone to the tower. Bip explained that the rainbow was a bridge to where the prince lived. A little scared, the princess followed the Star up the bridge. Once they got there, the prince was awake and crying; he thought that he had lost Bip forever. The Star explained that he had left on a journey to find a new friend for him, and introduced the princess to the prince. The princess curtsied and began to explain her predicament. The prince bowed saying he would help her. Having no army and no desire to wage war on a kingdom he didn't even know existed until moments ago; the prince hoped the wizard could be reasoned with.

"So all three of them went down the rainbow and walked to the castle where the princess lived. There were guards at every turn! Once they got to the castle doors, they were greeted by the wizard. He was old, scary, and had a long, white beard." Peasley laughed as I pretended to stroke a long, white beard on my chin. "The prince walked up to the wizard slowly and introduced himself, asking if they could make a deal. The old man said nothing, and watched the prince with his black eyes. The Prince's voice trembled as he spoke about the Rainbow Castle, saying that it was filled with gold and treasures that were priceless. The wizard quickly agreed that he would give the castle back for the one the Prince lived in. So, the Prince, Bip and the wizard all walked back to the Rainbow Castle. The old wizard walked up the rainbow bridge. Just as he got into the castle, the prince destroyed the rock so that the wizard could not come back. The prince returned to the princess's castle, and lived happily ever after."

"You are a wonderful storyteller, Fiamo." He yawned. "Pardon me."

"Thank you." I answered kissing him. "Get some sleep, my Peasley."

He smiled as he closed his eyes. "Do you have a place to sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"Please don't." he opened his eyes again. "I would feel awful."

I shook my head. "It's okay; it's my job. I want to make sure that you are well-rested and happy…well, as much as you can. This Trial is hard, and I made a promise to myself that I would personally return you to your Mom. I made that promise stronger after hearing Lupini's story." Peasley's expression turned sour at the mention of his name. I tucked him in again. "I only bring it up for one reason; the only person that was truly there for her was you. She's your Mom; she loves you unconditionally. The worst thing to feel is the loss of your child. I remember hearing my Mom use that as an argument in order for us to get a warm place to sleep during the winter. She hated to use me that way, but her only concern was for me to survive the cold and icy nights. Peasley…she might lose her son in the Trial. Forget the alliances, forget the time limit…forget it all; there is danger everywhere around you, and your Mom knows that one mistake could end up getting you killed. Her biggest fear is to go through déjà vu and have a guard tell her that her son was killed in the Trial…and be _really_ dead."

He stayed silent and closed his eyes again. I kissed his hand and stretched out on the floor next to the bed. I felt my funny bone hit something, and I hissed in pain and shock. I looked down and saw a drawer handle. Confused, I pulled on it.

"What are you doing?" Peasley asked.

"…I just found a hideaway bed." I answered perplexed.

"Good; sleep in the bed, please. You need as much energy and rest as I do."

I nodded, and turned out the lights. Peasley flipped his hair slowly, letting his hair glow instead of blind. I got back, and thanked him for the light. I stretched out and yawned myself. I felt the blanket get pulled over my shoulders, and I smiled as I felt him kiss my forehead. We exchanged a few more words, and I relaxed as much as I could, and fell asleep while holding his hand in comfort, reassurance and love.

* * *

I have no idea how long I slept, but all I know is that it felt nice to sleep on a mattress and under a blanket. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes, trying to gather my thoughts. I looked over where Peasley was sleeping and it looked like he was enjoying it. I tucked him in again and looked at the time. It wasn't too early, but it wasn't too late either; I'll let him sleep for a little longer. I stood up and made my little hideaway bed before pushing it back in the bedframe. I did a few stretches and changed into my normal outfit. I sat down in a chair and yawned softly, trying to blink sleep out of my eyes. I heard a soft knock on the door, and I stood up and opened it. Scarlet smiled at me and I smiled before turning my head and yawning.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Still sleeping," I answered. "and Lupini?"

She tilted her hand. "He didn't sleep well; too upset."

"We should leave; I didn't mean to cause this much pain to you and your family."

"He feared the day, but after you two were asleep, he mentioned that it went a lot better than he feared. I know that he wants to talk to him, but he fears that he won't listen."

I turned over my shoulder, and he was still sleeping. I faced her again.

"The thing is that he doesn't want anything to do with Lupini; he was in a lot of pain and probably will be for a long while."

"You seem to be handling it well."

"Only because Peasley needs someone to keep him grounded. As I explained to Lupini; I am not doing this to save him. My only concern is to get him," I gestured to Peasley, "through this Trial so he can get back home and see his Mother. He misses her deeply; he still deals with homesickness but there is too much going on that he can't think about it. His biggest fear is that he won't do good enough in the Trial and he will be banished; not only will he be forced to leave the only place he called home, but he will have to watch it fall in to madness and its demise and there is not a single thing he can do to save it."

"I think he will be fine." Lupini answered from behind her.

"We've already had to terminate an alliance and he had to call the Queen and Board to see if he could and if it was the right thing to do. He fears that that decision to call for help and advice will hurt him badly." I faced him. "I know you want to talk to him, but I can't guarantee that he is ready to listen."

He nodded and retreated back into the living room. I looked at the clock in the end table, and excused myself. I sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Peasley awake. He blinked a few times, and I told him good morning. He smiled and responded as he sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He smiled at me, but it faded as he saw Scarlet. I saw the sadness hit him, and he hid under the covers.

"C'mon." I ushered shaking him again. "We have a schedule to keep."

"Forget it." He snapped. "If he can run away from his problems and live the perfect life that he has dreamed of, I can too. He has a beautiful wife and a little girl. I have nothing; just a lot of stress, pressure and fear."

"You have a mother who loves you deeply and a Kingdom who needs their Prince. Your people love you." He snorted in distaste. "…you have a pretty awesome boyfriend."

"But he will have to sail again; he'll leave me."

"No." my tone must have startled him because he moved the covers and looked at me in worry. "He won't leave you. He loves you too much; you made him realize that he still has a chance at getting his dream to come true. You also showed him that, despite the label he carries, he can still find love. He is suffering from the choice that saved his Mother's life, but he knows that, in the end, he is loved by someone who really cares for him. That he has someone to call his special someone, and that would never change. After this Trial is over, the reward money will be enough to get us out of the mess we were sent into, and the rest will be put towards a small house. Instead of going back, I can terminate the contract; the agreement was that I was part of the crew until I got my Mom out of poverty. I will never leave you, Peasley; you've changed my life and mean so much to me. I love you; I never thought I would find it after Elijah. I promised you that I would take care of you if you didn't pass and I am promising you, here and now, that when you do pass I will fight with everything I have to be with you for the rest of my life."

He sat up and looked at me, blinking in shock and confusion. I gave him a soft smile, and he hugged me as he laughed happily. I held him back as I stood him up, reminding him that we have a schedule to keep and a few more alliances to grab. He thanked me for my kind words and motivating spirit, and asked me to leave so he could change. I gave him the space, and held a small conversation with Scarlet as he got ready. We made sure that there was enough equipment for Peasley and I to get to Glabella, and she recommended that we stop by the Adzuki Kingdom if our schedule will allow it. I thanked her for everything and exchanged a few words with Lupini when Peasley came out in his uniform. He thanked Scarlet for everything and apologized for the drama the night before. She forgave him, and he let out a sigh of relief. I ran one last check of our supplies, and we got out into the yard.

"Prince Peasley." Lupini called. I watched as Peasley fought to keep his composure as he turned his attention to him. He handed him the Sword of the Forgotten. "This rightfully belongs to you."

"Do you have a weapon to defend your family with?" he asked calmly. When he shook his head, Peasley denied to sword. "Keep it; you have more need of it than I do."

Before any more words were exchanged between the two, Peasley turned on his heel and walked forward. His cape snapped in the breeze behind him, and I followed, catching up to him and locking arms with him.


	33. Another Bean Kingdom

As we were walking through the thin forested area trying not to get the Ogres' attention, we spoke softly about our next plan of action. We had two choices: travel to Glabella and make an appointment or go to the Adzuki Kingdom to see if they are interested in an alliance. The thing with Glabella was that we needed to get there at a good time so we can make an appointment ahead of time, but the Adzuki Kingdom was a lot closer to where we were right now. Peasley's concern was to get as many alliances as we could before the year ends, and he feared that Glabella would not be in his favor due to his time restraint. I agreed with him and even if I didn't, I couldn't make a good enough argument.

We got through the forests just fine; there were no real problems. We lost our footing once in a while due to the mud, but thankfully neither one of us crashed. I carried him once; there was a section we came up to that was quite treacherous. Now, Peasley isn't one to be like 'I won't go through this because it will ruin my shoes;' he expressed that he wanted to look nice for the Royal family there and that we could find a place for me to wash up. I shook my head, saying that he didn't need an excuse and picked him up mid-sentence. I threw him over my shoulder, telling him to hold his own incase I lost my balance. Thankfully, everything went well and I set him down on solid ground.

By the time we got to the entrance of the Adzuki Kingdom, the mud on my pants and shoes had dried. Peasley looked presentable and he thanked me for the escort. We approached the guards and he formally introduced himself. The guards listened to his proposal in interest and one of them responded that their Princess was out doing work, but she would be more than interested in forming an alliance with him. They directed us towards the Castle and a small inn where we could rest (and I could get cleaned up). Peasley thanked him and gestured to me, saying that we were moving. We walked past the guards, and he stopped. I looked at him in concern, and his eyes were wide in shock and amazement. I looked where he was, and I felt my eyes grow a bit as well.

Adzuki was another Bean Kingdom.

I looked over at Peasley again, and I felt a smile form on my lips as his eyes looked around in amazement and happiness. Just by looking at him, I could tell that he allowed a lot of stress and fear lift off his shoulders as he looked around. I recognized a start of a smile, and I chuckled lightly as he let out a small squeak of excitement. I wrapped my arm around him and told him that we can explore after I got cleaned up and after he set up the appointment, and he agreed. The morning sun felt wonderful and the wind was nice as we walked through the busy streets. Beans of all kinds were scurrying to their destinations, and some of them said hello to him as we passed. He would return the greeting with a grand smile and a friendly response.

We walked into the inn and the gentleman at the desk greeted us. Peasley mentioned his name, and the man bowed, not only showing respect but thanking him for the reservation. Another man who was wearing a bellhop uniform gently took our gear from me, and I thanked him as he directed us to the room we were staying at. He opened the elevator, and gestured for us to go in. Instead, I kept the door open and told him to go first. He thanked me and got our things and himself in before I let Peasley in. We got to the top floor, and he showed us to our room. I tipped him a few golden coins and he thanked me again as he handed us the key and left. Peasley gathered our things and I opened the door.

It was a very spacious room; the floors were marble and there was a small rug at the entrance. The room had the scent of roses, and I spotted the vase with yellow roses on the end table next to the bed. There was a small note next to it, and it read _Welcome, Prince Peasley_ on it. Apparently they were expecting him. He walked in and removed his shoes, saying that he can unpack as I cleaned up. I thanked him, and closed the door behind me as he handed me a new change of clothes. I walked into the restroom and walked into the shower. After I started, Peasley came in and got my old clothes, saying that he was going to wash them. I almost denied, but he left before I could say anything. I got done and changed, not really bothering with my hair. I realized that he had given me my wife beater and sweat pants, and I blinked in confusion before putting them on. I walked out, and he was talking on the phone while writing down in his schedule book. I waited patiently and eventually he hung up. He looked at me and held up a golden ring, looking at me in concern.

"It's my engagement ring." I answered taking it from him.

"_...engagement ring?_" he asked horrified.

"Well, was. Not anymore; Elijah gave it to me on our second anniversary"

Pain went through his eyes. "You two were engaged?"

I nodded and sat down next to him. "Well, I called it that; it is a Promise Ring. It meant a lot to me back then…the thing that is different is that we already had a date picked out for the wedding." I found the oak box and placed the golden ring in it. "He would want me to move on; that's why I don't wear it anymore. Where did you find it?"

"It was in your jean pocket." He answered.

I looked at him and he was fighting not to cry. I sat next to him again and brushed his tears away. "Why are you crying?"

"Just…wow; you've been through so much." He looked at me. "I just can't imagine how you are still here."

I closed my eyes. "I'm surprised as well. If Luigi didn't rescue me, I would have let the waves take me to Elijah. That was my plan; I was floating in the waters and I was scared. I had remembered that this was probably how he felt. If Luigi didn't come after me the way he did, I knew that Elijah would have come for me. He would have hugged me the way he used to and told me that we could finally share our dream." I faced him. "But, I'm glad I got rescued; I would have never met you."

"I'm glad, too." He fell silent, unsure of what to do or say.

"I need your help, though." He looked up at me in concern. "I need you to help me move on; every day I have been getting stronger. I just need support when I can't take it anymore. So far, you have been amazing; all I ask is that you continue what you are doing."

He held my hands. "Of course, Fiamo; you mean a lot to me, too."

"I want to see the big smile I have been seeing all day." He closed his eyes, and after a few seconds that smile was back. "There it is."

"This almost looks like home." He said as the smile faded but went to his eyes. "It feels nice to see the sun shining and Beanish getting their daily things done; I used to watch them from my balcony, wishing I could be one of them. To live a day of a citizen; it would be nice for a change. But I know that they look up to me, and a Prince rebelling against his duties is not what they want to see. Just…seeing them smiling and laughing and not in fear reassures me that I am doing the right thing."

I stood up and went through the bag that held our clothes. After finding his grey cardigan and a pair of jeans, I threw them at him. "Let's do it, then."

"Do…what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You said you wanted to live a life of a citizen and not a Prince; let's do just that."

His eyes filled with happiness and he gave a shout of joy. He threw his arms around me for a second, and he kissed me before telling me that he was going to get changed. I smiled as he quite literally ran through the room to grab his things and into the restroom to change. I checked my jeans, and noticing that they were almost dry, I quickly changed into them. As I put my belt on and made sure the waist sash was properly in place, I felt him kiss me again. I laughed and told him that I had to fix my hair. I noticed that his gloves were off, and he smiled at me. I grabbed my hair gel and just fixed my hair with one of the mirrors in the room. He grabbed the key and I could tell that he was fighting not to be over excited. I kissed his nose, and his cheeks flushed. I locked hands with him as we walked out of the room. He made sure we had everything we needed before locking the door and leaving the hotel.

It was somewhere around ten in the morning, so the sun wasn't too high in the sky and the spring air was refreshing and carried the scent of fresh flowers with it. No one recognized him as "Prince Peasley" as we walked through the busy streets; they just saw him as another Beanish citizen with his boyfriend. I asked him when our appointment was, and he told me it was tomorrow morning unless plans changed. He showed me his phone, saying that they had his personal number if they did. As he put his phone back in his pocket, I asked him what he wanted to do first. He looked around slowly, and we walked to his first destination.

Basically, I followed him around and he got to enjoy the day doing what he wanted to do. I didn't mind; it made me feel happy that he had a great smile on his face as he looked at all the different stores and sights. I noticed that he didn't buy anything, and when I asked him, he answered that there was no way he could carry it with the rest of the equipment we had. I let go of his hand for the first time that day, and bought him a cardigan I noticed he had been eyeing. He hugged me as I handed him the bag, and we continued looking at another store. He seemed to loosen up after that, and he bought a candle for himself and even got me a new dagger. When he handed it to me, I raised an eyebrow at him, and he told me that if I wanted to start breaking away from Syrup that I needed to rid of my dagger. I smiled and held the handcrafted blade before putting it away properly. We also had a light lunch and listened to the street performers play their songs.

Once the sun began to set, I could tell that he was getting tired but he didn't want the day to end. I told him that I had the perfect way to end the day, and he smiled. I walked him to the open-air market and asked him what he wanted to eat for dinner. I think he caught on with what I had planned because he asked if I was cooking it or if he was. We compromised on an idea and got the needed ingredients before heading back to the hotel. We got back to the room and he went to check if we had any messages on the phone while I started making dinner. I was boiling water and was about to set a few peeled potatoes in it when he came in, kissed me, and took over that part of dinner. We held a light conversation about how the day was today as we waited for the food to cook; we couldn't do much more until it was closer to time.

Dinner was a success: some creamy mashed potatoes and fish with a kick (thanks to a spice that Peasley added last minute) with a white wine that we picked up from the market. It wasn't a candle-lit dinner like the one we had in Sarasaland, but it was a time where we didn't worry about alliances or a time limit. I cleaned up and Peasley was taking a shower. Once I was done, I stretched out on the bed and almost fell asleep it was so soft. I think I would have if I didn't hear Peasley lock the door and feel him climb into his side of the bed a few seconds later. I looked at him and he placed his hand against my face. Even though he turned to make sure there was an alarm and to turn off the light, his hand never left my face. I felt him relax on the bed again and he whispered good night to me. I kissed his hand and mumbled something related to what he said. I opened my eyes, and my nerves snapped me awake when I saw that he was upset. I gathered him in my arms and let him relax on me. He thanked me after a few minutes, telling me that he would be okay. I didn't let him go; I fell asleep with him in my arms.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that the clock read that it was around six in the morning. I started to sit up, but stopped when I felt him still in my arms. I relaxed again and gently bushed hair out of his face. His hair glowed softly, and I hesitated. He stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake. Once I was lying back down, he shifted lightly and rested his head on my shoulder (I was laying on my back). He let out a soft sigh and was quiet again. I took his hand and held it, placing it on my chest as well.

As I was lying there debating if I should wake him, a sudden realization hit me; he was lonely. The reason he had been dealing with homesickness so much was because he was alone; he didn't have his citizens' faces and expressions to tell him he was doing the right thing. He didn't have Sandy to keep him company and he didn't have Queen Bean to watch over and protect. Once we submerged ourselves in Adzuki, he felt like he was at home. He saw Beanbean and felt safe for the first time since the Trial began. If he saw this place as Beanbean…then yesterday was the first time he got to be a citizen and openly be with his boyfriend. I smiled as he woke up, blinking slowly as he did. He rubbed his eyes.

"Morning." I greeted in a whisper.

"Mm…" he responded as he sat up. He looked at the clock and relaxed again. "Five more minutes, please."

"Fine by me," I stood up and stretched a little. "Although you won't get a 'good morning kiss' from me."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes again and a let out a small laugh of victory. It took him about a minute to get his mind all sorted before he stood up. He walked into the restroom and I brewed coffee and was enjoying a cup when he came out in his uniform and a little more awake. I asked him if he wanted a cup, and he nodded as he stifled a yawn. I rested one on the table and placed the sugar next to it. He thanked me and placed two cubes in it and stirred it gently. We had a small chat about the meeting that was happening in a few hours, and I watched as he slowly began to wake up. As soon as I knew that he wouldn't go back to bed, I leaned across the table and kissed him. He kissed me back, and we enjoyed the small moment of peace before our lips parted. I whispered good morning to him as I gave him a peck on the cheek. He thanked me and returned the greeting.

We enjoyed a quick breakfast and I put my work clothes on. He mentioned that I needed a new outfit soon; that there was no use in me keeping it once I was out of the _Teacup_. Smiling, I thanked him and let him know that I would keep my eyes open for a new outfit. After making sure we had everything, he predicted that this meeting would take most of the day, and he would want to rest before traveling to Glabella afterwards. I agreed, and we headed out into the morning. It was cloudy, and as soon as we left the Hotel, it began to rain. I unfolded the umbrella I grabbed before we left and held it over both of us. He thanked me, and he removed his cape, folding it carefully and holding it in his arms. Thankfully we were close to the Castle, so the travel was very quick. The guards held the doors open for us, and we thanked them as we entered. I closed the umbrella outside, and a maid took it from me, saying that she would dry it for us while we were here.

"Wow…" Peasley whispered looking around. "This looks a lot like home."

"Prince Peasley?" a Bean approached him and bowed. "I am Windsor; Princess Edamame's personal advisor." Peasley tilted his head in greeting. "She will be with you in a few minutes. Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime?"

He almost answered, but a screech cut him off. I automatically placed my hand on my dagger, but I relaxed when I saw a child running towards Windsor. He had a little toy airplane and was making flying noises as he ran around the Advisor. I smiled at him, and I heard Peasley chuckle lightly. The little Prince stopped, and looked at Peasley with wide, blue eyes. He clutched Windsor's cloak. Peasley knelt down to his height and held his hand out to him.

"I won't hurt you." He spoke.

The boy said nothing.

"His name is Moringa." Windsor informed us. "A shy little one, but has a big heart."

"Mori." The boy corrected softly.

"How old are you, Prince Mori?" Peasley asked.

"…eight."

"Wow! You're almost grown-up." The little boy lightened at this. "My name is Peasley, and I am a Prince, too."

He blinked. "Really? You look like a King."

"He will be one soon." I answered kneeling as well, "He is on a very important journey."

"Like an adventure?" the little boy looked at me. "Like…slaying dragons and battling pirates?"

I laughed. "Almost; he needs to go to different Kingdoms to see if they are interested in trading things with his Kingdom."

I know Moringa wanted to know more about who we were and what we were doing, but a guard approached us and said that Edamame was ready to see us. We watched as Moringa ran into the Throne Room, once again making airplane noises. I made a comment about how cute he was, and Peasley responded that he wanted a little one of his own. I looked at him and smiled. That's all it took for him to understand that I had the same wish. We had a small moment of happiness before walking into the Throne Room.

"Princess Edamame, I am Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom." He introduced.

"Welcome, Peasley." She responded as she held Moringa in her lap. "I was told you met my son?"

He nodded. "He will be a fine Prince one day."

His eyes grew wide in interest when he realized they were talking about him. He listened in interest, and smiled as he thanked Peasley.

"I am on The Trial of Kings;" Peasley continued the usual routine, "a quest which requires me to go to different locations to offer and establish alliances. I stand in place for my people, and ask if you would be interested in establishing an alliance with my Kingdom."

Princess Edamame smiled. "I would be honored to speak of it…"

Peasley noticed her hesitation. He tilted his head slightly, and she set Moringa down. He looked up at his Mom in concern.

"I mainly do alliances through trade routes and lending of arms." Peasley whispered. "Or…do you have another idea?"

Edamame and Windsor exchanged a quick glance, and he nodded. She turned to her son and asked him to leave, saying that he had homework to do.

"But math is _boring._" he complained.

"Moringa." I cut in. He looked at me in interest. "If you get that done for me, I can tell you how Peasley and I slayed the dragon in Behemoth."

His eyes grew wide in excitement. He nodded and raced up the stairs, one again making airplane noises. Peasley looked at me and shook his head. I smiled and shrugged.

"Peasley," Edamame opened. "We have a large predicament in the Royal Family, and if you are willing to help us, the alliance is yours."

Peasley nodded. "What is the problem?"

"As you know, I am only a Princess and have a son. His father, Fabian, is my fiancée and his father." She took a shaky breath. "He is currently absent, and has been for almost a year."

"Is Moringa aware of this?" he asked before she could say more.

Windsor nodded.

"The issue," Edamame continued, "is that the people don't know about Moringa. Fabian had been living with me to help take care of our son, but he had to leave because of a disturbance in Lacuna that was too close to Adzuki than he was comfortable with. The wedding was supposed to happen last month, and I just fear that he is no longer here."

"If the knowledge of Edamame having a son without a husband, let alone a father, would reach the citizens, it would not look good for her in the people's eyes."

"Hold on." Peasley cut them both off. "Are you asking me to pretend to be his father?"

"Marriage, Prince Peasley."

He fell silent and a violent chill shot through me.

"I know this is sudden to you." Edamame apologized, "but the people are beginning to notice that I am not alone…they are going to discover Moringa."

"Give me a minute to think." Peasley requested.

They nodded, and a guard escorted us into a separate room. As soon as the door closed behind us, he hugged me. I held him back as tight as I could and we stayed silent for a few minutes before he let me go. I put a small smile of reassurance and comfort on my face as I fought so hard not to break…but what do you do when the love of your life is about to make the decision that could changes your lives forever?

I didn't say anything to him; I just sat by him and let him rest his head on my shoulder and hold my hand. His eyes were closed and filled with deep thought and concentration. I couldn't say anything; I didn't want to guilt him into something he didn't want to do. We only spoke once, and that was me telling him to not call for advice; that this was completely his call. He asked me for my opinion, and I responded that I wasn't going to tell him because I didn't want my word to overpower his thoughts.

"I made a promise to you." He spoke not moving.

"If you think that is the right move then do it." I answered.

"But…"

"Just keep thinking about it; I'll support you either way."

Our door opened slowly, and I nudged Peasley, causing him to open his eyes. Mori peeked around the door and he smiled when he saw me. That big smile faded when he saw Peasley and his big blue eyes filled with worry. Looking behind him to make sure no one was there; he came in and closed the door. He fixed his outfit, and walked up to me. I blinked a few times in shock when I noticed that his airplane toy wasn't with him.

"Good afternoon, Prince Mori." I greeted.

He smiled at me. "Good afternoon, sir."

"Fiamo; sorry I never told you."

"That's okay. I finished my math."

I smiled. "I'll tell you the story a little later." I looked at Peasley in worry.

"Is Windsor asking you to marry Mommy?" Peasley and I blinked in shock. A few seconds passed, and Peasley nodded. "He's scared. He keeps telling Mommy that she needs to marry so people don't get scared and confused when they meet me. He keeps telling her that Daddy will never come back."

"Do you know where he went by chance?" Peasley asked.

I heard the pain and empathy in his voice. The little Prince looked up at Peasley, and big tears filled his eyes. Peasley jumped up and embraced him, telling him that there was no reason for him to cry. He started to calm down, and as Peasley sat down and held him in his lap. I stood up and knelt down to his height. When we shared eye contact, I asked him if he wanted to hear the dragon story or a pirate story. I was expecting the dragon story, but when he asked about the pirate story, I laughed and told him one of my fondest memories of my little family on the _Teacup_.

It was when Brian was sent on his very first mission without Syrup's supervision, and a few men and I went along with him. I explained each trap in detail and how we got the treasure out of the room before another one was set off, and his eyes were wide in amazement and great interest. Peasley just looked at me, silently asking me if the story I was telling was true. I pulled out an aged Doubloon and set it in the little boy's hand. He looked at it in interest, and looked at me while handing it back to me. I thanked him and put it back in my pocket, asking him the question Peasley had earlier.

"Well, before Daddy left, he said that I needed to protect Mommy." He answered. "I heard that he was going to try and talk to the leader of the Ogres…they're not very nice. They're worse than pirates."

"That's pretty hard to do." Peasley answered as I laughed.

"Well, Fiamo is a good pirate. He doesn't look like a pirate who would attack other people and take their stuff."

"He's not; he's a very good friend of mine." He held my hand. "He's nice and kind, and a wonderful person."

"Daddy's been gone for almost a year." Mori continued looking at Peasley and me. "Windsor thinks that he won't ever come back. I know he will; he promised he would. He said that as long as I protect Mommy for him, he'll come home."

"Good things come to people who wait." I answered. "You and Mommy have been waiting patiently. I'm sure that if you wait a little longer, he'll come home."

He smiled. "Don't marry Mommy; she loves Daddy very much. He would be sad if he came home and Mommy was married."

Peasley smiled for the first time in a few hours. "Don't worry; I won't."

Mori hugged him and he held the little Prince back. Mori sat back down in Peasley's lap and asked for another story. I looked at Peasley, and he nodded. Smiling, I explained to him what Behemoth looked like and how I wanted an Elven carving of my own. I explained the entire journey from when we entered the volcano to the surprise attack and how Peasley got us to safety. I was explaining the Statue of Mirda and how we communicated with the Goddess herself when I heard the door open. I glanced up and saw Edamame. Mori turned around and said hello to her. She smiled at her son and told me to continue; that she didn't mean to interrupt my story.

I continued, explaining the opal doors that Peasley and I struggled to open and getting the Heart thanks to my strong legs and jumping abilities. When I mentioned the Dragon again, his eyes lit up in excitement. I described the battle as much as I could, and Peasley took over when we got to the part where the Heart trapped the flames. We worked together to build the scene for him in his imagination, and he was left awestruck when our story concluded. I gently undid the tie on my vest and showed him the Mark we got from the Goddess. He looked at it in amazement, and Edamame called for her son. He thanked both of us for the story and hugged Peasley one more time before he hugged me (which threw me off a little). I hugged him back, and he jumped to the ground, telling his Mom that he finished his math. She picked him up and hugged him.

"Have you made a decision?" she asked Peasley.

He nodded. "I will have to turn down the offer. The reason being is that he," he gestured to Mori, "believes his Father is out there. I don't want to take that hope away from him or from you. Does the Kingdom like Fabian?"

She smiled. "They love him. Why?"

"Tell them the truth; say that you two have been married but you two have been so busy and caught up in politics that he hasn't been crowned yet. Once he returns, hold a private wedding; don't make a big fuss about it. Then, when the time is right, both of you can be crowned and life will go on as it should."

She had tears forming her eyes. "Thank you, Prince Peasley."

"I know just by looking at you that you love him and miss him. I don't want to take you away from him; I see his love for you in Mori as well. Besides," he looked at me, "I have someone of my own." He faced her again. "They don't know it's him, but my Mother is getting the idea of him. She knows a name and that we have been seeing each other for almost five years. I wouldn't want him to lose me just as Fabian doesn't want to lose you. That's why I must deny the proposal."

"I wouldn't want to take you away from him, either."

"He tells good stories, Mommy." Mori said looking up at her. "No wonder Peasley likes him; I like him, too"

Edamame laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Princess Edamame." Peasley spoke softly. "Are you still interested in an alliance?"

"Oh! Yes, I am." She sat down in the chair across from him. "I'll just call Windsor and -"

"No." Mori cut her off. "He'll just be angry about how the you and Peasley aren't marrying."

"I'm sure between the four of us we can come to an agreement." I added as I grabbed a pen and pad of paper. "Whenever you are ready."


	34. Transformation

Unlike the other meetings we have had in the past, this one was more casual and laid back. I think that helped Peasley think more clearly and not get flustered by pressure. Once in a while, Prince Moringa would run out of the room to go get things for his Mom to show us. During those moments, the tension in the air dissolved and they spoke as new friends. I fixed my notes and made them more presentable and legible. We were at a point where he was completely stumped; Peasley had a lot to offer but Edamame couldn't find "that one thing" that would seal the deal for her. I stayed silent and was only the note taker. If I had any ideas I kept them to myself; I wanted the two royal members to figure it out themselves.

Peasley informed her of the other alliances that he made in hopes that it would spark something for her. I was listening and he listed the MK, Sarasaland and Behemoth. I blinked a few times, noticing that he missed an alliance. I turned the page, wrote my thoughts out and showed them to him silently. He nodded, but wrote to me that he didn't want to look bad in her eyes for breaking an alliance because of his sexuality. I responded that it was for the protection of his Kingdom, and it never hurt to try. He sighed and looked at Edamame, telling her about the alliance he terminated in the Waffle Kingdom.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," she counted before he could go on. "Princess Éclair has been breaking alliances so no one gets hurt; she realized that it was the safest thing to do after Beanbean broke theirs. You made a good call, Prince Peasley."

He smiled and sat up a bit taller. "Thank you; it was a hard decision that I didn't make on my own."

He explained that not only did he lose the arms for arms agreement with the Waffle Kingdom, but he also lost the trading of rice and beans (coffee beans, not citizens) for metal ore. At the mention of their mine, her eyebrows rose. Recognizing the look on his mother's face, Mori jumped out of her lap and ran out of the room silently. She told us that, if there is enough surplus ore, there might be a chance at a trade. I held his hand and warned him to wait until we absolutely know what the result was. I could tell that he was really excited and in dire need of this trade. He closed his eyes and sent a small prayer of hope before facing Edamame again. Mori came back in with not only a file folder but one of the guards as well. He explained that he wanted Peasley to look at the armor and sword to see if he was interested. She smiled at him and I gave him a thumbs-up. Edamame looked through the folder silently and I felt the fear surge through Peasley. I think she felt it too; she glanced up at him and gave a soft smile in reassurance before continuing to read through the papers. Her eyebrows lifted again, and she closed her eyes while closing the folder.

"Guard." She spoke sternly. "Give Prince Peasley your sword; I'm sure he would love to see the metal quality."

She opened her eyes and Peasley almost jumped in joy. We both stood and I got out of the way as the guard approached him. He slowly pulled his sword out and handed it to the Prince hilt first. Peasley took it gently and examined the metal with care and precision. He asked for the guard to step back, and he obeyed silently. After swinging the sword a few times, he smiled satisfied. He handed the sword back to the guard hilt first, thanking him. After receiving permission, he also examined the rest of the armor and even held the shield and put a gauntlet on to see how well it fit. He returned everything and Edamame explained that she had enough for a trade if Peasley could match the value.

After a slight moment of panic, Peasley offered some of the supplies that he was offering to the other Kingdoms, but none of those would seal the deal for her. The burst of panic turned into raw fear. I set my pad down and rubbed his back lightly, telling him to calm down and take his time. He looked at my notes and tried to think of what Beanbean was known for; the issue was that his home was known for almost the same things as Adzuki. I knew that if I weren't here silently reassuring him he probably would have burst into tears of sudden panic; he doesn't take surprises very well. The main issue he ran into was that he didn't have anything as valuable as the metal Edamame was offering. Thankfully, she wasn't mean or harsh with him; she would ask about what he knew for certain what they had as well as other trades we have established.

He honestly thought and thought about what he could offer her, but I could tell that the stress was getting on to him. She faced Peasley, and asked him what Beanbean was like. Knowing what she was doing, he sat up and explained the different things around his home. Just hearing him talk about: the beaches, TeeHee Valley, Joke's End and the Castle Square made me realize how much he has grown. He didn't get upset or lonely when he explained the many nights he snuck out of the Castle to see me or he would walk the city streets on days he didn't have meetings and talk to the people himself.

I suddenly saw a King in front of me; a King talking about his Kingdom.

Once I knew he was calm enough to think straight, I reminded him of the trade alliance and that he still had to put up an offer. He thanked me but before we continued, Moringa came in with panic in his face. Peasley went to him and they both spoke quietly. He even went down to his height and gave the little guy a hug. He carried him to his mother, explaining that Windsor was listening in to the meeting and wasn't pleased that she was making decisions on her own. Moringa warned us that he was at the door, and Peasley told us that he had an idea and to leave it to him. Just as he said that, he faced the door as it opened.

"Good afternoon." Windsor said as he closed the door behind him.

"Same to you." Peasley responded tilting his head in respect.

"Have you made your decision, sir?"

"I have, and I deny." His tone was serious but not harsh.

"Prince Peasley, I fear that that is not an option; Edamame is in need of a King or her name will be tainted."

"Allow me to explain my answer," the Prince kindly cut him off. "The reason is that I hold a lot of duties back at home in Beanbean. I am the only heir to the Throne; if I marry I would put my Kingdom into despair. In the Code of Royal Honor; which I am sure you are familiar with, it explains that if two members of differing Families wish to marry, the home Kingdom will keep their heir. With that in mind, Adzuki would keep Edamame and Beanbean would lose me. As a result, Beanbean would be left with no heir and no future King; it will be Beanbean's demise.

"As the voice for my people, I cannot allow that to happen. As a role model for thousands, I can't accept this marriage; it will look like I am fleeing from the Trial of Kings and taking the easy way out of it. As a man who loves his home, I can't leave it behind; no matter how much Adzuki reminds me of home, it will never be home to me. I'm sure this Kingdom is wonderful, but it is like if Edamame came to Beanbean; a sense of familiarity but not a sense of comfort. The best thing to do for both Kingdoms is to keep their heirs; if one is taken away that Kingdom will fall. There is no easy solution to Adzuki's predicament. I am denying in the voices of my people, my Queen, and their future King."

He really has grown.

The room was absolutely silent. Peasley stood his ground and held himself tall, making sure that he made his point clear. I felt a smile form in my heart; I couldn't smile physically or that would look bad of me. He waited patiently for Windsor's answer, but a few seconds passed and he gave no sound. Peasley returned to his seat and asked me to continue taking notes as I have been. I nodded and wrote a note to him before doing my job. Windsor sighed in defeat and stood behind Edamame. I read out loud the things I had down and the decisions we had so far.

When I mentioned that Adzuki was waiting on a proper trade for metal ore, I saw Windsor take a breath. Edamame cut him off, saying that Beanbean lost their only supply of it and are in need; that it was a good opportunity to not only get more revenue in the Kingdom but to gain more tourists to visit, which would boost up businesses. He closed his eyes in thought, and nodded in agreement after a few minutes. The meeting continued, and I could tell that Peasley was at a total loss; he didn't have the fancy jewels or gold that would be worth the trade. He knew that combining some of the biggest products wouldn't do much good, either. His biggest fear was that he was going to get the alliance but no metal. I could tell that Edamame saw this fear; she tried to offer different ideas but none of them worked. About three hours passed of thinking and I watched his eyes light faintly. He had an idea, but either it wasn't good enough or it was a longshot.

"Fiamo," he looked at me, "by chance, did you bring the bag that had my small food supply in it?"

"From home?" I asked perplexed. "Yes; why?"

"Could you get it for me?" By looking at Edamame, she was as confused as I was. Regardless, I stood up and retrieved the bag for him. He thanked me and looked through it. "Hold these for me; don't shout, either."

"What in the world are you…" he handed me what looked like an overgrown red grape. Upon closer inspection, I realized in panic that it had eyes…and they were smiling_._ "They're…they're _alive_?"

"Oh heavens no." he answered handing me a white one.

"Were they at one point?"

He looked at me. "No. Don't be scared of a fruit, Fiamo."

"How are these fruit?!"

"Let me explain;" he started handing me one more (this one was purple). "These are Chuckola Fruit. They are native to the Chucklehuck Woods." He handed me the last one that was orange. "It is just southwest of the Beanbean Castle. They are harvested for the flavors each color produces as well as the reaction between syrup and the fruit to make Chuckola Cola; a drink highly sought after. It's rich flavor and fizz, as well as the alcohol content, makes the drink very popular. The actual brewing process is very difficult but it can be done; there is a man who knows the tricks and he has made quite the wages with it."

"Oversized grapes." I answered nonchalantly. "Essentially, they are oversized grapes."

"But, unlike grapes, they come in different flavors." Peasley grabbed a small bottle of red liquid and handed it to Windsor. "This is a small taste of the finest Chuckola Cola my family has. You can try it; I would give it to Edamame, but the little guy isn't old enough yet."

She laughed and Windsor took the bottle from his hand. He opened it and took a bit off of the lid, probably fearing poison. He tasted it, and his eyes lightened.

"I know that this is a long shot for me, but it is honestly the only thing I can think of that would be worth the metal content." He explained as Edamame tasted it. He handed a small white fruit to Moringa. "There is no alcohol in the fruit itself; it is the mix of the syrup and the juice of the fruit. That might be a bit tart since it is so small, Moringa. The white ones have a refreshing taste to it. Purple is tangy and Red has a strong taste to it. Orange is the normal flavor."

"Ooo, I got chills." Mori answered after eating the small fruit.

Peasley laughed. "Did you like it?" the little Prince nodded, "Do you want Mommy to try that one, or which one do you want her to try?"

"Orange!" he answered.

"No thank you; I tried the drink." Edamame answered handing the bottle back to Peasley.

Peasley took the Fruit from my arms and placed them back in the bag.

"The thing is that I don't know if food is a good trade for metal." Windsor said facing us, "Now I know that this isn't bribery; you're honestly trying. I can see it in your eyes. There is no need to feel ashamed; given your situation it was a good move." Peasley faintly smiled despite the sick and worried feel in his eyes. "So, so far it is arms-for-arms and metal for undetermined?"

"As of right now yes." I answered looking at the notes.

"I am not marrying Edamame." Peasley spoke. "I made my stand."

"It's a guarantee."

"No. I can't. Not only would I abandon my Kingdom, I would break a promise to someone very special to me. I explained what would happen according to the Code, but both Edamame and I would be miserable together; she would miss Fabian and I would miss my sweetheart. If that reason isn't enough, think of the Prince; he has been waiting for almost a year for his Dad. I can never replace him; I don't want to. I lost mine when I was four, and the last thing I want is for him to feel what I felt. I don't want him to grow up, knowing that his real Dad might still be out there and just waiting for him to find him. I can't do that to Prince Mori, and I can't do that to Edamame. I'm sorry, Windsor; if this costs me the chance for an alliance so be it. My life and the lives of my people are not worth throwing away for a name."

"So be it; I don't think it would be in Adzuki's interest to have an alliance with a Prince who is stubborn."

"Nor an alliance with an adviser who makes decisions without consulting their Royal superior." I answered standing. "Windsor; calm down. We are going to figure this out. There is no need for shouting or pointing fingers or calling names; we should act our age. Now, Edamame," I faced her. "Windsor gave his advice to you by speaking his mind to Peasley. No matter what he says, it is all you in the end. You don't have to take his advice. Why, I have given advice to Peasley and he's rejected it. Do what you think is best." I faced Windsor again "and you stay silent; let her think in peace."

"Fiamo, you have a powerful voice." Edamame spoke after a moment of silence.

"Thanks."

She smiled. "As you were making your offer, I was one step ahead of you, already thinking about how well it would do. I feel that the Fruit will do wonderfully here as well as the drink, contrary to Windsor's thoughts. The people her love fresh foods, and I am sure the Chuckola Fruit will become a favorite very fast. Will an arms-for-arms and metal for all four types of Chuckola Fruit alliance work for you?"

Already knowing the answer, I went to retrieve the scroll and inkwell/quill pouch. As I came back, Windsor left the room.

"Issue." I spoke softly. "A witness from each party must be present at the signing. Moringa is too young."

The guard (apparently he had never left) stepped up, making the metal clinking the only sound. Edamame smiled and thanked him for his service. Peasley slowly wrote out the contract and read the terms out loud again to make sure he had everything. Once everything was finalized, he handed her the scroll and she signed it. Before Peasley could grab the quill, the guard reached over and signed it as well. We watched in interest as his hand wrote the name "Fabian." Peasley signed it as well as the guard lifted his helmet.

"Daddy!" Moringa screamed in delight as he jumped into the man's arms.

As father and son embraced, I watched as Peasley struggled to keep his composure. He was debating if he should be happy about the alliance he just got or upset that he never got to feel the happiness Moringa was feeling now. I whispered to him to think about the metal that he just scored and he nodded, thanking me silently. There was a tender family reunion before the guard broke away and faced Peasley.

"Fabian." He held his hand out in greeting. "Princess Edamame's fiancée."

"A pleasure." He shook his hand.

"You'll have to excuse Windsor; he can be a stick in the mud at times. He means well; he's just a tad overprotective. Personally, I think you two handled him well. He wouldn't turn away an offer like that, Prince Peasley, and neither would Edamame."

"I wouldn't either." Mori added from his Dad's arms.

I laughed lightly. "I hate to be the one to say this, but we have a time restrain upon us; we need to get going."

"Aww…will you come back?"

"Maybe; we'll see, okay?"

Mori smiled and threw his arms open. I hugged him for a few seconds and Peasley hugged him as well. They exchanged a few words before Mori was set on the ground again. Peasley gave them the Fruit he had in his bag before I placed the bag on my shoulders. We thanked them again for their time, and headed back to the hotel where we were staying. The innkeeper greeted us again as we made our way in. I tilted my head in return, and Peasley smiled at him. We got to the elevator and got into our room in no time.

I asked if he wanted dinner, and he denied, saying that he wasn't hungry. I looked at him in worry as he stretched out on the bed without even taking his cape or shoes off. I walked over to his side of the bed and he turned away from me. Instead of being a normal boyfriend and holding his hand until he got rid of the mood, I decided to be a risk taker. I leaned over him and kissed his lips.

Instead of staying in the bad mood, he pulled me over him and held me as tight as he could. I felt the cool rush of peppermint fill my mouth and taste buds as I filled my hands with his hair. It was softer than silk and I felt him shift his weight so he could get the cape off. It was a little awkward since we were both lying on our sides, but I felt his arms around me and that sense of refreshing energy as he kissed me back. It was soft and friendly; there was no rush to our tender embrace and there were no sudden movements to ruin the moment.

I felt his fingers gently tracing the heart tattoo I was given, and I used my left hand to unbutton my shirt a little more so he could get to it. I felt his body jolt in shock as I gently bit his lip, making the kiss more personal. The heat rose in his face and arms after a few seconds and our lips parted. I saw the tears in his eyes and I held him as tight as I could as he started breaking. I sighed, and a feeling of loneliness filled me. I knew I had to be strong for him, so I kept it to myself. Apparently he felt the mood change in me because he looked at me in concern. I put on a smile for him to not make him worry, but he wasn't convinced. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before I opened them again.

"At least you have a Dad." I told him. "Even though you two don't really get along right now, I am jealous that you still have one."

"I'm sorry; I've been upset about that for a while. You're right…I should be grateful, but you have one too." I looked at him in confusion. "Just like your Mom told me; I am another son to her and a part of her family. You're part of mine just like I am part of yours. Lupini is a father to you like he is to me. Even though there was a lot of friction between us last we met, he is my Dad. I'm not happy for what he did, but I can understand why he did it. I'll make up with him if I have time; I would like to get to know him. Even though I was not in the best mindset, it seemed like he enjoyed you." I smiled lightly. "He does care for you; he doesn't have to be your flesh and blood to be your Dad. I think it is because of the attachment we have."

"They know." I cut him off. "Scarlet asked me about it after you exploded and I went to get you water. She asked because she and Lupini noticed how close we were."

Peasley smiled. "See? He does care for you; he saw that we had something and I know that he is happy that I found someone who does love me for me and not my title. I know that he wasn't there for me when I was going through the hardest moment in my life, but I noticed that he had quite the collection of magazines from Beanbean. I never knew it, but he was there for me in spirit; he kept every article about me and watched me grow through them….man, I do need to apologize to him."

I nodded. "He needs to as well for leaving you. We both know that he did it for the Kingdom's good, but that doesn't take your pain away now does it?"

"Fiamo." I looked at him again. "I know that your Dad is very proud of you. Just like my Dad, he was with you in spirit in the times you needed him most; growing up with your Mom, Elijah and Phillip, and he is still here now. I can imagine the smile on his face as he watches his son finally be happy with a man who loves him for his heart and smile. And I distinctly remember a baby bird singing to you in Sarasaland."

I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"He does love you, Fi, and that will never change. I know his heart went out to you when you lost Eli, and he would have done anything to protect you from Phillip. Now, he can finally relax knowing that his little six-year-old boy is all grown up now and has someone that will take care of him. When you need a physical person to hold and call Dad, Lupini is there for you as well; I'm sure he will make you a part of his family just like Victoria did for me."

"Peasley…you've grown so much."

"So have you; we're both growing. That's what this Trial does." He kissed me. "Will you be okay?" I nodded, saying that I wanted him to stay. "Of course; we'll leave for Glabella first thing in the morning."

He stood up and left. He returned after a few minutes and he was out of his uniform and in his pajamas. I excused myself and changed in the restroom. I made sure the main door was locked before I returned. He turned off the light and I felt him hug me. I held him back and told him that he was amazing. He responded that he wasn't, but I just ignored him. I wished him good night, and he did the same.


	35. A Child in the Forest

We wasted no time getting ready and leaving the Kingdom of Adzuki behind. It wasn't because we wanted to get out of there; we had a schedule to keep and he feared that he wouldn't get the alliances he needed before his time was up and he lost everything. His biggest concern was that he wouldn't get the alliance with Glabella since we were told that they were booked for a while. If it goes over his time limit or pushes it too close, he can't get the alliance. That's just common sense at this point. We decided to take the safe route and avoid Lacuna as much as possible; even though the travel will be a bit longer, better to be safe than get attacked by Ogres. Just remembering those things chasing after us gave me chills, and I didn't want to meet one face-to-face any time soon. The land we were going through was called Brobdingnagia. It was a grassy plain that seemed to go on forever. There were no trees in this area; the only vegetation was grass. A perpetual grassland…well, not perpetual, but it felt like it.

Concern flickered through me when I felt the ground tremble under my feet. I looked at the map and scanned the landmass that was Brobdingnagia and my concern was confirmed. I folded the map again and Peasley was watching me in confusion.

"There are no fault lines here." I informed. "Why are we feeling tremors?"

The vibrations became more and more violent. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the area around me. It was harder to do now because I was trying to stay standing but I soon felt a large presence behind me. I turned slightly and told Peasley to keep going. We continued like nothing happened, and it was a few minutes later that the tremors started again. I turned slightly again and saw a rather large tree.

Wait…a tree?

"Has that thing been following us?" I asked.

Peasley looked at me. "Fiamo…it's a tree."

"I'm serious." I faced him. "The only trees we have seen were when we left Adzuki. The last one I saw was by Lacuna. Look around; there is _absolutely nothing here_ except a giant tree. I don't remember passing it; we are being followed by a tree."

"…you're losing it. Did you get sleep last night?"

"Yes, and I am convinced we are being followed by a tree."

"Trees don't move, Fi."

"Apparently this one does, and it has been following us since we left Lacuna."

He sighed and continued forward. I followed silently. I still wasn't convinced that we were safe. We walked for probably another hour and I turned to grab my water when suddenly a branch broke the ground in front of us and grabbed Peasley's ankle. He shouted as the root raised him in the air, leaving him dangling upside-down and defenseless (his sword fell to the ground). I grabbed his sword and made a decent cut in the trunk of the tree, and it _screamed_ as it released Peasley. I caught him, and he thanked me as I handed him his sword.

"No fight." It spoke.

"I told you we were being followed by a tree." I told Peasley.

He rolled his eyes.

"Ent friends, not trees." It spoke again.

"You're an ent?" Peasley asked perplexed. "Wow… I've never met an Ent before. Can I see your face so I know who you are?"

The giant tree-like thing rested his hand on the ground, and Peasley jumped up on it. He pulled me up as well, and we were both lifted high into the sky and saw a human-like face among the leaves. Peasley stood up and shouted hello at him and asked if he could hear him. I would have said something, but the thought that this was a walking tree that could talk to us frightened me a little.

"Alder hear tiny human fine." It answered. "Too loud?"

"A tad." Peasley answered. "And I am a Bean. My name is Prince Peasley."

"What bring Bean to Brobdingnagia? Who friend? Friend hurt Alder."

"His name is Fiamo; he thought you were attacking me. We are just walking through to get to Glabella."

"We didn't want to risk getting close to Lacuna." I added shouting.

"Ogres mean. Why Glabella? Long way."

"I am on the Trial of Kings; a quest which requires me to go to different locations close to my Kingdom to offer and establish alliances. We were headed to Glabella so I could offer an alliance to them."

"Alliance?"

"Friendship." I answered.

"Paulownia speak to you." Alder spoke. "Alder take Bean and friend to Paulownia. Offer alliance to Paulownia."

Peasley blinked in surprise. I pulled him down so that the wind from traveling wouldn't blow him off. The last thing I needed was for him to fall to his death…not a pleasant thought to me in the least. Alder used a long jumping stride, and I had to hold on to his pinky finger in order to not fly off myself. He was courteous to us and had cupped his hand so that the wind wouldn't knock us out. Peasley and I were speaking to one another until we saw the forests that surrounded Lacuna. A wave of fear entered me and I felt it shake Peasley a little.

I stood up, and fought a little bit for my balance. Once I got it, I withdrew Angelica and an arrow. Getting a general idea of what I was doing, Peasley reached over and held my ankles, pinning them to Alder's hand as hard ha It was harder to do now because I was in motion and the fear of me flying off my platform was large. None the less, I soon felt the presence of an Ogre walking slowly towards us. Taking the wind into account, I shot off an arrow way off target. The momentum of the wind curved my arrow and it hit the Ogre.

"Alder flatten hand?" he asked.

"A little, but not all the way." I shouted. He uncurled his hands a little and even placed his thumb on Peasley's back gently so he wouldn't go flying away. "Thank you!"

I was always really good at hitting my targets, but when there was an extreme wind like the one I am in right now, my skills go down the drain. Thankfully, we didn't run into too much trouble and shot about ten enemies using fifteen arrows. Alder slowed his run and returned to a gentle walk. He released Peasley, and the Prince pulled me down to make sure I was okay. He checked my hands to make sure I didn't cut myself.

The area we just entered was very quiet and peaceful. Peasley dug out our map and found out that we were deep within the forest; he guessed that we were in the thickest part between Adzuki and Glabella. Despite it being late morning, it was pretty dark. We were brought to what looked like a Throne Room, and another Ent was sitting on the Throne. Alder approached her and explained that we were looking for an alliance; a friendship. Peasley stood up and turned to help me up as well.

"Are you Paulownia?" Peasley asked softly. The tree nodded. "I am Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom. I am on the Trial of Kings; a quest which requires me to go to different locations close to my Kingdom to offer and establish alliances."

"Are you here to ask for an alliance?" she asked.

"Well, not really; my Guardian and I were headed to Glabella and Alder found us. He suggested we talk to you about it."

"Going through Brobdingnagia." Alder added. "Wanted to avoid Ogres. Silly humans."

"As the voice for our Kingdom, I am not interested in an alliance at this time. But if you need our help, we would be more than happy to." Paulownia reached out to us, shook her hand and a small wooden whistle fell in Peasley's hands. "Use this to call us; even if you think we can't hear it we will. Since it is a part of my wood, I can tell when you are using it and where you are."

"Thank you," Peasley bowed. "Is there a way we can get an escort to Glabella?"

"Alder take tiny humans." He answered.

The Queen nodded, and we were taken away from the scene. Alder lifted us to his face and told us that we could sit on his shoulders if we wanted. Peasley thanked him and we both got off his hand. We were told to hang on, and Alder went into his full stride again. I watched as the world around us went passed me at an alarming speed, and soon the white walls of Glabella greeted us. We were about a good mile away before Alder slowed down to a steady stop and let us go. Peasley thanked him, and the Ent went back to his home in Brobdingnagia.

The guards greeted us and made a comment about our entrance, and Peasley laughed lightly as he thanked them. We walked through the castle square and we held hands to make sure we didn't lose one another in the crowd. After exploring the wares and things the Kingdom had to offer (Peasley likes to do a little research), we made our way towards the Castle. Its white walls were gleaming against the afternoon sun like diamonds and the blue roofs and railing around the windows gave the accents of a homey place.

"Peasley? Fiamo?" we turned and Owen was with a guard.

"Good afternoon, Prince Owen." I bowed to him.

"It's so good to see you two!" he embraced us. "How has the Trial been treating you?"

"I mean, I'm alive." Peasley answered. "I'm actually here to discuss a possible alliance meeting; I know that you are busy around this time."

"My parents are, yes." He answered pulling a small book out of his pocket. "I can see if we can fit you in. How long do you have left?"

"Little over a month; not a whole lot of time."

Owen thumbed through the small book and the guards looked at us in suspicion. A few minutes passed and his face turned sour. Peasley was about to say something, but the guard tapped Owen's shoulder and whispered in his ear. After a short nod and a blink of confusion, he glanced up at me. His eyes told me that he was searching me. I tilted my head in concern and it dawned on me what he was looking at. I gently handed my things to Peasley, and I gently removed my vest. I undid a few of the buttons and folded my shirt out so it would stay, exposing my Mark. Owen's eyes opened slightly in shock, and I removed Peasley's cloak and undid one of the buttons in the back, letting him pull his tunic down a little and show his Mark as well. I fixed his uniform and put my vest back on.

"Mirda's own Champions. Why does this not surprise me?" Owen smiled and looked at the book again. "I can probably get you in an appointment at 2 in the afternoon on the 27th; the King would love to meet you."

"Sounds fantastic." Peasley answered looking at his schedule book.

"Unless you can do the 30th."

"Sooner the better; we can keep that date in case it goes over."

"Excellent; I'll just add you in and we are good to go!" Owen faced us again and I took Peasley's book. "I'm sorry we couldn't do it today."

"No, it's fine. I don't want to hold you up anymore; you look busy."

Owen laughed. "Well, I know you two are on the clock so I will see you then!"

He gestured to his guards, and they continued on their path. Peasley and I continued walking through the city. The afternoon was pleasant and refreshing, and we decided to grab a light lunch before exploring a little more. We finally decided on some fresh apples and cheeses (bread did not sound appetizing) along with water with fresh lemons. We walked through the market again, and I could tell that things were becoming uninteresting to him. I took his hand, and said that we should explore more of the outskirts of Glabella and see what else they had to offer. He nodded and we walked outside of the walls and out into the one of the grassy plains in the afternoon.

We held hands as we walked on one of the dirt paths. The sun was shining and the breeze was nice. We really didn't see any of the small villages on our walk; we went by them but never stopped in. He looked around a lot and mentioned that Glabella was a peaceful place. I agreed, and said that we didn't have to be as careful since Lacuna was more south. At that mention, Peasley faced me and I instantly recognized the adventurous look in his eyes. I sighed and he hugged me before dragging me into the forested area with him.

I was surprised to not see any Ents as we walked through the trees. Actually, what surprised me more is that we didn't see anything but trees. There was no trace of wildlife or anything. I tried to feel for any sort of movement, but all I got was vast emptiness other than the trees and Peasley. I faced him, and he had confusion in his eyes; I guess he had the same question I did. We continued forward and just looked at all the different kinds of plants and other odds and ends. I could tell that he was relieved that there were no people or sounds of a city near him. He was relaxed and taking his time navigating the terrain.

The mood was rather pleasant until I felt a presence to my left. Peasley saw my change in posture and stayed silent. I glanced over and I could see the shine of a blade. For safety precautions, I pulled out my dagger and kept it in my hands; I didn't want to waste an arrow on something that I didn't know. Keeping my mood low as possible, I cut a small path in front of us and started heading back towards Glabella. I stopped suddenly and I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around and deflected the rapier that was aimed for my neck. Peasley pulled his sword out and deflected another attack as I regained my balance. They locked swords and I noticed that the attacker was an Elf. His green eyes were deep and filled with determination and his hair was a deep grey. His outfit was a uniform of sorts and his weapon matched. He and Peasley exchanged attacks and defenses, but the thing was that Peasley made sounds of attack but the Elf gave no sound at all.

Peasley dislodged the sword from the Elf's hand, and it went flying behind him. I grabbed it and the Elf charged at me. It was a long shot, but I had an idea. I held my hand up, stopping both Peasley and the Elf. Sighing, I stuck his sword in the ground and held both hands out, still stopping them. I let my arms rest again then I let my hands hover over my eyes, not letting me see the Elf. I turned them out slowly and placed over my heart, my left hand under my right. Peasley knew what I was doing and I watched his eyes open slightly in interest. The Elf blinked at me, and did the same gesture I just did only with a questioning look on his face. I nodded, and his eyes filled with relief.

"He taught me that." I explained softly. "I am Fiamo; a friend of your brother's. He is Peasley," I gestured to the Prince, and the Elf turned slightly. "We mean no harm to you at all; we were just walking through."

He carefully removed a book from his pocket and a pen. He started writing in it and Peasley came up next to me. After a few seconds, he handed the book to us.

_I'm glad to hear that Sileas is safe._ It read. _My name is Raphael. How did you meet him?_

"I am on the Trial of Kings," Peasley answered. "It is a quest which requires me to go to different locations close to my Kingdom to offer and establish alliances. I was headed back home when we came across the Behemoth Mountains and stumbled in the Kingdom by complete accident. After asking around, we discovered that we could buy maps from him."

Raphael nodded and wrote in the book again.

_Is he still with Owen? _I nodded lightly. _Good; I'm glad to hear that. He's a hard worker._

"Raphael." Peasley cut off his writing and he looked at him in interest. "Are you going to head home soon, or are you still captured?"

He smiled and shook his head as he continued writing. He showed us the book.

_I was heading home when I came across you two; I got out finally. The night approaches fast; head back towards Glabella or a safe place. I'd hate to see you two captured like I was._

"Will do." I handed Raphael his sword back. "Thanks for everything."

He scribbled in his book again

_No, thank you._

He walked past us silently, and we waited a few minutes before heading out again. The sun was setting fast and I had remembered seeing a clearing on the map close to where we were. We both traveled silently and quickly until we found the clearing I had seen. It was a big space and the moon was full as it was beginning to rise. I mentioned something about Stars, and Peasley's eyes lit. I smiled and told him that we could camp out if he wanted. He nodded, saying that it had been too long since he had seen Stars.

It was routine to us now; I gathered a few pieces of firewood and Peasley set up the rest of our little campsite. He had a match and was waiting for me to set up everything. Once the match was lit and thrown in the small fire, I babied the flame until it grew to support itself. I sat down and let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion and I stretched out on my back. Before I could get comfortable, I felt him rest on top of me, his head on my chest. There was nothing sexual about it; he just wanted to rest on me I guess. I kissed the top of his head and he laughed. We stayed like that for a few minutes then I told him I was sitting up. He voiced his distaste as I moved and got up fully. He blinked drowsiness out of his eyes and watched me in interest. I reached into one of my bags and pulled out my violin case. As I opened it, I felt a smile grow on my face since there were no dents or scratches on the instrument. I pulled it out and tuned it softly. I sat down in front of him and started playing a small tune. I watched as he stood up and grabbed his violin as well. I smiled as I softened my song so he could tune his. We were both playing the same song only mine was an octave lower; we didn't really perform it, though. We just sat in front of each other and played the song as we lost ourselves in the music.

It felt really nice to just sit down and play violin for a few hours. Yes, hours; it started as a ballad but then we were soon serenading one another with different songs and having a good time. It made me really happy to see him relaxed like this; he had been under so much pressure about the time and the Trial that I was beginning to worry that he would lose it. I was playing a small song softly and was resting my back against his. He was watching the Stars and losing himself to the music I was creating for him.

I stopped abruptly when I heard a shout. Peasley heard it too, and he jumped up withdrawing his sword. I set my violin in the case and kicked it closed as I grabbed Angelica and an arrow. I closed my eyes and used my other senses.

"A wolf of sorts." I whispered. "…and a girl?"

"This can't be good." Peasley answered.

"Stay here."

I walked forward slowly and Peasley followed, saying that he isn't going to stay back and watch me get hurt. I smiled and thanked him. We got to the edge of the clearing and I could see a pair of green eyes staring at me. Not waiting, I fired off. The arrow hit home, and the dog's cry echoed through the forest. I put Angelica away and pulled out my dagger with the other hand. The green eyes stared at me again and I heard a deep growl. I took a few steps back and waited patiently. The wolf barked as he broke out of his security of the forest. I dodged his attack, and saw Peasley hold a small girl to his chest, shielding her with his cape as much as he could. I dodged the grey beast a few more times before a well-aimed arrow from me hit him again. He growled at me and ran, howling as he did.

"They travel in packs," I turned to Peasley, "We'll have more company soon."

"Hush." He snapped at me. He turned his attention to the girl in his arms. "Don't cry, you're safe now; that big scary dog is gone now."

The little girl looked at him and had big tears in her eyes and going down her face. A feeling of pain hit me as she hugged Peasley tighter. I waved lightly, and Peasley looked at me. I gestured to our campsite, and he nodded. He gently lifted her and walked to the fire.

"Are you hurt?" Peasley asked softly. The girl showed him her hand, which had a deep cut in it. "I'll bandage that up for you, how does that sound?"

The girl nodded and I handed him our small medical bag. He opened it and I handed him our water flask as well. He quietly cleaned and wrapped her hand. He tied a bow on the back of her hand with the two ends and she smiled lightly.

"What's your name?" Peasley asked lightly.

The girl sniffed before answering, "C-Cosette."

"Such a pretty name. I am Prince Peasley, and he is Fiamo. He's very nice; he's not as scary as he looks." I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly. "…how old are you?"

"Seven."

"Why are you out here at this hour? You should be in bed."

"I…I got lost. I was playing with my friend and slipped and fell. I've been trying to get back, but I don't know where I am. I…I want Eric." She started sobbing.

"Oh, don't cry." I knelt down to her. "We'll get you back safe and sound. Where do you live; it can't be too far away."

"…the Orphanage." She finally whimpered.


	36. Kit and Kaboodle

My heart instantly went out to this girl; she was alone, in the dark and scared. Not to mention that she didn't have a family. I know how hard it is to live without one member of your family, but I can't imagine a life without both my parents. At such a young age, too! I could tell that she was really uncomfortable with telling us that that was where she lived; I just prayed that it was a good place. I remembered that the one in the Waffle Kingdom was not the kindest of places. I never went there myself thankfully, but I had walked by it. The things I saw there haunted me for years. I grew out of those fears when I learned what real fear was on the _Teacup_.

I realized that since she had been out here for goddess knows how long, she must be hungry. I stood up and walked over to the food bag and produced a small roll of bread and an apple. Realizing what I was doing, Peasley asked her if she was hungry. When she nodded, I tossed the apple and he caught it single handed. She ate quietly and listened to the conversation in interest; we were talking about Glabella and what things he could offer for that alliance. I was baking the bread in the metal box to make sure it was warm as I asked about the possibility of him offering silk. As he was answering, I set the box in the grass and carefully opened the lid. There was a moment of silence as we were both thinking of different things to offer or ask for from this alliance. I checked on the bread and tore it into three pieces; giving one to Peasley and one to Cosette. He noticed that I gave her the smallest piece, and I silenced him with a look. She ate it silently and thanked me when she was done.

"Hey, Cosette." I asked casually. "Do you like chocolate?"

Peasley raised an eyebrow at me.

"I do, but Eric doesn't let us have it often." She answered. "Why?"

I watched her eyes light up when I pulled out the cookie I got from Luma in Sarasaland. "It's a little melted, but you can have it; you need it more than me. Besides, I am not a fan of chocolate; I prefer peppermint."

Thankfully, she was too occupied with enjoying the cookie to see Peasley's cheeks flush. I gave a short victory laugh and handed Cosette my handkerchief.

"What about you, Peasley?" she asked looking at him (his face was back to normal).

"Me? Well, I can be picky about it. I prefer dark chocolate." He winked at me. "It's my favorite flavor, actually." He returned his attention to her as my cheeks flushed. "What's yours?"

"Mine? Well, I like chocolate…and strawberry." She looked at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I sat down next to her and Peasley.

"Are you a knight?"

I blinked in surprise. "Why are you asking?

"Peasley is a Prince. It's late and he is not close to home. Are you his knight?"

"Well, I am his Guardian." I answered smiling. I stood up and bowed to her. "But, if you will allow me, I can be your knight, Lady Cosette."

She smiled a big smile and even Peasley grinned. She curtsied to me and I took her hand. I asked her where her Castle was, and she pointed in the direction as Peasley got our things. I apologized since I wasn't helping him, but he shook his head and told me to keep her occupied. We waited patiently for Peasley to gather everything, and we headed out into the dark forest. Cosette squeezed my hand as tight as she could.

"Lady Cosette." I whispered softly. "There is no need to be frightened. Sir Fiamo and Prince Peasley are here to protect you. Nothing will come after us, and if something does, your knight will take care of them."

The little girl nodded and held hands with Peasley as well. We walked silently through the darkness and I could feel her hands tremble in mine. I glanced at Peasley, and he nodded at me. I let go and took the equipment off of him. Once he was free, he gathered Cosette in his arms and carried her. She relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder. The forest was pretty dark, but I kept focused on my surroundings and if anything seemed off. Once on a while, Cosette would tell us to turn a direction or yawn. Hers was a soft sound and had an occasional squeak to it.

I sensed something and froze. Seeing my sudden stop, Peasley stopped as well and waited on my word. I gave up after a few minutes, saying that whatever I felt was too far away or gave up. We started walking again, and a few minutes later I felt the presence again. It was like an unseen pressure from behind me; a glare from the darkness. Peasley said that he could take some of the things so I could easily get to Angelica. I thanked him and handed him some of the bags. Cosette was set on the ground and she held on to the hem of his tunic. I closed my eyes and focused as hard as I could, trying to pick up any trace of anything or anyone. Once again, I picked up small traces, but not much.

All the sudden I felt someone running towards me. I spun around and slipped. As I crashed to the ground, a scythe sailed over my head. I sat there frozen for a few terrifying seconds before jumping up and locking my dagger with the snath. I realized in a panic that the blade was behind me, and that was enough time for the attacker to knock me off my feet again. I felt the chine against my throat, and I was forced to look at her eyes.

"Wait!" Peasley cried. "We mean no harm. Please…let him go."

The woman silenced him with her eyes. I watched them fill with anger.

"Give me a reason" she answered.

"Cosette; she's is only seven. She's too young to witness a murder."

She blinked and faced the girl. "Cosette…" She removed her hold on me and placed her scythe on her back. "Are you okay?"

The little girl gave out a sob and ran into her arms (the woman knelt down to her). I scrambled back and Peasley rested his hands on my shoulders. As soon as I stood up, I held my dagger in my hand. The woman glanced up and glared at me. She stood up fully and reached to grab her weapon.

"Danny." Cosette whispered. "They helped me. They're really nice; both of them! Fiamo made sure I was okay and Peasley wrapped my hand so it wouldn't hurt anymore. I went too far into the forest and fell down the hill. I've been trying to go back but got lost. I found them and they were helping me get back…"

The woman closed her eyes. "I see." She faced us. "Forgive me; we've been worried about her all afternoon. I feared that you were taking her."

"I understand." Peasley answered. "I'm just glad you didn't kill my Guardian."

"So am I." I added under my breath.

She sighed. "Let's…try this again." She relaxed and held her hand out to me. "Danny; assistant manager of the Kit and Kaboodle."

I shook her hand. "Fiamo; Prince Peasley's Guardian."

She released my hand and bowed to Peasley.

"Danny is really nice." Cosette spoke from her knee. "She's fun and plays with us. She worries too much, though."

"_All_ of you?" Peasley pressed.

Danny nodded. "Kit and Kaboodle is the only orphanage around here. Thankfully, there are only ten of them counting her. Eric, my employer, has a very big heart." She faced Cosette. "He's been worried about you, missy. Kitty had to take his apron away for fear he would tear a hole in it. Let's go home."

"But Fiamo is my knight." Cosette countered.

I knelt down to her. "We aren't back yet, Lady Cosette. I will still keep my word and escort you back; it is the honor of a knight to do so."

Danny smiled as Cosette hugged her and thanking me for staying. She took the lead and held Cosette's hand and Peasley and I followed behind quietly. Nothing else too exciting happened, and soon we escaped the forest's hold and saw a small, log cabin-esque house. The porch light was on but the rest of the house was dark except for the entrance. There was a dim light on the desk and a man (I am assuming Eric) was resting his head on his arms on the desk. A woman who had long dark hair was on the other side of the room holding a frying pan. Danny told us to stay there with Cosette, and the girl clung to Peasley. After a moment, Danny walked up the steps and opened the door. We watched as she spoke to the others, and the man lifted his head slowly. A few seconds passed, and she gestured for us to enter. Peasley and I held Cosette's hands as we walked up the steps and entered the small house.

The man jumped up and embraced Cosette almost in tears. They held each other for a while until he stood up and the dark haired woman hugged the girl as well. They whispered to one another and they walked into another room. Peasley spoke to Eric for a few minutes before I walked up and joined the conversation. They were talking about Peasley's Trial and how we came to find Cosette in the first place.

"Mr. Winooski." Danny spoke cutting our conversation short. Her scythe wasn't with her and she was wearing a black newsboy hat. "I think we have a separate room for them to stay in for the night. If we don't, they can have my room; I don't want them out camping tonight."

"Why?" Eric asked.

"There is a storm coming; my hair is a complete disaster and refuses to cooperate. The Ogres will venture out farther than their home, and they might take them."

Oh, that explains the hat.

Cosette came back and thanked both of us for bringing her back. I made a comment about a Knight's Honor, and she snickered. The woman picked her up and hummed softly as she carried her up the stairs. It felt like all of my worries and fears just melted away and a warm blanket was wrapped around me. Danny sighed in relief and Eric put his waist apron back on.

"No matter how worked up one of them is, Cat can always relax them; lucky ability she's got." Danny spoke.

"Cat?" I asked.

"Cat, Catherine, Kitty…call her what you want." Eric faced us. "But if you so much as make a kid cry, she will attack you with that frying pan."

"It is not pretty." Danny agreed. The distant rumble of thunder cut her train of thought. "Well, looks like I was right about the storm. You two follow me; I'll loan you my room."

"But where will you sleep?" Peasley asked.

"Down here."

"It's not safe."

Danny smiled. "I'll be okay. You two need some rest, especially since you are on this big Trial of sorts. As you witnessed; I am capable of defending myself so no need to worry about me. I assume that you won't cause much trouble since you are on this mission." Peasley nodded, and Danny smiled. "Follow me; I'll show you to the room."

We followed her upstairs and I felt relaxed again when I heard Cat humming as she left the room where the kids slept. She approached Danny and mentioned something about a light. We got to Danny's room, and she made sure we had everything before wishing us good night and grabbed her scythe before closing the door. I sat down on the edge of the bed and Peasley sat down next to me. Concern filled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around mine and rested his head on my shoulder, waiting for me to say something.

"I just realized…" I lost my words in thought.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Cosette's scared of me."

"No; she spoke to you and held your hand."

"Only when I spoke to her." I faced him. "When we talked, she never looked me in the eye and preferred to be with you…am I that scary?"

"Maybe to a seven year old girl who has never seen someone with red hair." Peasley kissed my cheek. "You are pretty intimidating, Fi, but you have a big heart and are strongly built." I sighed. "…that's not the problem, is it?" I shook my head, "Then what is?"

"Do you remember how I spoke about the dream Eli and I shared?" I faced him as he nodded. "One of the things we talked about a lot was starting a family. "

Peasley held my hands and told me that we should change and relax. I blinked in confusion, but didn't question his motives. I removed my vest and shirt, and Peasley made a comment about the muscles in my arms. I laughed lightly as I got into a more comfortable shirt. He respected privacy and turned away as I changed into slacks. I did the same for him and once he was changed, he stretched out and told me to lie next to him. Once I did, he held my hand before asking me why I brought up the dream.

For most of the night, we stayed in that position. We held a deep conversation about dreams made and dreams crushed as well as our future. In that hour, we created a dream of our own to chase; one that had me living with him and having a daughter. The more we built this dream, the more I realized that this was what I really wanted. I cut him off, telling him that that was my ultimate dream. He smiled and asked if Cosette was the little girl in the dream. I nodded, explaining to him the feeling of empathy I had when we met her and how I wanted to make her feel happy. I mentioned that I didn't want her to feel the sense of loneliness that I did growing up; that I wanted to save her from that sadness and make sure that she is happy and had a good family. Peasley sat there in silence.

"Maybe we can foster her for a few days." Peasley whispered after a few seconds.

"But that's getting her hopes up and crushing them." I countered.

He shook his head. "It is the time for her to get comfortable around you and for her to see what you see. She knows you're a nice guy, but you just look tough and mean to her."

I smiled. "Are you sure? I know that you have a lot to do and…"

"Positive; I want to do this as much as you do."

* * *

I slept decently that night and I think Peasley did, too. The storm was raging on and on this morning, and we were downstairs working on some paperwork Peasley needed to get done. Once in a while we would hear the kids laughing and playing and it brought a smile to my face. I was writing down notes as Peasley was talking out loud, and he stopped mid-sentence to laugh lightly. A few minutes passed and glanced up to see Cat walking out of the playroom.

"Cat?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Can you help us out for a minute?"

"Sure." She approached us.

"Are you familiar with Glabella and their wares?" Peasley asked. She nodded. "Can you tell us what they thrive in? I have a general idea, but I want to get another opinion."

"Umm…I know that the flower business is blooming this season." She answered thinking. "They also are fine in the cotton and silk industry. Leather is okay. Crops are fine this year as well…tourism is terrible, but I don't think that is what you are looking for, is it?" Peasley shook his head. "Fine on fish, could be better in grain and rice. They get coffee beans from Adzuki."

"Drat." He whispered.

"That's all I am aware of right now, hun." She stood up. "Hopefully the rain will let up soon so you two can get on your way."

"We can leave if we are overstaying our welcome." I answered.

"Oh, if you try to leave Danny will chase after you two. Over concerned thing. She charged out into the afternoon once we discovered that Cosette went missing. Wouldn't listen to Eric at all."

Danny entered the house and she was soaking wet. Her scythe was not with her and she stayed silent as she walked up the stairs. Eric looked at her from his desk and called her back down. She stayed at the foot of the stairs. He placed his fingers in his mouth and let out a soft whistle. Danny started to counter, but the door to the playroom opened. A little girl with bright blue hair peeked around the door but disappeared before Danny could say anything more. A few seconds passed and she came back carrying a towel. She handed it to Danny.

"How bad?" she asked.

"Never appeared." She answered as she took the towel.

The girl ran back into the room.

"Alright, who's the scumbag that gets the frying pan?" Cat asked casually.

Danny snickered and all the sudden all ten children ran out of the room and tackled Danny, giving her a group hug. Four girls and six boys (yes, I counted) all hugged Danny until she asked to stand. She got on her knees and hugged each child for a few seconds. I saw Cosette in the group and she gave Danny a big hug. I smiled and the kids hugged her again.

"I'll be your boyfriend, Danny." One boy spoke.

She laughed lightly. "You're a little too young for me, sweetheart."

"I'm ten; I'm old enough!"

"Not quite, hun." Cat cut in. "You would have to be around twenty."

"Well, when I am twenty, I will!" He smiled a great smile.

"Thank you, Sky." Danny patted his head. "And thank you, all of you, for the hugs."

"Alright, little ones." Eric cut in. "Mr. Peasley needs to get back to work, so let's go on back. Lance, can you help Miss Kitty with lunch today?"

A little Elven child jumped in glee and said that he would. The others went back, and Cosette waved hello to us. We returned the gesture before the door closed.

"Sky and Adagio are pretty close friends." Cat said as the little boy approached her.

"Really?" Eric asked slightly irritated.

Cat lifted an eyebrow. "I have seen many things, Mr. Winooski."

Danny laughed as Cat and Lance went to the kitchen to make lunch.

"Eric, can I ask you something?" Peasley asked.

"Absolutely." He sat down at his desk.

"What do I need to do in order to be a foster parent?"

Eric looked up from his work and Danny gave a slight jump of surprise. They exchanged a quick look. "Well…it depends. Who are you looking at fostering?"

"Cosette."

He typed away on his computer, "Well, I am going to have to access your record to see if you can." I felt my face drain. He looked at his screen, and he blinked in surprise. "Well, this is…interesting."

"Not him; me."

"I know." He looked at Peasley. "You're a Prince?"

"Did the uniform not tell you?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"I was more concerned about Cosette, thank you." He returned his attention to the computer. "Well, it seems that you are able to, Peasley; your record is clean." He glanced at us. "Are you sure you want Cosette?"

Peasley nodded. "She was a little angel when she was in our care; I think she would enjoy hanging out with us for a few days. I also have a meeting with Glabella about the alliance, and I want to see how she acts during it; want to see if she can be in the Royal Family."

Eric smiled and Danny went into the playroom. "I'm sure you will take great care of her, Prince Peasley."

Danny returned holding Cosette's hand. Peasley approached her and knelt to her height, telling her that he was going to take care of her for a little while. She smiled a great smile and hugged him tight. A few seconds passed and she told him that she needed to grab something before they left. We watched her go back into the playroom and return a few seconds later, saying that it was in her pocket. I looked outside and the sun was shining brightly. I stood up and thanked Eric for his hospitality and paid him the fostering fee. Peasley held her hand and the three of us walked outside in the now sunny day.


	37. Of Mermaids and Monsters

The ground wasn't as muddy as I thought it was going to be. I guess that the storm was just wind. We walked through the clearing and got back into the forested area where we found her in the first place. We found the clearing that we were camping in, and Peasley mentioned something about a day off. I laughed lightly and Cosette looked around in interest.

"Is there anything you would like to do today?" Peasley asked. "My appointment is tomorrow, so if there is something you want to do, we can."

She smiled, "Well, I've always wanted to see Plethora."

I quickly pulled out the map and discovered that she was talking about the beach. "Do you want to go swimming?" I asked.

"No; I just want to see it. I have heard a lot about it and want to see real mermaids."

"That sounds like a good idea." Peasley said setting her on the ground and resting his hands on his hips. "Plethora is quite a distance away; are you sure you want to walk all the way there?" she nodded. "Alright then, let's go."

I smiled as she held his hand. I got all of our equipment and held the map in my hands as we headed south towards Plethora. The walk was nice and she didn't complain. She chatted with Peasley about what he was doing and what life was like back home. She had a big interest in him probably because he was a Prince like in the storybooks. They were laughing and talking the entire way, and that smile Peasley had never faded; the one that he gets when he is truly happy. I decided not to talk for fear of ruining the moment and just watched them chatter away in an excited manner like two happy Lumas. I rolled my neck and continued silently. There was only one time that Cosette asked to be carried. She was very polite about it as well; she waited until Peasley was done explaining something and asked if he didn't mind carrying her for a little bit. He scooped her up in his arms, and she hugged him passionately. I felt sadness fill me, but I just kept silent. I was just happy that Cosette had a connection of some sort with Peasley.

He was talking about what the Castle Square looked like when I tapped his shoulder, cutting him off. He looked at me, and I watched Cosette's eyes fill with sadness and fear. I placed my finger against my lips, and Peasley lifted an eyebrow at me. None the less, he obeyed and pretended to zip his mouth shut to Cosette. She nodded and mimicked him. We were at the edge of the forest and could hear the ocean's waves. I took a deep breath, and I could hear Peasley snicker as I exhaled in satisfaction. The salty air filled my lungs and a sense of comfort enveloped me; even though I hated my boss and the conditions I was put through, I loved the smell of salty sea air. I reminded them to remain quiet, and tapped my ear. A few seconds passed, and the only sound we heard was the waves. I picked up a stick and broke it in my hands. It let out a nice i_snap/i_, and the silence continued. A few more seconds passed and suddenly the sweetest sound filled the silence. I approached Cosette, and she looked at me in confusion.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered as softly as I could. She nodded after a few seconds. "That's a mermaid; she's singing to us."

I watched her eyes light. I reminded her to keep her voice low by placing my finger on my lips again. She nodded. "It's really pretty."

I nodded. "Mermaids sing to try and get boyfriends." I informed her. "They don't to have to be mermen, either; they can be humans like Peasley and me."

I turned to Peasley. "It's an alluring mating call." I whispered to him so Cosette couldn't hear me. "It won't affect us since we devoted each other to one another. It won't work on Cosette because she is a girl and a very young child."

He nodded, and we stayed there for a minute, just listening to the sweet melody that the mermaid was singing. I took a few more steps and gestured Peasley to follow me. He obeyed, and I carefully pulled some of the leaves back and let Cosette see the mermaid. I watched the little girl's eyes grow in amazement and her face show her excitement and happiness. Her breath was taken away in happy disbelief. Peasley set her down, and she stayed put and pushed some of the branches away so she could see the mermaid. I finally pushed some away as well so Peasley and I could see. She was very tan from sitting out in the sun and she was braiding her green hair as she sang. Her ears were pointed and her eyes were a light icy blue. The color of her eyes matched her fin as well. She was singing as she jumped up onto a bigger rock to see more of the waters and the land. We watched for a few minutes then she fell silent. Peasley and I shared eye contact, and I silently took his necklace. I saw him beginning to retort, but I silently reminded him to keep quiet. I slipped the necklace on before I stepped out of the security of the forests.

The mermaid looked at me in shock before she recomposed herself and sang directly to me. I approached the shoreline and sat down on the rocks. She continued serenading me, trying her hardest to get me to swim to her. I waited patiently until she stopped to take a breath before I held the ring out to her. She saw the sun reflect it off of it, and she slid off of the rock. I watched her silhouette under the waters swim towards me, and I stood up and backed up to give her room. She broke the surface of the water and looked at me in confusion. I held out the ring again, not taking it off my neck or the string. She examined it in interest before letting it fall on my chest.

"Well, I wasted a lot of time on a married man." She huffed.

"Dating." I corrected. "Promise ring; kind of a big deal. Name's Fiamo."

"Lady Oceandia." She introduced herself. "What brings you to Plethora?"

"A girl I am fostering wanted to see a real mermaid." I sat down. "Well, my boyfriend and I are fostering her. They're back there if you want to meet them. I think it would really make her day if she got to meet you."

Oceandia scowled at me. "And why would I do that?"

I held my hands out. "No need for the tone, my lady. She's an orphan." I got an idea. "Say, this may be a long shot, but have you heard of a Kingdom west of here called Beanbean?"

"King Coral spoke of it once in a while." She answered.

"I'll make you a deal; meet this little girl and I can introduce you to the Prince of Beanbean."

"Why would I believe you; you're a pirate."

"This pirate is dating said Prince." I held the ring to her again. "He is on the Trial of Kings; a quest which requires him to go to different locations close to his Kingdom to offer and establish alliances. While we are waiting for our appointment with Glabella, we decided to take this girl out for a little bit. She said that she wanted to see a mermaid and here we are."

Man, I sounded too much like Peasley then. What I get for dating him for almost five years I guess.

"Does he want to offer an alliance to Plethora?" she asked after a few minutes.

"I'm sure he would love to."

"So, if this girl meets me, my people have a chance at scoring an alliance with Beanbean?"

"Now we are on the same page. Do we have a deal?" I held my hand out to shake on it. "Of course we'll do the meet-and-greet before any the alliance meeting so there is no rush what so ever."

She submerged herself under water, and suddenly exploded to the surface. She pulled herself up on the shore and shook my hand. I turned to Peasley and Cosette, gesturing them to come. Peasley was holding Cosette's hand and she could barely contain her excitement. I smiled and tossed the necklace back to Peasley. He caught it and thanked me as he put it back on. Cosette timidly introduced herself, and she and Lady Oceandia held a small conversation. She got to touch her fin and the girl laughed excitedly. A few minutes passed, and Peasley silenced Cosette by resting his hand on her head. The mermaid explained that she could get the King to come up and talk to us about a possible alliance. Peasley agreed, and Oceandia went back into the water.

"So much for a day off." He said.

I kissed his cheek. "Alliances can't make themselves; I saw an opportunity and took it."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently. "You sure did."

We exchanged a few more romantic words and just held hands as we waited for Lady Oceandia to return. Cosette came over and chatted with Peasley and I felt that wave of sadness hit me again. Peasley felt it in my hand and soon brought me into the conversation, trying as hard as he could to get Cosette to warm up to me. I knew that she was still scared of me probably because I looked mean and tough, but she answered me if I asked her a question. She would look at me with her big blue eyes filled with terror and fumble for an answer. I eventually gave up and walked away, kissing Peasley before I did.

I took a deep breath of the salty air again and suddenly felt lonely. I went over to our things and pulled out the oak box. I opened it and fished out the golden ring Elijah had given to me. I don't really know why I picked up the ring; there were plenty of other things I could have grabbed, but the ring was calling my name with its soft golden light. As I held it in my hands, all of the memories I shared with him came back at once. It hurt to hold; it felt like my hand was on fire. I couldn't let it go; no matter how hard I tried I couldn't let it fall back in the box. I sat there paralyzed and lost within the memories. A few seconds passed, and I managed to stand up and look at the ring in my hand. I saw Peasley's hand rest on top of it. He gently took it from my hand, but gave it back a second later. There was a yellow rose tied to it. I looked at him in confusion.

"Let him know that you are moving on." He whispered. "Give it back to him."

"I can't." I whispered. "It's betrayal."

"No it's not; the rose tells him that you are moving on and have someone special watching over you. We did this in Beanbean for my Dad when we thought he was dead. Hundreds of roses were rested into the ocean, and it is believed that the spirits will take them to the heavens to the one who had passed. I think it would make him really happy that you aren't with Phillip anymore and that you are in love again." I didn't answer. "How can he move on if you can't? He's worried about you, Fi; tell him you will be okay. Tell him that the man he loved when he was alive that he will be okay."

I took a slow deep breath to calm down as much as I could. I felt like my hands were on fire, and the ring finally hit the ground. Peasley gently picked it up and placed it back in my hands. I thanked him and he made sure that we got to the water's edge. He sat next to me and placed his hand under mine, saying that he would help me and let Eli know that he is the one taking care of me. It took a little time, but we finally dipped our hands into the water, letting the rose and ring float on the surface and get taken away by the tide. I just felt empty inside, but Peasley stood me up and hugged me. He told me that he was proud of me and that I was strong; that this would help me move on more than ever. I smiled and thanked him quietly. We stayed there for a few minutes until he broke away. I watched him as he picked up Cosette. Even though the girl was frightened, her eyes were filled with concern and she offered to hug me. I held her gently and she wrapped her small arms around my shoulders, hugging me as gently as she could. We stayed there for a few seconds and she let go of me.

"See?" Peasley whispered. "He's not that scary. He's big and strong and very nice."

"Why is he crying?" she asked him.

"He lost a very good friend a few years ago." Peasley answered carefully picking his words. "He is with the Stars now. Fiamo had been too busy to say goodbye to him when he left, so we put a rose in the water for him. It is believed that the tide will carry the rose to the moon, and the moon will give it to him."

"I hope he gets it." Cosette answered facing me. "Do you need another hug?"

I couldn't hold back a smile anymore. She extended her arms out to me and hugged me again. I thanked her and set her down after a few seconds. I knew that she was still scared of me, but her concern about me losing my friend was more powerful. We sat back down where we were and continued waiting for Lady Oceandia to return. We were talking about what Beanbean was like during the wintertime when I heard footsteps from behind us. I jumped up and spun around, taking aim.

"Hello." I blinked in confusion when Cat's voice came from the forest. I lowered my weapon as she came out. "What are you three doing out here?"

"Hi, Miss Kitty!" Cosette jumped up and hugged her. "Fiamo and Peasley took me here to see the mermaids!"

"And Fiamo got them interested in a possible alliance." Peasley added standing. "We are just waiting for word on if the meeting is happening or not."

"What are you doing here, Miss Kitty?"

Cat patted her head. "Just decided to come and see the ocean, little one."

"Well, isn't that a little white lie." Lady Oceandia emerged from the water. "You haven't changed a bit, Saluri."

Wait… Saluri?

"Oh, look at that; I upset you." She mocked. "Tell me; how is finding your mate coming along? Kind of hard when you don't have all of your power isn't it?"

"You just tried to entice my boyfriend." Peasley spoke casually.

"At least I don't lure children!"

"Leave Miss Kitty alone!" Cosette exploded. All four of us fell silent. "She does have a friend! Her name is Ophelia, and she is very nice and owns the flower shop in Glabella. Miss Kitty has a pretty voice; she hums to us before we go to bed. She doesn't like singing, but I bet it is prettier than yours."

Wow she has one heck of a voice. It had a lot of power behind it. Peasley and I exchanged a look of amazement before returning to the conversation. Oceandia informed us that she couldn't see the King and disappeared before we could ask her anything else. Cat crossed her arms, saying that it was really unlikely that she spoke to the King at all.

"Wait a second." I spoke up. "How do you know her?"

"We go back." She answered.

"…You're a mermaid?"

"It took you a bit to make that connection."

"So can you talk to the King for us?" Peasley pointed out. "You can tell him about us and how I am interested in an alliance!"

Cat blinked a few times. "Okay…"

"You know the whole song and dance; I'm on a time limit to get as many alliances I can yada yada yada… if you just explain that to him, perhaps he will be interested in making one. If you could do this for me, I'll find a way to repay you."

"I don't know…"

"You don't have to; I understand if it is too hard for you to go back, especially the way Oceandia just treated you."

A small smirk touched her lips. "Oh, that's not the problem. I can go there; I'll be okay."

"Thank you."

After taking a few deep breaths of reassurance, Cat jumped into the waters. From where we were, there was a light glowing under the surface. It was there for a few seconds then it faded to nothing. It still blew my mind that Cat was really a mermaid, but at the same time it made sense. If I had actually considered it, it makes sense. It took about a minute before she came back. She gestured us to step back and as we did, she pulled herself up. Her fin was purple and her original outfit had transformed into a top and light jacket. I almost didn't see it because it appeared clear since it was wet. The water exploded again, and an elder gentleman was in the middle of it. He held a magnificent trident and looked at Cat.

"King Coral, I want you to meet Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom." Cat introduced us.

Peasley bowed and I tilted my head in respect

"Is your Guardian a Pirate?" he asked.

"Not by choice." Peasley answered before I could respond. "He works on a boat to earn money so his Mom can get out of poverty."

The King nodded. "I see."

I sent Peasley a smile as I held a pad of paper in my hands.

"King Coral, I am Prince Peasley of Beanbean. I am on The Trial of Kings; a quest which requires me to go to different locations to offer and establish alliances. I stand in place for my people, and ask if you would be interested in establishing an alliance with my Kingdom."

"We can discuss it, but I wish there be no notes taken." He answered.

I nodded and set the notepad back into the bag. Cat was back in her normal outfit (I guess when she dried off she got her land legs back) and was listening to the conversation in interest. I looked around again and realized that Cosette wasn't nearby. Concern and worry filled me as I stood to try and see if I could see her. I asked Cat if she could watch the alliance meeting for me and she nodded. I thanked her and walked the edge of the waters for a few minutes. I kept my eyes open for any sign of anything that could get me a lead of her location. I know that she couldn't have gotten too far away; her fear of the darkness is too much for her to go wandering off on her own. I decided that she would have gone to the forested area but stayed close enough that she could hear out voices and see light. I entered the green wonderland and made sure that I didn't trip over my own feet or a root of sorts. I made sure my footsteps were light; I didn't want to startle her or make her feel like I was sneaking up on her.

It took a few minutes, but I soon found her. She was leaning against a tree and facing away from where I was standing. I would have walked right up to her and asked her why she was out here by herself, but something seemed off. I watched in light interest and heavy concern. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was lost in thought. She tilted her head and I watched something silver in her hand move slowly. She was holding one end of it, but the other end was the part that moved; she didn't touch it. My interest and curiosity grew as I watched this piece of metal slowly bend in an L shape then back to normal. I finally realized that she was holding not only a piece of metal, but a spoon.

She was bending it with her mind.

I stood there in amazement as the spoon gently hovered above her hand. She opened her eyes and watched it in interest as it spun slowly in the air. It bent itself into a circle then straightened back out before landing on her hand again. She gently tossed it in the air and made it stop in mid-air. After directing it back into her hand, she sighed and placed the spoon in the pocket of her dress.

"Cosette?" I asked after a few seconds of trying to find my voice.

I watched her eyes fill with complete terror as I emerged from my shelter. She stood up and tears swelled in her blue eyes. She was straining to find her own voice; the fear thick in her face and body. I got to her and knelt down to her height.

"You…saw that….didn't you?" she whispered in horror. I nodded lightly, unsure of how to answer. "I hate it; I wish I never had it. I'm a freak! People find it weird that I can do that; it is the only way I can get a headache to go away. Kids have called me 'weird' and 'strange' because of it! They tell me that I won't have a family because I am a freak!"

The rest of her words were lost in sobs. I threw my arms around her and hugged her as hard as I could without hurting her. She tried to fight back and pull away, but I just held on to her when she pounded her fists on me. I was thankful that she was only hitting my shoulders and arms; I didn't want to find out what would happen if she hit my face. Her outburst happened for only a short time, and I sat down and pulled her into my lap when she was exhausted. We stayed like that for a few minutes until her sobbing stopped and turned into an occasional sniffle.

"You're not a freak." I told her pushing hair out of her eyes. "You're not weird and you're not strange. You have a gift; one that is truly amazing."

"But that makes me weird." She argued looking at me.

"Cosette…I'm the strange one. I'm the weird one, not you. I don't have any kind of cool powers; I can't move things with my mind, I can't make fire appear in my hands and I can't control the weather. All of my friends have magical gifts and abilities. I'm just here, watching everyone do all of these cool and amazing things that I wish I could do."

"Can…can Peasley do any of that?"

I nodded. "He can light up an area when he plays a particular song on the violin. He can cast light spells with the bow; ones that charm objects with the power of light. His hair also sparkles when he is sad but it only does that with people that he truly trusts. I don't have any kind of awesome power; good aim with my arrows and knowing when someone is sneaking up on me isn't magic. It's something cool I can do, but nothing compared to what I just saw."

"So…me being able to move metal with my mind isn't weird to you?"

"Nope' it doesn't change you in any way, shape or form. You're still Cosette." I poked her nose. "And there is nothing wrong with her. She's not weird or a freak; she's a seven year old girl with a very special gift."

She hugged me. I held her back and we stayed like that for a few seconds until she calmed down. I gave her a small smile when she looked at me and she snickered. I asked her if she still had a headache or if she were ready to head back. She said that her head was still bothering her, so I got the spoon out of her pocket and asked her to show me a few of her favorite things to do. She had it resting in my hand and I could feel it move. It felt strange to feel hard metal moving like liquid and I felt my face grow in shock and amazement. I whispered 'wow' and I knew that would reassure her that I wasn't seeing her as a freak. She made it slither around my wrist and hand like it was a spoon snake. I made a hissing sound like a snake and she made the very tip of it bend slightly to make it look like a snake's tongue. She got it straightened back out and put it back in her pocket, saying that she was feeling better.

I picked her up and carried her back to the ocean shore. When we got there, Peasley was signing the alliance contract after King Coral did. I set Cosette down, telling her that I had a little work to do. She nodded and stayed by my side as I took the inkwell and quill and put them away. Cat informed me that the alliance was an arms-for-arms as well as pearls for silk. I thanked her silently as I made sure the ink was dry on the contract before folding it and putting it away. Cosette gently tugged my waist sash, and I looked down at her. She held her arms up to me, and I smiled as I picked her up again. She turned to Cat and told her goodbye as she left. I faced Peasley and a warm smile was on his face. It washed away and filled with concern.

"Do you want me to tell Peasley?" I asked her. She nodded. "Okay; let's enjoy the rest of the day while we have it; he needs a day off."

She agreed, and we spent the rest of the day relaxing and having a little fun. Cosette collected sea shells as I sat Peasley down and explained everything to him. He was as shocked as I was and he listened to every word to make sure he didn't get anything wrong. He nodded and said that it didn't bother him either. As the night approached, we called her over and Peasley was holding his violin in his lap. Cosette sat next to me as he began playing. The melody was soft and it had a slightly eerie tone to it. As the music continued, the area around him began glowing in a dim light. I watched Cosette smile in happiness as the song ended. The light faded and Cosette clapped lightly at the performance. Peasley smiled and thanked her for the applause.

I told them that they needed to get sleep; that Peasley had a big day tomorrow. I set up my sleeping bag and unzipped it so both of them could lie on it. I also undid Peasley's so they had a blanket. I tucked them in and Peasley and I exchanged a quick kiss and a few words. I explained to Cosette that since it was a full moon that there was going to be light and she thanked me. I ruffled her hair a little before I sat down and watched over our small camp for the evening.

* * *

About halfway through the night Peasley woke up and told me to get some rest; that the day was going to be big. I thanked him and stretched out next to Cosette but never really fell asleep. I saw the sun starting to rise over the oceans, and I sat up and yawned softly. Peasley hugged me and whispered 'good morning' to me. I hugged him back and returned the greeting. We spoke a little bit about the upcoming meeting until Cosette woke up. She rubbed her eyes and smiled. I made a light breakfast and we ate in silence. Peasley was too worried about this meeting that he didn't eat much. He ate enough to get through the morning but made sure Cosette had enough. We gathered our equipment and headed out into the late morning. Peasley said that his appointment was in about two hours; he wanted to get there early so he could get rid of his nerves and get this last alliance before going home. This meant a lot to him and his Trial; he wanted to end it on a high note to put him in the brightest light that he could. The walk was actually refreshing and I could tell that it was helping him relax. Cosette decided to help him and talk to him about what he was offering to Glabella and how those particular items could help them out. It made him realize that there were a few holes in his proposal, which reassured him that everything was going to be fine.

They were chatting happily and I felt an itching feeling behind me. I turned slightly, but didn't see anything. Peasley saw my face and silenced Cosette. I shook my head, and he continued talking to her but in a lower voice. He wanted to make sure that I could figure out whatever was bothering me. We continued walking and the feeling never left; it just increased. I felt like the world was closing in around me and I wanted to scream in order to shatter the suffocating silence. I focused really hard, but I couldn't pick up anything behind me…but I definitely picked up something in front.

I voiced this concern with Peasley, and I started walking next to him instead of behind. The feeling of being trapped was overwhelming me and I couldn't think straight. I was paranoid for his safety and worrying about what or who was tracking us. We got out of the small forested area and were in between Brobdingnagia and Behemoth and the feeling was a lot stronger than ever. I was frustrated that I couldn't find the source, and Peasley cautioned me to take deep breaths. It was at the third one that I saw who it was. Peasley pulled out his sword and I held Angelica in my hand. The man stood from where he was relaxing and there was a smirk on his face. I saw the fear coursing through Peasley as he kept his face composed and calm. The man's smirk turned into a wicked smile as he bowed slowly and deeply to us.

"What a coincidence to meet you here." His voice was in a sing-song manner.

"We're on a schedule." I cut in. "Move, Yorik."

"I won't with that attitude." His eyes turned red. "I think my friends need to teach you a lesson in manners, Fiamo love."

I screamed at Cosette to run, and she obeyed with no second thought. I fired off an arrow at his face but a zombie deflected the attack. I took out my dagger and started attacking the one that was coming after me on the right. I could hear Peasley fighting as well, so that reassured me that he was okay. I bashed in the zombie's head as I kicked another one in the spine. I landed on my feet and dodged an attack while knocking one on its feet. Everything was happening so fast that I couldn't keep up. I was outnumbered seven to one. Peasley had his own to fight and based on what I could hear of his battle cries, he was outnumbered as well. I tried to break away so we could join forces and take them all out at once, but it seemed like a thick wall of zombie flesh and bone. They would reach out and grab me while others would hit me with all the force in their beings to prevent me from getting to Peasley.

I glanced up to see if he was okay and panic shot through me when I didn't see him. That small moment of panic was enough; I was soon completely swamped and being clawed at by the hands of the dead. Each cut burned, and it got to a point where I was coughing hard and tears stung my eyes. I couldn't see Peasley and I couldn't see Yorik. Fear consumed me as I was knocked on the ground. I was in so much pain that I couldn't cry for help and I couldn't move. Each blow reminded me of when I was in the relationship with Phillip, and I was genuinely scared. The pain started to cloud my vision, and everything started to turn dark. I tried to call for some sort of help, but the world around me faded into darkness.


	38. Abducted

My body wasn't throbbing in pain when I came to. The fear of being captured flickered through my drugged mind, so I took the same approach as I did when I was captured by the Bandits. I felt bandages on my shoulders and arms and what felt like ice on my chest. The faint smell of lilac filled my nostrils mixed with other earthy scents. Pain faintly burned my shoulders and back and it felt like my right foot was in some sort of cast. I could roll my ankle slowly, so that told me it wasn't broken. The faint sound of tapping filled the otherwise silent room; it wasn't consistent, either. It would be for a few then it would stop before continuing. I listened to the rhythm for a little while, trying to figure out where it was coming from. I slowly moved my hands and finally decided it was safe to open my eyes.

The first thing I saw was a carving of a bird. I think it was a Phoenix; smaller designs of flames were around it. The overall artwork was beautiful and if my arms weren't so sore I would try to touch it. I blinked slowly, trying to come to the rest of my senses as I looked around without moving too much. The room I was in was pretty dark. The only light source other than a candle on the end table was from the door on the other side of the room. Angelica was resting against the wall a few feet away from me.

On the side where the end table and candle were, a man was sitting in a chair next to the bed. I couldn't really make out who it was, but I didn't want them to know that I just came to. Their hair was long and a grey color and it appeared that they were tapping a rock on a stick. It took me a few minutes to realize that he was carving something into the larger slab of stone that was sitting on his lap. They stopped and pulled their hair back. I saw his glasses and his Elven ears, and I knew who it was. I tried to speak, but my lips were dry and my jaw was extremely sore. Thankfully, he lifted his eyes to look at me and we shared a moment of eye contact. He smiled in relief and happiness as he sat the stone on the end table along with the chisel. Whispering something about the swelling, he stood up and disappeared from my line of vision. I felt the ice pack getting replaced on my chest and the wrapping on my ankle getting removed. New wrappings were placed on, and it was tighter as well as damp with cold water. He came back in my vision and asked if I could drink something for him. I nodded and tried to sit up, but the pain shot through me. He caught me with one arm and held me upright so I could push myself up. It seemed to take an eternity for me to sit up completely and my face was drenched with tears of pain. He was very patient and helped me drink a green substance that tasted like mint and pepper mixed with sand. Once it was all down, he handed me a glass of water, telling me to take my time.

"Sileas." I whispered. "Wait…"

He faced me, concern in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"…where am I?"

He sat down in the chair and helped me prop my back against the wall. "You are in Behemoth. Specifically, you're in my house. Raphael saw you and carried you here, saying that you were in some sort of fight."

I blinked, and the memory of the invasion filled my head. "Is Peasley here?"

"I was afraid you were going to ask." I heard the pain in his voice and I looked at him in fear. "No; he wasn't with you when Raphael found you. The only other person he saw was a little girl. She was running away and my brother stopped her. He protected her from the fight."

I sighed in relief and defeat. "Do you know who Yorik is?"

"The necromancer-in-training?"

"I don't think he is in training anymore. But yes; I think we are talking about the same man. He ambushed the three of us on the way to Glabella…" I stopped as the realization hit me. "Oh Goddess…What day is it?"

"The 28th. Why?"

I sat there in total shock and defeat. "…it's my fault."

"Fiamo?"

"We had an alliance meeting on the 27th with Owen and his parents. We were on schedule; we would have gotten there on time! It's my fault; I couldn't protect him…Peasley…" I felt his hand on my shoulder as he silently told me to continue. "Yorik…he ambushed us. I couldn't protect Peasley. Since Raphael only found me, Yorik must have abducted him. It's my fault; if I protected him like I should have, we would have made the meeting on time! This will look so bad for Peasley; this might be the thing that makes him fail this Trial…and it's my fault."

"You were outnumbered." Sileas soothed. "No one could have taken on ten zombies on their own." I looked at him in disbelief. "Raphael had to get them off of you; he feared that they killed you. That little girl…she's terrified. She's not hurt; Raphael protected her. Was she traveling with you two?"

"We were fostering her." I answered softly. "Peasley has really considered adopting her; he was going to see how well she did during the meeting with Glabella to see if she could be Beanbean's Princess."

Sileas nodded. "Lie back down; I can see if I can get a hold of Owen. It would be less of a hit if they got a call from a doctor saying that the Guardian was badly injured and the Prince was abducted. Yorik isn't one to kill; he only revives ones who are already dead."

"Let Cosette know I am awake, okay?"

Sileas nodded. "Rest; you need it."

He helped me stretch back out and left quietly. I did relax and almost fell back asleep, but the door opened again and Raphael was carrying Cosette. I smiled lightly and I thanked him. He nodded and set her down next to the bed. She climbed up and hugged me gently. She stayed silent and stayed with me, telling me to rest. I never did fall asleep, but I did relax and rest. Watching Cosette move the spoon with her mind put me at ease and she even let me hold it as she bent it for me.

"I'm glad you're safe." I whispered after a few minutes. "I was afraid that you got hurt."

"I'm fine." She answered looking at me. "You weren't moving and I got really scared. I thought you were gone…"

"Good thing Raphael came then, right?"

She nodded and I sat up slowly. She watched me in interest as I stood up and got my equipment on. I still felt pretty sore, but it wasn't anything too terrible. I got to the door and opened it. Before I left, Cosette jumped off the bed and followed me while holding my hand. I got to the main lobby of the hospital/shop and Raphael eyed me in curiosity. I got to the front door and Sileas cut me off.

"There is no way I am letting you leave." He spoke sternly. "You need to rest."

"If I rest, Yorik will have his way." I responded my tone grave. "He doesn't want Peasley dead; he _wants him alive_. I have to rescue him before he gets his way!"

Sileas sighed. "You're like me; I know better than getting in the way of someone on a mission to rescue their loved one. Rumors are going around of someone in the volcano; I think it is him. You better head that way now before it is too late."

"I'm coming with you, Papa." Cosette said.

"Cosette, it's…" I realized what she said. "Papa?"

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I didn't mean…"

I knelt down to her. "Cosette, I want you to be safe. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I can help!" she argued. "What if there is a lot of metal there? Let me go with you, Papa, I can help! Please?"

"You seem to like calling me 'Papa,' don't you?" Her face burned a bright red. I smiled. "There is no reason to be upset. I want you to stay here; I don't want my daughter to get hurt."

She looked at me. "…daughter?"

I nodded. "Well, nothing is official. But I can promise you something. I want you to be my daughter, Cosette; you've been nothing short of a blessing to me." She threw her arms around me and I held her back. "It will be hard, but I am going to do what I can to make sure you have a family, okay? If it isn't Peasley and me, we'll make sure that you get a good family."

"I want to help you, Papa; you're hurt."

"I can't really argue with that, now can I?" I looked at her, "But you have to do exactly as I tell you, okay?"

She nodded, and I faced Sileas. He sighed and warned me to be careful and not be afraid to come back to heal. I thanked him for his hospitality and told him that I would pay him once I got back; that most likely Peasley would need some sort of medical attention as well. Raphael handed me Angelica, my quiver and dagger and I thanked him as I equipped myself with them. I asked Cosette if she had everything and she nodded again. I took her hand and I thanked Sileas again as we headed out into the afternoon.

The guilt of not being able to protect Peasley still gnawed at me as we started traveling through the city. I sighed, and Cosette reassured me that we were going to save him; that he will be so happy to see me. I smiled and she held my hand a little tighter for reassurance. She eventually got tired of holding my hand and she just held on to my waist sash. I rested my hand on her head and rubbed her hair a little bit. She giggled and fixed it after I was done. We left behind the busy city and the sounds drained into the vast emptiness. The grass was very fertile and wildflowers were numerous. I watched Cosette look at them in interest but stay by my side. Along the way, I picked a white flower and put it behind her ear. She smiled and thanked me. The walk to the volcano was a lot more pleasant now than it was in the winter time. The wind was gentle and it carried the fresh scents of the flowers with it. The entrance was more intimidating than in the winter, however. I stopped and milked my bad ankle for a few seconds. Cosette let go of me and gave me a little room to let me massage it. She asked if I needed to sit down, and I denied.

The entrance of the cave was the same as it was in the winter; the good thing was that we didn't have to sit and wait for our coats to dry and there was no dragon to fight. My footsteps echoed off the walls and Cosette walked silently behind me. It reminded of me when we were here last, and that was the boost I needed to continue forward. I looked around and warned Cosette to keep her eyes open for any signs of traps. She stayed silent, and I turned over my shoulder to make sure she was back there. She smiled and nodded, telling me that she heard me. There were times where I picked her up to get across obstacles and to get through traps. The look in her eyes told me that she was scared, but she dared not to tell me that she was. Some of the speed traps terrified her, and I reassured her that everything was going to be okay before I picked her up and got through it. After each trap, I would ask her if she were alright. Each time she would tell me not to worry about her and to worry about Daddy (she started calling Peasley that once we got in the volcano). We were soon in the Shrine Room, and I felt like my foot was on fire. Cosette pulled me to the ground and took my boot off. She wouldn't let me move and she had me lie down on the cold stone.

**Mirda?** I called out with my mind. **…are you there?**

_ I am, child._ She answered. _What troubles you?_

**A lot; I can't walk on my ankle anymore. Peasley, one of your other children, has been abducted. I -"**

_Relax, child; he is alive. _I let out a sigh of relief and it felt like a huge weight was lifted off my body. _If you can get to my statue, I can heal you._

I sat up slowly and tried to stand. Cosette caught me and made sure that I could walk. She asked where I was going, and she helped me to the Statue. She helped me and sat me down on the stand, making sure that there was no weight on my foot. I warned her to step back, and as she did the statue moved. Mirda knelt down to my height and gently lifted me before sitting down. She examined my ankle with caution and care. She placed her index finger on it and added a small amount of pressure to it. It stung a little bit, but soon the pain subsided. She set me down and I stood up fully. Cosette handed me my boot and I thanked her as I put it on.

_Who is this?_ Mirda asked me softly.

**Cosette; Peasley and I are fostering her.**

_Cute little thing; has a lot of power in her. Keep her safe._

**Can you tell me where we can find Peasley?**

She nodded, and I thanked her silently. I asked Cosette if she was ready, and she stood up. The Statue returned to its original stance and blue flames lit the torches down a corridor, leading us in the right direction. Cosette held onto my waist sash as we walked through the hall in silence. Mirda warned me that there were no traps in between here and our destination; that Yorik didn't reset any or make new ones. She also turned off the arrow path so Cosette and I could go through with ease.

We came into the room where there were individual cuts make into the walls so that we could see in the chambers. I walked slowly, glancing at each one to try and see if there was any trace of either him or Yorik. I got to the end of the hall, and decided to turn back and try looking on the other side. Cosette held her arms up silently, and I picked her up. She whispered to me that she would look at the side I just did to make sure we didn't miss anything last time. I nodded and walked quietly again, looking at the other side for any signs of them. A few slots passed, and Cosette tugged my collar and pointed at the one we had just passed. I set her down and quietly approached the wall, looking through the slot. The room was dark except one small torch on the wall opposite of me. I didn't see Yorik at all. I searched slowly, digesting every bit of information that I could. There were a few chains on the wall and one of those old-fashioned torture chairs in the room; the chair was ancient and had belt straps around the arm rests. I felt a cold sweat start in the palms of my hands as fear went through me. I felt Cosette hug my waist in reassurance as I continued searching with my eyes.

Tucked away in the corner on a small bale of hay was Peasley. He looked like he was sleeping not too peacefully. Scratches and bruises decorated his arms and his face was drenched in tears. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up, looking around in fear. When he realized that Yorik wasn't in the room, he stood up and tried to open the door. To me, it looked like he was a cat scratching the wall. I could see a faint line that resembled a crack to where the door was, but there was no handle. I backed away a little and pulled out an arrow with Angelica. The arrow had a red rose at the end of it, and I carefully took aim into the room through the slot. I directed it to where it would strike the ground close to him. I let it go, and it softly stuck itself in the ground next to him. He jumped slightly, and I watched as relief and hope filled him as he held the arrow in his hand. I took another arrow out and just held it in the slot to let him know where I was. He saw it after a few seconds and ran over to the slot. It was too high for him, so I watched him pull himself up. Thankfully, the slot wasn't in too thick of rock so I could hold his hands to make sure he would stay up there with me.

"Fi…" he whispered. "You're alive.

"Shh…" I soothed. "Everything will be okay; I'm coming after you."

He nodded. "I'm really scared…he hasn't done anything to me yet. I'm afraid; I've tried to sleep but I'm too scared to relax." Tears were filling his eyes. "Make this nightmare end, Fi; make me wake up. Wake me from this; is this a dream?"

"Peasley, Peasley…calm down. I'm right here; I'm not going to leave this place without you." It was a little tough, but I managed to stick my hand far enough so I could dry a tear with my middle finger. "I won't leave you. I'm coming, okay? Be strong for a little longer; your knight has come to rescue you." I left for a second to grab Cosette. I lifted her so she could see Peasley. "She wanted to save you."

"Oh," he was shocked. "Hello."

"Hi, Daddy." She answered. "I love you."

He closed his eyes and I watched a smile form on his face. "I love you too, sweet pea. Take care of Dad for me."

"Papa." She corrected softly. We both chuckled. "I will; I'll protect you too once we get there, okay? I'm going to give you a big Cosette hug."

"That sounds wonderful." Fear shot through both of us as footfalls echoed in the room. Peasley gave me back my arrows. "Please hurry; once you leave the hall, turn a sharp left. There is a trap door that leads back to here."

"I love you." I said that to him as he disappeared. I ducked and heard the door as Yorik entered the room Peasley was trapped in.


	39. The Dance of Death

We stayed completely still for fear that Yorik would hear us. His voice drifted to us, but I couldn't distinguish words. I crawled out of the way of the slot before standing, and Cosette hugged me again. I smiled and held her hand as we continued through the room. Once we got to the end, I turned left, but there was nothing there; just a bare wall. One of the torches flickered to life above me, and I could see the faint outline of a pressure point. I gently stepped on it and the wall opened up for us. I released a little weight on the pad and the wall began to close again. I looked around but saw nothing that could be used as a weight. Cosette tugged my sleeve and asked me to take her back to the room with the slots. She explained that she had an idea, but wouldn't tell me what it was. I slowly closed the trapdoor and she directed me to one of the rooms. She asked me to hold her up so she could see, and I obeyed with no argument. She closed her eyes and placed her hand against the wall, using a lot of focus and concentration. I thought that she was trying to break through the wall, but soon she asked me to move out of the way. As I did, a thick metal pipe gently came through the slot. I told her to let it go; that I didn't want her to exhaust herself. She let it go slowly to make sure I got a hold of it.

Between the two of us (she wasn't using her power) we got the pipe out of the corridor and next to the pressure pad. We set it down gently and it opened the door. We got through the door but before she moved the pipe, I took the torch off the wall. The door slammed shut behind us, encasing us in darkness. Cosette attached herself to me as I held the torch out a little bit to see where I was going. I asked her to hold on to my sash, and she obeyed. Concern flickered through me and I knelt down to her height.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly as she hugged me. She didn't answer. "…are you scared of the dark?"

"More of what is in the dark." She answered.

"I'm scared, too." I kissed her forehead. "But Daddy is more scared than the two of us; the person who took him might hurt him. He's scared too, Cosette. We need to be brave for Daddy, okay?"

"I'm not brave."

"Yes you are. Being scared and being brave aren't exact opposites. Bravery is going through with something even though you're scared. But, sometimes, it's hard to be brave. Think of how hard it is for Daddy to be brave right now; you saw how relieved he was to see us. He can be brave now that he knows that we're coming."

She nodded. "I can try…"

"And that is all I am asking." I hugged her again. "Papa's here for you, okay?"

"Okay…"

"You make me brave; I see you and it helps me."

She smiled as I stood up and held her hand. She was right; it was pretty dark in this hall. I was glad I grabbed the torch before the door closed. Our footsteps echoed off of the walls and the sounds of the flames accompanied the otherwise silent room. I saw a small light at the end of the hall, and we walked towards it. I saw it before she did, thankfully; I pushed her behind me and told her not to look and to be extremely quiet. I felt her hands on my sash as I approached the zombie that was holding the yellow torch.

I warned Cosette that it was going to get dark, and she thanked me for telling her as I put out the torch. The end of it was glowing with embers, and I held it like it was a bat. I told Cosette to stay put and she let go of me. I approached the monster as quietly as I could. As it turned to face me, I smacked it upside the head, making sure the burning end made impact. I hit it again before it could cry out and dislocated its jaw. I beat it a few more times before grabbing the torch it had and hit him with that. I waited to see if it would stand up, but it never moved. I gestured for Cosette to come to me, and I watched her shake her head. I walked over to her, saying that he was taken care of. She nodded and walked behind me again. She closed her eyes and held me tighter as we passed the monster. She told me that she was going to keep her eyes closed until I said it was okay, and I responded that it was a good idea. I felt guilt crawl through me; I was traumatizing this little girl and it was too late to turn back. I knew that she should have stayed with Sileas, but I couldn't have gotten this far without her, either. Cosette must have felt my mood change because she told me that she was being brave since I was there for her. I rubbed her head and she kissed my hand, saying that she loved me.

Thankfully we didn't run into any more monsters from the hall to the room that had all the doors. It made it a lot easier that the room Peasley was held in had its door closed; all the other doors were open. I told Cosette that she could open her eyes for a little bit, but to be ready to close them again. I faced her and we hugged for a moment. We exchanged a few words of encouragement and made a small plan. Once we got everything settled and established, I asked her if she was ready to be brave and she hugged me saying that she was. Slowly, I pull the door open just enough to allow me to look inside. The lighting in the room was absolutely terrible. What was worse was that I couldn't see either Peasley or Yorik. It took me a little bit, but I finally saw them. Yorik was a tricky bastard; he wore all black in an almost dark room. If Peasley's hair weren't glowing I would have never spotted them.

Wait…his hair was glowing. Fear shot through me and I felt my breath catch. His hair only shined for people that he trusted: his mother, me, and Sandy. Why was it for Yorik? I felt tears sting my eyes, but I dared not cry in front of Cosette. I had no idea what Yorik was doing to him, but I could tell that something was truly wrong. I was genuinely scared; what in the world was going on? I almost closed my eyes when Yorik slightly moved. Peasley opened his eyes, and he saw me. I felt my skin crawl in rage when I saw his eyes. The moment only lasted for a second before Yorik faced him again. That one look said it all; Yorik was controlling his body.

i…_and Peasley was terrified./i_

I carefully pulled an arrow out of my quiver and held Angelica firmly in my hands. I waited a few beats before taking aim. As I was waiting, Cosette slipped into the room and waited in the darkest corner for her cue. I glanced over to make sure her eyes were closed and they were. I rolled my neck and focused on my target. My biggest fear was that I was going to end up hitting Peasley instead of Yorik. Sending a soft prayer to Mirda for strength, I released the arrow. I watched in defeat as it hit a protective barrier around him and Peasley. Yorik turned slightly and smirked when he saw me.

"I'm thrilled you could join us." He laughed. "Come in, come in."

"Let him go." I growled.

"I could, but…" he flicked his wrist and I watched Peasley's head whip back and hit the wall. "…as you can see, I have complete control over him. I don't really see a point in setting him free when he is a prisoner in his own body, which is amazing by the way."

"You're a bloody coward, hiding behind a force field." I smirked, "You're afraid of me."

"Ha! Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Well, you had to send ten of your zombie friends to rid of me and probably another five to capture Peasley. You haven't hit me at all; only your words have touched me. Or…is it because you're weak?"

"I am not weak!"

"Prove it then; let me see the wrath that is Yorik the necromancer."

I knew that I was just asking for trouble, but it was the only way I could get him to close the barrier. His eyes were consumed with rage as he took the barrier down. He walked right up to me and I just stood my ground, turning my face and heart to stone. Despite him being a tad taller than me, I still wouldn't allow him to see my fear. He carefully took his blade out and I dodged his attack. I bashed his head with the rose on Angelica and pushed him back before releasing an arrow and it burying itself into the ground and his sleeve. He was so possessed with rage that he didn't know what to do. He pulled himself out of the arrow's hold and charged after me. I deflected a few of his attacks with the limbs of my bow before managing to push him back and stick an arrow in his shoulder. I tucked Angelica away and managed to send my foot into his gut, knocking him back into the wall. I glanced over and I watched the spell on Peasley break.

"You are weak." I mocked. "You can't even hit me."

He screamed in rage and his eyes snapped red. Dark magic swirled in his hands as a few zombies crawled out of the ground beside him. They moaned and hissed at me before Yorik let out a battle cry of rage and fury. I managed to catch a glance at Cosette to see if she was alright, and she was executing her part of the plan nicely. I dodged a bloodied hand trying to scratch me as I kicked one into the other. They went sprawling across the room. I was thankful that Cosette kept her eyes closed; lord only knows what would have happened if she saw that (or any of this for that matter). I locked my blade with another zombie's hands and smacked another across the face. After I shoved another out of the way, I lunged for Yorik and pinned him to the ground.

He snarled at me and suddenly launched me in the air. I landed fine, but it was a little shaky. He charged, and we clashed blades. I could tell that he was still controlling the monsters because his eyes were still red. The metal of the blades rang with each clash and each blow caused my hands to vibrate. The pain from the last invasion was beginning to throb in my arms and shoulders, but my ankle was fine, thankfully. I was focused on his next attack with the blades that I didn't have time to react when one of the zombies jumped me. He dragged me to the ground and hissed at me as I fought to break free. He pulled me up by my hair and made me face the necromancer. He gestured to the monster, and I was thrown into a chair. Knowing what was happening, I fought with every ounce of strength I had. I didn't scream for help because I knew that would spook Cosette; that was the last thing I wanted to happen. I felt the leather practically cut into my wrists as I was strapped in. I still fought to pull away, but froze when I felt the metal touch my neck. I felt a cloth get tied around my mouth and I was forced to look into his red eyes.

"It seems that you are the weak one, my dear Fiamo." He whispered to me. "But…you will make a i_wonderful/i _ally. Join me, RHM; you will not regret it."

I tried to pull away, but he pinned the metal closer to my neck. I felt to tip of it pressing into me and I was just waiting to feel the blood flow and my breath to shorten. I couldn't scream; I couldn't move. I couldn't look away from his deep red eyes. I was paralyzed in terror. He was going to have his way and Peasley was going to be a puppet for whatever this crazy-ass-mind-fucked monster had planned for him.

His eyes were filled with a lust for blood, but filled with confusion when a gloved hand tapped his shoulder. I let out a breath of relief when he removed the blade and slowly turned around. Peasley's eyes were downcast and fear crept through me; was the spell still on him? Yorik let go of the blade, and it fell in my lap. I tried to pull away, but the straps were still too tight and I couldn't get the cloth out of my mouth. Tears clouded my vision and I closed my eyes to try and hold them back. I didn't want to watch Peasley get tortured to do something that he didn't want to do, and I just prayed that Cosette couldn't see or hear anything that was going on. I was about to open my eyes when I heard Yorik choking. I froze, unsure of what to do. I felt my shirt and hands getting wet, and the smell of iron hit me all at once; it was blood.

"But…" Yorik strained. "You…how?"

I opened my eyes and watched in disgust as Yorik fell to the ground. Peasley was standing still; his face read frustration and controlled anger. His gloves were stained red and his sword was now ruby. The zombie that was holding my head in place collapsed and everything was silent and still. Peasley gently set down his sword and pushed the zombie corpse away from the chair. He pulled his hair back with a rubber band of sorts and gently untied the rag from my mouth. Before I could thank him or anything his eyes suddenly flooded with tears as he kissed me. I knew that he wanted a tender moment, but I pulled away, saying that I was covered in blood and that we needed to get out. He nodded and undid the straps on my ankles and wrists. I stood up slowly and rolled my neck. I told him that Cosette had a big hug waiting for him and he nodded, thanking me. I watched him in interest and he tore the blue gem off of Yorik's blood-soaked jabot. He pocketed it and took his gloves off. I took them and held them; saying that I didn't want blood on him or it would freak out Cosette. He nodded in agreement and walked over to her. I almost joined them, but a glowing object caught my attention. There was a thread-thin string around Yorik's wrist, and it had a small bottle on it. The bottle was glowing faintly. Fearing that it was some kind of spell that would revive him, I took it and pocketed it myself. I faced Peasley and he smiled as he showed me a wooden whistle. He sent me a questioning look and I shook my head. His look deepened, and I closed my eyes.

**bMirda? Can I ask you one more small favor?/b**

_iWhat is it, child?/i_

**bCan you open the door? It got closed during the fight./b**

A few seconds passed, and the door slightly opened for us. I thanked her and pulled the door open with Peasley's help. I stopped him and asked about his voice. He showed me the gem and placed it on his neck. I nodded, understanding that his voice was trapped within the jewel. He turned around and picked up Cosette (whose eyes were still closed; such a good girl) and hugged her as I let him leave first. I followed behind him, saying that I would protect him. He nodded and we continued in silence.

When we got to the dark hallway, Peasley ran his hand through his hair and it shined for a few seconds. It was enough to let us see how long the hall was and if there were any obstacles in the way. Thankfully there weren't, and we got to the end of the corridor.

"Cosette, can you get the metal pipe on the platform again?" I asked.

"Not unless there is an opening and I can see it." She answered. "The wall is too thick."

I looked around, and noticed that there was a small hole in the wall. It was a decent height in the air, and I looked at Peasley for ideas. He shrugged, telling me that he had nothing. I faced it again, and jumped as I could. My fingers could touch the lip of the hole, but that was about it. I sighed in frustration, and Peasley glared at me. I closed my eyes, trying to think of a way to get Cosette up there; she wouldn't feel safe in the dark and she wouldn't feel safe without Peasley. I got Peasley's attention and explained that I had an idea. He looked at me in concern but didn't try to stop me when I walked behind him. I was thankful that he cooperated because in one swift movement, I lifted him onto my shoulders. There were a few tense seconds of uncertainty, but I gained my footing and he gained his balance. We got to the slot and I smiled in triumph when Cosette could reach the hole. I told her that she could open her eyes so she could move the pipe for us. About a minute passed and I heard the trap door opening. Once it was fully open, I knelt down slowly so Peasley could walk off of me. I thanked her and Peasley hugged her tightly.

She closed her eyes again as we traveled back to the Shrine. Mirda warned me that she was going to give me back the pain I had, and I asked if it could wait until we got out and I could get proper help. I knew that I was really stretching it with this request; I had asked so much of her and not given anything back in return. She came back to me a few seconds later, denying it. At least she was kind enough to give it to me in a slow manner and not all at once. I felt the pain returning to my shoulders and almost cried out when it returned to my ankle. I silently swore as tears filled my eyes. Peasley's face was filled with worry, but I told him that I was going to be okay until we got back to Sileas's place. Even though it felt like there were thorns shooting through my entire leg, we continued on silently. Cosette heard my heavy breathing and asked if I needed to rest my foot. I told her that I would rather get the medical help as soon as I could, and she nodded.

We were soon out in the peaceful night and the city was aglow with life. Peasley had found a fallen branch that would support my weight and handed it to me. He also took his cape off and put it on me backwards so the amount of blood that was on my shirt and pants couldn't be seen. Going down the slope was a nightmare; I slipped a few times and Peasley caught me once before I could crash to the ground. I could tell that Peasley was experiencing a lot of pain as well; he would hiss in pain once in a while and he was exhausted. It seemed to take an eternity to get back to Sileas's place. I was thankful that Raphael was waiting for us just outside. His eyes opened in shock and he ran inside to get Sileas. A few seconds passed and he came as quickly as he left. He gestured for Cosette and Peasley to go inside, and he faced me. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me in, not letting me walk on my (probably broken) ankle. I could hear Sileas telling Raphael to let me wash up first so he could try and figure out the situation with Peasley. I was carried into the house and into the spare room. He set me down on the bed and handed me proper crutches. I thanked him with a nod and asked if Sileas could give the okay for Cosette. He nodded and left.

It honestly hurt quite a bit to get out of my old clothing and into the shower. The water felt nice and it relaxed my muscles, but it didn't take away the pain. I got out and changed into my lounge pants and black shirt. I entered the room and Cosette was waiting for me. She smiled a big smile and made sure I was sitting down on the bed before she hugged me. I told her how brave she was, and she responded that she couldn't have done it without knowing that I was there. I asked her where Peasley was, and she responded that he was washing up and changing. I could tell that she already had a bath; I could smell lavender in her hair. Sileas walked in with some of his equipment. I collapsed, groaning in pain. Cosette brushed hair out of my eyes and kept me occupied as he looked at my foot. I was happy to learn that my foot wasn't broken but to not walk on it for the rest of the night. He also explained that he and Raphael met with Owen and explained the situation in detail to him. Apparently Owen listened with interest and asked a lot of questions to make sure they weren't lying. I was put at ease that Owen had faith in us, but it didn't take the guilt of not being able to protect Peasley in the first place away. I sighed, and Sileas stopped mid-explanation, looking at me in worry.

"If only…" I whispered.

"It's the past." Sileas spoke as he propped my foot up with a pillow. "No use worrying about it now. He's safe and alive; that's all that matters."

"But I blew it!" I sat up and shouted. "Peasley won't be able to go home! This will completely destroy his record for the Trial; we already took a huge risk with calling for advice for an alliance we ended up breaking. The addition of him missing the meeting with Glabella will ruin what little pride he holds. There is not a darn thing I can do!" I wanted to swear, but knowing that Cosette was in the room made me change my choice of words. "He will fail and won't be able to rule his home! He'll be banished and forced to watch his home fall into madness! All of this will happen because I couldn't protect him! I had one job and I couldn't do it; it was the only thing I was required to do…and I failed."

I broke down crying. Cosette was at a loss of what to do and Sileas was looking at me, trying to find words to respond. I wasn't bawling; I was crying a good amount, though. A few minutes passed, and I was just trying to gather myself again.

"Now he can't talk." I whispered, "What power does a mute King hold?"

"As much as the blind prophet." Sileas found his voice. He sat down next to me. "Fiamo, the blind prophet is known all around. Elves would go to him for their fortunes and he is King Aneurin's most trusted adviser. He had to work hard to earn his place; being an Ogre isn't easy." I looked at him in shock. He nodded. "His home didn't find use for him since he was blind, and he wandered around until he found Behemoth. He foretold of a great disaster heading towards us, and Aneurin isn't one to take risks. Our King was not very well respected for a time, but the prophet spoke true and disaster struck our peaceful home. The Prophet uses his other senses to communicate his thoughts and advice. He holds just as much power as our King. Peasley has that power as well; he is already well respected in his home. Even though he can't speak, his actions are very powerful and he can have a translator; I'm sure that there would be no question that it would be you. That's just worst case scenario; I'm currently working on the medicine that will liquefy his voice and allow him to consume it. The Elven voice, much like Humans and Beanish, don't take kindly to that and will return to their throat."

I smiled. Sileas suggested that Cosette and I get some sleep; that he would continue working until he was certain that he could get Peasley's voice back. I thanked him again for everything and he nodded. He greeted Peasley as he came in the room. He explained to him about Owen and how he was going to work on his voice, and the Prince nodded in thanks. Sileas left the room, and Peasley sat down next to me. I scooted over so he could lie down and relax but he didn't move. I sat up and my heart shattered when I saw that his face was drenched with tears.

I didn't know if he was crying about what just happened or the fact that we missed the meeting with Glabella. Either way, it was my fault. I whispered that, and he faced me in concern and confusion. I repeated everything to him that I had told Sileas; I told him that we wouldn't have missed the meeting if I had done my job and protected him. He shook his head and held my hands. I knew that he wanted me to calm down so he could try to communicate with me. I dried his face with my hands as Cosette grabbed a pad of paper and a pen from our bags. He thanked her when she handed them to him, and he wrote a small note to me. It told me to relax and that he was going to write a letter to me to read. I nodded and lay back down. Cosette told us goodnight and went to the room she was staying in. I was so tired that I almost fell asleep. The pen stopped writing and Peasley kissed my forehead before turning out the light and relaxing next to me.


	40. The Second to Last Alliance

The alarm went off at an early hour and I turned it off before it woke Peasley. I knew that he needed as much sleep as he could get; I imagined that he didn't rest well when he was in Yorik's care. I sat up and every muscle in my body ached. It wasn't a burn; it was like an "I'm here and you overworked me" kind of feeling. I didn't want to find out of my foot had the same feeling so I balanced on my good foot and used the bedposts to help me get to the crutches. It took a little getting used to, but I could soon move around without having my bad foot touching the ground for support. I quietly exited the room and smiled at Cosette, who was awake and eating cereal with Raphael. She waved at me and asked how Peasley and I slept. We held a light conversation until Sileas came in. He was carrying a beaker with a few assorted leaves and plants crushed into them. He was adding water and other assorted things and I waited until he was done measuring everything to greet him. He smiled and returned the greeting. I let him look at my foot and he told me that I should be able to walk on it today but to be careful to not overwork it. I thanked him and he also informed me that he was working on the potion to give Peasley's voice back to him. He warned us that it might take a good chunk of the day and that was why he set the alarm so early.

As he retreated back into the house, he greeted Peasley. Cosette jumped down from where she was sitting and hugged him. She didn't say anything; I think she didn't want to upset him. I stood up and told him to eat breakfast while we waited on Sileas. He nodded and we exchanged a good morning kiss before he sat down. He ate quietly and I could tell that he was not doing well. I rubbed his shoulders and asked whispered in his ear if he wanted to talk. He shook his head and Raphael stood up. He scribbled something down in his book for Peasley to read and I remembered that Peasley had written to me last night. I excused myself and walked back to the room we slept in. It took a few minutes but I found the pad of paper that he had written the note on. I took a quick glance and realized that he had written quite a bit. I sighed, and set the pad back on the end table, deciding to straighten up the room a little before I actually read it. I made the bed and folded laundry and did a few other things, trying to relax myself as much as I could. Once I knew that there was nothing else to distract myself, I sat down at the foot of the bed and grabbed the pad of paper. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of reassurance before I tuned on the lamp on the end table to read.

_ My Fiamo,_

_ When I came to me senses after Yorik captured me, I was completely terrified. I had no idea where I was and I don't know where he was either. It scared me to the point where I started crying. There was no point in me acting strong; I was in his lair. He tried to be nice so I would warm up to him but his eyes, yellow or red, haunted me. He got frustrated and started yelling at me, and that was when all of his desires were given a voice. He would make sexual references about what he was going to do to me and it got to a point where I couldn't hide my fear anymore; he knew very well that I was scared. He told me about the terrible things he wanted to do to me. I wouldn't answer him and each time he would hit me. I went into a fetal position and sobbed. All I wanted was to be safe and as far away from him as I physically could. Before he left, he screamed at me that I was his slave. After he left, I stood up and dusted myself off as much as I could. As I was checking if I had any broken bones, I realized something. It made me stop what I was doing and made me really think. It was odd that Yorik chose to use the word "slave" the way he did. It made me think of Phillip and how he treated you._

_ In that single moment, I finally understood what true fear was in your eyes. _

_ When we first got to Sileas's place after you rescued me, I was told that you had a meltdown. Sileas explained to me about how you said that it was your fault that everything happened; that you couldn't protect me and that it would cost me the alliance with Glabella and possibly the entire Trial of Kings. I wanted to retort that it wasn't your fault, but since I don't have my voice I couldn't. It forced me to listen to the entire story. He told me about how bad of shape you were in and how scared Cosette was for both of us. You claim that you 'failed' to protect me. But that doesn't make you a terrible Guardian; that doesn't make you at fault for the Alliance. No one could have fought off ten monsters while trying to protect someone. I wouldn't expect that from you. You did what you could, and I am just happy that you survived. People in your position, with being beaten almost to death and having a possible broken ankle, would have waited until they had healed or gotten more help._

_ You went after me. In that moment, you weren't a Guardian; you were a Pirate who knew that his treasure was stolen and could possibly never be seen again. Sileas told me that you didn't want to wait to heal because you knew that Yorik would have done terrible things to me. Despite your wounds and your pain, you came after me and rescued me from that nightmare. You didn't want to see the world in the eyes of a slave…not the way you were forced to. You didn't come after me as a Guardian, you didn't chase after me because it was your job. It was your first instinct; to protect the one you love. I'm sure that if it were Brian instead of me, you would have done the same thing. You could have died, and yet you came after me. _

_ That, Fiamo, makes you a true Guardian and the best boyfriend in the world. I wouldn't have asked for a better man to be my Guardian for this Trial. We've had our ups and downs, and you kept me believing that I could actually get through this alive. I saw your eyes when you promised that you were coming to rescue me, and there is no way I can explain how much that meant to me. This entire escapade made me realize what kind of hell and damnation you went through, and it also made me realize how much I meant to you because, in that moment, we emotionally switched places. _

_ Don't worry about the alliance; I'm sure we will get it. It will be hard, but we have already been through so much. You are truly amazing and I don't know where I would be if you didn't come into my life. Please don't say that the abduction was your fault; the thing that matters is that you came after me. My Prince Charming came and rescued me, and that is the best thing anyone could ever ask for._

_With Love,_

_Your Prince Peasley xoxo_

I sat there completely stunned. I read through it again slowly and digested everything he wrote. I held the paper to my chest and let a smile touch my face. I let myself relax and realize that he wasn't angry with me. He genuinely loved me and cared for me. He went out of his way to tell me that I did the right thing despite him not having a voice. I thanked Mirda for having him in my life, and set the pad back on the end table. I walked back into the main room, and Sileas was adding the last few touches to the potion. The gem that held Peasley's voice was sitting next to him as he added a pinch of salt to it. Peasley was sitting on an exam bed, waiting patiently for Sileas to get done. Cosette was sitting in his lap and she waved at me when I came in. I kissed her forehead, returning the greeting. Peasley and I shared a moment of silence before I sat down in a chair besides him. Cosette was telling a story to Peasley and me to pass the time: it was about a knight who was going to rescue a princess. She was about halfway through it when Sileas turned around and asked if he could interrupt. She nodded and jumped down, walking over to me. I picked her up and held her.

"This should do the trick." Sileas said as he handed him a green formula. "Drink the entire thing and keep your head tilted up afterwards; once the tingling sensation passes wait sixty seconds and you should have your voice back."

Peasley nodded, and I told him to let me know when the tingling stops. He took a deep breath and downed the entire thing in a few seconds. He kept his head tilted up and his eyes closed, focusing on the medicine. He rubbed his neck slowly once the medicine started to work its magic. The silence droned on for what seemed like ten minutes and then suddenly he pointed at me. I counted out loud as I watched the clock on the wall, making sure I kept tempo. It was the longest minute I have ever been through and once I said sixty, Peasley leveled his head and coughed lightly. There was a moment of fear when he jumped down from the bed. I looked at my hands, giving him one less pair of eyes to worry about. I found myself praying to every God and Goddess I knew to let this medicine work. I finally looked up at him, and he walked up to me. He held my hands and kissed my nose.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded. "…can you tell me?"

I saw the fear in his eyes.

"Peasley," Sileas spoke. "It's going to be okay; I have done this multiple times."

He took a shaky breath and I held him, telling him that he could whisper to me if that was better. He sniffed and held me back; trying anything he could to not cry out. The fear that was radiating from him scared me, and I kissed his forehead as a small sob escaped his throat. I felt the shock shoot through him and a wave of relief flood me. I held him tighter as he sobbed openly in relief. I whispered to him that the nightmare was over and that he was safe; that he was safe in my arms and I would never let anyone hurt him again. I let go of him after a minute and picked up Cosette so she could hug him.

"Thank you so much, Sileas." Peasley whispered. The Elf beamed. "How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't need to; I'm glad that I could help you." He answered. "You have an alliance to catch, don't you?"

He nodded. "I'll make sure King Aneurin hears of your duties."

I left to gather our equipment. As I did, I read through the letter again, and it made me feel warm inside all over again. I tore it off the pad and folded it neatly before placing it in my pocket. Confusion flickered through me when I felt something else, and I pulled out the small bottle. I remembered that it was on Yorik's wrist and I almost put it away when I realized something. I looked at it in interest and noticed that the light blue glow was very similar to the one that was in the gem. I almost dropped it in shock but the string that was attached to it hooked on my finger. I watched it and almost jumped in glee. I made sure it was secured on my wrist as I continued gathering out things and making sure we were well stocked with bread and water before bringing everything out. Peasley thanked the brothers one last time before asking me if I were ready. I walked over to Sileas, and I saw the beginning of an argument in his face. I took his hand and placed the bottle in it. His eyes grew in shock then in realization. He looked at me, completely stunned and about in tears.

"I wouldn't leave without giving you proper payment." I told him. "I believe this should cover it and the hospitality you gave me."

"…where?" he was at a complete loss of words.

"Yorik had it on him; I don't know why. I feared that it was a spell that would revive him when he fell, but when I saw you working on the cure I noticed the blue light. I had forgotten that the bottle was in my pocket and recognized the blue light."

I glanced over, and Raphael was in tears. Sileas threw his arms around me, saying that we really were Mirda's Children descended from the heavens. He was bursting with excitement and happiness and relief. I smiled, knowing that I had just made his dream of getting his brother's voice back come true. Sileas embraced his brother and I smiled, knowing that this was truly a moment to treasure. Peasley, Cosette and I quietly made our exit. Once we got outside, Alder was waiting patiently for us. I blink in confusion and Cosette was holding the wooden whistle that was given to us by the Ents in her hand. I smiled and greeted the giant tree. He lowered his hand and all three of us climbed on. Peasley requested an escort to Glabella, saying that it was important and that he needed to get there as soon as he could. The tree nodded and lifted us closer to his face.

"Ride on shoulders." Alder spoke. "Alder run fast; don't want Humans to fly away."

I jumped on his shoulder and helped Peasley and Cosette on. Once we were all situated, I yelled that we were ready. All the sudden he took off, and I felt that I was going to fly off. I held on as hard as I could, and Cosette was in front of me so the wind pushed her against me. She held on to me and Peasley was holding onto the same branch, fighting the wind as well. All of our bags were secured in a small nook in Alder's shoulder. It literally took no time to get to Glabella. I went deaf of the silence when he slowed down and eventually stopped. He held his hand up to his shoulder and all three of us slowly got on it. He lowered us and we thanked him before he turned and left. Peasley turned to head into the city.

"Peasley…wait." I spoke. He looked at me in concern. "Just…I know that it will be hell in there for you and your reputation. If you need to blame someone, blame me." I saw him starting to retort. "Please…it is easier if we stuck with that. For the sake of this alliance…provided we can still get it."

"Walk with me." He turned and started heading into the city. I followed obediently and Cosette held my hand. "Fi, I don't want to blame you for it; I'd rather not address the issue. If it is brought up, I can explain the entire situation." He held my other hand. "It will look bad for you if I blame you for it; it would ruin my dream. I don't want to share it with you yet, but you are a big part of it. If I take the easy route with it and blame you, the dream I have held close to me for years would never happen."

I would have said more, but we were soon in front of the Castle. Peasley sighed, and we went through a pep talk before facing the guards. He wasn't beaming with the confidence he would usually have, but he still had some. He spoke to the guard softly, and I could tell that there was a little friction. I watched the guard sigh, and Peasley gestured to us. We followed him inside. My first thought of the interior of the Castle was the Mushroom Kingdom. The walls were clean and the guards and servants quietly made their way through the Grand Hall. The armor clinked off of the walls. I felt fear drop in my gut when we approached the door to the Throne Room, but the guard didn't take us there. He directed us to a smaller meeting room, and Owen was working on paperwork over a cup of coffee. The guard got his attention, and the Prince smiled at us, telling us to come in. I thanked the guard, and I felt him glare at me as he left. He closed the door behind him, almost slamming it in my face.

"I'm glad you are safe, Prince Peasley." Owen opened as he stood up and faced us. "Sileas informed me of what happened."

Peasley nodded. "I'm happy to be alive." he took a deep breath. "I honestly have no excuse for my absence a few days back. I can't blame the events that had happened to me and I understand if your family has lost interest in an alliance."

Owen's face filled with sympathy as he sat down across from us. "Is this why you called for me privately?"

"I wanted to make sure it was okay if I arrived. If your family isn't interested, there is no reason to meet with your parents. I hate to stick this ultimatum on you, Prince Owen, but that is what it narrows down to. I'm not going to beg for the alliance; there is no sense in me doing so."

"The thing is that my father is interested." Peasley's eyes widened at Owens's words. "He is not aware of the events; I have tried to warn him but he has been busy. So has my mother." Owen smirked. "We've actually been eyeing the silk Behemoth will be receiving from you once you return home. Silk and fish are the two things we were looking at."

"It just narrows down to opinions." Peasley spoke lightly. "I am more of an arms-for-arms along with some trade."

"That sounds wonderful; I'm sure Father would love to host that alliance. I can warn him that you are here and see if he is interested in meeting with you." Owen stood up. "We have two hours free; I'm sure we can make this meeting happen."

"Thank you, Owen; I mean it."

The Glabellan Prince excused himself and left the room. I showed Peasley my notes, and he read over them silently. The fear that was in him earlier returned and I rested my arm around him. He turned the page and snickered at a picture Cosette drew. I had forgotten it was there and chuckled. He turned to her and thanked her for the picture. She smiled and held his hand for a few seconds before sitting on the couch next to him. They held a light conversation about what Beanbean was like and I cleaned up my notes.

Owen returned, saying that we could meet with his Dad, but to be prepared to get slammed about missing the appointment. Peasley thanked him and we went through the pep talk routine again. Owen smiled and watched in interest as I quizzed him over the products of Beanbean and how strong he was. Cosette even participated this time and said a few things, cutting me off. The thing was that she said what I was going to (she probably heard it enough) so it was really no problem. I watched as the stress left Peasley, and he told Owen that we were ready. The throne room was spectacular; nothing short of breathtaking. The marble floor looked like there was a layer of gloss and the added taste of blue carpet that lead to the Thrones Owen's mother was reading a letter of sorts and she glanced up and saw us. She put on a reassuring smile for Peasley. While Peasley and I were bowing, his father appeared and sat down. His glare pierced through both of us, but Peasley kept his composure.

"King Isaac and Queen Fiona of Glabella," Peasley opened. "I am Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom. I am on the Trial of Kings; a quest which requires me to go to different locations to offer and establish alliances. I stand in place for my people, and ask if you would be interested in establishing an alliance with my Kingdom."

"We would have been if you had arrived for the proper appointment time we agreed on." The King spoke casually.

"I understand; I have no excuse to give for my absence."

"Then it is settled."

"Isaac." Fiona scolded softly. She faced Peasley. "Prince Owen informed me of your capture. I am happy to see you safe." Peasley thanked her silently and I gave out a soft sigh. "It concerns me, though. I see your Guardian and he is noble and strong."

"It isn't his fault." Peasley jumped to my defense. "It was him against ten undead being controlled by a necromancer. I'm just blessed that he survived; he was knocked out. When he came to, his first instinct was to go after me despite the pain from being attacked and an injury that could have been fatal."

"If he had protected you in the first place it would have never happened." Isaac spoke up. "Prince Peasley, I understand that you have good intentions to our home. I also know that both of you have been through a lot; your time limit is almost to its close. I believe it is best that this alliance not happen."

He was silent. He knew that the loss of this alliance would look terrible to him for the Trial and his final evaluation. The worst thing was that I couldn't speak; I knew better than to interrupt or add my thoughts in this meeting. I think I would only add fuel to the fires. He started to speak, but Owen jumped in before Peasley could make any sort of sound.

"Father, I understand you are thinking what is best for the Kingdom. This may be a good decision, but I think I have one that is better." He walked up to him and showed him the folder. "I was studying Beanbean's raw crops a few hours before their arrival. Cotton and silk are in excellent condition and the surplus would allow us to get about five percent of the total product. It may be lower because I was told that Behemoth has a similar alliance with them for silk. We also have a mass surplus of exotic plants and flowers that would thrive in Beanbean's soil. Our arms are equal, and I know that Prince Peasley is a fan of arms-to-arms for every alliance he makes. If we turn away from this alliance, our economy will suffer; we have too much money in Glabella. If we accept, inflation will go down as demand for Beanbean cotton would rise."

He closed the folder and I saw fear in his eyes. There were a few tense moments of silence, and Isaac closed the folder and handed it back to his son. Fiona took it and smiled as she examined the contents inside. I could sense that Peasley was beginning to doubt, and I rubbed his back in reassurance. Owen handed me the folder as well, saying that I could take notes if I wanted. I thanked him and scribbled down a few things before handing it back to him.

"I don't know if I want an alliance from a Prince who misses their appointments. There is a huge responsibility with these meetings; perhaps I should warn the other Kingdoms of this. They may change their minds." Isaac mused out loud. Peasley's face drained as he turned away. He tried to make a counter argument, but he couldn't muster the strength. "It would be best for them as well."

"Maybe we aren't interested, either." Cosette spoke up. Peasley and I exchanged a glance of fear. "Prince Peasley is smart. He knew that it would be bad if he didn't come at all. He and Fiamo have been through a lot. We would have gotten here yesterday but Peasley's voice was taken. Doctor Sileas took the time to make sure he could get it back. We're here now and he asked politely for an alliance. A small 'no thank you' would be good if you aren't interested. You don't have to make fun of him for something he couldn't stop from happening."

She stayed silent and moved behind me again. She didn't do it in fear; she just did to move out of the way and be polite. Isaac looked at me then at her before looking at me again. I quickly informed him who she was and that we were fostering her. He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking deeply. I watched Peasley warned her not to do it again but tell her that she did a good job at not being rude. They exchanged a small high five, and I smiled lightly. I let Peasley glance over my notes before Isaac opened his eyes and faced us.

"I know that you are on a time limit," he opened. "and that you need to head home soon. I also understand that, due to events, the appointment was missed. I believe that the best result is to go through with the suggested trades Owen has found for us. But, in exchange, I think it would be wise for Beanbean to know about this incident; they would see that you missed an appointment."

Peasley beamed. "I agree with you, King Isaac." He faced Fiona and Owen "Do you two think it is alright?"

They both nodded and I handed Peasley the bag that held all of our alliance stuff. The procedure was now normal for him and he walked through it with ease and confidence. I know that he wasn't too pleased at the thought of Beanbean finding out that he missed an appointment, but the Trial required that of him. After the alliance was made and signed, Isaac, Fiona and Owen each wrote a small letter describing the incident. Well, Owen's wasn't small; when he handed it to me he explained that he described everything from the first scheduling to the descriptions given to him by Sileas as well as the meeting overall. We thanked them again for their time and headed out into the evening.

"Fiamo…" I faced him in concern. "…we're done. That's the last alliance."

He smiled one of the biggest and happiest smiles I had ever seen from him.

"All we have to do is get back to Beanbean and it's all over."

* * *

We decided to stay the night in Glabella. I turned out the lights, but left the restroom light on for Cosette. Once she was asleep, Peasley and I spoke about Beanbean's future and what was going to happen when he came home. During this discussion, we both made a very big decision, one that would change the future of Beanbean as well as our own. We did eventually fall asleep, and we headed out in the early morning to run a few more errands before we started to head home. Once of these stops set the mood of the travel at high pressure with a hint of fear. We traveled through the forest quietly and spotted a few Ents minding their own business. The air was cool and crisp; Peasley wasn't wearing his uniform and was wearing the cardigan I bought him along with jeans. I gave Cosette one of my long sleeved shirts and it was too big for her. She smiled and thanked me despite that it was much too big for her. The only thing that mattered was that she was warm.

We got to the clearing and I heard her beginning to cry. Peasley picked her up and held her, humming to calm her down. It took a few minutes, but she soon settled down. She knew where we were going, and she didn't like it. Peasley set her down and he knelt to her height. Gently, he got into his bag and pulled out a small badge. He removed the safety on the back and quietly pinned it on her blue dress. She looked at him in confusion when he was done.

"You were very brave back in Behemoth, Cosette." Peasley spoke to her. "When people do very brave things, they get an award called the Red Badge of Courage; it shows others that you did a very brave thing for someone else. You deserve this."

She hugged him and thanked him. We had a short moment of embrace before she started crying again. I held her tight but didn't dare say anything. I wanted to comfort her, but the only thing I could do was hold her tightly until she stopped crying. I told her that she was very smart and that she was just like all the other kids. She thanked me, and Peasley and I held her hands as we walked towards the Adoption Center. The small bell that was attached to the doorframe rang as we entered. Danny glanced up from the desk and smiled when she saw Cosette. She spoke with her and asked how she liked us. As they were talking, Eric came in from the playroom. Cosette hugged him before she and Danny went back into the room. Eric greeted us and asked how she was. Peasley answered everything and filled everything out for her to be returned safely. Eric thanked us and went to work. He looked up at him after a second in question.

"Eric, what needs to be done in order to adopt her?" Peasley asked.

He blinked in surprise before smiling. "Well, there is a small fee, which I am sure won't break you. A more in depth background check for both of you as well. The rest will be taken care of by me, Cat and Danny. Are you sure she is the one?"

"She was nothing short of an angel."

"Excellent. It will take me a few minutes to access the records. Please have a seat."

Peasley thanked him and we both sat down. Only after Eric went into his office did I start panicking. Peasley looked at me in worry before the realization hit him as well. He reassured me that everything would be okay and that it would be taken care of when the issue came up. The window that let us look into Eric's office was open, and we could see his face as he typed away. We could tell when he read mine; he blinked a few times and read his screen slowly. He gestured for someone to come over, and Cat appeared.

I stopped watching after that; there was no way in hell that this was going to happen. Peasley held my hand and was at a complete loss of what to do. I whispered to just have her under his name but he denied, saying that she loved her Papa. I took a few deep breaths, trying not to sob in defeat. I heard footfalls approaching, but I made no effort to see who it was. A single tear fell and streamed down my face before I could dry it in anger. I closed my eyes and imagined the seas, trying anything I could to calm myself down. I blocked out any sound that I could hear and just imagined that I was on the seas again. I could almost taste the salt in the air and feel the gentle breeze on my face and through my hair. I opened my eyes after a few minutes and Danny was kneeled in front of me in concern.

I explained everything to her slowly, trying not to burst into a fit of tears. She eventually sat down and listened in interest, paying particular attention to certain details. Which ones she was paying attention to I have no idea. I touched lightly on my past, explaining why I became a pirate in the first place and how I wanted to get out of it. One of my dreams was to have a family, and I described to both her and Peasley that I wanted Cosette to be part of my life and this family; that over the course of the two weeks we had her I fell in love with her. I saw her as my own daughter and wanted to protect her and give her the life she deserves…the one I wanted. I watched as Danny's eyes filled with concern and sadness when I told her that I wanted to start my life over. I knew that the very thing that saved my Mom's life would never allow me to achieve that dream. I glanced over at Peasley and handed him the handkerchief I was using just a few minutes ago. He thanked me and dried his face. I sighed and made eye contact with Danny, addressing the fact that I wasn't trying to persuade her to let me adopt Cosette. All I wanted was for someone to hear my thoughts out loud and that I wasn't going to beg for her.

Danny nodded and stood up. As she dusted herself off, Cosette entered and saw the state I was in. She ran over to me, jumped up into my lap and threw her arms around me. I held her back for a short time and told her that she had to go back with the others. She refused to move, saying that I was sad and that it made her sad that I was. I smiled for her, saying that I would be okay. She dried my face and I held her again. Peasley stood up and whispered to me that he was going to talk to Eric. I nodded and both he and Danny went into his office, leaving me and Cosette in the lobby. Danny stuck her head out and said that Cosette could bring out something to play with, and she nodded. She excused herself and left. She returned a few minutes later carrying a story book. I asked her if she was going to read to me, and she nodded. I sat down on the floor and she sat in my lap as she read the book out loud to me. It was a short little story about how a knight slayed a dragon and rescued a princess. I could tell that it was her favorite story because she clutched the book after she got done reading it. I noticed that there was a hint of sadness in her, and I asked her about it. She informed me that the other kids would make jokes about the book, saying that there were no such things as a Princess with magical powers.

I turned her around to face me and told her about Princess Daisy. I went into detail about how she could control the grass and trees and flowers as well as make some grow. I told her a story of her and Luigi fighting off monsters. Her eyes grew in wonder and excitement as I got to the climax of the fight. I got to the end, and then she asked the daring question: how I met Peasley. I started from the very beginning; when I got assigned to go on the secret mission. I heard footfalls, and Cat was waiting patiently for me to finish my story. I took my time and went into as much detail as I could to make a clear picture for her. When I was done, she told me that I was a good storyteller, and Cat told Cosette that she needed to wash up for lunch. I made sure she had her favorite book before she walked through the door again. A sense of loneliness filled me as the door closed and I stood up. I never thought that I would have a family of my own; it seemed like an unachievable goal. In that hour I got to talk to her and tell stories, I felt like a father. I had felt like a father to her since I discovered her power…when she finally warmed up to me. I turned to sit down and I felt Peasley's arms around me. I faced him and put on a fake smile to not worry him. He smiled back and held my hands. A moment of silence passed before I could look at him in the eyes.

"Eric, Danny and Cat saw you." Peasley whispered. "They saw what you did with her for the last half hour. The entire conversation stopped and they just watched you interact with her. They saw the real you."

"What does that matter?" I countered lightly.

"Eric saw past the label; all three of them did. They saw the man I fell in love with."

"That doesn't clear the record."

"No, but that doesn't mean anything." I looked at him in confusion. "Eric didn't see a pirate; none of us did. What we saw was the real you; a man with a big heart and a bigger smile. One who saw his daughter sad and did everything he could to make her smile."

I froze. "What?"

Peasley smiled and held my hands. "If this is what you really want, Fiamo, Eric will let it happen; hell, all three of them will. They want her to have a good family, and they saw that with us." He chucked as he dried my face. "I don't think I have to ask you."

"But Beanbean…"

Peasley shook his head. "Leave that to me; I can persuade the Board that she is good enough. I think she deserves a Papa, don't you?"

I was speechless. I eventually hugged Peasley as a wave of relief and happiness flooded my senses. I knew that it made him happy to see me like this. He warned me to save it for her, and I nodded, agreeing. After taking a moment to calm down, Eric came downstairs and was wearing a suit. He explained that if all three of the employees wore their best, it was a sign to the kids that someone was going to go to a good home. As he said that, the noise in the playroom died down. It was eerily silent as Peasley and I filled out the forms and got everything done. Peasley signed the bottom and signed a check to cover the charges. Once I signed my name at the bottom, I felt the excitement surge through me again. Eric waited patiently by the playroom door, and once it opened he walked in. Peasley and I exchanged a few words of excitement and happiness before the doors opened again. Cat gently guided Cosette out of the room since her eyes were closed. Danny greeted us and explained to us that she needed to use her power once every two days at least to prevent her headaches. I pulled out a small notepad and scribbled down everything regarding her magic as Danny explained it to us. After making sure it was correct, she told Cat that we were ready.

After receiving permission, Cosette took a shaky breath and opened her eyes. She looked at us in confusion, and I knelt down and held my arms out to her. Her eyes widened in realization, and she looked to Cat and Danny to make sure what she was seeing was true. When both women nodded, Cosette cried as she ran into my arms. I eventually broke myself and held her as tight as I could without hurting her. We stayed like that for a few seconds before I let her go. She jumped into Peasley's arms and they held each other for a while.

"Cosette," Peasley spoke still holding her. "From now on, we are your family. I want you to know that, no matter what happens, Papa and I will always love you. Things will get hard for Papa when we get back home, but he is going to try his hardest to be with us, okay?"

She nodded. "I love you, Daddy." She turned to me. "and Papa."


	41. Home Sweet Home

Cosette had a few last words with Eric, Danny and Cat before we left. Peasley carried her while I carried our equipment. All three of us were talking excitedly as we headed towards Behemoth to go home. Instead of turning left, he turned a sharp right. I blinked in confusion but followed none the less. Despite the sun being out, it was pretty dark in the forest. I stayed close and carefully held Angelica in my hands. Peasley mentioned that it was very unlikely that we would run into Ogres, but I kept my guard up just in case. When we got to the small dirt path, I realized where he was going. He faced me when he sensed my realization and told me that he had everything under control. The trees thinned out and the small farm house came into view. Peasley stopped, took a deep breath, and walked into the yard. I followed obediently, and Cosette jumped down so Peasley could move around freely.

As soon as we got in the yard, Scarlet saw us. She did a double take before standing up from the chair. We met her halfway and Peasley asked if Lupini was home. After a moment of hesitation, she informed us that he was in the backyard working in the garden with Calypso. He thanked her and headed that direction. Lupini was wearing a straw sun hat as he was weeding a small garden next to the porch. Peasley waited patiently for him to finish. Once he stood up, Peasley took a deep breath before calmly speaking his name.

"Hello." Lupini greeted when he faced us. It sounded more like a question than a statement. "What brings you here; I thought you had gone home."

"I'm about to." Peasley answered. "Is there a way I can talk to you…alone?" He gestured towards Calypso, who was gathering flowers.

Lupini nodded and ushered his daughter inside. He invited us on the porch and Peasley thanked him. As I set my stuff down, Calypso stuck her head out the door and looked at us in interest. I smiled and asked Cosette if she wanted to play with her. After receiving the okay from Lupini, both girls went inside the house.

"Luipini, I owe you an apology." Peasley opened. "The last time we met I was not myself. I shouldn't have exploded the way I did and it was very unprofessional, not to mention rude, of me to do so. I caused a lot more drama in your family than I should, and despite the friction between us, you were kind enough to let us stay for a night. I don't know how I can forgive myself for my behavior, and I won't blame you if you don't. I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened. I'm sorry."

The older man smiled and told us to have a seat. As we did, he walked into the house but came back after a few minutes. He was carrying a scrapbook that was filled with newspaper scraps and magazine articles. After he set it down, he opened it and let Peasley look through it. Each clip either had Peasley's name or a picture of him. The articles were there as well. Peasley skimmed through him as he turned the pages, digesting everything in the pages. He started tearing up and Lupini handed him his bandana. He sat down next to him and held his hand.

"I know that I wasn't there for you." Lupini spoke. "It hurt me that I had to watch my son grow but never get to talk to him. I don't blame you for your outburst; I expected it to be much worse. Scarlet doesn't either; I explained it to her after you left and we both forgive you. In a way, I have been here for you; you just never knew it. I got to watch you grow up through the articles and just kept wishing for a better world for you. Now, I see you all grown up, and it is truly a blessing to finally meet my son."

Peasley nodded. "I need your advice on something."

Lupini looked at him in concern. Peasley thumbed through the book and found the section where it talking about him coming out. He skimmed it and then pointed at a line in the text. It was someone saying that since he was gay, there was no future for Beanbean. Lupini was about to speak, but Peasley cut him off.

"I'm not worried about that anymore." He whispered. "I've worked hard and I got their trust back. It's the whole 'who is ruling with me' argument. I don't want to be alone. I found a really great guy; we've been dating for five years…I think."

I snickered and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Anyways, the people will see what everyone else does: a pirate. They don't see the boy who threw his life away to save his Mom. They don't see the man who has gone through hell and lived to tell the tales. They don't see his injuries or his pain or his desire to help others. They don't see Fiamo; they see a pirate. How can I make them see what I see? How can we prove it them that he is really what Beanbean needs and that he is worthy enough for my hand?"

Lupini closed his eyes in deep thought. I could hear Cosette and Calypso playing in the house and it brought a smile to my face. I held Peasley's hand and tapped my ear, telling him to listen. He chuckled lightly when he heard the two girls playing. Lupini faced us after a few minutes and he smiled when I dried Peasley's face. He was still worked up with the fear of Beanbean not being able to accept me.

"I see him as a good man, and one that will treat you well." Lupini answered.

"Thank you." I tilted my head in respect

"Think of it as proving your people wrong. Don't tell them what he is, let them _see_ it. It will be a lot of hard work for Fiamo." He looked at me. "He has been through a lot; I can see that. The scars on his arms show that he has had battles of his own. Not many Beans see his kind face or his handsome smile. They see that his eyes are brown and they get scared. Between the two of you, you need to show Beanbean the man you see; word of mouth isn't strong enough. It will take a long time, but I am sure that they will accept you as they accepted Peasley again after his sexuality was known."

Peasley nodded but gestured to me. "What do you think of him?"

I stood up so he could see me fully. He walked around me with a smirk on his face. We both knew he was playing around, and Peasley chuckled when he examined my arms. After a few minutes, he said that I was good enough for him. I thanked him and we had a small laugh. Peasley hugged Lupini, throwing the older gentleman off.

"I've missed you…a lot." Peasley whispered. "I hate that I never got to meet you until now. I wish that things were different, but I know better."

"Peasley, you have grown so much." He whispered holding him back. "I was afraid that I would never meet you. I'm glad I got to. I'm so proud of you. I know that the future of Beanbean is in good care."

They parted, "Thank you."

"I see the Kings that will lead their people into the Golden Age standing in front of me. You will make your Mother and ancestors proud."

Peasley nodded and sighed, knowing that this was going to be the last time he would ever see him. They spoke for a few more minutes as I fetched Cosette. I walked her outside and she held Peasley's hand. We started to head out, and once we were in the front yard Lupini stopped us. He approached us holding a sword with a silver scabbard. He set it in Peasley's hands, and the Prince looked up at him in shock.

"This rightfully belongs to you." Lupini said as Peasley attached it to his hip. "It has been passed down for generations through our family. I took it with me on my Trial, and now it is back where it belongs."

After one last farewell, we headed back into the woods and headed towards Behemoth. It hurt Peasley to know that his Dad was alive but he wasn't allowed to see or talk to him. But, we both knew it was for the best. The forest was still as dark as it was when we were walking to Lupini's place. Cosette stayed near Peasley until we got to the clearing and the Elven Kingdom filled our vision. I asked if we were going to see Sileas and Raphael while we were in town, but Peasley denied. He mentioned that he wanted to get home before his time is up, and he feared that he was cutting it really close. I nodded, and we stayed on the outskirts until we found the cliff that had the cavern that got us here in the first place. After taking a deep breath, Peasley took the equipment off of me and started to climb. Cosette jumped on my back held on tight as I started climbing after Peasley. She held me tighter and started whimpering in fear. I kissed her hands, telling her that everything was going to be okay. She nodded but still held on to me as tight as she could.

I got to the ledge and Peasley took Cosette. I rolled myself up and after a few minutes we headed down into the cave. She held our hands and I slid my hand against the wall to make sure I didn't fall. It was soon pitch black, and I held her hand tighter. Despite only being seven, she was silent and confident probably because her parents were there with her. Peasley warned me about the stairs, and we slowly descended them until we could see the light. The green fields of the Mushroom Kingdom greeted us, and Cosette dried her eyes once we got out. Peasley hugged her, apologizing that it was scary. We didn't slow down our pursuit towards Beanbean; we both knew that the Trial was coming to a close. He wanted to get there as soon as possible for fear of the time limit. I took the equipment and told Peasley that he could have a moment to celebrate that it was all over. He denied, saying that he would when he got home. Cosette made the point of that he would get busy once people knew he was back. Peasley took a deep breath and sighed, taking the moment to realize that this adventure was about to come to a close. He opened his eyes and told me he was ready.

I recognized the look in his eyes, and I bit my lip slightly as I followed. He would have to return to Beanbean and become the Prince everyone knew and loved. He would have to wear that "Prince" suit of armor to protect himself and his people. That smile I fell in love with or the look in his eyes when he is worried or scared wouldn't be seen anymore. He would have to go back to being what he was and being trapped in that fake personality he created to shield his heart. He threw that away during the Trial and I got to see him at his worst and his best. He sensed something was off and turned around. He saw my discontent and he smiled softly to reassure me. I smiled back and he hugged me. I was thrown for a few seconds before I held him back. He looked up at me and rose on his tip toes so we were the same height. He slowly kissed me and rested his forehead on mine after. We stayed like that for a minute before he pulled away and ran his hand through my hair. He snickered victoriously when I had to fix it blindly. He held my hand and kissed it, and I laughed. He turned and picked up Cosette before continuing on.

"Daddy?" Cosette spoke suddenly.

"Yes?" he looked at her.

"Before I got to see who was adopting me, Danny said that if something happens I can come back. Is something going to happen?"

"Not on my watch." I answered resting my chin on Peasley's shoulder. "And if it does, we'll make sure you are safe and will work very hard to make everything right."

Peasley nodded. "When we get back home, a lot will be happening. We are going to do our best to make sure everything is as it should be." He looked at me. "Or change things to make them better." He returned his gaze to her. "Okay?"

She nodded, smiling.

"You're lucky." Cosette looked at me in confusion. "Peasley gets to carry you."

"Do you want to carry me?" she asked confused.

Peasley laughed. I kissed her nose and she thanked me. I looked around to see where we were, and noticed that the sun was setting. I asked Peasley if we wanted to camp, but he declined, saying that he just wanted to go home. I could tell that we were back in Beanbean; the atmosphere was lovely and had a feeling of home to it. The signature "Prince Peasley" smirk reappeared on his face, and I knew that there was no turning back. I followed quietly, and Cosette noticed my face. I shook my head to make sure she didn't tell Peasley, and she stayed quiet. She smiled and made a heart shape with her hands. I drew one back to her using my index finger, and she giggled. Peasley asked what we were doing, and she said that we were drawing hearts. I could see the confusion in his body and I laughed harder. The path we were traveling on soon became paved, and we both knew that we were close. I could see the Castle in the horizon and told Cosette to look. I walked beside Peasley so I could see her eyes grow in excitement and wonder. She asked if she was going to live in the big castle, and Peasley nodded. She jumped down from his arms and walked in between us. When the sun sank behind the land, she clung to me. I rubbed her head and reassured her that everything was going to be okay. She smiled and Peasley held her hand for a few seconds before letting it go.

The gates were soon in view, but Peasley grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the thin wooded area. Confused, I followed and Cosette held on to my other hand as we went running through the trees. I waited until Peasley was done running to ask what was going on, but he silenced me with a look. He stood absolutely still for a few minutes, and the sound of metal filled the silence. Peasley explained that the guards were rotating and that this was our chance to sneak in. I blinked in deeper confusion but followed his instructions none the less. He scaled up a tree, and I tossed him our equipment. I had Cosette ride on my back as I followed him. He cleared the jump, and I asked Cosette if she was ready. She nodded, and I cleared the jump as well. She didn't scream (I think her eyes were closed) and her grip loosened once I hit the ground on the other side of the Palace Wall. Peasley explained that that was the way he would sneak in and out of the Castle to see me, and I snickered.

We walked through the rose bushes and I was thankful that my arms didn't get snagged by the vines or thorns. We went zigzagging through the Palace Garden and eventually got to the area that was dedicated to the most rose bushes. The fountain in the middle of the Garden was bubbling softly, and I could see Peasley's eyes slightly water as the Queen was looking at the Stars. This was the first time I had seen her in person, and I have to say that she looked as wise and intimidating as I was told. Peasley shed the equipment and made sure he was presentable by smoothing out his hair and uniform. I fixed his cape and he thanked me by nodding to me. He fixed his gloves and made sure that his sword was properly equipped. I saw fear in his eyes and I held his other sword to him. He denied, gently pulling out the Sword of the Forgotten from his scabbard. I nodded and set his old sword back as he made one more quick check of himself. He took a deep breath as a chill went through him. He was about to go out, but I rested my hand on his shoulder, telling him to wait.

The Queen looked down in her hands, which held a small book. She opened it and examined the contents. She was slowly reading and after a few minutes she turned the page. A movement from behind her caused her to look up, and Sandy walked up to her and joined her. She took the book from her and tucked it in her pocket. I gently nudged Peasley, telling him to go. He nodded and did one last check before taking a deep breath. Neither one of us could hear what they were talking about, but Peasley held himself tall as he walked out of the shelter towards the two women. He stood a few feet away and waited for their conversation to end. Sandy left after a few minutes and he waited until she was inside before he made another move.

"Mom?" the Queen looked up and I watched her face fill with happiness. "…I'm home."

There was no hesitation between the two: she stood up and Peasley ran into her arms. A warm feeling blanketed me as mother and son reunited for the first time in a year. They stayed like that for a few minutes and when they parted, I could hear Peasley talking about some of the major highlights of the Trial from the very beginning. I listened in interest, and ushered Cosette to walk out when he mentioned her. She shook her head in fear. I knelt down to her and said that all she had to do was go to Daddy; that Papa would come out in a little bit. She nodded, and I kissed her forehead and sent her on her way.

"There she is." Peasley said inviting Cosette to his arms. She ran to him and he picked her up. "My little Princess."

I came shortly after, carrying all of our equipment. I gave him a soft smile and waited until he was done saying everything. He showed her the Sword, saying that he met a woman who knew his Dad. She informed him that he had passed but told her to give his son the Sword if they crossed paths. The Queen nodded and was pleased to have the Sword back in Beanbean. Peasley took a quick look around the Garden and when he saw that there was no one else outside, he stood up and held my hand.

"Mom, this is Fiamo; my Guardian and the best boyfriend in the entire world." He introduced. "Fi, this is my mother, Queen Bean."

"It is an honor to meet you." I bowed fully to her and took her hand to shake it when she offered it to me. "My Lady."

"Just Queen Bean please." She requested. I nodded. "I have heard much about you from Peasley's letters. Sandy also told me about how you two had been meeting in secret for a few years. How long had you two been seeing one another?"

"Five years last week." Peasley informed.

"Happy anniversary, by the way." I turned to him.

He laughed. "Thanks, you too."

"Peasley, why didn't you go through the front Palace Gates?" One of the advisers asked.

Peasley quickly released my hand. "I wanted to spend some time with my Mother before the Press started hounding me. Besides, I am very exhausted. Lima, Fiamo. Fiamo, Lima; she is the most trusted adviser in Beanbean."

"An honor." I greeted.

"Not as much of a stick in the mud as Toadsworth." She informed. I snorted. "Seems you have a sense of humor."

"…is that bad?"

She didn't answer me. Peasley whispered that she was serious about most things and quick to judge. I nodded, thanking him. He reintroduced me to Sandy and her brother.

"Fiamo." I turned my attention to the Queen. "Do you have a place for the night?"

Peasley quickly covered for me and whispered the situation to her. She nodded, and I knew that my chances were shot. She faced me.

"No need for the long face." I looked at her in confusion. "You can stay in the Servants' Quarters for one night; I would offer something better but that is only thing I have."

"Is there a way he can stay with me?" Peasley asked. "…please? I don't want him out in the cold."

"It's actually a warm night, Prince Peasley." Lima informed.

Peasley crossed his arms. "You know the woman Mother hired about a month ago? Victoria?"

"What of her?"

"He's her son."

"She's_ here_?" I asked practically choking in disbelief.

"Peasley explained the predicament of your family to me. The reward you will receive will put both of you in the positive." Queen Bean smiled. I felt tears sting my eyes. "And she already picked out the house she wants to stay in; it is only a block away from the city heart and a quick five minute walk to the Castle. I know that you wanted to do it yourself but for fear of the Trial, we already transferred the money; you have been in the green for about a month now. Fiamo, dear…" I looked up at her. "I think someone wants to see you."

I turned and I could see her. I choked back a sob as she walked up to me and cupped my face. I held her as tight as I could, finally giving in. I sobbed in happiness for the first time in a very long time. I knew Mom was, too.

"My little boy." She dried my face. "I'm so proud of you."

"Eleven years…it took me eleven years to do it, but I did it. I got us out of debt and a small home. You have a steady job and now we can get our lives back. I can leave that hellhole of a work environment and life will be exactly as it was before Dad passed."

"The important thing is that you are alive. And," we parted and she held my hand, "I think you need to know something else; my record is clean as well."

I hugged her again, sighing in relief and happiness filling me in a way I thought would never happen. My nightmare was over, and I could breathe freely. I noticed that Peasley was trying not to cry himself, and I embraced him, thanking him and his family from the bottom of my heart. I whispered to him that the first thing I was going to do was get off of the crew so that our dream would happen. He responded that he would wait for me and told me that I deserved everything I got tonight.

"I just have one more thing to do." I said. "Then I am free."


	42. Free at Last

I ended up staying the night in the Servants' Quarters. I didn't mind; they were very nice to me and asked a lot of questions about the Trial. I could tell that they still held the fear of what I was, but I kept a smile on my face. I did fall asleep eventually, but I don't think any of the others did. I crashed on the floor, saying that they had a big day tomorrow and needed as much rest as they could get. The morning was grey and overcast and I got the paperwork that officially said that my family was out of debt and that we had a house. I also got a copy of the first page of my Mom's work contract; apparently she scored a maid job at the Castle. She busied herself by cleaning and tidying up while waiting for us to return. The Queen gave her the job just after the second day. I carried everything close to me for fear of losing it from here to my destination. I also had a copy of my contract and a confident smile on my face. This was it; today is the day that I am officially resigning. The docks filled my vision and I quietly boarded the _Teacup_. It was early enough that the crew wasn't up and moving but the Captain was awake and working in her Quarters. I snuck into the boat and walked up to her door. I tapped on it lightly with a fingernail before opening the door.

"Good morning, Captain." I whispered as I closed the door behind me.

Her glare pierced through me. "I'm surprised you came back. Should have run for it while you could." She stood. "Why are you here, traitor?"

"I got hired by the Royal Family." I explained putting on a smirk. "There was a big cash reward, so I took the opportunity and got the money. It was such short notice that I didn't have time to warn you. You taught that: 'whenever easy money is involved, seize the opportunity.' For me, this was quite easy; escorting the Prince to his destinations. Didn't run into too many problems."

She gave a slight smile. "I see…well, all that matters is that you are back; the men and I have missed you. Return to your post, RHM; we set sail with the sun."

Wow…that was quite a stretch for me; surprised she missed my lie. I thought it was pretty terrible. She returned to her work and I shrugged, guessing that she was just happy that I was back. Usually I would thank her for her time and leave, but I wasn't going to do that. Not today, not ever. I opened the folder I had in my hands and made sure I had everything. Taking a deep breath, I got serious and faced her again. She noticed the change in atmosphere and saw my stare. Calmly, I walked up to her and slammed the folder on top of her paperwork. It caused a few of her other documents to fly off the desk, but I paid no mind to them. She blinked at the folder and opened it, reading it in interest.

"…what is this garbage?" she asked me irritated.

"Eleven years ago, on the 22nd of January, we had an agreement." I spoke. "This agreement was made between you and me with Elijah and Brandon as witnesses. It was a contract that made me an official crew member of this ship, under your name." I handed her the copy of the contract I had. "As stated in the fine print, in order for me to resign, I had to not only get my family out of debt, but also own a house and my Mother have a steady job. The official documents in the folder, the ones you so kindly called 'garbage,' are ones that explain in detail each objective. The Title Deed to the house, the official bank statement showing that my family is no longer in debt, and the first page of my Mom's contract are enclosed in the folder you are looking through now. According to the contract, those are the requirements that I needed to show you. With that, I am taking my leave."

I did a quick salute to her and left the Quarters. I walked down the stairs and got to the sleeping quarters. Thankfully, no one was sleeping in my bunk, so I quickly grabbed the rest of my things and reequipped myself with the wrist communicator. Who knows; I may find a use for it. I opened the trunk under my bed and slowly went through it. I found the rest of my things and tossed them on my bed. Some of the men started coming to as I put everything in a sack. As I tied it off, I made eye contact with Victor. He smiled and congratulated me on my leave. I thanked him, and the rest of the men suddenly became awake and aware of what was going on. I told Victor that I was sure that he would make a wonderful RHM since he did an excellent job during my absence. The rest of the men agreed, and I apologized for waking them before they set sail. Marcus came up to me and congratulated me as well. I looked around and asked about Brandon. Mickey told me that Brandon got transferred to the _Lily_ and I smiled.

One more soul escaped Syrup's web of terror.

I gave my final farewell to the crew as I exited the boat. It was bittersweet; I grew up with them in my life. They were my family when my world collapsed and exploded on itself. I helped them through hard times, and every one of them was there for me when I lost Elijah. My small family of about fifteen crew members was one of the greatest blessings I had ever had. It was one of those things people took for granted; relationships only go so deep before they transform into family members and friends that will never be forgotten. I knew I was going to miss the pirate life…well, the people involved in it (minus the Captain). They helped me discover who I really was and what I truly wanted. I know that they didn't want me to leave; no one else has been able to calm Syrup down as successfully as I have in the past. I fought to keep a strong composure as I left the men I once called my family to start a new life.

Once I got off the deck, the sun was beginning to rise and the Beans were beginning to go to work. Apparently word got around that Peasley was back because that was the main topic of conversation. I saw the _Lily_ and smiled; it seemed Brian came right on time. Maybe I should pay him a visit and let him know what was going on. Nah, he'll figure it out on his own. I continued along until I heard a shout. I turned slightly and saw Syrup walking up to me, carrying a scroll. Concern flickered through me as I turned fully and faced her. I didn't stand at attention and I didn't salute her. I wanted to be done, and I glared at her when she met up with me. I was hoping that my glare would get my point across, but I guess it didn't.

"It seems that you missed a vital detail within the contract." She informed me.

"Have I now?" I crossed my arms. "Prove it."

She undid the scroll and showed it to me. I skimmed it and blinked in confusion. There was an asterisk beside the paragraph that went into detail about the requirements for me to retire from the crew. I looked at the bottom of the scroll, and in fine handwritten ink, it read _*at Captain's consent._ Syrup closed the scroll and looked at me, a victorious smile on her face. I snatched it from her hands and looked at it again. I read through it again and felt rage coursing through me. Trying to not show it, I calmly licked my finger tips and smeared the bottom line. The ink ran, and I rolled up the contract before smacking Syrup upside the head with it. I dropped it on the ground, and faced her.

"You are a filthy rat!" I screamed. "We had an accord!"

"There is no need for a scene." She spoke calmly.

"There is a need. You lied to me, you lied to your men, and you lied to yourself! A contract is a contract, and you can't make edits to it after it has been signed! Even the most feared and bloodthirsty pirates _never_ go back on their word. I sold my soul to you and that hellhole of a ship. We agreed that I had to have those three documents, in hand, in order for me to officially retire. It took me eleven years; eleven years of slavery to a woman worse than Davy himself! So much pain and suffering happened in that time, but I emerged victorious. I brought you the documents and you won't give me my soul!"

I noticed that a few of the Beans stopped and watched in interest.

"You let Brian go on account of him starting his own crew; he is very successful and has more power than you do." I didn't give her a chance to counter; I wanted to get it through her thick skull that I was done. "It is because he keeps his word. I'm positive that he has men and women that he doesn't want to let go, but because he signed the contract, he has to. He stays to his word and treats his men like humans! I'm sure I speak for every man and woman you have ever employed when I say that you mistreat us. You have driven strong men to tears and others until they have died. I am done with you. I am done with the _Teacup_. I am done with the pirate life. I have dreams to chase down and a whole life to try and piece together. I have a Mother whose only wish is for her son to stay with her and have a bright future! I can't lie to her, not anymore. I have a life to live, and I am not going to fall for your filthy lies anymore. I am through with you, Syrup; you are no longer my Captain. I'm my own captain, and I refuse to make any sort of relations towards a pirate who is a liar, cheat and goes back on their word."

I was surprised that I wasn't trying to go after her throat. To be honest, I'm surprised that I didn't just scream at her the entire time. I was out of breath and worn out, but I was pleased since it seemed I had gotten my point across. A beat of silence passed, and I realized that the crowd had gotten significantly bigger since I last noticed. I watched Syrup prepare an argument, but she was cut short when someone started clapping. I was really confused; why in the world was someone clapping? Then someone else joined in, then another, then another…soon the crowd was cheering at the monologue I had given. I was genuinely impressed that they were cheering me on, and I turned to Syrup, telling her that I thought they agreed with me.

I saw a flash of silver, and I quickly dropped everything and dodged the attack. Her sword sliced air, and I shouted at the crowd to back up. They did and they stayed silent as Syrup and I locked blades. She had her cutlass, Gabriel, locked with my dagger and quickly sent it flying into the crowd. The one thing I hated about my opponent was that she was very good at disarming her attacker's weapon. I dodged another attack and managed to pull out Angelica and land a good hit on her with the rose. I deflected some of her attacks and even locked one of the arms with her sword. I knew that Angelica could handle the pressure; she had been through much worse. I pushed her away and quickly shot a few arrows at her. One went into her shoulder and the other went into her arm. The third scrapped her face; I was just happy that I hit her.

"Oh, did I ruin your complexion?" I teased. "Maybe a few more scars could get others to trust you; you don't look battle-ridden at all."

She hissed at me and started attacking again. After deflecting a few more hits, I felt Angelica starting to splinter. I put her away and just dodged attacks. Syrup called me a coward, and I just answered that I didn't have a weapon. I managed to duck under her blade, but I couldn't get up fast enough. She caught my wrist with her foot and pinned me to the ground. She placed her cutlass under my chin and spat in my face. Before anything else could happen, I watched a small bird suddenly dive-bomb Syrup. It was basically screeching at her face and doing anything it could to get her off of me. I kicked her ribcage and sent her a few feet away as I stood up. I pulled out Angelica again and fired off more arrows since I had some distance between me and my target. The bird flew away but stayed nearby. Syrup charged at me and we locked weapons again. The pressure was too much, and I feared the worst. I tried to back out of it or try to get Angelica out of her lock, but it was no use. She finally gave way, and the wood shattered in my hands. It didn't splinter; there was a loud _crack_ that echoed off of the walls of the buildings and I closed my eyes as woodchips rained on my face. Angelica clattered to the ground, now only two pieces of wood connected by a string. Everything stopped, there was not a sound and Syrup stopped attacking when she realized what she had done. My hands stung from the fracture, and I glared at her as I fought tears.

The bird that had attacked Syrup earlier came back, but it looked like he had a friend. His friend was not a baby but an adult male. She tried to shoo them away but they put up a fight and continued pecking her. I turned slightly and I saw a sword in its scabbard being thrown at me. I caught it and, after attaching it to my hip, pulled it out. The golden light danced and I realized in shock that it was the Sword of the Forgotten. I smiled, knowing full well who gave it to me. I could hear the citizens watching and at a safe distance talking about the sword. Apparently they knew what it was as well. I held it firmly in my hand, and the birds flew away from her but rested on my shoulders. Syrup tried to attack, but the adult bird gave the most hideous squawk I had ever heard. It startled her and it made me snicker. We locked blades again, and once in a while one of the two birds attacked her. She was getting weak and my hands still hurt from Angelica breaking in my hands. I didn't know how much longer I could take. The sound of a pistol going off not only scared the Beanish people but made Syrup and I jump. We looked over to where it originated, and I sighed in relief as Brian casually walked up to us with Brandon and a few more of his men. I blinked in confusion when I saw Victor tied up behind them, but I suddenly realized what was going on.

"The irony of this situation makes me laugh." Brian chuckled. "Your crew called for help, but their Captain never came."

Did he…? Oh lord he did. He so did.

"It was a fairly quick siege and capture; one of the things my old Captain told me to avoid getting into." Brian continued with a wicked smirk on his face. "The _Teacup_ is secured under my men, and if you don't surrender, your Right Hand Man will suffer as well as many more of your men. Not to mention that more than half of your treasure will be taken as well."

I could tell Syrup was at war. Brian was not holding back at all with this. He hated her; at least I taught him one thing right. She bolted, and about three men went after her in pursuit. Brian released Victor and thanked him for his cooperation. I started to gather the pieces of Angelica as much as I could, and I stood up fully to meet eyes with Brian.

"What to do with you?" he spoke.

"I'm retired." I answered. "I had all the documents in her office."

"I saw; I also read through them. Though the contract calls for Captain's consent."

"She added that at the end; the ink smears under saliva, showing that she wrote it in less than 24 hours ago."

"I see. But, a contract is a contract and no matter how it is changed, it must be followed. Your two witnesses can't defend your stand; one of them is in the grave and the other isn't part of her crew anymore." He smiled. "Since the _Teacup _is no more, the men would go under my direction. Therefore, I am your Captain. You have my consent to leave."

I blinked at him in surprise. "…what?"

"Leave. Go. I have enough men; losing one won't destroy me. I always have the captain's consent in my contracts because I want my men to know that they are safe, and that I won't let them leave until it is safe." He rested a hand on my shoulder. "You've taught me a lot; you trained me to be the Captain I am today. Least I can do. You deserve this; you've been through too much. If you want to leave, go ahead; I won't stop you."

"Good. I'm done."

He smiled and held his hand out to me. I set Angelica down and took the vest off, giving it to him. My dagger was handed to him by one of his men and Brian thanked him. Both items labeled me as a pirate…and I didn't need them anymore.

"Fiamo, if something happens don't hesitate to come back." Brian handed me an envelope. "I'll have a spot reserved for you. I highly doubt I'll see you."

I saluted him. "Thank you, Captain; I hope I don't see you that way."

He gave a short laugh before he left. I sighed, and the weight that had been on me for eleven years finally lifted. All the sudden I didn't know what to do. I went to gather what remained of Angelica and felt the scabbard bump my foot. I gently took it off my waist and I looked up to see Peasley standing in front of me. I bowed to him and handed the sword back to him, thanking him silently. He took it and replaced it on his hip. He asked me if I needed medical attention for splinters, and I denied as sadness filled me again. I had forgotten about Angelica. I gathered her remains and was thrown for a loop when Peasley handed me a piece of paper. He noticed my hands were full and asked if he could place it on my pocket. I nodded, but asked what it was.

"Go to Garbanzo Lane, and at the end of the road is a weapon shop called Lentil's Weaponry. Ask for Lentil himself and give him this." Peasley instructed as he placed the paper in my pocket. "I won't take no for an answer; think of it as a personal thank you for what you did for me during the Trial. I'm sure he would also like to take a look at Angelica; she may be beyond repair, but he would love to see a Yew bow as finely crafted as she was in person."

I thanked him and tilted my head in respect; I couldn't bow or I would have been stabbed by the wooden shards. He turned to leave and carried Cosette as he left. Cosette waved and I smiled. The crowd had dispersed and I was left alone. Sighing, I started towards the weaponry. It took me a few minutes to actually find the street, but finding the shop was actually pretty easy once I found the road. It was a big black building and it had a giant sword as the chimney. On the side of it, "Lentil's" was carved into the blade. I thought it was pretty creative and made the difference between Weaponry and Armory pretty clear. As I was walking up the steps, a woman who was leaving saw that my hands were full and held the door open for me. I thanked her as I walked inside. The store was surprisingly not as dark as I thought it would be. I could see everything clearly. I could tell that the trades with Adzuki were already in motion since most of the new in stock items were made with their metal; it had a particular shine that I remembered from the armor when Peasley was looking at it. I waited until the store clerk was done, and he faced me. I asked if I could see Lentil, saying that I had a note for him from the Prince. He nodded and retreated into the back of the store. A few seconds passed, and the clerk returned with an older gentlemen.

"You must be Fiamo." He introduced as I walked up to the other side of the desk. I nodded and he chuckled. "The red hair is a giveaway."

I managed to get the remains of Angelica in one arm as I fished out the note Peasley gave me. Lentil took it from me and read it with care. His eyes softened with sympathy, and he folded it, facing me.

"We had an agreement a few years ago." Lentil explained as he ushered me towards the back of the store. "Yew bows are hard to find, especially ones that were as finely crafted as yours. How long have you had her?"

"Over ten years." I answered. "I was using her to deflect attacks. She snapped under the pressure. I'm surprised she gave out the way she did."

"The break is clean; tells me that she was in good condition." We got to the back, and one of the walls was decorated with different kinds of bows. "Pick one."

"Wait." I started. "You mean…?"

Lentil faced me. "The note said that you needed a new bow. Pick the one you like."

I bit my lip in hesitation. "The thing is…Angelica and I have been through a lot."

The Bean smiled. "I like to hear that. May I?" I nodded and set Angelica on the table. He sat down and examined the fracture as well as the details in her. "You must have paid a lot for her. Custom?" I nodded. "Take a look around and see if you like one; if none tickle your fancy I'll see what I can do."

I did look around at all the different ones he had. There were some that peaked my interest, but none that I was really interested in. It hurt me to know that Angelica was no longer, and I would pay any amount to have her back. My blood started to boil again as I started to think of how she met her fate. I took a deep relaxing breath as I gently lifted one off the shelf and held it in my hand. It felt a little strange, and Lentil asked if I wanted to shoot it. I responded that it didn't feel quite right, and he stood up and handed me another. I didn't really enjoy the design on it, but it felt nice in my hand. He loaned me an arrow and told me to try shooting the target on the other side of the room. I let it fly and grimaced. It still didn't feel right. I tried a few different ones but none of them felt right. I get picky with bows, and I felt really guilty for saying that they weren't what I was looking for.

"Fiamo, don't feel bad." Lentil rested a hand on my shoulder. "Change is hard; you just want your old bow back. I understand; it's like a knight trying his friend's sword. It fits the man it was created for. Angelica was created for you, and replacing her will be hard. I can make a replica exactly like her if you would like."

"I need to move on; Angelica was mine when I was a pirate." I faced him. "I resigned from the crew; as much as I loved her, I need to change. I'm a free man now."

Lentil nodded and handed me another bow. "Try this one; it isn't Yew, but I think he will feel right to you."

I nodded and fired off a few more arrows. It still felt a little strange, but not as bad. I tried pulling it out from behind me and firing off quickly and I froze. The arrow hit the target, but that was not why I stopped. I looked at it and felt a smile on my face.

"Would it be a problem if I got this with Yew wood?" I asked facing him.

Lentil smiled. "Same dimensions and designs?"

"If that isn't a problem."

"Not at all." He took the bow from me and handed me a receipt. "Bring this back in a day or two and he'll be done."

"Oh, and one more thing." I faced him. "…Miguel is his name."

The Bean smiled. "I'll take that into account."

I thanked him once more as he escorted me out to the front of the store. Making sure I had the receipt, I made my way out of the building and back into the busy morning. Suddenly realizing that I was no longer a pirate, I felt a smile find its home on my face and in my heart. First thing to do: new outfit. Okay, I sounded like Peasley, but I don't want to wear these gross things anymore. The shirt is nice and I love the boots, but the thing was that that was my uniform. Maybe I'll get a new shirt. The smile grew bigger as I realized that I could actually have a choice on what I could wear! I've always had choices, but they were very limited. Cloth gets ruined very fast when you are working all day moving crates around and keeping watch. I went into the closest clothing store and after about an hour got a few new outfits.

I remembered that Mom wanted me to come home at a decent hour so that we could arrange the house and decide who was sleeping where and all of that jazz. I looked at the street signs and found the one that our house was on. It was a very small building next to the Castle. Man, they weren't kidding when they said "right next to the Castle." It looked like a baby next to the outer walls of the grand palace. I felt even smaller knowing that. Regardless, I walked up the wooden steps and opened the door to the front room.

I don't know what happened first; my Mom saying 'welcome home' or getting a hug from Cosette. I picked her up and held her tight. I kissed her cheek and she smiled a big smile. I set her down and gave Mom a hug as well. She told me that she heard about what happened to Angelica and gave sympathy. I thanked her as I looked around. I could tell that she was doing some interior decorating and using some of my reward money to get it. She went out of her way to try and recreate our old house as much as she could. Some things had to be sacrificed, but I could tell that she was really happy. It made me smile that I actually got this done. It seemed impossible until the Trial happened. It's funny; most people would have thought I did it for the money, as I had explained to Syrup. There is another reason I did it, and it is more valuable than any cash value in all of Beanbean, Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland combined. It was a total gut instinct, and I don't regret going with my heart and the fear in it. The journey was amazing and there will be memories I will never forget. The first night when I joined Peasley was the memory I cherished the most.

"Papa." Cosette squeaked. I snickered and looked down at her. She coughed lightly. "Sorry; Daddy's here, too."

"Really?" I asked surprised. "Where is he?"

She pulled me into the room that I assumed would be mine. The very few things that Mom protected for me were sitting on a desk. The room was small but had a home-like feel to it. Peasley was sitting on the edge of my bed, clutching the hem of his tunic in anxiety. There was a small bathroom off to the side of my room, and I snuck in before he saw me. I changed into my new outfit, and admired myself in the mirror.

A brown, double breasted vest with six black buttons was worn over a white, long sleeved dress shirt. The shirt had cuffs, and I carefully snapped them on. The black dress pants were tucked into a pair of brown boots similar to my old pirate ones. I had a khaki jabot, but it didn't fit me well (and I wasn't a real big fan of it anyways). I fixed my hair quickly and before I left, I noticed the envelope Brian gave me. It was sitting in the bag that I held the clothing I bought. The reason I stopped wasn't because I knew it was the contract; there was something else in it. I gently held the envelope in my hands and leaned against the wall. I felt it, and there was something in it that wasn't paper. Concerned, I opened it and looked in. I saw the contract that was neatly folded in it and I also saw a silver ring. Confusion flickered through me as I pulled it out and examined it.

_Our love is as eternal as time._

…Peasley's promise ring? A small piece of paper was taped to it. I pulled it off and held it in one hand as I cradled the ring in the other.

_One of my men had it tucked away in his pocket after we left the Waffle Kingdom. Thought the Prince would want it back. –Brian_

Such a good guy; hopefully he'll see the light of retirement and settle down. I know that one of his dreams is having a family; maybe he'll see that opportunity with Rose. She's been a patient woman and has encouraged him to travel at his heart's content. I'm sure she will greet him with open arms and a smile when his adventurous spirit decides that it wants to sail the seas of life and being a father.

It certainly has for me.

Peasley hadn't moved when I came out. He was fighting to stay composed and his hands were trembling. I rested my hands on his, and he blinked when he saw the cuffs. He looked up and I watched the stress and fear melt from his eyes. His eyes slowly traveled up me, and I even did a slow turn for him once he got to my eyes. He tried to speak, but his throat was caught.

"Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" I asked.

He nodded, and I laughed.

"Oh my…" Peasley managed to say. "Fi… you're very handsome."

I smiled and held his hands. "Thank you. Can you tell me what's going on?"

The stress and fear entered his eyes and face again. "The Board is meeting with the Queen about how I did during the Trial. It's the Final Evaluation. It determines if I pass or fail the Trial. Regardless of my outcome, Beanbean will keep the alliances. I'm terrified, Fi. That last alliance with Glabella will eat me alive!" I held him as he started panicking, "I won't pass; I've failed my people. Beanbean will suffer a terrible fate and it will be my fault!"

"Peasley!" I shouted over him. "Calm. Down. Okay? Take deep breathes; everything will be fine. Just think of it this way; if we had stopped after the Waffle Kingdom, it would have been a lot worse."

He nodded, sniffing.

"No matter the result, I am very proud of you." I continued. "You've grown so much right before my eyes; I didn't see Prince Peasley during this Trial. I saw King Peasley." He looked at me. "I saw a King who was truly passionate for his home and his people. He has such a big heart and he tends to get flustered once in a while. But once he has calmed down, he is wise and takes his time making decisions. He makes them for what is best for Beanbean as a whole, and with big decisions he doesn't make them on his own. He turns to the Board, the advisers, and his Mother for help making those big hard decisions. You're my King, and that will never change."

He started crying as he nodded.

"And…." I pulled the right out and held it in front of him. His eyes grew in shock. "Our love is as eternal as time."


	43. Don't Let Your Guard Down

Peasley and Cosette stayed with me for a few days. Mom was okay with it; actually, she was excited to get to know her granddaughter. They got along very well, and Peasley and I had gone on a few more dates. Well, a quiet dinner while Mom took Cosette out to see a movie or count Stars. One night, all four of us went Star counting. It was at two in the morning, so no one else was up. The time I got to spend with them was a dream; I was happy and nothing could have gotten me to fall off my heaven. But, the day where the Board made their decision came. It was bittersweet; we found out that Peasley passed in flying colors (apparently calling for help for the Waffle Kingdom situation was an excellent move on his part and Owen's letter helped him out a lot), but we both knew that it would be very hard to see each other from now on. I was called in once to answer questions about the missed appointment in Glabella. I wasn't too keen about explaining who Yorik was and how he came about, but I think it helped to get me in a better light. Not really for how I guarded him, but for a chance at my dream…_our _dream; it was no longer my own. Peasley and I had spent hours talking about it and building it until it was a beautiful paradise where we could both escape when we needed it.

The thing that blew us away was that Cosette got through it on her own as well; she explained that it was hard but she was very nice and willing to learn. Peasley informed me that it was her determination to get things done and her love of learning that raised their eyebrows and made the decision. The crowning for both of them was scheduled for next week, and Peasley was completely swamped with meetings that I never got to see him. I knew that in order for this relationship to work, I was forced to be patient. I knew that all along. I can't say it was easy; I actually got homesick without him. But I knew when the day would be hard for him…we talk a little every night and he would tell me what all was going on. I picked up key words that would tell me how hard it would be for him. There was a day where four of the five words I knew came up, and I made him lunch and sent it with Cosette (she stays with me on his busy days) during his small break. I stayed up until he was done with the last meeting and when he called me, I played the violin until he was relaxed. He ended up falling asleep to the music, and I heard from my Mom (who landed a permanent job at the castle) that Peasley slept really well that night.

One morning, I got an invitation to an audience with the Queen. Confused, I got a quick hold of Peasley during one of his breaks. He explained that the Board knew about our relationship status; that he had to explain it to them when he was asked about Yorik. The meeting was a personal evaluation for me. I felt the nerves grow in me and I bit my lip. Peasley (even though he couldn't see me) knew that I was freaking out about it and he pointed out that it was his last meeting for the night and that he would be in attendance.

That helped a little, but not much.

I decided to play it safe and not dress in a suit; I just wore casual clothing, which wasn't very casual to begin with, to make me as comfortable as I could. I walked into the main lobby and handed the guard my appointment slip. He examined it and gestured me in deeper, saying that the Queen was closing a meeting and Peasley was on a break. The Prince was actually waiting for me in the lobby, and he gave me a small smile as I approached him. He hugged me and told me that it was a casual meeting; that they weren't going to drill me. He said that I had nothing to fear, but that sent a chill of fear through me. He kissed my nose and I let out a shaky breath. We talked about our dream, and I could feel the fear melt in me as I watched his eyes grow in happiness and hope. Cosette joined us a few minutes later, and she even added her own twists into our paradise. She mentioned that she wanted to know what happened to her real parents. Peasley told her that she was too young right now, but when she was older she could pursue it. She nodded, and we continued talking about it. She mentioned the meeting that was about to happen and the fear hit me all over again. She climbed into my lap, cupped my face and made me look at her.

"Everything will be fine." She told me. "I know it; you've been the only person who liked Daddy for Daddy and not anything else. Grandma Bean likes that." If I were in a better mood, I would have laughed. "She sees a lot, Papa; I don't think she would take you away from me; you're my Papa like Peasley is my Daddy."

I hugged her, whispering my thanks to her. Peasley held my hand and we enjoyed a moment of silence as a family. It was interrupted by the sound of metal against metal, and I raised my head to see the Head Guard coming towards us. He told us that the Queen was ready to see me, and I nodded as I carried Cosette when I stood. Peasley walked beside me and locked arms with me as the doors were opened for us. I turned and thanked the Guards. They nodded and closed the door behind us. All the fear that was in me multiplied. I felt a whimper escape my throat and Peasley told me that he was going to stay with me and that nothing bad was going to happen. Cosette pointed out that Vicky (that's what she called my Mom) was there for me as well and I felt relief fill me for a little bit. One of the members of the Board was present, and the only thing I wanted to do was to hide; I could see his eyes judging me.

"I now know how you felt going to each Kingdom to offer alliances." I whispered.

"The difference is that you have an advantage; not only am I here, but I will stay to make sure nothing bad happens." Peasley reassured.

"Me too." Cosette added.

I thanked them both, and only realized that we were only halfway to the Throne. Why in the world did the hall need to be _so long_? Either that or we were going really slow…or I was just going mad. We were soon close enough and I set Cosette down so I could use my arms and hands. I bowed to the Queen, greeting her. Before I could do anything else with my hands, Peasley held one casually and I felt a lot better. The fear was still eating me alive, but I felt better than I did.

"Good afternoon, Fiamo." The Queen responded to my bow. "Is something amiss?"

"No, ma'am." I answered. "Just fear."

"Fear?"

"…this is my first time talking to a King or Queen, ma'am."

"It can be nerve wracking, but you are handling it very well." I blinked in surprise. "Everything is okay, Fiamo."

I nodded.

"I am Wasabi." The Board Member spoke. I tilted my head in respect. "I heard that you are retired. Is that true?"

I smiled. "It is, sir; I don't want anything to do with Syrup."

"Good; glad to hear it. What about Brian?"

"As he explained, I trained him when we were both on the _Teacup_. He offered me a position if my plans and goals fall short; I keep it with me just in case but I don't plan on going back to the pirate life."

"Is it for Peasley?"

"…I've gotten lost in the jump."

"Did you throw away your career for the Prince?"

"That hell was not my career. It was pure slavery; I sold my soul to save my Mother's life. Along the way of trying to get us out of debt while making sure she is healthy and her name not tainted, I met Peasley. I'll admit that when I heard about the reward for being a Guardian, it gave me more of a push to be the best I could be; it was enough to get us out of poverty and I could leave that terrible nightmare. The money was not the original reason."

"Then what was?"

"…the fear of losing him. The fear of losing my small slice of bliss in the hell I was living. I don't think I would be standing here if I hadn't met him. The night I met the Prince was going to be the night I was to die." The entire room froze. "Syrup tried to rid of me by sending me on a mission; to board an enemy crew boat and get as much information as I could. That boat was rigged and it exploded. The ocean would have been my grave that night if his friends didn't rescue me. They took me here for medical help, and that was how I met him. I've been through more than I would like to explain, but I would gladly go through it all again if it meant being with Peasley; he saved me. He doesn't know that it was he who saved me that night."

"But you just said that it was his friends who saved you." Wasabi spoke a bit confused.

"That's correct. Luigi jumped into the ocean to rescue me. Mario provided me heat to warm myself and prevent hypothermia. Nurse Rosette X gave me proper treatment…but it was Peasley's smile and his eyes that told me to go on one more day. It was the concern I saw in his eyes when we first met. It was a smile the second day and a laugh the third. It was the curiosity of who he was that kept me going. Peasley took the time to show me that I wasn't the monster I was told that I was."

"How, exactly?"

"He proved me wrong; for years I had been lied to and in a lot of physical, mental and emotional pain. I had lost my fiancé years ago; he drowned in the seas. I was in an abusive relationship I couldn't get out of. Peasley proved to me that there is happiness in a world filled in darkness and fear and pain in his own way. Over the time we spent together during the Reign of Ice, he taught me to stand up and walk for myself again. His kindness and his love for his people helped me wean off of the hope I needed, and I can now stand for myself again; I never thought it would happen. He truly saved me, and I owe him my life for what he has done for me not only during the Reign, but in the five years we had been dating."

The room was silent, and I felt the fear hit me all over again. I knew that I had said too much, but there was nothing I could do to take it back. Before I could lose myself in fear, I heard Peasley stifle a sob. I faced him in fear and he hugged me as he fought not to cry. I held him back gently, and I was afraid of why he was crying. He probably saw me as a worse version of Yorik…the fear crept through me.

"No." he managed to whisper. I looked at him and dried his face. He looked at me, "I knew that something wasn't right when we met…I had no idea that it was everything. Just…hearing this tells me that I can lead my people. I love them as much as I love you, Fi; there is no need to be scared. I'm not mad."

He hugged me for a few seconds before asking if I was going to be okay. I nodded and apologized to Wasabi for my lengthy answers. He shook his head and said that he was impressed with them; that I proved to him that it wasn't the money or title I fell in love with. He scribbled in his clipboard and the guards brought a few chairs. I thanked them, and they nodded as they left. Queen Bean asked why I was thanking them, and I responded that it was nice; that it was something I practiced on the _Teacup_ and it was that small gesture of gratitude that probably got me to the position I was in before taking my leave.

I had Peasley sit down and I rested my arms on the back of the back rest. Both Wasabi and the Queen asked questions about our love life, and Peasley told me that this was my show; that he had to stay silent. I nodded and answered all the questions I could about my past and the situation I was in now. When they asked about the future, I hesitated. My response was that I would give anything to be with Peasley and Cosette; that they were my family. The little girl hugged my leg, and I picked her up so she could hug me fully. They asked her a few questions about me, and she answered with honesty and even called me Papa.

"Cosette." Wasabi got her attention. "You have called him Papa a lot."

"So?" She answered a little confused. "He's my Papa."

"Are you okay with that? I mean, he used to be a big scary pirate."

"He isn't one anymore; that's what matters. I see him as my Papa. He taught me that I wasn't a freak for being able to move metal with my mind. He said that it was a gift that I should be proud of and that I am still Cosette."

A few minutes of silence passed, and Wasabi dismissed Peasley and Cosette. He and the Queen spoke in a hushed whisper, and I sat down, waiting patiently. The Board Member left after a few minutes, and I was alone with the Queen. I could tell that she was at war with herself. She closed her eyes and concentration filled her face. I felt someone rub my shoulders, and I smiled said hello to my Mom. She hugged me and said that she was working but wanted to stop by and see me. I thanked her for the visit and she retreated through one of the other doors. I faced the Queen again, and concern flickered through me.

"Can I help in any way, my Lady?" I asked softly as I stood.

"I'm alright; just trying to organize my thoughts." She looked up at me. "As you know, there are a lot of hard decisions that I have to make. You dealt with that when Peasley called for help with the Waffle Kingdom. There are things we all have to do that we really don't want to; the fear of the reaction and the fear of making the wrong decision is a heavy one. You are a very patient man with a big heart; I admire that. I believe that Beanbean is ready to accept Peasley as their heir. He is also ready as well; I saw it the instant he came home. Neither is ready for the transition of Ruling Members, however. It will be one of the hardest transitions Beanbean has gone through. I am positive that you will be there for Peasley when the time comes. You've always supported him when he needed it the most."

"I'll always be there to support him; you have my word."

"There is, however, one problem. The Beanish know you as a pirate; specifically, they know that you were in Syrup's crew. Very few of them will surpass that label to see the man Peasley fell in love with; the man I am speaking to. Like many people you have met; they will see that label and stop there. They will assume that you have done things, and not be too happy about their Prince being in a relationship with a man who is only in it for the money and title. They will only see that; that's the terrible truth of it, Fiamo." The fear started taking control of my nerves. My hands started trembling and I watched my vision start to cloud. "As Queen, I have to put my people first. I've made decisions that I hated to make. The balance between the people and my son is a very touchy one; a simple decision could completely throw this scale off. Peasley has had to make decisions he didn't like either; he didn't want to come out to the Kingdom. I really don't want to make this one either. But, power comes with an insane amount of responsibility; a lot more for a Royal Family."

I closed my eyes and blocked out the rest; I already knew what the answer was. I battled with my nerves and fought to imagine the waves that usually gave me comfort. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the waves to return to me; I couldn't taste the salty air and I couldn't feel the air on my skin. When I needed it the most, I couldn't escape the pain. Wounds were being torn open and a flood of memories hit me. Everything came to me from the beginning of the Trial. Seeing Peasley's eyes fill with relief when I met him the first night, the bravery he had fighting against Bowser…even the meltdown I had in Sarasaland; it all came back in flashes. I saw the audition into the Festival of the Songbird. I could feel the fear that went through both of us when we realized that Syrup was in the Waffle Kingdom, the wonder of the first look in Behemoth and the terror of rescuing the Prince from the psycho-obsessed-necromancer Yorik.

The flashbacks of a time I wanted to forget ran through my mind like a film reel; I couldn't escape the theatre of my mind. I felt the tears streaming down my face as the voices became a jumbled mess and all talking at once. The memories started running together and I clenched my jaw as tight as I could to not cry out loud. My hands were gently removed from my face and I felt a cloth dry my face. I cough that was disguising a cry escaped my throat as I took the cloth and buried my face in it. My body was trembling as the fight not to bawl continued. I shuddered a few times. Maybe…this is how it is supposed to be. Maybe…I'm never allowed to be happy. I am always battling to be happy and stay happy and find any trace of happiness, but it never stays long enough. There is always someone or something that destroys the already broken shards of my dreams. Elijah drowned a week before we were going to leave the _Teacup_, I fell into the hellhole that was Phillip's web of lies….and, now, the dreams of Peasley and I finally together were among the memories and dreams that would never be.

I opened my eyes and my face burned with embarrassment. The Queen gently moved the hair out of my eyes and gave me a new handkerchief. I tried to speak, but no words formed in my throat. I shuddered in a fight to not to break into a wail, and the Queen rubbed my back as I covered my eyes again.

"You're such a good man, Fiamo." She whispered to me. "You've made decisions that altered your life forever, and you threw everything away at a chance at getting it back. It was returned to you, but it is in a bad condition. I know you don't want to explain your past and you don't have to; I can see the pain destroying you as I speak. There is no need to be upset; you're not losing him." She sat down on the stairs that led up to her Throne, and she told me to sit down next to her. After a hesitant beat, I did. She rubbed my back for a few minutes until I could get my nerves under control. "The hard part is over. I said what I had to as Queen, as a voice for the people. There is another voice you need to hear; the voice of a mother. This may seem off, but have you touched Peasley's hair before?"

I nodded, not looking up. "His hair glows if he is really upset; he explained what it meant. Why ask?"

"He truly loves you, Fiamo; there is no way around it. I know that you have heard it from him over and over again, but it is always a strange feeling when you hear it from someone else. In each letter he wrote, he would tell us about you. The words he used to describe you, to the Board, would just seem like he has an observant eye. The first letter I read, as a Mother, I knew right off that he liked you. His choice in words not only painted an excellent picture of you, but it also showed me how much he cares for you. Like the rest of Beanbean, I was hesitant; why did my son fall for a pirate? I asked Sandy and she showed me one of the letters you wrote to him." Fear crawled through me. "It was the one from Valentine's Day a few years back; you described how you only wanted to be with him while the others only wanted one night stands. I saw complete devotion from both of you, and that is best thing any mother can ask for. You are one of the best thing that has happened to him; possibly the best."

I finally faced her. "But…I can't be with him."

"Fiamo, I pressed you about your protective nature not only as a mother, but as a Queen as well. Beanbean will need strong and wise rulers who have big hearts; one King isn't enough. Wasabi and I were bickering at the end because he saw a King." I felt my eyes widen. She poked my chest where my heart was. "He saw that and said that this is what Beanbean needs. But this," she openly gestured to encompass me. "is preventing the rest of Beanbean to see what Wasabi and I saw this afternoon. You hate this label as much as everyone else does; I can see that. Words alone can't change people's minds; actions and gestures are more permanent. You're battle isn't over yet; the label is the last thing you need to get rid of. It will be a very hard task; probably the hardest you have ever done. Peasley will support you just as you supported him. He'll be busy with all of the meetings and preparations he has to do before he is crowned heir. The good thing is that he won't have to worry about suitors."

"They'll still come regardless…"

"Yes, but the Board and I have made a decision." She smiled and nudged me. "Let's make this sort of a game. You've fought so hard and so much without much of a reward; I think I have just the thing. There is a dream you two share; he informed me of it. If you can get Beanbean to see the man you really are, I will give you Peasley's hand."

I looked at the Promise Ring that was back on my finger and a small smile found its way on my face. I closed my eyes and nodded, saying we had a deal. We spoke like friends; I think she wanted to make sure I was going to be okay. I avoided using the title because I knew she didn't want the repetition. It also allowed us to speak on the same level. I stood up after a few minutes, and thanked her for her time. She smiled and told me that I could go home with my Mom; that her shift should be done soon.

Mom came into the room and she hugged me. Apparently she knew about what we talked about because she asked if I were ready to go home. I thanked the Queen again for everything, and put up a mask to hug Cosette goodbye. We got out in to the nice evening and I felt absolutely miserable; it was like someone ripped my heart out and beat the living hell out of it before throwing it back in my chest. It was still beating with a trace of hope, but for the most part I was emotionally destroyed. We got inside our home, and the first thing I saw was a vase of red roses. Sitting next to it was the worn out Peasley doll I had kept with me for years; he was holding a note in his little hands. I held the paper in my hands and read through it slowly. All it said was 'I love you' and it had a heart drawn on it. I held the doll to my heart and sat down on the couch. Mom came up to me, and all the sudden she stood me up. I looked at her in confusion, and she sat down. She told me that she didn't care how old I was and she wanted to hold me because I was sad. Tears filled my eyes and I sat down in her lap, resting my head on her shoulder.

"No matter what happens," she whispered. "Just know that I love you and that you aren't alone anymore. I'm here now, and I won't leave you."


	44. Our Little Christmas

That night was hard on both Peasley and I; apparently he was watching the entire thing from a different room and knew everything. We spoke the next day during his break, and he gave me a few suggestions on how Beanbean could see me and start breaking the label. I did everything he told me and everything I could think of. One way I helped out was that I stayed out late at night while the bars were open. Once in a great while, there would be someone who needed to get home and I would carefully approach them and make sure they got home safely. I gained the nickname "the escort" during that time, and it made Peasley laugh when I told him. If I knew of a big meeting that was happening in the Castle, I would go work with Mom as a volunteer. I would do anything from making sure Peasley was calmed down and had time to relax during his breaks to entertaining Cosette so she wouldn't interrupt the meeting to generally cleaning the rooms. There was one day where all I did was follow my Mom with a mop bucket since it was too heavy for her

Time flew by and my name was beginning to get known. The Queen and Board would meet with me about once or twice every two weeks to tell me how the Beanish were acting towards me and what the next best move was. It got to a point where all of us took the risk of me escorting Peasley to WooHoo Hooniversity. I had escorted him multiple times to different locations, but the difference was that they wanted us to go as a couple and not Prince and Guardian (and it was a LOT farther away). To me, it was just another escort; nothing was really different about it. I was happy to see that Peasley wasn't hesitant during the escort; the conversation we had along the way was one similar to ones we had during the Trial.

The weather was chilly as I waited outside for Peasley to get done. I pulled my coat closer to me, trying to stay warm. Usually I would be inside with him and taking notes but I didn't want to interrupt the meeting. Snow was accumulating on my shoulders and hair, but I was happy that my earmuffs kept my ears warm. I closed my eyes and thought of the private meeting I was going to have with Peasley tonight; I call it a "meeting" because I had to physically schedule it into his schedule to make sure I got the time slot I needed. Peasley came out, saying that it was a rather short meeting. I held his hand and we made our way back towards the city. Along the way, the citizens smiled and waved at us. Some of the kids were throwing snowballs and one stray one hit me in the arm. I made a small snow ball and threw one at the kids, and they screamed in happiness and play. My aim wasn't the greatest and I only hit the kid's arm. I shrugged as Peasley and I continued. Once we were in the city, Peasley thanked me for the escort. Some of the guards met us halfway, and we exchanged a kiss before he left.

The Beanish were okay with me being in a relationship with Peasley; I was told that a few hours later. I sighed in relief and thanked the messenger for his work and tipped him extra due to the cold weather. It was also Christmas Eve. I spent the afternoon with Mom since I escorted Peasley. We were sitting on the front porch and chatting lightly. I showed her the gift I planned on giving Peasley tonight (since he was busy the next day) and she loved it. She told me that he would love it as well if all goes as planned. As I took the gift back, a bird landed on the handrail. It was an adult Songbird, and I smiled as I held my hand out. It hopped on my hand.

"Hi, Dad." I told it. It sang back to me for a second and I could hear Mom laughing. I carried the bird to her and it jumped on her hand and started singing to her. "He tells you Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, sweetie." She told the bird as she pet it with her index finger.

I heard another bird singing behind me, and I recognized it as the bird that distracted Syrup when I was officially retiring (One of the wings were a darker shade of grey than the other). I realized after the fight was over that it was Elijah, and I smiled as the bird hopped on my shoulder. It took off and landed on the gift I planned on giving Peasley tonight before singing for a few minutes. The adult bird joined the smaller one, and I was serenaded by the two birds.

I knew what they were telling me.

I thanked them both, and they took off into the evening. I felt more confident than I had earlier. Realizing that the time was escaping from me, I tucked the gift in my coat pocket. I went back inside the house and changed outfits before returning to my Mom. I told her that it was 'show time' and she wished me good luck. The snow was a good height and I was thankful that the roads were plowed. I greeted everyone who said hello to me as I made my way through the city. I got to the docks and followed the path that leads to the park. The snow wasn't plowed, but it was pretty beaten down from the kids playing in it. I weaved my way through the snowdrift and realized that there were footprints heading in the direction I was going. Sure enough, he was waiting for me on the bench we always met at when we got some time alone.

"Am I late?" I asked as I approached him.

"No; I'm just early." He stood up and we hugged. "Merry Christmas Eve."

"Same to you; I'm surprised you're not with family."

"Well, I am not really fond of my extended family; they aren't fond of me since I came out. I think they are getting better at it, though. Maybe one day you can meet them."

"I hope so." I unbuttoned my coat and took it off, reveling the tackiest Christmas sweater I have ever owned. It was red and had a giant Christmas tree on the front. I pressed the button that was on my collarbone, and the lights blinked softly as 'Jingle Bells' played from the speakers softly. "You'll only see this once; treasure it."

Peasley was laughing. "You look adorable! Good boyfriends wear tacky sweaters."

"Then why aren't you wearing one?" I teased.

"I think yours covers for both of us."

I held his hands and realized that he was wearing the Promise Ring on his finger. I asked him about it, and he explained that he might as well since Beanbean liked me; that people actually asked him if I had given one to him. We talked about our plans for tomorrow; he wasn't looking forward to seeing his family. He told me that Cosette wanted me to be there for Christmas; that she wanted to have a family Christmas for the first time. I made a mental note to make an appearance for her if my idea didn't go as planned. But I am confident it would.

Peasley pressed the button on my shirt, and it lit up again. He looked up, and I noticed that he had tied mistletoe on the branch above us. I kissed him and we had a small moment of tender embrace. When we separated, he handed me a small box. I smiled and gently took it from him. I took the bow off and stuck it on his forehead. It stayed and we both had a laugh before he took it off. It wasn't wrapped, so I opened the golden cardboard and saw another box inside. When I touched it, I realized that it was wooden. I slowly took it out and saw the Elven carvings on the lid and on the sides. He told me to open it, and when I did, I as greeted by the picture of us during the Songbird performance. It was the moment I had hugged him and I was the last hope for saving the spirit going to the darkness. My words got caught in my throat and I looked at him in amazement.

"New beginnings mean new changes." He explained softly. "I remember the wooden box you showed me in Sarasaland, and I decided that since that is the old you, you needed a new memory box."

I held it to my chest. "It's absolutely wonderful."

"Fun fact: Sileas carved that. He hand delivered it to me yesterday."

"How is he doing, speak of?"

"He got to meet Owen's parents; I think they are getting serious."

I smiled. "Good; I hope it works out for them."

"Sileas also told me t`hat Owen wants a daughter. I told them about where we got Cosette and they have had their eyes on one of her good friends."

"I bet Cosette will love that." I looked at the box again. "Wow…thank you."

"Also, your Mom gave me your old box. Whenever we both have time, we can go out to the gardens so you can throw it against a Palace wall. The guards also offered to set it on fire."

"I was sold at the throwing it at the wall part."

He smiled. "I thought you would be."

I handed him a poorly wrapped box, saying that I did it. He smiled and said that he didn't mind. He unwrapped it and I saw his eyes widen in happiness as he pulled out a cardigan. It was white and had the Beanbean symbol on the left side; it looked like a business shirt. He removed his coat and put it on. It was just the right size, and he admired the handiwork of it. He asked me how I knew he wanted that one, and I told him that I went in the store and asked the clerk if he had been looking at anything in particular. He smiled and thanked me again before realizing that there was another gift in the box. He gently picked it up and undid the tissue paper and I watched the shock enter his eyes.

He was holding a stuffed Fiamo doll in his hands.

"They aren't coming out until New Year's." I informed him. "Thought you would want the very first one."

He looked at me. "I love it." His eyes slowly filled with fear. "But…does it hold the same meaning as the one I gave you?" I looked away from him. "You're leaving? I thought you were done with the _Teacup_!"

"I am done with that boat. Brian told me that I was more than welcome to join his crew if things didn't work out."

"You can't give up now! We're so close!"

"Peasley…" I rested my hands on his shoulders.

Before I could speak again, the clock tower rang midnight. His eyes spilled with tears and I held him. He hugged me back, begging me not to go. I couldn't think of anything to respond, so I just hugged him tighter. We separated, and I kissed him for a few seconds. After drying his face with my hands, I told him that I would be back before he knew it, and he nodded.

"Fi…" he stopped me from leaving. "Just…I'll be waiting."

"You won't wait too long." I poked his nose. "I promise."

He nodded and I hugged him again before turning and leaving the way I came. I went a few feet away before stopping. I turned and got to the edge of the trees. I slowly counted to thirty before returning to the scene. Peasley was sitting on the bench, watching the _Lily_ sail out of the docks and into the sea. He sighed and tried not to cry. He held the doll close to his heart and stayed completely still. He stood up and turned to leave, but he froze when he saw me. He turned over his shoulder and the boat was still sailing.

"Why are you here?" he asked panicked. "The boat is there…and you're here…?"

I smiled. "I told you I would be back."

"But that doesn't answer the question of why you are here and the boat is in the ocean." I could tell he was flustered and confused. "Is this a dream?"

"No; if it is we are both dreaming the same dream at the same time."

He blinked. "Why are you here?"

"I'm back."

"You never left."

"Yes I did; I left and now I am back."

"…I'm confused."

I held his hands. "I wanted to show you something; I wanted you to feel that loneliness."

"Why?"

"Peasley, I wouldn't leave you for any treasure in the ocean. I wanted to show you that; it was a mean and cruel way, but I have my reasons. I felt that every time I left you. I didn't have a hand-written letter from you to comfort myself with. I had the Peasley doll, which helped a lot, but it only did so much. That sudden feeling of everything falling apart…I wanted you to feel that. I wanted you to see that I would never do that to you. I will never leave you like that; you mean too much to me. There will be times in our lives that will be very hard; the first few weeks back in Beanbean was an uphill battle to nowhere. I felt that hopelessness in me, and that was the night you were sitting in my house when I got home. You stayed the entire night and made sure I was going to be okay. That meant a lot to me, and I want you to know that I will do the same thing for you whenever you need it. Can you forgive me and my stupid and evil way of showing you how much you mean to me?"

He nodded and hugged me again. "Just warn me when you are leaving."

"I'm not leaving; Beanbean is my home."

He froze. "…You not?"

"Nope."

"Not tomorrow?"

"No."

"Or the next day?"

"Not next week, next month, or next year; I am here for good, Peasley. I'm not leaving Beanbean and I am not leaving you."

He hugged me as hard as he could as relief flooded him. I held him back gently.

"…if…" I spoke.

"If what?" He faced me.

I held his hands. "Peasley, you mean the entire world to me. I never thought I would find anyone like you. I'm not talking about Prince Peasley; I'm talking about the Peasley I met when my world was destroyed. I am talking about the man who helped me rebuild who I am and allow me to grow until I could walk on my own again. I had never felt this safe or this happy with anyone in my life."

"Even with Elijah?"

"It has been so long. I never got to feel how safe it was to be with him because we never left. I'll never know. But, that is in the past. You helped my move on from one of the hardest moments in my life and even fought for me to get out of an abusive relationship. I owe you so much, and all I can give you is my love and complete devotion to you. It may not seem like much, but it is a priceless thing. Not many people get to see it in their life, let alone from someone who has been through so much like I have. I remember talking to Brian during the Reign of Ice. It was after the first few months of dating. He told me that I shouldn't be scared because of what happened to me in the past; that I should go into this headfirst and see where it gets me. I never thought I would be here: you and me, on Christmas Eve after dating for five years. Let alone five years! I…just want to thank you for believing in me and loving me the way you have."

He kissed me. "You do the same to me; it is I who should be thanking you."

"Save that for later." I took a deep breath. "Peasley, I have to ask you something."

"Okay…"

"I just want to let you know that this is your decision to make; we already have the approval from your mother and the Board; I made sure of that. I met with her last week for my last evaluation, and she told me that they would tell you the results. I responded that it would mean a lot more to you if I told you since it was about us. Although I am a little frightened, I'm sure everything will be alright in the end." I took a shaky breath, telling myself to relax. "There is no one in the world like you, Peasley. I have met a lot of people in my life, and I never seen anyone with as much charisma and love as you; not only for me, but for your home and your family. You take the time to listen to a story and help out in any way that you can; that meant a lot to me when I had nothing to live for and it still means that much to me today. You are the love of my life, and I couldn't change that even if I wanted to. You retaught me how to laugh, how to smile, and how to take risks and go beyond my comfort zone." I brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Peasley, this is entirely your choice; I got the okay from the Board and your Mom to do this."

He nodded. "Whenever you are ready."

"…I'm falling in love with you all over again; your eyes are gorgeous tonight."

He smiled and chuckled. The happiness that I saw in his face and eyes snapped into shock when I knelt on one knee. I slowly pulled the smaller box I tucked away in my pocket this afternoon and opened it, showing him the golden ring that was resting happily. Tears started filling his eyes as a small shout of shock came from his hand covered mouth.

"Will you marry me?"

Peasley stood there for about a minute before making some sort of movement. He lowered his hands and I could see that he was struggling to answer. I gave him a warm smile despite the fact that I was freezing. He blinked a few times and his voice squeaked. I laughed lightly and it was enough for him to cough. He was trying to speak; I could see the battle of him trying to get his voice to answer me.

He gave up on trying to tell me.

He nodded his head as that beautiful smile lit up his face and eyes.


End file.
